Wicked Game
by OurLadyGrem
Summary: You are an overly flirtatious voluptuous human who fell into the underground to escape from your surface life, but your past threatens to catch up with you when you meet the comical Sans. You desperately try to rebuild and entertain your new life in the underground in the best way you know how... by seducing him. Unlucky for you, he's on to your game. Sans/FemReader
1. The World Is So Cold

_Wicked Game_

Rated **M** for mature audiences, contains scenes of a graphic sexual nature. Turn back now, underages. Otherwise, enjoy the erotica…

* * *

Chapter One :: _The World Is So Cold_

…

You wake up to the feeling of ice pricking at the skin of your back. The air is thin and dense, and you can feel your breath leave your lips as you find it all the more difficult to breathe. You can feel your soul slipping away. A bright light in the sky beckons you closer as it tempts you to embrace the afterlife that awaits you. But before you let yourself fall deeper into the temptation of death, a sharp pain suddenly rings through your body and reminds you that you are mortal. Fear envelopes you. You're on the edge of life. And suddenly on instinct, you resist.

 _No!_ You inwardly scream. _I… I can't die yet! I… I can't…_

You take a sharp intake of breath as you desperately hold on to your life, and the blinding light quickly dissipates into the darkness. Your eyes fly open as wide as they could go, and you draw a breath so deep that you could practically taste the dampness of the air in your throat. For a few confusing seconds, you stare vacantly into the dark sky as the firm grip of death unfurls its claws from around your neck. And you feel yourself returning to your body once more. With a relieving sigh, you realise…

 _I'm alive._

You find yourself lying on a deep mound of snow. Your bare arms are numb as the coldness claims them. Your legs are cemented to the ground as they refuse to move. And your entire body is heavy, stiff, and comatose.

Yet, determination fills you as you push yourself to anchor your elbows against your sides, and you struggle to lift the weight of your torso against the unyielding gravity that refuses to let you go. It relentlessly pulls you back to the icy ground, and you almost break into a sweat as you fight to inch yourself upwards. Finally, you can feel the nerves in your body return to you. But the pain that you experienced moments ago struck like lightning down the muscles of your right leg.

"Aaahhn…" you groan as the sharp sting rips through your nerves towards your inner thighs, and you throw your head back as you fall back to the ground, defeated. The feeling makes your shudder for a moment, and you bite down on your lower lip as you suck air in through your teeth. This seems to ease the pain a little.

Slowly, you try once more as you push yourself harder this time. You battle through the aching pain. It licks your innards mercilessly, and your breathing becomes heavier. As you grit your teeth harder, every inch of you shakes as you finally manage to sit upright with your arms propped up behind you. With a deep sigh of relief, you can rest for a moment.

A large slab of ice beside you quickly catches your attention. It's crystal clear, completely untouched, and your eyes widen in surprise as you glimpse at your reflection staring back at you. You look like a stranger, an outsider looking in, but as you manage to lift your elongated fingers to your cheek, you flinch in shock as you watched the stranger in the reflection mimic your actions. The icy tinge of your fingertips bite your skin and you winch.

Your hair is unkempt with messy strands sticking out in all directions. It delicately frames the shape of your face and draws attention to the brightness in your heavy-lidded eyes. Your fingers follow the curve of your cheekbone towards your full lips. Then as your mouth forms a perfect oval, you ran your tongue over the shape and delight in its softness. Your fingertips touch over the liquid trail.

Then your eyes follow the contours of your figure, and your wandering hands follow suit. Your curious exploration of your own body feels strangely familiar and new all at the same time. As you move your fingers over your exposed neck, over your collarbone and lightly across your shoulder blades, you suddenly feel strangely uneasy about the clothing you wear.

 _A blue dress._

You tuck your thumbs under the thin black straps of the dress, and continue to trace the hem as it curves just below your cleavage. A small blush quickly flourishes over your features as you suddenly notice how you aren't wearing a bra underneath, and your breasts are noticeably accentuated by the design of the tight cinch around your waist. The ocean-coloured material wraps snugly around your torso, and despite the tight fitting bodice exaggerating your cinched waist, it feels easy to move around in. The skirt flaring over your hipbones lies in a crumbled pool all around you, and its length reaches a little above your knees.

Your blush deepens as your curiosity goes further. Your fingers pinch the material of the skirt, and you slowly bring it over your thighs. You suddenly grow a little hot, despite the snow still pricking at your skin, and you almost choke at the sight at the patterned hem of your stockings. You dread that you might find a distinctive lack of underwear beneath your dress, and your fingers tremble in anticipation as they move reluctantly over your hipbone.

A sigh of relief escapes your lips. You feel the fabric of your panties completely cover your sensitive skin. But as you shoot a glance at your reflection in the ice, your lips form an unsteady thin line as you notice how thin the material stretches at the back, until it becomes barely a thread covering your behind. You drop the skirt back down and dismiss it altogether, for the sake of your sanity.

You decide to turn your attention to your front and continue your exploration. Your eyes drop to the stockings thinly covering over your legs. It was dark enough to exaggerate the shapely elongated muscles, which still stings with light touches of pain every once in a while. Your shoes are black high heels with straps tightened over your ankles, and you wonder how this choice of footwear fit the environment at all.

 _The dress… the stockings… the heels… why would I wear this when it's so cold and snowy outside? And… wh-what's this?_

A thin black arm band suddenly catches your attention on your upper arm. You squint your eyes quizzically at it for a moment as you scan the patterned swirl stretching elegantly around your arm. You can't find any other jewellery other than the band that wrapped so perfectly around your skin. And, without warning, it strikes a nostalgic chord in the very depths of you.

Pain. It flares inside your mind like a sudden burst of fire. You double forward as you clutch on to your temples, and you grit your teeth as you ride through the pulsating aches torturing every inch of you.

And suddenly, you remember…

…

You see yourself with your toes edging over the side of a cliff. You recognise this place. It's the one place that has been told in folktales for centuries. It's the one place that no one should ever dare to tread. Its legend has terrified and fascinated human beings for as long as many can remember. The legend… that anyone who climbs to the summit… will never return.

Mount Ebott.

You feel tears streaking down your face. You violently tremble as the harsh winds shake your nerves to the core. You vacantly stare towards the misty distance. It's hard to see farther than the snowstorm clouding and encircling your figure. Even so, you know that you're at the peak of the summit. You're at the centre of the legend. You're fearless and terrified at the same time.

The wind threatens to push you back, as if the very nature of this mountain begs that you turn back. But you refuse. Instead, you inch yourself forward until your toes hang off the edge. You can feel it now. The adrenaline shoots like a rocket deep within your bones. You want this more than anything else. You feel a maddening grin struggle to light up your face, despite the falling tears flowing like rivers down your warm cheeks. This is it. You lean forward as your blurred eyes look towards the misty abyss. This is it.

In a moment, everything will end. You're fine with that. The whistling wind rushing past you suddenly mutes. And as you close your eyes, thoughts cross your mind one final time.

 _I'm so… very tired… of this world._

You spread your arms out with an elegant stretch, and fall.

…

This is your only memory. You sit in the snow with your eyes stretching wide. You're panting heavy breaths and grabbing fistfuls of hair in your hands from the harsh comedown. The pain of remembering this singular moment was almost too much. The pain that it wrought was even greater.

 _Why would I do something like that?_

You quickly lift your gaze to the skies. You wonder if that's where you fell, and if you landed here with the snow to break your fall. It's plausible. You glance at your injured leg and figured this must have taken most of the damage. It's very plausible.

You wonder why you're still alive. You remember the sinking feeling in your stomach as you stood on the mouth of the cliff, you remember the sudden rush of adrenaline as you plummeted towards the Earth, you remember bracing yourself for all of this to end… for your next life to take you… you remember… you remember wanting to die.

And yet, here you are. At the last possible stretch of life, you fought to keep it. _Why?_

You fan out your crumbled skirt and steadily manage to balance yourself on your feet. You wince from the sharp pain stabbing at your leg, but you refuse to give it attention. You push yourself up from the ground, shake off the lingering snow clinging to your behind, and stand tall upon the mound as your heels sink deeply into the snow. You lightly touch over the arm band wrapped around your skin, and your eyes glaze.

 _It doesn't matter why I did that. I'm alive now. That's all that matters._

No use clinging to the past that you lost, because you believe something within you refused to die. There's a deeply ingrained strength within you that forces you to keep going. And it is that strength that you hold on to. You have no recollection of who you are. All you have that you claim your own is your will to live. _Determination._

 _So… this is what it feels like to be reborn._

You stumble down the snowy mound and almost fall backwards as a heel slipped from under you. Quickly, your instincts kick in as you skilfully catch your balance once again. You blink in disbelief for a moment. You have good motor skills. In your previous life, you must have been very physically fit. You nonchalantly straighten your skirt as you find flat ground.

Your eyes scan the area. There was a long stretch of a path that disappeared into the distance, no doubt covered by the misty snow that lightly began to shower the air. The path was lined with snow-covered pines and dying trees, and the darkness that emanated from the density was almost terrifying. You can't tell if its day or night here as the indistinguishable light source came from directly above you, but it was too faint to brighten the place.

You walk a few paces along the path and search for any signs of life. The snow on the ground looks untouched, but the pathways looks as if they had been cleared away. Your heels crunch against the icy gravel beneath your feet, and you walk in stride as your full strength has returned to you at last. You gently massage the back of your neck as you stretch. It feels good. You accidentally let out a small moan as you roll your head to the side. You feel like your entire body is finally unhinging.

Suddenly, you freeze as an unpleasant shiver runs down your spine. You could swear you heard something snap behind you in the distance. It echoed to terrifying volumes and made its presence known. You tremble slightly as you realise you're not alone. You feel something is with you. You feel their eyes tracing every inch of you. A shudder rings through your entire figure, and you quickly pick up the pace of your steps.

It's no use. No matter how fast you walk, no matter how you try to ignore it, you can feel something intensely watching your every move. You pray that you knew how to defend yourself in your past life.

Soon you approach a tall wooden fence barely blocking your path with a bridge stretching over a dark abyss. It wouldn't be much of an obstacle for you, but the fence and the bridge were so shoddily made. The planks look unsafe, the wood had splintered like a cactus, and you're hesitant to touch an inch of it.

Before you could even attempt to pick up your nerves, you feel something warm tinge the back of your neck. It feels like a moistened breath panting heavily against you. The feeling shoots several shivers up and down your back, but you're too stiff with terror to shudder. You don't want to move in the slightest. Then you quietly whimper as you feel the presence move closer towards you, until its hot breath brushes wayward strands over your spine. You take a slow intake of breath at the feeling.

"Human." Its voice is low and gruff. Your ears prick into a hot flush at the sound. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal?"

You feel a single bead of sweat crawling down the back of your neck over the bumps of your spine. And you hear faint ruffling of clothes move directly behind you.

"Turn around. Take my hand." It speaks so low that you barely recognise it to be human. _It… can't be human…_

Gradually, as your nerves finally pick up, you slightly turn your head to the side. You pause for a moment to take a deep breath. _C'mon, girl, you can do this._ Then, you turn all the way.

Your bright eyes widen as far as they can go. You're met with two black voids. Your mind spins at the possibility. Somehow you know that this is completely implausible… somehow you know this is totally and utterly absurd… but you find yourself in disbelief… staring into the darkened eyes of a grinning skeleton.

He's holding his hand out for you, presumably for you to shake it. You go against our common sense and stretch out your hand, and your elongated fingers tremble as they edge towards the bony structure of his hand. Your fingertips barely brush across the bumpy texture when he suddenly pulls it away in complete surprise.

"Y… you're not the kid…"

His smile looks incredibly shaken. For a moment, you wonder how a skeleton's smile could ever falter, but you watch as he takes a second to regain his composure. It didn't take long.

"I mean… sorry about that. I was… expecting someone else."

You brush a few stray strands of hair behind your ear as you watch him curiously. You don't know if you've ever seen a fully dressed living skeleton before, but something within you tells you that you haven't. You're entranced in aw-stricken wonder as the skeleton changes his expressions so easily on his face, despite his head being entirely made of solid bone. You could see clear drops of sweat forming over his temples, and the bone of his eyebrows shaping the emotion in his empty eyes. There's even slight traces of blue-tinted heat highlighting his flustered expression. His grin still looks slightly shaken, and you wonder why…

Then, a light flush appears scattered over your nose as you realise you've been staring in wordless wonderment for too long. You hope that you have the ability to speak.

"Oh! Um! Sorry, yeah…, th-that's okay. But you scared me a little…" Your voice is hoarse as you decide to be truthful, and you press your hand to your heartbeat. You feel it pumping hard against your palm.

"Heh, sorry. Although you scared me too for a sec' there." Then, you're startled the second you caught a glimpse of a glowing blue iris flash in the centre of his left eye, "We don't often get humans wandering the underground."

"Is… is that right? And is this where we are right now? The underground?" You ask as your heavy eyes flicker around the darkened skies.

"You got it. I don't know if you're aware or not, but even so… I'll be blunt with you." He heavily steps forward, keeps you in his sights as his resilient grin becomes intimidating and his vacant eyes become empty, "Down here, no one's looking for trouble. We got peaceful lives that we intend to keep. Monsters like me have been trapped in the underground by the human's will for far too long, so I doubt anyone is going to take too kindly if one more human pushes it. You get what I'm saying?"

You quickly wave your hands in front of you in defeat as you take an unsteady step backwards to the mouth of the bridge. The skeleton's face draws so close that you can feel his heavy breath on your skin again, and you grow hotter uncontrollably. Your nerves are shot, but you somehow manage to find your voice again.

"Yeah… trust me, I don't want to cause any trouble here. I just want… um, I just…"

 _I just want to live._

The skeleton notices how you are lost for words. For a second, you notice an intimidating gleam in his eyes as the pinprick whites of his irises fiercely stares at you, as if for a brief moment he debates on whether or not to kill you right then and there. But as he continues to look at you, he assesses you intently as you feel your entire figure heat up in response. The skeleton is not afraid to look over _every_ single inch of you. And as he does so, you notice his mouth open slightly, as if he had to take a breath. You can feel his intense gaze burning deep into your skin, you can hear his breathing hitch in his throat, and you can feel the growing warmth radiating from his bones.

You momentarily wonder how skeletons can produce this much heat, and why he's suddenly looking so hot and bothered…

Your eyes widen a little as you curiously notice a glowing light illuminating between his lips. As you look closer, you can make out an elongated tongue edging itself to the corner of his mouth. You aren't sure if he's noticing the saliva slowly dripping wantonly off the tip of his tongue, or that his drooling is making his hungry gaze become filled with animalistic desire. But you notice. You notice, and you think… you kind of _like it._

"Hey… listen…" He speaks between breaths as if he's trying to rip away from a trance, "I'm… supposed to be on guard for humans right now, and I'm actually supposed to capture you and take you to the authorities… but, y'see, I don't really care about any of that…"

"No?" Your head is slightly spinning. There is too much heat filling up your face as you continue to feel his warm breath lightly tinge your bare skin.

"Nah. I tend to keep myself as distant from human beings as possible. Especially considering this one kid…" His voice suddenly trails off, and you wonder if he meant the kid he mentioned earlier. He shakes his head dismissively, "Well, anyway, I don't really care about turning anyone in. But, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested in a human's motives."

He steps aside but keeps his steady gaze on you at all times. You feel as if his eyes alone locks you in place. He has an overwhelming presence that he hides behind his carefree grin, and you can see through it. He doesn't trust you at all. And his suspicious tone of voice proves it,

"I don't normally do this, but I'll be upfront with you." The small blue spark of light in his eye flashes for a second once again as he stares you down, "What are you doing in the underground? I mean, what do you _really_ intend to do here?"

You're lost for words. You're not sure what kind of answer he's expecting, or if you know the right answer that will spare your life. You only know that if you give the wrong kind of response, then the initial purpose of falling into the underground will be fulfilled. You will be killed. Simple as that.

You wonder about being completely honest, and you decide that is the better option. Maybe the will to live is waning, but you feel as if you have practically nothing to lose…

"I don't know why I'm here." You say calmly, and the skeleton's face suddenly fell along with his grin. "I fell into the underground with no memory. I don't know why I did or how I lost my memories, but… I really don't care. I don't know where to go or what to do with myself, and I feel… really indifferent about it. It's a little scary. Right now everything feels a lot like a never-ending dream, and everything feels so strangely new and familiar. Do you know the feeling?"

The skeleton's eyes grows distant for a moment as a sarcastic smile graces his lips.

"You have no idea…"

You give a light shrug as you feel yourself calming down at last.

"So you see… I don't really have an answer for you. I'm sure once I figure it out myself, you'll be the first person to know."

"I'll make sure of that." He promises in a low tone as he moves closer to you once again. He gives one last longing look over your entire figure, as if to check for certain that this is the right choice, before his expression seems to soften into a friendly grin, and he idly rests his hands in his pockets as he winks, "Well I hope you figure out what you're going to do with yourself soon. I'd hate to see anything bad happen to you if things turn too sour."

You notice in an instant how this was obviously a thinly-veiled threat to you, and you gulp hard. He laughs to himself as he notices.

"So, now that's out the way, I can finally introduce myself. I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton." He smiles without an ounce of sarcasm, and you find he's finally being genuinely friendly with you. Slowly, you let down your guard. "I'll be honest, usually I'm a pretty good judge of character. But with you and your, uh… erased memories, it's hard to tell what kind of person you are, or the kind of person you will become. But if I've learnt anything from my compassionate brother, it's that everyone has the capacity to be a good person if they try."

"You think so?" You wonder about that for a moment as the thought slowly grows on you, "I… think that's possible too. Right now, I feel a little… blank. I don't have any memories that I can use as a reference. It's almost like I'm walking a thin line between good and evil. But, I suppose I just need to figure out what feels right… or what feels _good…"_

"Hey, I'm not one to judge. You do what you have to do. It's _no skin off my bones."_ Once again, a tiny flicker of illuminating blue light sparkles in his eye for quick second as his voice becomes lower, "As long as you always remember that you'll have to deal with me sooner or later."

A small shudder runs through you as he says this, and you don't question why. Either way, you find that his constant suspicion of you is turning into a repetitive game that you find yourself being quickly immune to. Your quaking fear of this skeleton had you hesitant at first, but as he draws closer to you, you start to notice a significant detail in his behaviour. The way he drags his predatory gaze along the contours of your figure, the way his wanton tongue edges absent-mindedly at the corner of his mouth, and the way his body heat grows warmer and warmer the closer he gets…

 _Sans… for someone who dissociates themselves from human beings… you sure seem hot for one…_

A sinister grin brightens your expression as you like this discovery. You play around with the idea in your mind, and a light flashes behind your eyes as an idea suddenly pops up into your head. Your liquid lips curl into a cruel smile as you swing your hips to the side. You rest your hand on it and you suddenly surprise yourself with how deliciously curvy your own body feels. You laugh to yourself as you felt Sans intently follow your movement with his eyes, as much as he tried not to show it.

"I suppose it might be ideal if you keep a close eye out for me from now on. If humans are as dangerous as you're implying, then who knows just how unpredictable I'll be." You slowly thread your long fingers through your hair, your irises are barely visible under your heavy-lidded gaze, and your voice grows into a low purr, "And… who knows… one day, I may give in to the urge to be _naughty…"_

The corner of your smile curls deeper as you see Sans' face completely blank over, with clear tinges of blue-tinted blushes flourishing over his face. You see his smile become a little shaken as his breathing becomes uneven, and his devilish tongue disappears behind his clenching teeth. You laugh under your breath. He's trying so hard not to be affected by you.

"Ah… you… might be right, there…" He tries to begin his response, but his voice was trembling. You find this may be too easy.

But, to your surprise, you feel your breath leave through your lips as Sans suddenly brings himself closer to you. His breath was on your neck now. He leans so close to you that you feel your mind almost cloud over. You try not to let your senses overwhelm you, but the sight of Sans tongue snaking over his lips as he looks longingly at your untouched skin makes every bit of you feel sensitive. You suddenly feel stiff as you imagine what he might do… you imagine his mouth pressing against your neck… you think of his wandering tongue tracing the curve of your jaw… you feel a pleasant warmth pooling deep within yourself…

But you're left disappointed as Sans simply stated in your ear,

"Try to keep those urges to yourself, alright? Or you might find yourself with my hands around your neck…"

You stifle a moan quickly before it could escape past your lips, and you're grateful that he didn't notice.

Slowly, and somewhat reluctantly, Sans stepped back to distance himself from you, and his cheeky smile returned. You internally scold yourself for letting your guard down, and you take a moment to let your heartbeat slow down. The air cools down around you and the sensitivity that pricked at your nerves slowly numbs. You refuse to let Sans get under your skin. You decide to keep things light as to defuse the thick tension in the atmosphere, and you smile nonchalantly.

"So, are there any other sentries I should be looking out for? You can't be the only human-hunting monster in the entire underground, right?"

"Funny you should mention it. My brother, Papyrus, is a human-hunting fanatic. And I'm guessing that's him coming up overhead."

Suddenly, your alarm rings loud bells in your head. You turn over your shoulder and you see a small skeleton figure approaching in the distance. This figure is still too far away to notice you as you awkwardly duck behind a wooden pillar, and Sans laughs as it barely even covers you.

"Follow me. I know a place you can hide." Sans tells you with a light-hearted shrug, and you follow close behind as you try to keep your head down behind him. The both of you walk across the wooden planks and thankfully come out unharmed, despite the hundreds of splinters sticking outwardly at you, and he leads you to a larger clearing a little up ahead.

"Quick, behind this conveniently-shaped lamp… um…"

Sans' plan quickly fell on deaf ears as you noticed how the lamp was too small, and the rounded body did not at all fit yours. In fact, it was a little plumper once you inspected it closely. You shoot Sans an accusing glare and he sweats nervously under your furious gaze.

"S-sorry… here, hide under my desk instead." He points towards the structure standing beside the lamp, and shows you the open space underneath it, "This little hut thing is supposed to be my sentry post, but I like to use it more as a hot dog stand. So mind the ketchup bottles."

You wince at the thought of having to crawl and hide amongst a shelf of condiments stacked messily inside. But you had no choice as you suddenly heard the sound of snow crunching beneath heavy boots from the distance. Without a moment to spare, you quickly crouch and drag yourself underneath the desk. You fold your legs as you sit on your feet with your hand keeping you steady on the sides of the post. And as you hear the boots shuffling through the snow getting closer and closer, you stifled a surprised shout as Sans suddenly pushed himself against the desk. He leans over his post with his elbows resting against the desk. Without any warning, his legs traps you inside and you find yourself caged. With Sans in the way, you couldn't escape.

Sans sits down on his stool and lazily greets his brother.

"Sup, bro?"

"You know what "sup", brother!" Papyrus angrily scolds him about his human-capturing puzzles, and Sans shuffles about on his stool as if to draw his brother's attention to it. Your eyebrows knit together as you realise this is exactly what he is trying to do. You had to act quickly, or Papyrus may be tempted to peak over and catch a glimpse of you. You don't know much about Papyrus, but the way he affirmed his intention to capture humans as he spoke to Sans was a little frightening. You would rather not take the chance.

Your eyes blink once or twice as you suddenly notice Sans' legs. Every now and again, the fact escapes you that Sans is a skeleton, and everything you know about anatomy at this point is… pretty limited to only you. And as your gaze switches from your legs to his, you wonder how it all works… you wonder how it all feels…

The skeleton brothers voices become a dull dial tone in the background as your face grows intensely warm. And your curious eyes follow the trace of your fingertips as they stroke along the sensitive skin along your thigh. You feel warm and smooth, even with the stockings on, and your hand slowly lifts away from yours… to his.

You hear Sans' voice stop in mid-sentence. He felt your fingers lightly touch over his ankle. You hear Papyrus continue his rant, and you hear Sans' breath suddenly hitch in his throat. And he stops moving altogether. Unfortunately for him, as your wicked grin grows larger, the more adventurous your touch goes.

His bones feel strangely warm as you stroke over his fibula, and you feel their callous structure running smooth over your fingertips. You're slow-moving, and so delicately gradual with your movements as you tease the touch of your fingers by letting them fall and lift over the texture of his bones. You wanted to take your time to explore every part of him, you wanted to let him know that you were there to explore him and figure out how he worked… how he functioned… you wanted to know Sans' physical nature as much as you could…

And he knows it. You quietly laugh as you hear rapid breathing falling from his lips as he struggles to follow his conversation with Papyrus. He's mostly quiet, he answers questions with simplistic short and sweet answers, and his voice is unnaturally shaken. You're slowly getting to him. And you were only beginning.

Your curious fingers slowly move up towards his kneecap, and lightly stroke over it with your palm as your adventurous wandering crossed further over his femur. You remember how sensitive your thighs are when you brush your fingers across them, so you had to wonder… how does it feel for a skeleton to have a human move slowly and lightly over theirs?

Your hand dares to invade beneath the hem of his shorts, and your fingers gently pinch the material as you push it out the way, and make room for your touch to stretch beneath it. And finally, you have your answer in a matter of seconds. It feels just as sensitive. You hear Sans suddenly take a firm grasp of the side of the desk, and the post sounds an apparent shudder beneath the pressure of his grip. You can feel his femur lightly trembling beneath your caresses, your movements are smoother as you feel his sweat building over his bones, and you slow down your movements all the more as you carefully approach his pelvis. The desk shudders involuntarily once again as your fingertips are dangerously high up his inner femur.

"Sans… are you alright, brother? You're shaking!" Papyrus sounds concerned, and you withhold a cruel smile.

"Y-yeah, bro… I'm a-alright…" Sans' face is contorted with ecstasy as he fights to keep his tongue from shamelessly dangling out of his mouth, and he doubles forward as he leans his head against the desk with his hands clenching into fists against the post. He struggles through his shivers, "C-can you… d-do me a favour, though?"

"Of course, brother! What do you need?"

Before you could let him speak any further, your eyes suddenly fly open as you notice something strain against the material of his shorts, only inches away from your fingers. You could feel it stretch and extend against his clothes, and you stare in endless wonder as your reckless curiosity begs you to go further… _go further…_

The tips of your fingers move over his femur, until you could feel something lightly twitching near your grasp. You hold your breath as you realise what this is, and waste no time in wondering how he has one… and you press your lips together into an uncontrollable smirk as you smooth your fingers slowly over the base of his cock.

"Oh Christ…" Sans let out a low moan as he couldn't take it anymore. He shakes more and more as his fingers digs into the table top in order to keep himself from completely bursting. Desperately, he struggles to keep stone-faced as his shaky smile withdraws his wayward tongue, "Papyrus, my p-puzzles n-need reca… ahh… r-recalibrating… c-can you q-quickly ch-check on… nnh… check on th-them for me?"

"Why, of course, brother! You're such a lazy bones! You have to get me to do all your puzzles for you! You're lucky you have such a kind and caring brother willing to go to such lengths for you! Stay right here, and I will check them for you! Wouldn't want to slip right into a human's hands now, would we?"

"Y-you're r-right there…" Sans chokes out a laugh.

The second that Papyrus rounds the corner and disappears from sight, Sans immediately snaps his back up and lifts himself from the stool. Your hand instantly falls through his shorts as you shout in surprise and shuffle back against the shelf behind you. A bottle of ketchup falls against your hair and spurts a small glob of sauce beneath your jawline and you whimper in disgust.

As you crawl from beneath the desk and pat down the spilt condiments from your dress, you watch with bemused eyes as Sans shivers and backs away to desperately keep his distance. His face is completely covered in a deep blue blush that furiously lit up his flustered skull, and his hand grips a tight hold of his shirt, as if he had to grip on to his fast-beating heart… _if he had one._

"Wh-what… what are you playing at, huh?" He asks desperately.

"I've never met a skeleton before. I wanted to know what living skeletons are made of... and if all the appendages are there. I guess they still are." The innocence in your voice is played on thick and Sans looks too flustered to see through you. He runs his bony hand over his skull and sighs as he waits for the heated blush over his face to calm down a little.

"L-look, I know you've lost your memory and everything, so I'll just chalk this up to ignorance… but you can't just do th-that to anyone. Alright?"

"Alright, I won't do it to anyone." You tell him obediently as you lean back against the desk, before a sly smile draws on your pouted lips, "I'll just do it to you."

"What?" He arches his eyebrow bone and sweat pours from his temples.

"You seemed like you were enjoying it…"

"That's… not the point…" Sans tries to defend himself but he's having too much of a hard time trying to keep focus. "Just… listen. No more funny business, alright? That's my gig."

You resist rolling your eyes and simply sigh in defeat as you cross your arms over your chest.

"Fine. I'll behave. But just so you know, I'm not seeing a whole lot of disciplinary action here. If you don't do something, I might not listen to you anymore…"

You freeze up as your voice trails away. Suddenly, the look in his vacant eyes seem to take that up as a challenge, and the blue tinge in his left eye flashes for a moment as his carefree smile immediately becomes sinister the closer he gets. You gulp, hard. You realise that you're in unknown territory, you have no idea what this monster is truly capable of, and your teasing may have pushed it a little too far. Your grip on your life wanes as fear takes over you, as well as the shadow of Sans' silhouette as he stands overhead of you. He's only inches away from pressing against you as he grabs hold of the desk behind you and creates a cage with his arms. You're trapped. And you're forced to look wide-eyed at his devilish grin as you can see the intent clearly in his gaze now.

A shining blue pupil stares deep within you, exuberating his extreme hunger for you as he traces the gentle curve of your lips. He leans over you, and you feel hot… too hot… your skin suddenly becomes sensitive as you feel his warm breath biting at your skin in a delicious sensation. And finally, you see his tongue snake out his mouth and glide over his lips, before he flashes you a side glance. You see in his eyes now. His lust, his insatiable desire… everything within the illuminating glow of his eye emanated his predatory hunger as he traces your jawline.

You breathe out slowly as he gently tilts your head to the side with his fingers, and the world around you simply melts as you feel his tongue gradually graze along your jaw. You audibly whimper in pleasure as your sensitive skin sends feelings of absolute ecstasy throughout your entire body, and endorphins set off like fireworks in your mind. The feel of his saliva running down the nape of your neck makes your eyes roll back and your liquid lips hang agape as you gasp for air. You quietly breathe his name as he brings his tongue away from you, and you notice a small glob of ketchup tinged over the tip of his tongue.

Suddenly, you remember. The ketchup bottle that spilt on you earlier…

A trail of saliva forms between your jawline and his mouth, and he draws his tongue back as he licks the ketchup away. Then he looks at you with a carefree smile, with a knowing glint in his white pinprick eyes, and jokes,

"Missed a bit."

You fall back against the desk. It takes you a moment to get over the high. You can't believe how affected you were by that small lick of his tongue. But, you remember the way he looked at you, the way he wanted you, and his almost animalistic grip against the desk told you that it took a lot of effort to hold himself back. He could have gone further, _so much_ further… and you know it.

 _He wants me… and he wants to kill me…_

It's clear to you now. Sans is your opponent in your new life. He will be your greatest friend, your greatest lover or greatest enemy.

It all depends who gives up the game first.

…

…

…

* * *

 _Chapter One End. Chapter Two coming soon…_

 **Thanks for reading! This was my first Undertale fiction, so please let me know what you think!**


	2. Show The Ropes

Chapter Two :: _Show The Ropes_

…

Sans had never been so conflicted about someone in his entire life before he met you.

You fill him with an overwhelming sense of irreparable fear that he feels every bone in his structure furiously tense up whenever you make a suspicious movement. And yet, at the same time, you fill him with an overpowering desire that he can't seem to ignore whenever you flash him a lewd look. Then he laughs at the thought. _Never'd guessed that danger would be so attractive._

But you keep your promise and manage to _reasonably_ behave on your way to Snowdin. For the time being, you manage put his mind at ease as your attention wavers to the environment around you. And Sans begins to notice the way you look around and the way you wander aimlessly across the plains, as if every insignificant detail is a whole new discovery for you to explore. Although it makes it easier for Sans to believe your amnesia story, he still can't help but watch your behaviour closely. Your eyes would widen in childlike wonder as you study the soft rustle of leaves on the pines as they shake off the snow that weighs them down, you gasp in surprise as you find the riverside and delight in the gentle grace of the clear water rushing over the icy riverbed, and anything else Sans considers mundane and ordinary suddenly becomes a completely rare occurrence.

Because to you, everything is interesting and exotic. You find beauty in the smallest things, and you don't hide your excitement when you find something new to explore. And for a while, it makes Sans reflect on his perspective on the world. He lived in the underground for so long, he's become far too used to seeing the same things over and over again in his life. It's become dull and repetitive. But after meeting you, and watching you, slowly… he begins to appreciate the majesty of nature a little more…

Then, as he continues to observe your curious movements, he silently thinks about how you touched him under the sentry post… again.

This moment replays in his mind like a broken record, and yet he can't seem to find the will to let it go. His head burns just from the memory of it. But every time his eyes wander to your careful hands, whether they're running over the snowy ground in fascination or cradling a pile of slush just to see how it falls through your fingers, he remembers… he remembers exactly how it felt…

He wonders how far your curiosity goes. If a situation arises where you are given the chance to explore his body… what would you do? Would your eyes take in every detail of his structure, would your hands study every inch of his form… would your mouth press against his… your lips feel the shape of his features… your tongue graze along the smoothness his bones… your voice softly whisper profanities in his ear… your skin press against his skeleton with no clothing to separate them…

Suddenly, Sans violently shakes his impure thoughts away. He internally scolds himself to focus, then he reminds himself that you are a threat to the world, and he feels the flaring magical energy building in his being as he keeps up his guard all the more. He can't afford to slip up, he can't afford to let the humans win again… but…

There's something about you… that makes him hope that you could be friends.

He doesn't find it hard to believe that you and Papyrus get along really well after you meet. Your intense fascination in his puzzles and your willingness to eat his spaghetti won over Papyrus in no time at all. And Sans finds that it all kind of makes sense – both you and Papyrus hold a certain level of childlike innocence that allows you to relate easily to each other. Eventually, Sans feels as if he can breathe easier as he finds that you even seem to enjoy yourself in Papyrus' company. He sighs in relief. At least you don't seem like a threat to him.

But, it's a little strange… you act like two little kids on a playground when you're with Papyrus. You ask him an assortment of spaghetti related questions and you hang on to his every word as if it's the most interesting subject in the world. Your eyes sparkle in awe as you complete his simplistic puzzles as if they were your greatest achievements. You look at the world through the eyes of a child. You seem so harmless. But… every now and again… you'd pass Sans a side glance…

And your full lips would curl into the sultriest smile he'd ever seen.

It completely bewildered him. How can you act so innocent and naïve, and yet look as if you're experienced in ways that made him shiver?

Sans rests his hands in his pockets as he observes you from afar, and purposely keeps his distance as you occupy yourself with another spaghetti-puzzle related conversation with Papyrus. And whilst he starts up a long winded reply, Sans keeps a steady gaze directly on you. And he swallows a harsh gulp when he finds you gradually return a heavy-lidded gaze, and sensuously bite your lower lip with a knowing smile.

His eyes grow dark, and the pinpricks in his eyes disappear. It's becoming all the more difficult to suppress his aching lust. Sans clenches his teeth into a strained smile and hopes with all of his strength that his libido doesn't blind him from danger.

Because the moment it does, the world as he knows it may end in an instant.

…

You're stuck on a wooden bridge, surrounded by fire and cannons, spears and maces, and a lone dog held up by a piece of rope. Papyrus finally has you cornered with nowhere left to run. He laughs in triumph on the far end of the bridge and claims his victory aloud as Sans keeps watch beside him. There is no escape for you. Papyrus has finally won…

But… he hesitates.

You see a look in his eyes that makes your heart flip. He's grown to like you too much to end the chase here. You can see it in the way that his gloves slightly shiver with reluctance. And after several moments of silent contemplation, Papyrus throws out a far-fetched excuse about the method being 'too direct with no class at all' to tear the weapons away from you before strutting away. As he leaves, you can hear him speak his conflicted thoughts aloud as he battles over his conscience… and you sigh as you wish you could do more to help him.

You exit the bridge to meet with Sans, who lingered behind to give you words of encouragement.

"Don't feel too bad. My brother always figures out what's best for everyone, so neither of you should beat yourselves up about it. He's just a cool guy like that." He winks, and you give a small smile in return as you find his words make you feel a little better.

"He's just… so adorable." You say honestly as you rest your hand over your perspiring temple, "It's so hard to believe that we're supposed to be enemies. I mean, how can such a sweetheart end up becoming the human-hunting warrior type? I wish it didn't have to be this way… I, um… I'd rather be his friend, in all honesty. Isn't there another way around all this?"

Sans smiles widely as he gives you a gentle pat on your shoulder to cheer you up.

"Like I said, leave it to my brother. He always knows what to do in times like this." You notice the way his voice had softened as he said this, and the way that his bony hand rests against your shoulder as if he refuses to rip himself away from you just yet. He uses your shoulder as his support when he turns his gaze away to distantly stare to the dark skies, and his smile becomes a little shaken. You notice how he tries not to show it, but somehow, you can see… the curve of his smile is ever-so-slightly crooked.

"Listen… I'll be honest with you," he begins quietly with a slow sigh, and keeps his eyes toward the skies, "I… still don't know what you want to do here, or what you intend on doing in the future, but… you have no idea how happy I am to hear that you want to be Papyrus' friend. If at any point you hated him… if you had passed through here and resented my brother for any reason… then…"

His eyes glaze over for a second. As silent as you both are, Sans' love for his brother, and his fear for his safety spoke unfathomable volumes that you had never considered before. Your presence as a human being is a threat to the underground, and a threat to everything that Sans had ever known and loved in his life. And you didn't realise this until this moment. You didn't realise until you saw the small flicker of immeasurable relief in his eyes. This realisation cut you to the core, and you almost feel your heart bleeding.

Slowly, your fingers carefully approaches his hand resting on your shoulder. Gently, you wrap your warm fingers around his, and Sans' gaze finally turns back to you. The white pinpricks in his sockets return to life, and for a moment, you catch a small blue glimmer in his eye filled with uncharted emotion. And you lean closer to him as you tell him sincerely,

"Sans… I will not harm your brother. Ever. You can count on that. I… don't know what human beings are truly capable of, and I don't know how they can be used to hurt beings like you… but I don't care. I don't care what's happened to us in the past, I don't care if humans and monsters are supposed to be mortal enemies, I just… I really don't care about any of it. None of that matters to me. Whether I cared before I woke up here is irrelevant. The only thing that matters to me is right here, right now… and I promise you right now, I will not hurt Papyrus. Alright?"

You can't tell what he's feeling. The look in his eyes is so empty, especially when the pinprick whites in his sockets disappears without a trace. His hand feels limp in your grasp, and a little warmer than usual. But as soon as you notice this, it finally hits you. You can feel his entire skeleton heating up until he was radiating with a pleasant warmth. His breathing is slow and gradual, as if he had been holding it in all this time. And you realise just how much of a relief your promise must have been to him.

His shaky smile couldn't be any wider then. And you feel your heartbeat pump faster at the sight of him. Suddenly, you freeze in shock… _wh-what… why did my heart just do that?_

"Alright. Good. You won't hurt my bro." Sans says aloud to himself with a smile as he can't hide his gratification, then he quickly winks to you with a cheeky grin, "But that doesn't mean you're completely out of the woods yet. I'm still _pretty damn_ suspicious of you. Papyrus may be safe, but it doesn't mean that the rest of the underground are as well. So don't get to thinking there won't be any more human-hunting monsters out to get you."

Your eyebrows lift as you take this as a challenge. You suppress a wicked smile as you press your lips together before biting down on your lower lip. Then, a devilish idea crosses your mind, and you _really_ like the sound of it…

There's a sinister gleam in your eye as you bring yourself closer to Sans, until you're practically looking down at him with his hand pressed between your palms. His bones feel a little sweaty as his eyes follow yours, and your hand slips away from his to glide over his covered chest towards his shoulder. You pull him closer towards you until you're only inches away from each other, and you feel his heavy breathing graze against your skin in a delicious sensation. You feel him shudder beneath your fingers as your voice lowers to a matured purr,

"But Sans… aren't you a human-hunting monster too? And look, I'm right here. Yours for the taking." Your eyes lower into a heavy-lidded gaze, full of desire, as your mouth draws out hot breath against his neck, "So… come on… why don't you take me?"

Your hands slide away from his shoulders and move towards the nape of his neck. You feel the hot air escaping beneath his clothes as your thumbs tuck beneath the hem of his shirt, and your fingers venture up the bumpy structure of his neck towards his jawline. You trace the curve of his jaw as he suddenly feels like butter in your hands. His bones feel so hot, his cheekbones are clearly marked with a tinge of blue as perspiration crawls down his temples. And his gaze never falters away from yours, even as the piercing blue flame in his eye flares to life in unsteady spurts.

You can see his internal struggle. You can see how much he wants you. You can see how much he hates to want you. You can see from the way he trembles that he's seriously battling to restrain himself. You can see from the way his tongue hangs wantonly out the corner of his mouth, slightly twitching with the urge to graze your untouched skin. You can see it all, and you make him know… that _you want it all._

Your fingers lightly shape the frame of his face as you tilt him aside and expose his neck to you. He lets you. You breathe heavily as the idea of pressing your lips against his heated body suddenly drives you wild. The way you tease him was good fun, the way he reacts to you was exciting… but you had no idea just how much you're really _into_ this. For a moment, you lose all sense of yourself as your mouth hangs agape, your tongue lightly hanging from your lips as Sans does with his… saliva running down your chin as your carnivorous side begs you to _go further…_

Sans suddenly takes a desperate hold of your shoulders as he pushes you away a little, but not enough to remove you completely from him. And it wasn't enough to stop you, either. You can see the shaky curve of his smile wavering between reluctance and desire, and you want to help him make the choice that will make the both of you… _very_ happy…

You lean forward until your lips are smacking against where his ear should be, and your hair strokes over his heated cheekbones as you feel his fingers tremble against your shoulders. He hasn't let go yet. You don't want him to let go yet. And your voice becomes breathy with lust as you whisper,

"Come on, Sans… I'm right here," your voice slowly drawls out every word, and your mouth is so close to his face that you almost feel your lips gently grazing over his bone. Then, you almost hear him audibly moan as you tease even further, "Imagine what I'd look like if you captured me, Sans. I'd have my hands tied behind my back… my feet tied at the ankles… I'd be powerless… helpless… and _yours_ … I'd beg to do whatever you want me to do for my freedom… and you'd be able to do _anything_ you want with me… you could do anything you want with my body… and I'd do it. Doesn't that sound _nice?"_

You feel his fingers digging deeper into your shoulders. He's really pushed to the edge now. You can feel him trembling more and more until he almost doubled forward from the intense battle going on inside him at that moment. His head almost rests against the nape of your neck for support, but it doesn't help as he is pushed further into your arms. Just a little further, and he'll be done. Just... a little… _further…_

"Ahhhn!" He suddenly shouts out as he completely pushes you away at arm's length. Your eyes fly open in surprise as you're quickly ripped apart, and you blink mindlessly as Sans attempts to catch his breath. "H… Hey, listen… I told you, h-human-hunting ain't my gig. You should go see Papyrus. He's p-probably waiting for you up ahead. Just… stay clear of his blue attacks and you'll be golden… alright?"

He wastes no time in dropping his hands away from your shoulders, almost like he scolded his fingers on your skin, and quickly turns on his heels to escape towards the town. You watch with a dumbfounded look stricken over your face as he holds his head down to hide his contorted expression. You know it must have taken a lot of internal strength to completely dismiss you like that, and you feel a wave of disappointment wash over you. And as he completed disappears into Snowdin, you sigh as you place a contemplative hand over your cheek.

You wince in shock. For a moment, you're surprised to find how hot you feel. You know that you had the upper hand in that situation, and that you had Sans practically in the palm of your hands… and yet, you wonder… _why do I feel so affected by him?_

You press your hand against your cheekbone, feeling the lingering heat deep in your skin. And you pull your lips into a sly smile as you find this game becoming _much_ more interesting.

…

The fight with Papyrus commences at long last. He waits at the edge of Snowdin town for the chance to capture you, for the chance to bring you to Undyne, and for the chance to finally become a member of the Royal Guard. But… you see him wavering with uncertainty. You can see in his caring eyes that he's become too hesitant as he is reluctant to throw a single hit at you. You can see how much he wants his dream to come to fruition, you can hear in his confident voice how much he wants to make his dreams a reality… but…

He doesn't want to hurt you. Your heart swells at the sentiment. You don't want to hurt him either. Papyrus is too sweet and compassionate. You can see why Sans loves him so much…

 _Sans…_

The thought of him in the midst of your battle with Papyrus suddenly makes you stumble. And suddenly, the pain in your leg returns at full force as you press down on it awkwardly. You howl at a terrifying volume as the searing pains travel up and down your nerve endings, and you fall to the snow in a collapsed heap. And almost immediately, Papyrus forfeits the fight to run to your side. He's wracked with worry as you lay in the foetal position, shivering and moaning as you ride through the thick waves of agonising spasms. Amongst the throbbing pain, you can hear Papyrus shouting over and over about how sorry he is for hurting you.

And before you know it, you feel his large gloves scoop underneath you, and suddenly you're airborne as he carries you carefully towards his home.

The last thing you feel is the sudden impact of wind hitting against your face before you succumb to unconsciousness.

…

It feels like barely any minutes have passed by as you open your eyes again, but through the blur of your vision, you're a little surprised as you make out a warm light filling the room. You can feel yourself sitting up with your back against a wall, your head slightly lolling forward with your hair covering your icy face, your hands crossed above your head and your legs slightly propped up as your ankles touch against each other. You try to move your body, but every inch of you is cemented to the ground. You try to blink awake, but your eyes are too heavy. You try to hear the commotion around you, but the voices are too muffled.

A few more seconds pass by, and you begin to regain some vision as your eyes fight against the heavy gravity weighing them down. You can hear a hysterical voice in the background, and you can finally recognise it to be Papyrus. You begin to feel movement in your body once again as your feet slowly shift apart, but your hands feel as if they're glued together. You can feel ropey texture crossed against your palms and your wrists, and you slowly realise…

 _My hands are literally tied…_

"Human! You're finally awake! Oh, thank goodness! You wouldn't be much use to Undyne if you were dead… and you wouldn't be my friend anymore if you were dead, which is equally as tragic!"

You stifle a small laugh as you hear Papyrus shuffling and pacing beside you. Your vision clears all the more as you make out the wooden panelling making up the floors and the walls. The light came from the singular candlelit lantern hanging up on the far side of the room. But you can barely make it out through the wide prison bars that separates you from the rest of the room. Papyrus holds his gloves around the bars as he stretches his head through, and leans over you to look you over protectively.

"Human! Um… a-are you alright?"

You smile weakly as you pretend to ignore the aching throbs of pain that pulsated deep in your leg muscles, and nod.

"Yeah, Papyrus. Don't worry, you didn't hurt me. I actually got this injury after waking up in the underground… _way_ before we even met. So there's no need to fret, alright?"

Your words seem to calm him down a lot as his bulky shoulders falls in relief. Then, the sparkle in his eyes returns as he steps back to puff out his chest in pride.

"Then, fear not, human! I will nurse you back to health with my incredible all-spaghetti diet cure! I, the great master chef Papyrus, will make it my mission to make all the spaghetti you need until you are healthy again! And then, in celebration after my flawless diet has cured you… I will make you… more spaghetti! Nyeh heh heh heh!"

You have to press your lips together in an uncontrollable wobbly smile to stifle a fit of laughter, and the urge to cover your mouth with your hands overtakes you until you realise that you're practically tied against the wall. You glance around as you notice that only your hands have been tied, and you stare quizzically at the tall skeleton in search for answers.

"Papyrus… where am I? Why have I been tied up like this?"

"Oh! Well… after finally capturing you, human, I didn't want you to escape. So I've imprisoned you here in my shed until Undyne comes here to pick you up! I… haven't actually called her yet. I don't think she'll want to capture you in the state that you're in. Knowing her, she'd want to have a fair fight before taking you as prisoner. So you've got to be in the best physical condition before facing her, and I guarantee that you will be after all the delicious spaghetti I'll have made for you! You can count on that! Nyeh! Heh heh!"

"And you even tied my hands up like this?" You asked in disbelief.

Then, you're caught off guard as Papyrus' gaze flickers away, and he brings his glove to his chin in contemplation.

"To be honest, human, tying your hands together with rope wasn't part of my initial plan. I'm still wracking my brains around it. But it seemed like the way _he_ suggested it made it seem like it was important…"

Your eyes widen as far as they could go.

 _That sneaky bastard…_

Slowly, a faint twinge of burnt cooking fills the air around the both of you and catches Papyrus' attention. Your eyes narrow as you realise what this could only mean, and Papyrus begins to sweat as he grins to you nervously.

"Well, human, it seems that I am sorely needed in the kitchen. If… you'll excuse me…"

As quickly as he says this, Papyrus zooms away and runs out the door without looking back. The door to the shed slams shut and echoes throughout the spacious room, and heavily emphasises that you're alone in the candlelight with nothing but your thoughts for company.

But you knew _him_ better than that.

"So… you suggested to Papyrus to tie my hands together, huh?" You said lowly with a sultry smile, and you feel your heart almost skip a beat as you detect a distinctive movement make itself known by the side of you, "And here I thought human-hunting wasn't your gig. I guess it doesn't take much to convince you otherwise, does it?"

"I had nothing to do with you being here, y'know. Getting captured was entirely your fault." Sans finally steps into the softening candlelight from the shadows, and stands on the other side of the bars just beside you. He leans back on the wall with his hands lazily resting behind his head and his smiling carefree gaze firmly locking on to you, "But I'm not going to deny that I may have mentioned _something_ to Papyrus after he brought you here. And I'm also not going to deny that I may have borrowed some of your… _ideas_ from earlier to bring this to a head. Gotta say, you were right about this rope-tying business. It really is effective. You may be even better at human-hunting than my brother, and he _lives_ for it."

You shuffle forward slightly as you start to feel warmer with Sans close by…

"Give Papyrus some credit, huh? He did all the work. And… ooh, he did a _very_ good job at it. This knot is tied up real tight. I'm… completely… helpless…"

As you purposely drag out your words, your heavy-lidded gaze steals him away once again. He stands rigid as a board as he is stricken into silence. His breathing hitches in his throat as his eyes gradually grow wider. Sans looks at you as if he has suddenly fallen under a trance as the white pinpricks in his eyes shimmer with overwhelming desire. No matter how hard he tries, you know he can't tear himself away from you. The blue spark in his eye flares up once again, flashing a mixture of absolute desire and dread all at once. And slowly, he realises that he has made a terrible, terrible mistake…

 _Oh Sans, you have no idea what you've done._

You shift your weight to the side so that you're leaning against the bars. Your hands push your messy hair forward, softly framing the shape of your flushing face as your liquid lips form a small pouted oval, and you tilt your head against the bar as your neck becomes all the more exposed in the candlelight. Your skin illuminates in the warm glow of the fire, almost as if it's beckoning him to touch you, begging to have his hands all over you, and you see his hands tremble at the temptation.

Slowly, his hands fall from behind his head and tense into clenched fists at his sides as he tries once more to resist you. Silently, you wonder if he really did hope to see you this way. You wonder if as soon as you gave him the idea, he imagined it vividly in his mind, and so he took this moment of vulnerability as an advantage to make it happen. You stifle the urge to smile coyly, and your voice comes out in heavy breaths as your face heats up at the sudden pleasant feeling of the rope tied around your wrist,

"This is what you wanted, isn't it? I'm no threat to anyone like this. I'm completely powerless. I can't move, I can't escape… I'm all _yours_ …" Sans takes an incredibly gradual step forward as your heavy breathing makes your breasts rise and fall against the straining material of your dress, and you feel your legs squeezing together to withhold a burning sensation growing deep within you as Sans drags his gaze along the curve of your bound figure. And your voice teases him all the more. "I'm yours, Sans… you can do anything you want to me… anything at all. My body… my hands… my arms… every bit of me _is all yours."_

An audible moan is heard from the depths of his throat. Finally, he gives in. And something snaps within him.

Your eyes fly open as you are suddenly met with two dark voids staring deep into your widened eyes. The tiniest shimmer of a blue spark seems to form within the depths of his eye, and you don't have time to register it as you suddenly feel his strength pushing you all the way back against the wall. Within seconds, Sans had phased through the bars as if he was a ghost, and had taken your forearms hostage as he forced them up against the wooden wall. Your mouth hangs open in shock at his sudden abrasiveness. And the moment his fingers begins to snake their way down your arms, an indescribable feeling of absolute pleasure rings through you and lights every nerve ending in your body on fire. You try to resist, but you know that you can't.

"Sa… ahhhns~!" You breathe his name as you succumb to the way this feels.

The smoothness of his bone runs shivers over your skin as he caresses the contours of your arms with the nubs of his fingertips. And you notice he moves at the same speed that you moved when you first touched him, under the sentry post. Your eyes begin to roll back as you realise… _he wants to make you feel exactly what he felt._

You can't pinpoint what is exactly happening to your body as his hands move slowly down to your shoulders, you can't describe exactly what you're experiencing as he pushes back your hair to move his bony palms over the nape of your neck… and you can't think of a single reasonable thought any longer as his touch grazes lower and lower down your torso… until the palms of his hands run slowly over the ample shape of your breasts.

"Is this what you mean when you say you're all mine?" Sans' voice almost comes out like a deep growl fuelled with an insatiable lust, but his intimidating tone of voice remains stagnant as he tries to fight against it, "Well I don't believe you… there's still something about you that makes you our biggest threat… and I'm going to _drag_ it out of you one way or another… even if it means I have to touch every single part of you until you start talking… until you _scream…"_

You fiercely bite down on your bottom lip in an attempt to stop yourself from audibly moaning, and the fabric of the dress folds in a way that makes it feel as if it isn't even there. An incredibly heated flush flourishes over your face as, for a moment, you believe there is nothing separating your sensitive skin from the cups of his gentle hands.

And you can tell he feels the same. The moment you manage to clear your vision through the blur of your burning desire, you see his face completely overcome with overwhelming lust emanating from his scorching blue eye. He has his back to the candlelight so that the entire front of his torso is overshadowed into darkness, until you can only see the glaring glint in his shining eye. You can make out perspiration rolling over his skull, you can see his wicked smile splitting his face as his illuminating tongue hangs waywardly out the corner of his lips, dripping and oozing with drool, and you can see his piercing gaze running over every inch of you… drinking you in… filling with an animalistic need to have you… right here… _right now…_

You shudder as you feel his wandering hands move along the curve of your waist, and you watch his smile curl deeper in delight, as if he's wanted to do this for so long, and he's finally got exactly what he wanted. You feel envious of the dress as he runs his hands over your hips and over to your thighs. Your skin desperately wants to be touched, and your clothes are dulling his caresses. Then you feel inexplicably hotter as you're about to suggest something… _further…_

But, you wince in pain as his hands graze over the one area in your thigh that feels the most susceptible to your injury. And you cry out from the horrific aching as Sans unknowingly presses his bony fingers across your injury. Quickly, he snaps out of his trance and looks to you in unwarranted surprise. You internally curse at yourself.

 _Fuck. Killed the mood too soon…_

For a moment, Sans breathes heavily as he comes down from the high, and his blush lingers behind as he regains control of himself once more. He hesitates for a moment as his sense of reason finally returns to him, and he shuffles back to give you space.

"So… you're injured here?" Sans asks as he points to your thigh, before he suddenly begins to laugh to himself, "Must be rough. I couldn't _stand_ to be without my legs."

You completely dismiss his joke as you lean back against the wall, and you wish you had a free hand to swipe away the sweat building around your temples.

"…yeah. I must have hurt myself when I fell into the underground. Maybe." You say with a pained smile. "It's a little hard to recall, but I do remember falling from the peak of Mount Ebott before waking up here with the injury. It's just a theory at this point, but… it's all I have to go by."

Sans slowly moves a finger over his chin to wipe away the lingering trails of drool as he finally withdraws his wanton tongue, and he contemplates for a moment as his gaze switches from your eyes back to your aching thigh. The blue glint in his eye fades away as he suggests something.

"If it's really hurting you that badly, I might have a way that could heal you right up." He catches your interest, and he notices how your sparkling eyes light up with desperation. He laughs as he waves his hand dismissively, "It's a work in progress, 'course. I don't mind if you volunteer to be my guinea pig. But I'll only do it with your consent."

"To be honest, a little pain relief is preferred right now." You tell him honestly as your voice wavers through the dull aches riding through your leg. And with no hesitation, you slide your feet apart as your legs slowly open like a flower, and your face heats up once more as he gradually sits between them with his hand hovering over your thigh. You tell him assertively, "C'mon, Sans. Hit me with all you got."

He wastes no time as he places his fingers over the most sensitive area, and you feel your muscles scream at you as you feel the pressure push down upon it. You stifle a whimper as you feel the magical warmth seeping from his palms and into your skin. After instinctively squeezing your eyes shut, your vision blurs until you can only make out the glowing blue iris lighting up his dark features. He's concentrating all of his magic into the palm of his hands, and you can feel it sinking in to you. It's stretching out your muscles and hugging every nerve ending that it can touch. It feels strange, it feels like small tingles running up and down your leg, it feels… it… feels…

 _Oh… ohhh…_

It's not quite pain… it feels as if you have embraced the pain. And it's turned into an exciting and searing sensation prickling over your thighs, and the feeling grows larger and larger until it travels up your thigh… over your skin… towards the sensitive space between your legs. A pleasant pressure begins to build in your abdomen as you feel Sans' fingers press harder into you, and you let out a low moan as you bury your face against your arm. Every bit of you feels as if it's on fire.

"Sorry, is this hurting you?" Sans asks as he confuses your contorted expression of pleasure for pain, and lifts his hand away. Immediately, you miss the contact. So you slowly shake your head as you look to him through your heavily lidded gaze,

"No, um, actually I don't think I can… feel it enough." You bend your leg to lift it higher to the air, and slowly ask through your heavy breaths, "Could you… take it off?"

Sans stiffens immediately. You watch as his eyes suddenly disappear. There's a dark desire hidden within the shadows of his sockets, and his smile is slightly faltering. You wonder if he's reluctant, or if he's excited… either way, his vacant expression remains as he shuffles back to smooth his fingers beneath your ankles, and effortlessly flicks the strap of your shoe away. He purposely slows to a snail's pace as he slides the heels from the sole of your feet, and you shudder as his fingers follow the curve of your soles until the whole of your foot is out and exposed. Your toes curl as he lifts it to the air, and drops the shoe away as if it may as well had fallen out of existence.

Then, his eyes grow darker with insatiable lust. The dark shadows under his sockets turn his smile into a devilish grin as he slowly moves his hand further up your leg, lightly caressing your stockings, sending wonderful prickling sensations deep into your skin, and he shuffles forward as he almost towers over you with a terrifying intent in his distant gaze.

You gasp sharply all of a sudden. His eyes capture your heavy gaze as his hands graze over your thighs, and suddenly tuck beneath the hem of your dress before slowly slithering beneath the material to further venture underneath your clothes…

 _Oh… fuck me…_

His fingers linger near the incredibly sensitive skin between your legs, and you feel as if your face is virtually bursting into flames. You feel your breath hitch in your throat as you catch a glimpse of his drooling smile, and the sight of his wanton tongue smoothing over the shape of his lips quickly lets you know… he's enjoying every second of this. You can see in his face that he's enjoying the feel of your warm skin on his bones, you can see in the emptiness of his eyes that he is itching to touch the folds of your lips between your legs… and he's only a few inches away… just a little further… and he's there…

But, his fingertips trace the top of your stockings, and he gently rolls them down your legs and slowly over your knees. You feel your head spinning from this alone. You had no idea that being undressed in this way would be so erotic. Maybe it's because of the way his gaze over your every movement is so intense, or the way your hips consistently shuffles as he runs his bones over your legs as your stockings are smoothly pushed down your silky legs… or, maybe, the way your exposed skin becomes all the more sensitive as he presses his magical touch upon your thigh…

And it starts all over again. The pain is replaced with bliss. Only this time, with his hands directly placed over your naked leg… it feels one thousand times more… _intensely pleasurable._

You can't hold back your moans this time. Your groaning grows more audible as your heavy breathing draws all the more air out of your throat, and you feel a whole new temperature filling up your face as the heat boils the blood all throughout your body. Every inch of your leg shudders towards your hips as the delicious pool within the depths of your abdomen builds more and more with intense warmth. The lips between your legs seem to come alive with small shudders, as if you can feel the magic from Sans' fingers travel towards you in tiny vibrations. It's the perfect stimulus. And your breasts rise and fall erratically as your whole body shivers from the uncontrollable build up between your legs. You feel wet, and you wonder if he's noticed…

He must have, as Sans suddenly presses down harder against your skin in intervals. And every time he does, your hips buck forward as if you're begging for more. You moan each and every time, and breathe out his name in a loving gesture. He doesn't seem to mind. And as the blissful magic shooting from his fingertips seem to rise into more intense vibrations into your skin, you feel your muscles tense up. You want to hold yourself back, you don't want to show that he's so easily got through to you, and that his magical touch alone has brought you almost to the height of ecstasy… but the more you hold yourself back… the more he _pushes…_

You're too tense. You try with all your strength to hold yourself back. Your head is cloudy with dancing endorphins lighting up like fireworks. Your body is shaking with involuntary pleasant shudders ringing through every inch of you. Your back arches forward, your knees bend and your toes curl tight. You're on the edge… so close… and Sans tosses you a smirk. He knows with one tiny caress of his thumb, sending one final intense hit through to your lips… he knows he tips you over the edge.

And you do. _Hard._

Your tied hands fall from over your head to hide your teary eyes, and your liquid mouth hangs open as you wordlessly gasp. The feeling of absolute desirable pleasure overtakes every single part of your body. Not a single inch is left out. Your world melts away until there's only the wonderful sensation transporting you to a beautiful world of ecstasy.

Sans leans over you with a satisfied grin. You stare up at him in the midst of it all. The blue iris of his eye shimmers with ravenous hunger. You can't speak a word as your riding through the thick waves of orgasmic bliss, your stiffened into silence as your lips simply lingers apart, and a soft moan escapes you as you notice Sans' tongue edge over the corner of his mouth. He wants to put it inside you, he wants to explore you desperately with that tongue, he wants to send you to unparalleled heights that you've never experienced…

But for now, as you come down from your indescribable high, he lifts his hand away at last and effortlessly rolls your stockings back to where they came. You can see in his vacant gaze that he desperately wants to ignore the wetness between your legs as he incidentally brushes his fingers over it, and quickly pushes your dress back down your thighs. You steady your breathing at last as your sweat drips off your body, and you lean back against the wall with satisfaction. You feel as if you could fall back and melt into the walls. Then, a soft smile graces your lips as you say between breaths,

"Well… that certainly relieved the pain a lot." Your teeth bare into a grin, "Hell of a way to mend of a broken leg."

Sans is suddenly silent. You see his empty eyes are vacant with unbridled emotion as he shuffles off you. Slowly, he turns away from you as he hides subtly his expression. You notice that he's been trembling for some time now, and you wonder if maybe it was all getting too much for him. Your eyes widen in surprise as he doesn't quite meet up with your gaze when he replies at last with a monotone voice,

"I… have to go. I need to… do something. So I'm trusting you to behave yourself while I'm gone for a moment. Don't move from where you are, alright?"

"There's not a whole lot I can do when I'm tied up behind bars like this." You tell him nonchalantly with a shrug of your shoulders. With that in mind, he seems to calm down slightly.

He lingers behind for a second. There's no doubt a very thick layer of tension over the both of you. It's insanely hard to ignore what had just occurred, and you almost feel disappointed in yourself. Sans had so easily overpowered you with only a touch of magic. But, as you recall the indescribable feeling of ecstasy that rang through you… maybe it really wasn't such a bad thing to lose this time round…

Then, before Sans disappears in a blink of an eye, you catch a glimpse of his blue iris burning an intense hole in his socket as he grabs one last eyeful of you. You saw exactly what he was feeling at that moment just from that one look. It was… intense. It was then that you knew…

…he's been pushed to the edge.

…

…

…

Sans can hear Papyrus humming and singing a tune in the kitchen when he suddenly appears in the middle of his bedroom. Without a moment to spare, Sans hurries to the door and shuts it tight, locking it twice to make sure he's completely and utterly alone, and turns on his heels to collapse against his bedroom door. Then, he outwardly sighs a large breath of relief as he lowers his shorts and finally frees his cock from the confines of his clothes.

 _Fucking finally…_

He grabs the base of his erection and pumps uncontrollably. Never before in his life has he ever been pushed to the limits like this. Never before in his life has he wanted to give in to his predatory instincts, and voraciously ravage every part of your body with his tongue, and feel the warmth of your lower lips wrap around the bulging erection slipping in between his hands at that moment.

He remembers the way you had your mouth opened wide in wordless ecstasy as he sent you to ethereal heights with the mere touch of his hand. He remembers how you moaned his name over and over again, and how he loved the way you breathed his name in bouts of sheer bliss. Your mouth wrapped around his name like velvet. _It was so… insanely hot…_

Sans shivers in delight as he rubs the head of his cock, and wonders how much higher he can take you. He remembers your face, contorted with pleasure, and wonders if that's what your face would look like if he dares to find out.

He remembers the way you squirmed and shuddered in his grasp. _Fuck…_ he had never imagined that the sight of you twisted in ecstasy would be hot beyond words. The way you moved under his touch drove him wild. It took all of his strength to keep himself withdrawn from you. It took all he had within him to simply watch you moan in pleasure, with your hands tied over your head… completely helpless, just as you said you would be…

Sans pumps harder and harder as he recalls the clear image of you over and over again. The tip of his tongue edges out of his mouth as his eyes close, recalling the image of your body shivering all around him, and he gives in to the warm feeling of absolute pleasure lighting up the nerves of his skeletons. His cock illuminates as bright as his tongue, and convulses in his grasp as he's nearly there… he tenses up as he remembers the delicious curve of your leg as he pulled the stockings down from your hips… he feels the wonderful sensation of warm fluid pierce through his erection as he pumps faster and faster… with the memory of your warm skin on his fingers, lightly touching over the sensitive surface of his cock…

 _Oh Christ…_

Your heavy-lidded eyes, filled with lust and want, is the last thing he sees as he releases everything from within into an overload of pure adrenaline. The multiple spurts makes him almost double forward, and he shudders in euphoria as the sound of your name passes his lips. Perspiration flies off his face as he collapses to the ground, and he heavily breathes in erratic intervals on the comedown. He limply holds on to himself as he feels completely and emotionally defeated by you. You're almost too much to take in. You're too much to withhold from. He wonders if you're really human…

Sans rests his head back against the door and weighs his options. On one hand, you may be the trigger that could end the underground and all its inhabitants. On the other hand, you maybe just want for a simple life, with simple friends to keep you company. Or you may just be here to simply torment him.

The heavy sexual tension only gets worse the longer you're around him, and he knows this. Every time you tease him, every time you slowly move near him, every time you pass him a knowing smile…

He wants you. He wants to fuck you slow… he wants to fuck you hard and dirty… he wants to see the face you make when you cum… he wants to feel your filthy mouth all over him… he wants your liquid hands wrapped around his cock… he wants to feel himself inside you…

And he wants to kill you. He wants to kill you for making him feel this way. He wants to kill you to be sure that no other human will threaten this world ever again.

Torn and conflicted, Sans holds his heavy head in his hands. One of these days, he knows that this lack of self-control is going to end up destroying all life in the underground. But, if entertaining you with the promise of sex will delay the inevitable destruction of the world…

…well, he's not going to object to that.

…

…

…

 _Chapter Two End. Chapter three coming soon…_

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please drop me a review, let me know what you think, and I'll keep writing more! Cheers my lovelies~!**


	3. Human Nature

Chapter Three :: _Human Nature_

…

The next few days fly by quickly as you remain locked away in the confines of Papyrus' shed with an all-spaghetti diet. Every meal was consistent of filling up the dog food bowl set beside you, and every meal was a struggle to eat without having to use your arms. Amazingly, it doesn't take long before you become accustomed to the delicious scent of inedible spaghetti and pasta, as you find that you look forward to Papyrus' face light up with absolute delight every time you enjoy his cooking. He is so simple to please, it's too adorable.

His trust in your friendship grows deeper, until he doesn't think twice when he finally cuts the ropes from around your wrists and allows you to freely move your arms once again. You're grateful for his faith in you, and in return, you promise to him sincerely that you won't misbehave. Of course, this promise is aimed only at Papyrus… as your eyes slowly wanders towards Sans hiding in the background, and you directly flash him a knowing smile.

You notice how Sans watches you intensely from the shadows as you stretch out your muscles, and moan from the low depths of your throat as you enjoy the feeling of becoming unhinged. You shiver as you stretch, and you sigh with content as you feel pleasant tingles running up and down your unrestrained arms. You subtly smile as you see Sans shift uncomfortably on his feet, and his eyes become vacant as the white pinpricks of his sockets become lost in the dark voids. You resist the urge to laugh.

 _Sans… are you getting all hot and bothered already?_

And this keeps up for another day longer.

Despite the fact that you're locked behind bars, this doesn't stop Papyrus from keeping you company with board games and spaghetti. You find the two of you laughing more and more as you become closer and closer friends, and every time a comfortable silence falls upon the both of you, there is a clear internal struggle within the depths of his eyes. You know Papyrus doesn't want to give you up to Undyne. You know that he doesn't want to pay the price of your friendship to become a member of the Royal Guard. You know that the decision is eating him up inside, and it hurts to watch him feel so conflicted. But all you can do for now is sit behind bars, offering your platonic love, and wait for his verdict. You believe in what Sans had once said…

" _My brother always knows what's best for everyone… leave it to my brother… he always knows what to do in times like this…"_

You _do_ believe in Papyrus. He's simple-minded and a little goofy, but his compassion brings out the best in people. You can see that, and Sans sees it too. You see in the way that Sans carefully watches over his brother, ever vigilant like a protective hawk, and you know there's so much love here. You begin to understand why Sans can appear to be so terrifying when he's trying his hardest to defend the ones he loves. And you even begin to understand why he fights so hard to resist you.

Every now and again, Papyrus will turn to Sans to ask if he'd like to be a third player in your board games. Sans politely refuses every time, and remains at a clear distance behind him to spectate. Although Papyrus can't quite figure out why Sans is acting this way, you never say a word. You know _exactly_ why he's not being involved. You know exactly why he's indirectly letting you know of his presence. And even so, it's all the more fun to remind Sans of your own little game…

You wait patiently before you can catch a glimpse of his gaze on you. And whilst Papyrus isn't looking, you lightly run your feather-like touch over your slender collarbone towards the strap of your dress. Then, you skilfully flick it away, until it slowly falls over your bare shoulder. The hem of the dress drapes lower over your chest until the deep crease of your cleavage is all the more visible. You lean forward as your breasts appear unsupported by your dress, and exposed in the soft candlelight beside you. And you bite down on your bottom lip as your heavy-lidded eyes fill with suggestive desire. You can see the deep blue flush forming over Sans' face as his hands clench into fists by his sides, and his glowering blue iris flares in small fiery spurts in his socket.

Then, as Papyrus turns back to you, you quickly and nonchalantly pull up the strap of your dress with an easy-going smile, and divert the conversation back to something spaghetti-related. He is completely unaware of your sultry intent behind your gaze, and completely oblivious to the effects this has on his brother behind him.

Sans breathes heavily against the back of the wall he leans on. You can make out in the corner of your eyes the way he trembles beneath his large jacket, and you can see his prominent blush forming over his face despite how he buries his head deeper in the base of his hoodie. You laugh innocently at Papyrus' jokes, and you laugh deviously to yourself as you see Sans push himself off the wooden floor and head straight for the door.

"Brother, where are you going?" Papyrus asks as he notices his sudden departure. Sans turns back, and hesitates as he catches a quick glimpse of you. As Papyrus has his attention diverted, you press your soft lips to the tips of your fingers and silently blow him a kiss. For a moment, Sans can only remain frozen in the doorway, internally fighting against every primal urge within him to stay back, before he struggles to reply,

"I'm gonna… go out f-for a bit. I'll be back… later."

And before either of you can reply, Sans promptly leaves the shed and slams the door behind him. The loud crash echoes through the spacious room, before silence painfully follows as the atmosphere plunges into an uneasy tension. Papyrus blinks in puzzlement as you shrug with a hypothetical halo shining above your head. And as he turns back to the board game without thinking any more about it, you lean your head against the side of the bar, your distant gaze glances over at the door… and you wonder…

…

…

The afternoon falls away into the evening, and sleep soon comes to take you away from the land of monsters. Before you drift away, your nervous gaze squints out of the shed window and into the darkness. There's no sign of life anywhere. Sans has been missing for the rest of the evening, and he's the last thing in your worried thoughts before you succumb to the temptation of sleep. However, you have no idea that this is the night that decides the rest of your fate in the underground…

Deep into the night, you suddenly stir awake as you hear the sound of snow shuffling just outside of the shed door. You can faintly hear voices on the other side, and as you shake away the sleepy spells pulling you back to unconsciousness, the voices start to become less muffled and more… loud, and frustrated.

You drag your knees across the floorboards as you rub your heavy eyes, and you grip on to the bars as you strain yourself through the gaps. It takes a short while to make out the sounds, but you eventually recognise two of the voices to be the skeleton brothers. Sans' voice was the most prominent, as you could make out the shadow of his silhouette seeping through the gap beneath the door. You hear Papyrus almost frantically calling out in fear from a near distance. And your eyes fly open in surprise as you can make out one more sound… a third voice…

The sound of this voice is feminine, but it's also sharp and harsh. She sounds a little terrifying as her fury is clearly evident in her tone. But every now and again, you can hear her voice waver in terror, as if she's trying hard to appear more frightening than she really is. It's difficult to make out any words at first, but as your eyes adjust to the darkness, and as you brush away the last remaining sleepy spells, you can hear the third voice very clearly now…

"This is your last and final warning, Sans. Move out of the way, give up the human, or… or you can fight me yourself!"

Your heart plunges down to your stomach. No doubt this is another human-hunting monster out for blood. _Your_ blood. And you feel it run cold over your bones as you almost tremble backwards as fear takes you.

"Undyne, please! Leave the human be! There must be, I don't know… a less violent way we can resolve this? There has to be! Just… please, don't hurt the human!" Papyrus cries out in desperation from a distance. Your breathing becomes thin as you choke with emotion. You finally realise that this third voice is the character Papyrus has been talking about giving you up to. And even in these final moments, he is calling out in your favour.

Your hands fly over your mouth as you're stricken in shock. He's willing to give up his dreams of becoming a member of the Royal Guard to guarantee your safety. As you realise this, your heart pumps faster against your chest as you're overcome with gratitude.

 _Papyrus, thank you… so much… and whatever happens to me from now on, I'll always remember you… I'll always be your friend…_

"It's alright, Papyrus. I'll deal with this." Sans comforts him softly.

Your head snaps out of your hands as your wide eyed stare cements on the door to the shed. All you can see is the shadow of his feet crawling through the crack of the door, all you can make out is the sounds of his feet shuffling against the snow on his soles, and the sound of his cheerful voice filling the silent air. But Undyne refuses to be swayed.

"You'll have to deal with me if you intend on defending that _demon_ you have locked away in there!" Undyne threatens him as her feet firmly press against the snow. You interpret this sound as her feet locking into her battle stance, and the sound of metal clanking confirms that she is definitely wearing heavy armour. Then, a magical sound of a long spike swiping through the air cuts through the noise, and you wonder if this was the sound of her weapon.

"Okay. Then I'll just have to deal with you. Simple as that, huh?" Sans calmly replies as his jacket shuffles over his shoulders. He must have shrugged in his usual carefree style.

"I don't… I don't get this!" Undyne's voice shakes with uncertainty, "Why are you defending the human? What has it done to you?"

"I guess she had a way of… _getting under my skin."_

Despite how bleak everything sounds, you can't help but stifle a small laugh at the joke. Not because you found it particularly funny, but because it's just so like him. Even as dire as the situation seems at this moment, Sans still retains his composure and cracks a few one-liners to ease the tension. But you slowly realise that it makes everything seem all the more terrifying as you find your heartbeat crashing fiercely against your chest in fear. And you wonder… _in fear for me? Or is it… in fear for him?"_

"This isn't like you at all, Sans. That human must have brainwashed you or done something to your head. You're not acting like yourself at all." Undyne seems to anxiously step forward, as if to closely inspect him, "You're notoriously our laziest sentry, and look at you now. You're willing to go out of your way to protect it. You've never interfered so directly with humans before, so why have you started now? What makes this human so different from all the others?"

You wait in anticipation as Sans grows silent and unmoving. The heavy atmosphere is laid on thick as the silence drags on, and the sound of a pin dropping to the ground would have equated to the sound of a tree crashing to the earth. You barely move as you watch his frozen silhouette spread across the floorboards, and the shadows of falling snowflakes leaking in from the windows. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, Sans' voice rips through the tension,

"I will take full responsibility for whatever happens to the human after this point." You hold your breath as he speaks in a severely humourless tone that frightens you to the core, "From now on, the human will be under my close surveillance until further notice. We have no idea what this human is fully capable of, or what this human intends to do if they realise their full potential. Even so, I want to be around when they figure out exactly what they want to do. Otherwise, this world… everything we know to exist at this point… it will all be at risk of total destruction."

You stare in mindless shock for a moment as all of this slowly sinks in. Then, you feel yourself slightly shaking as you become a little fearful about your own power, and your own existence. You look at your hands wrapped around the bars of your prison, and you begin to question everything you know about yourself.

 _Human beings… what exactly are we?_

"Sans, doesn't it occur to you that we can solve this problem quickly if we just dispose of it already? Why are we wasting time and effort on something that could potentially destroy us all?" Undyne almost begs him as she steps closer to him, but her voice grows sharper with frustration as she continues,

"And have you forgotten about what King Asgore has planned to do? That _thing_ you've got in there is a vital element to our escape from the underground. It's the last piece that brings the plan all together. And you're telling me that we should delay everyone's hopes and dreams of a life on the surface… because the human needs time before it realises that it _might_ be the trigger that will destroy us all? Are you even listening to yourself?"

"But… Undyne…" Papyrus speaks up from the side-lines as he tries once more to defend you, and his voice trembles with sincerity, "…doesn't everyone have the right to be given a chance?"

You brace for an explosive reaction, but you're left surprised. Undyne sighs aloud as she suddenly appears to be hesitant. It seems that Papyrus' compassion has the ability to reach anyone, even someone with a hardened heart. You hear her voice soften as she replies,

"Papyrus… it doesn't work that way…"

"Why not?" His voice strains with emotion, and you feel a tug on your heartstrings.

"It… it just doesn't! Believe me, humans aren't the same as monsters. They aren't wired the way we are…"

Suddenly, Papyrus' voice gets louder in desperation,

"That's not true! This one is different. This human is nice! She's my friend! And I know she'd be friends with you too, if you just spent a little time with her then you'd understand…"

"Enough, Papyrus!" Undyne shouts impatiently, and you hear Papyrus' boots quickly shift backwards in the snow as he finally steps down. Then, Undyne's voice slightly wavers awkwardly back to her softened approach as she retains control of her temper, "I… I'm still not convinced that this human can be any different than the humans that trapped us down here in the first place. I don't want to risk putting anyone here in danger. It's… it's my job as Royal Guard to protect the people. So… the human has to come with me. I'm sorry."

Papyrus shuffles around in the snow. He must be at a loss. It seems that Undyne's mind is definitely made up, and not even Papyrus' heartfelt objections can sway her. You begin to realise that this is it for you, and whatever happens from now on will be for the benefit of the monster race. You're almost convinced that it would be for the best if you accept your fate with Undyne. Whatever you are, whatever you're capable of, it matters too much down here. You've been told too many times that you're too dangerous to live amongst the rest of the living. So, you may as well embrace the inevitable.

You remember the moment you stood on the edge of Mount Ebott… ready to take the plunge into the next life… and you feel as if you're right back to where you started… delivered right back into the hands of death… for the second time.

 _I guess no one can really escape their past. It's… been nice knowing you Papyrus, and…_

"Welp. I guess we're left with no other option." Sans says aloud nonchalantly as he shrugs once again, "Feel free to try and take her with you, but you'll have to get past me to do that. Although I should warn you, if you are going to challenge me… _you're gonna have a bad time."_

The moment he says this, you can suddenly make out the illuminating glow of his infamous blue light seeping through the cracks of the door, as if a shining beacon had erupted right outside the shed. A terrifying crack through the earth forces a tremor beneath your feet, and you hear Undyne struggle to keep her balance as the ground seems to come to life. It doesn't take long until she reluctantly gives in.

"O-Okay, okay! You've made your point! Stop it already, Sans! You're making me sick!" She cries as Sans almost immediately brings the earth to a shuddering halt on command. She flounders in a heap amongst the snow as Papyrus almost jumps excitedly beside her.

"Y-You mean… she can stay? You won't take the human away?" He asks energetically.

"I'll leave the human in your capable hands… not that I have much of a choice in the matter." Undyne says with a snarl, as she clearly sounds irritated that it's come to this. Then, her hardened tone becomes all the more fierce as she turns her attention to Sans, and her voice grows clearer as she approaches him closely at the shed door, "But I'll remember what you said. This human is your responsibility now. If anything goes wrong and it's the direct fault of the human, then it's entirely on you, Sans. You got that?"

"Hey, leave _every-fin_ to me, Undyne."

You hear her groan as she promptly turns on her heels, marches away in a huff through the snow, and harshly calls back to him,

"I swear to God, you're such a pain in the ass."

"What was that? You swear to _cod_ , I'm a pain in the _bass?"_

"Ugh!" You heard her groan once more from the far distance as Sans snorts with laughter, and you press your lips together in a tight line to stop yourself from giggling out loud.

Then, you hear Papyrus' signature laughter fade away as he returns back to his home in victory. And the night falls into a deafening silence once again. You fall back from your prison bars and breathe deeply, as if you've been holding it in all this time. You clench your hands together over your chest, as if in prayer, as you feel your heartbeat beating like a drum against your chest. It's the second time you've brushed with death. Only this time, you've been saved by someone else.

 _Sans…_

The silhouette of his feet is still spread over the floorboards as he lingers beside the shed door. And you hear a small creak sound through the wood, as if a calloused palm of a bony hand had pressed against the door, and leant there longingly for a moment. You wonder if he is debating on opening it. You wonder if he wants to see you, now that he's taken on the burden of looking out for you from now on. You wonder if he regrets his decision to protect you. And you wonder… if you truly do possess a power that can destroy the world, lying dormant in your being.

You notice that he isn't moving away. And you're glad. Because at this moment, you're terrified of yourself. You're scared about what you are, and who you are… and you're sure that if Sans wasn't there, then it all would have been too much to take. With Sans lingering on the other side of the door, somehow, everything seems a little more bearable.

You bring your knees up to your chest and hug yourself in the dark. It isn't much, but you find comfort in the fact that he's still there with you, even though the shed door separates the two of you. Knowing that his presence is nearby brings just as much comfort as anything that has happened so far. The games, the close encounters, the thick tension… it was all fun, but… you gradually realise that Sans is the one person you are the closest to. In the world of monsters where you are the only human, it feels like a very lonely world.

However, as you lay your head against the cold floorboards of your prison, you feel a warmth resonating within your chest as you know he will stay there with you… and suddenly, you don't feel so alone…

But you don't sleep for the rest of the night.

…

…

…

* * *

 _Chapter Three End. Chapter Four coming soon…_

 **Thank for reading! I apologise for the short plot heavy chapter. I promise I will make it up to you in the next one. Chapter Four will be long, and I promise, it will be very** _ **intense!**_ **Drop a review, let me know you're still with me, and I'll see you soon!**


	4. Dressed To Kill

Chapter Four :: _Dressed To Kill_

* * *

…

The morning dawns at last, and you stir irritably at the warm rays of the breaking sun spilling through the window panes. It's been a restless night. You try one last time to catch up on some lost sleep, and as you finally begin to feel the heavy drowsiness take you, suddenly a loud assortment of noises shakes every wooden plank of the shed. The ground crumbles at your feet like an earthquake, and you brace yourself against the bars of your cell until the tremors blow over. It doesn't take too long. You're left staring in dumbstruck wonder as you hold on to the bars for dear life, and you feel as if your heart jumps right out of your throat as Papyrus suddenly bursts through the shed door.

"Human! I've got a surprise to show you right outside!" He shouts excitedly as he kicks through the door with his heavy boots.

It takes you a couple moments to calm your thumping heartbeat, and you slide down the bars to your knees as you collapse with exhaustion.

"D-Do you?" You ask as you try to steady your nerves again, and as his words begin to sink in, your heavy-lidded eyes flutter when you finally catch on, "Wait, you have a surprise for me… _outside?_ You mean I can…?"

Before you even have the chance to ask, Papyrus quickly lets down the bars of your prison and eagerly steps aside. Suddenly, you find yourself feeling hesitant. You've spent so long locked away in this prison, until the idea of freedom didn't even occur to you at any given time. For a brief moment, you flash Papyrus an uneasy glance, but he only smiles to reassure you that it's alright. You don't waste time wondering how you got so lucky.

At first, you take a brave step forward as your foot breaches the confines of your cell, until excitement takes you and the adrenaline of breaking free courses through your body. You rush out of the way of the bars with a large grin brightening your expression, and turn back to Papyrus as his enthusiasm matches yours.

"C'mon, human! Sans is waiting for you right outside!"

Your lips perk into a surprised pout and your eyes widen as you realise you'd forgotten the promise that Sans made the night before. You are officially his responsibility now. No matter where you go from here, there's no doubt that Sans will be close by to watch your every move. Without warning, your face heats up into a very hot flush, and you place a wayward hand to your warm cheek. Somehow, this concept lights a fire deep within you, and a small smile pulls at your lips. _Maybe… it won't be so bad to let myself feel this way about him… for now._

You exit the shed at last, and the beautiful morning dawn blinds you for a moment. The dull light in the sky isn't much, but it's brighter than the tiny candlelight you've grown so used to. You squint as your eyes adjust to the surroundings, and you inhale deeply as you find Sans waiting for you already by your side. His smile never seems to change, and his eyes are as friendly as always. You find yourself feeling warmer just by being near him like this.

"Turn around. Papyrus has a surprise for you just overhead." He says calmly, and you blink mindlessly for a moment as you follow his gaze.

Then, your jaw immediately drops.

Beside the shed is the home of the skeleton brothers, and built crudely on the side of it is an addition to the house on top of a tall foundation. It seems incredibly out of place as the building materials doesn't at all match up with the rest of the home, and the design is completely unrelated to it. You notice a small balcony at the back with a lone full length window separating it from the addition, and it seems to be the only window built on to it. The entire aesthetic was out of place, but you keep tight-lipped as Papyrus pronounces it as his greatest work so far.

"You could say that carpentry is another one of my many talents. I'm the jack-of-all-trades type, you see. You should thank your lucky stars, human, that you have befriended someone so gifted! Behold! For I, the great Papyrus, have designed and built your very own room in our home! Now we can hang out all the time and enjoy all the spaghetti you could ever ask for! Nyeh heh heh heh!"

You thank him graciously as you toss Sans a quick side-glance. You wonder if this idea was approved by him, but Sans looks just as carefree as he always does. He rests his hands in his pockets as he tosses you a laidback smile, and catches on to your passing glance.

"In a way, this makes keeping an eye on you a hell of a lot easier. Don'tcha think so?" You press your lips into a tight line as you wonder if this is necessarily a good thing. Then, he scratches his cheek as he seems a little more flustered as he continues, "Although, I really should tell you… I don't know how much you heard, but… last night you narrowly escaped from being Royal Guard fish food. There isn't any real guarantee that you'll be safe from the authorities. You're still wanted by King Asgore as part of a grand plan to free the monsters from the underground. So, technically, you'll be living as a fugitive from now on."

You sigh heavily as you knew there was going to be a catch. But you find that you're not all that nervous about it when you realise Sans will be looking out for you. He has an incredible presence that makes you feel safe. And whatever might happen from this point on, whatever dangers you'll be most likely to face in the future, it all doesn't seem to bother you when you're around him. He will be there for you, waiting until you make the move that may either make or break this world.

With all this in mind, you're surprised as you see how the slight falter in his wide smile reveals his concern. You can tell he's not entirely happy with how the situation has turned out. You can tell that despite everything, all he wants is to simply let you roam through the underground and get the chance at a normal happy life. But instead, your prison has only expanded.

You lean down and stretch your arm over his shoulders. You feel him flinch in surprise as you rest your hand on his back in support, and you smile patiently as you softly say,

"Hey. It's alright. I understand. I don't expect to be treated fairly when I'm a potential threat to everyone in the underground. I know there are… _conditions_ I'll have to live with. It's okay, I've made my peace with it. And I don't blame you at all for it." You feel his careful gaze lock on to yours, and deep in the voids of his sockets, you can see faint flickers of emotion flaring within them, "In fact, I understand you're taking every precaution you can by taking me in. I know you're only trying to do the best you can for everyone. For Papyrus… for Undyne… and for me. You're… a real noble guy, Sans."

His gaze lingers on you for a moment as a light flush appears over the bone surface of his face. Then he quickly turns away to shrug his shoulders in a surprisingly bashful manner.

"Thanks for understanding. Hearing that from you… somehow makes this a whole lot easier." His voice seems to trail away at the end, and you dare to lean closer in order to hear him more clearly. And his breathing suddenly sharpens as you lean in closer. You feel the heat from his skeleton emanating like a fire. It seems you still affect him… but you stiffen as you slowly find… that he's affecting you too.

You both stand in the snow with the cold air melting away around your heated figures. Everything grows quiet as the only significant detail you can hear is the sound of your erratic heartbeat drumming in your ears. As a reaction, your hand grips tighter on to the clothes on his back. Neither of you make any sudden movement to break apart. There is a wordless heavy atmosphere that envelopes you both, and you don't dare try to disturb it. You're so close to him. You're not too far from his mouth, encasing his inviting tongue as it edges towards the corner of his lips. You're close enough to touch it with your own…

 _But… what's this feeling… in my chest?_

And as Papyrus marches inside the home, beckoning the both of you to follow him inside, Sans quickly stumbles away from you and almost trips over his own feet as if he can't seem to find his balance. You stare wide-eyed and dismayed as you watch him perspire nervously, and he grasps on to his chest, as if to hold on to his own heart.

"L-Let's go have a look inside! You wanna see how Papyrus has made up your room, don'tcha?" He diverts your attention as he hurriedly heads for the door. You try to brush away the moment like it's no big deal, but you can't ignore the flaring blush lingering over your flushed skin.

You follow the skeleton brothers inside their home, and quickly head up the stairs towards the landing corridor. Papyrus begins his tour by showing you the three doors on the left. The first leads into Papyrus' room, and he comments that you can only enter if you want to look in envy at his fantastic race-car bed. The second is an off-coloured door leading to the bathroom he built just for you, and he had built it in the middle of the house mostly because it was a nuisance to figure out the plumbing in the home, so he messed around with the kitchen plumbing on the first floor below. You hope that the shower doesn't spew heated spaghetti water.

Papyrus then tells you that the third door leads to Sans' bedroom. You mentally file this vital piece of information for future use.

And finally, Papyrus shows you the fourth door on the end of the hallway. This leads straight into your room – your new home.

"Close your eyes, human. I want this to be a big surprise when I open the door for you!" Papyrus says excitedly as he encloses his glove over the doorknob.

Then, before you can even react, you suddenly feel two bony hands cover your eyes for you. Immediately as you feel this, your mouth parts as you sharply inhale in surprise, and you freeze up. And you feel your skin flare to a whole new temperature, as if you will burn his bony palms from the heat when Sans leans in from behind you, until his mouth is only inches away from your ear.

"Don't worry, bro. I'll make sure she won't peek." He says lowly, and he feel a small shudder run through you as his breath grazes your skin.

You hear the door audibly click as Papyrus pushes the bedroom door open, but you swallow a harsh gulp as your head is focusing too much on Sans leaning over your shoulder. His hands have your head pushed upright, your body cemented back against him, and the warm moisture of his breath sending shivers across the back of your ear. You wonder if he's tempted to lean a little closer to press his mouth against you. You wonder if he wants to bury his face in your hair as his hands move down the side of your face, tracing the contours of your cheekbones, down to your jawbone to tilt you forward… giving way to the bare skin of your neck… for his tongue to do what it desperately wants to do…

You feel your heart suddenly spike in your throat as you feel his hands slowly move away from your eyes. But you're left feeling a little disappointed as he moves away from you completely, until you're left staring in awe at your room.

The only source of light comes from the window on your far left, leading out to the small balcony outside. The sun-kissed morning light spills into the room and creates a softening atmosphere that you instantly love. Papyrus has taken care of all the essentials – a twin bed, a dresser, and a wardrobe. However, you know he must have gone the extra mile as you notice three standing full length mirrors beside a vanity desk. You turn to Papyrus and thank him over and over again, and he puffs out his chest once again for a job well done.

And when you turn to Sans, you suddenly notice how reclusive he appears to be. He buries his mouth into his bulky hoodie as he tries to hide the clear blush plastered over his face. And you gradually realise… when he had his hands over your eyes… he must have felt exactly how you did…

Suddenly, a knock on the door rips through the heavy atmosphere. Without a moment to spare, Papyrus bounds across the hallway and practically leaps down the stairway towards the door. He swings the front door open, and yells with overjoyed excitement as he sees who it is.

"Undyne, my friend! It's great to see you…"

"Yeah, hey Papyrus." She smiles coyly as she appears a little hesitant to match his enthusiasm.

You lean over the balcony as you look down towards her. Undyne is nothing how you envisioned her when you heard her voice last night. But who on Earth would expect that an angry warrior would turn out to be a tall fish lady? At least you fully understand why Sans had used all the fish puns. As soon as she notices you move across the balcony in the corner of her eye, Undyne's attention focuses directly to you. Her intense eye contact makes you jump all of a sudden as you retreat back a little from the intimidation. However, it didn't last long as Sans leans across the balcony right beside you, and you feel your nerves steadying with him beside you.

"Papyrus, could you give me a moment alone with the human? I want to talk to it… uh, talk to _her._ I won't take long." Undyne's forced smile looks a little painful as she tries her best to appear friendly and harmless. Papyrus, of course, goes for the bait and easily steps aside to let her in.

"Why, of course you may! The human is just upstairs…"

"Ah, hold on!" You quickly protest as you brush past Sans and steadily pace across the hallway, "Wait right there, okay? I'll come to you."

You feel Undyne's cold stare rest on you as you take hurried steps down the stairway, and you try your best to keep your composure. It's made a little easier when you notice that Sans is keeping a close eye on the both of you from the balcony, and although he leans his chin against the railing in an attempt to seem like he's snoozing, he know him better than that. He always has one glowing blue eye open. And it's always on you.

Gradually, you approach Undyne with your back straight and your curious gaze focusing on her. Papyrus wanders to the kitchen to give you both some privacy, and you're left standing in the middle of the lounge with Undyne's fierce gaze staring back at you. Her friendly smile is beginning to strain on her face, and you can see the beads of sweat break out on her forehead as she sincerely tries to keep up this composure.

But, eventually, she can't. And she sighs as her big grin fades away.

"Man, I knew this was going to be hard, but I had no idea how difficult it is to simply make friends with the enemy! I guess that's Papyrus' strength and not mine." She says as she swipes her forearm over her sweaty brow, "But, listen, I'm not going to get in the way of whatever's going on here. I'm only here to tell you that you're a low level danger to the public, and the word is going around about what you are. If you're going to be living here from now on, then everyone should know the truth about you. Everyone needs to know you're a human."

"If… that's the price I have to make just to live here, then that sounds fair." You say sincerely as you consciously rub your arm, "I'm just glad we're able to come to peaceful terms."

"Hey, it's not like I have much of a choice here!" Undyne bares a big sarcastic grin as she crosses her arms over her chest, "If I had the amount of power that Sans has, then you'd be shipped first-class to King Asgore without a second thought! But it seems that Sans is pretty adamant about keeping you in check here, so I'm not going to object to it."

You somehow don't feel any better about your current situation, and you become all the more reclusive as you reply,

"I guess I kinda fell into being Sans' top priority, huh? If you hadn't discovered me, then I wouldn't be given the chance at life that I have now…"

"Oh, you don't know? I didn't discover you. Sans actually came to me first." Your head suddenly snaps up as she says this, and she nods to confirm it, "He came to me and asked if the Royal Guard would stand down from human-hunting duties so he could personally take responsibility for you. At first, I couldn't believe it. This is a guy who would sleep through an earthquake if one ever hit us! He's lazy, he cuts corners, and frankly he's an embarrassment to the productivity of the Royal Guard. But there's a reason he's put at several posts throughout the entire underground. He's one of the most powerful monsters we have down here. I'd do well on remembering that, if I were you."

"I'll, um… yeah, I'll do that…" You reply in a state of disbelief.

"Whatever you did that gave him a change of heart worked really well, I'll give you that. You must have done something truly extraordinary to get that lazy bones off his idle ass! Maybe one day you can show me how you did it. You might have a knack for raising morale around here."

You laugh as your face lights up into a bright beetroot colour all the way up to your hairline. And you shake your head in modesty,

"I really didn't do anything. This is actually as much of a surprise to me as it is to you…"

This is true. As your wandering gaze veers towards the lazy skeleton leaning across the railings on the balcony, you notice how he doesn't look as if he's snoozing as much. Instead, you can make out the small shimmering white pinpricks in his eyes as his vacant gaze looks on ahead into the distance. He must have heard every word of your conversation as you find that he's blushing almost as much as you. And you feel your heart crashing all the more against your chest.

"…I can see that you two have a few things to talk about, so I won't keep you any longer." Undyne interrupts you as you suddenly find yourself absent-mindedly staring in Sans' direction, and Undyne noticed in an instant what kind of look you were giving him. You bite your lips together as you attempt to dismiss your heated flush, and Undyne only laughs as she nonchalantly waves her hand at you, "But like I said, I won't interfere with this… arrangement you have going on here. However, one step out of line, then I won't hesitate to interfere as much as I please. Got it?"

"Loud and clear, honey." You say nervously as you wave your hands defensively in response. This alone seems to have satisfied her as she takes a step back, rests her palms on her hips, and her large toothy grin widens on her face.

"Good. Now that's been made abundantly clear, I'll just drop this off and be on my way." She heads for the door and reaches around the corner. Then she grabs the handle of a discarded suitcase that lay on the doorstep, and you watch in wide-eyed surprise as she lifts the large suitcase up the step and drags it inside the lounge, "I have a bunch of spare clothes that I have no idea what to do with. I have a friend who's really into these history books and cartoons, and she has a habit of, uh, buying costumes and clothes for me. I don't have the heart to decline the ones I don't really like, so you'd be doing me a huge favour if you took them off my hands. Luckily you seem to be about my size. And c'mon, you can't spend the rest of your days in the underground in that one outfit, right?"

You notice how she quickly looks over your blue dress and stockings, and you agree that it would be nice to change into something fresher. Your dress is beginning to tear, and your stockings have a few ladders running up and down your legs. You agree that it wouldn't be such a bad thing to accept them…

After that exchange, you thank her for the gift and see her out the door. After she disappears from sight, you breathe out deeply as you feel much more at ease once she left. Her constant intensive gaze on you felt as if you were being interrogated. But, even so, you're surprised to realise just how level-headed she was when she spoke to you. You remember how furious she sounded last night, and it's nothing like who you've just spoken to. You begin to realise all the more that these monsters are truly caring and passionate beings…

 _So why… why would human beings want to lock these beautiful creatures underground?_

You walk past the kitchen before you catch a glimpse of Papyrus rushing past you. He yells in passing that he's meant to go train with Undyne now, and it must have been part of the reason why she was here. You only manage to see the trail of his red scarf before he rounds the corner of the front door, and leaves you completely and totally alone with Sans in the house. You glance up to find that Sans had already stepped away from the railings. It isn't until you begin to climb the staircase that you see him absent-mindedly leaning against the side of your bedroom door. He's waiting for you. And you waste no time in pacing across the hallway to cautiously approach him.

"Hey human. You look like you got something you wanna say to me." Sans says monotonously, even as he has his eyes closed and his hands rested against the back of his head.

"I do. Although, I'm not really sure where to begin," you say truthfully as you slowly run your hand through your hair, and your trembling voice grows softer as you feel as if your heart is on the tip of your tongue, "But, hey, it doesn't hurt to try, right? Well… I want to say… thanks for standing up for me. I know it must have been a little difficult to do that, especially when you're fighting against your friends, so I want you to know that I really do appreciate what you've done for me."

"Don't sweat it. It's just what noble guys do, right?" He winks at you, and you play on a cheerful smile.

"I guess it is. But still, you didn't have to do that. I mean, you barely know me. _I_ barely know me… and I-I've been a little unfair to you. I've latched on to you like some helpless thing, maybe in some vain hope that everything would start to make sense if I stayed with you… but I've neglected to think about how you might feel about all this too, until… I started to believe that I was just a nuisance to you…"

For a moment, you take a second to find the right words to use, and he notices how hesitant you've suddenly become. Then, your bottom lip begins to tremble and your eyes wince as they feel as if they're stinging. Sans' eyes slightly widen as his smile fades away, and his hands fall away from his head as they hang awkwardly in the air, as if he wants to offer some kind of support. But he decides against it as you quickly rub your slender fingers across your reddened cheeks. You can't hide your emotions away as words seem to tumble out your mouth,

"I'm constantly walking through life like a dream… I don't have any memories, I don't know anything about myself, I barely know how this world functions… but despite it all, it's always been you, Sans." You attempt to smile as he freezes up, but it turns into a shaky line as your eyes become all the more glassy, "You've been my consistent source of security, my constant need for entertainment… I don't know anything about you either, but I… I know that this just feels right. If I'm meant to do good, or meant to do evil, it all feels irrelevant. Because just being here now is the one thing that I'm sure I've got right. And… maybe finding what feels right to you is the most important part of life… isn't it?"

You scold yourself for bearing so much of your feelings to him all of a sudden, but you find that you don't seem to mind all that much when he shoots back a softened smile in response. Finally, he lays a careful hand against your arm as he lets you know that he's here. Your sharp breathing calms down the moment you feel him, and your skin grows all the more warm as he gently brings himself closer to you. Your heart hikes up to your throat as he replies in his casual kind-hearted way,

"You do what you need to do. Who'm I to judge, y'know? But… you know where I stand here. I want you to do good, I want you to have a happy life with the rest of us… I want us to be friends. But I don't want you to think that I'll ever push you in one direction. It's your choice, and you decide what you want to do. Just know that I'll be right here throughout it all. And I'll be here at the end of it all." Sans' grip on your arm slightly tightens as he can feel you trembling between his grasp, "I'll help you through it. So don't worry so much, alright? You won't be alone."

This is everything you want to hear.

Your smile appears to be a little shaky as you try to withhold your immense emotions from bursting at the seams. All that you can manage to do at that moment is to place your hand over his as it lingers over your arm, and embrace the warmth that it emanates over your burning skin. Dry tears threatens to escape your eyes, but you won't let them. You're too happy beyond words to let them ruin the moment. And as you look back into the voids of his sockets, you can see the pinpricks of his eyes gazing back with empathy. You feel safe here. You feel completely secure in his arms. You feel… you… feel…

Your heartbeat instantly stops.

 _I… this feeling… I-I can't…_

You coldly drop his hand away from you as you turn away.

"Thank you, Sans… but I'm going to settle in my room for a little while, is that alright?"

"Oh. Sure… alright." He says with unease at your sudden distance, and he awkwardly steps aside as you drag your suitcase up the staircase and across the landing towards your room. But before you disappear inside, Sans passes you one last comment that almost cements you to the ground, "If you need me, I'll be right next door. But the password to get inside is two knocks on the door and the best knock knock joke you can think of."

"I'm, um, not much of a comedian…" You say absent-mindedly.

"That's alright." His left eye faintly glows an intense shade of blue as his smile turns suddenly sinister, "I'm sure with the right persuasion, you can think of a better way to come inside…"

Your head bursts into flames. As he flashes a wink at you before he disappears inside his room, you sharply make a turn for your own room and quickly shut yourself inside. You lean your back against the bedroom door as you feel your heartbeat running a mile a minute, and you clasp on to your chest as you find that it's not slowing down at all. In the corner of your eye, you can see yourself in the full length mirrors from across the room, and you see just how red your face is lighting up. You groan at your lack of self-control as you cover your face with your hands, and you slowly slide down the door as you collapse to the ground.

 _Fuck… fuck fuck fuck!_

The tables are turning in Sans' favour. You're getting in too deep, and you're losing the game. And you curse yourself all the more as you realise how much of a hold he has on you. You thought you were in control, you thought you could determine the fate of your existence, but the longer you're with him… the deeper you're falling…

You're walking a dangerously thin line. You're a human being, you have a power within you that threatens the very fabric of the monster race. And if you're not careful, you may eventually destroy everything you come to love. Even if you don't want to.

And Sans… _Sans…_

…

...

Sans busies himself with honing his attacks from the confines of his room. He needs to keep his mind busy, he needs his hands occupied, and he needs his skills in top form now that you live so close to him. The walls are thin as he can hear you ruffling inside your newly-made room, he can hear the zipping of a suitcase as he figures you've begun to search through the clothes that Undyne gave you. And he can hear you mumble to yourself, although the thin walls make your voice sound muffled, he can pick up some garbled words and just about piece them together. From the sounds of it, the clothes you've tried on so far aren't meeting your standards.

Sans practises with his bone attacks by meticulously holding them up in mid-air, and testing their speed as they fly just above his head. They stop and start against every corner of the room as Sans concentrates on honing the direction of their speed without damaging a single item in the room. He holds a particularly long and heavy bone just above his bed, steadies it in the air, and…

"…Sans…"

He makes out your muffled voice through the thin walls, and he stumbles forward as he loses control of his attack. Suddenly, the bone heavily hits against the wall beside his bed, and a large piece of plaster falls away in a clustered heap. Sans is frozen for a moment as he worries if you might have heard the commotion, but the mumbling continues in stride. You must not have heard.

He doesn't waste time wondering if he heard you right and if you really spoke his name, as he believes he must have misheard you. He chalks it up to wishful thinking. Sans climbs on his bed and picks up the largest piece of plaster. He holds it up as he goes for the newly-formed hole in the wall, and stretches to see if it will fit… but his entire body stiffens in shock as something else catches his eye instead.

He blinks twice as he wonders if he's just imagining things. His mind clouds over as he leans closer to the hole to know for certain that it's real, and inhales sharply as his sense of reason finally returns to him. The hole is even deeper than he thought. The bone had pierced through the plaster and created a small indent on the other side, and had formed a small indistinguishable hole in your bedroom wall. And on the other side, Sans can see everything clearly. He can see you sitting on the stool beside your vanity desk… bending forward to roll up your new black stockings over your naked legs… running your hands over the clips to attach them to your suspender belt… and pulling up the straps of your black bra over your shoulders…

Immediately, the chunk of plaster slips through Sans' fingers and falls to the ground, as if it had been completely forgotten. He knows that he shouldn't be looking, he knows that this is totally wrong, but… all sense of good reason completely escapes him. Something awakens inside of him that doesn't allow him to pull away. With one look at your voluptuous figure, stretching over the stool in black lace and tight-fitting underwear, he feels instantly glued to the hole, and he steadies himself as he presses one hand against the wall, as if he wished that the thin wall would just fall away and dissipate the only obstacle between him and you.

He swallows hard. His eyes trace the contours of your legs wrapped in fresh stockings, extending the length of your limbs as the clips attach to a high-waisted suspender belt resting over your hips. The belt reveals the black material underneath, and he drags his tongue along the curve of his lips as he remembers how his fingers were once so close to it in the shed. And if he had been a little braver, he might have known how it felt to slip his slender fingers beneath the material… and discover just how wet he made you…

Your torso is almost completely uncovered, as the dark lace of your bra barely leaves the shape of your breasts to the imagination. They strain against the material as your fingers tuck inside to adjust them, and he hears you sigh as you find them too tight around the bust. Even he can see how your breasts are dangerously close to spilling over the cups of your bra from a mile away. And he digs his fingers fiercely into the plaster of the wall as your hands hover over the clasp of your bra, as you look as if you're about to unfasten them, and let them fall away…

But you suddenly pause. And immediately, Sans freezes up.

 _Shit. Can she see me?_

All of a sudden, you lift yourself from the stool and stand before the three full length mirrors curving around your figure. Sans' tongue almost drops out of his mouth as his jaw hangs agape. He can see every angle of your body, from front to back, from side to side, not a single inch of you was left out. You analyse how you look in nothing but black laced underwear, tracing the contours of your figure with the tips of your fingers, and you turn yourself around as your eyes carefully inspect every part of you with your gaze and your touch. Your palm rests over your behind as the black material of your panties leave it all uncovered, left for you and Sans to peer at the peach-shaped curve of your skin. Then you run your hands over the fabric of the belt, all the way up your body until you cup your breasts into your palms. The feeling is dulled with your bra in the way. And your face brightens up into a beetroot colour all of a sudden. Sans wonders why you're embarrassed to touch yourself there…

But he has no idea that this feeling brings back the memory of the time in the shed when Sans had pressed his palms against you in this way. The feeling was slightly dulled because of the material of the dress separating your skin from his hands, but the excitement was still just as effective.

Your gaze wanders to the clothes spilling out of the suitcase on the floor, and you turn to bend down over it. Carefully, you pick up a small cream dress, and you turn it in your hands as you slowly inspect it. You like how this looks, and it must be the only clothes that you've found so far that you approve of.

Sans presses his hand against the wall as he feels the perspiration from his temples crawling slowly down his skull. The way you dress yourself is so strange, but also _incredibly_ erotic, as your hands slowly inch over your skin as you pull the material of the dress over your head and down your body. Your childlike wonder makes you curious of everything – how everything looks and how everything feels. And the way that your own body looks and feels is no exception. The hem of the dress barely covers your bottom, and the black material of your panties peeks out from under the dress every time you slightly lift your arms. And you pick your hair out from under the dress and move it over your shoulders to reveal a significant extension in the clothing. The dress is backless, and reveals your vibrant skin all the way down your spine to the tip of your behind. Sans swallows again as he runs his hungry gaze over you. His hand slowly glides down the wall as he wishes the plaster was the back of your neck, running gently down the soft surface of your back and brushing past the bumps of your spine with the tips of his curious fingers.

Then, he stiffens altogether. Your hands move back over to the clasp of your bra. And finally, another layer of tension is laid on thick as you unbuckle the clasp, and let it fall away from beneath the dress. You push the straps of the bra through the sleeves of the dress and pull it away from underneath the material like a magic trick. And the bra falls to the floor, as if you barely regarded its presence in the first place, and you turn as you face your back to the mirror. In almost every angle, your naked back reveals the slender curve of your spine and makes Sans' legs almost buckle from beneath him. Who knew that a change of clothes would make such a significant impact on his libido?

You quickly grow bored of the dress, and turn away from the mirrors to pick up a loose blue shirt from the pile of discarded clothing. Sans must have blinked too fast as you pull the dress away and replace it with the shirt without any indication on how you put it on. For a moment, he wonders if the mere sight of your naked chest had completely blanked out of his memory. But he finds that he doesn't mind all that much as he watches how you inspect the shirt hanging loosely over your shoulders. You don't bother to button up the front as the material drapes over your bust, and reveals the bare skin of your neck all the way down to your naval.

Sans, once again, swallows sharply as his tongue hangs wantonly out the corner of his mouth with absolute crazed desire. As you draw your fingers down the hems of the shirt, revealing the slit of your torso more prominently in his direction, he feels a growing insatiable thirst building deeply in his bones. And your patience with the shirt quickly wears thin. Sans' breathing becomes erratic as you pull the shirt over your body, until the sleeves fall gradually over your arms, and the shirt drapes into a crumbled shawl over your elbows.

The shirt drops to the floor, pooling around your feet. Your hands hold on to the back of your neck as your elbows cover your bare breasts from sight. And Sans supresses the urge in his throat to let loose a longing groan. You've teased him too much. You've almost tipped him over the edge. You're so close to sending him into a predatory frenzy… all you have to do… is drop your hands to the sides…

And finally… you do. Your hands fall away to the sides, and you stand with confidence as you pronounce yourself to the world.

And immediately, a sharp shudder runs deep in Sans' bones.

You stand topless before the mirrors with your hands rummaging into two black leather gloves. You place a black beret on your head, and let it hang to the side in a fashionable manner. You slip your feet into your only black heels and your legs accentuate into longer and slender limbs. And finally you clasp a cigarette holder between your teeth. You like how this looks all together. You look elegant and classy. You feel confident in your body, you feel sexy in your skin, and you bend your leg against the other as you lean your body weight on one foot with one hand resting against your curvy hipbone.

Sans almost pierces his fingers right through the wall from the pressure of his pushing against it. There is a small crack forming beneath his palms, and it takes every ounce of strength within him to hold himself back. The white pinpricks in his eyes have disappeared altogether into the dark voids of his sockets, and his twisted smile clenches his teeth together as he struggles to keep himself back. And yet no amount of strength he holds at that point can push himself away from looking at you. You're too much to take in. And there's not enough to see. He wants to see every bit of you. He wants to feel every part of you. Every inch of your skin looks inviting and untouched, flawless and unscathed. He wants to mark you with his bites, leave trails of his tongue over your unblemished skin, run his hands over all the places his eyes can reach, drag his fingers over the shape of your figure, until the memory of your warmth is burnt permanently on his bones.

And you feel the same. As you look over your body now, you wonder what Sans would make of your look. What would he think of you if he saw you like this? What would he _do_ if you saw you right now? Your gloved hand pulls the beret over your eye, and casts a dark shadow over the other as a lustful gaze glazes in your heavy-lidded eye. And your hand strokes over the heated flush thrown over your cheekbones.

You imagine Sans standing behind you, with his usual carefree smirk lighting up his face. You imagine short spurts of a glowing blue fire flaring within his eye as his expression quickly grows darker. You know that look. He's carried it every time he looks at you. He's kept it going ever since he first saw you. You know that look all too well.

You tilt your head back as you trace the stretching skin on your neck, and imagine his breath grazing at the nape of your neck as he approaches you from behind. Through your lustful gaze, you can almost make out the rounded contours of his skull in the mirrors, and you thank your vivid imagination for conjuring up the exact replica of his sly smile as he brushes it over your shoulder. You lean your head back harder as you imagine how his bony fingers wraps around the threads of your hair and pulls you back against him. And you imagine his sultry tongue creeping through his teeth, lingering out the corner of his mouth as drool slides off the tip and down against your skin, before he brings it back to your jawline, and slowly runs it over your sensitive skin.

Before you can stop yourself, you audibly moan his name.

"Sans…"

Immediately, his eyes widen as far as they can go. He's sure that he isn't imagining the sound this time. And he's brought even further into shock as he watches your hand venture over the suspender belt, and tuck the tips of your fingers beneath the hem of your panties. Sans feels as if he can barely breathe. You slowly bury your entire hand beneath the material as your clouded mind envisions the feeling of Sans' tongue exploring the heated skin of your neck in slow intervals. He hungrily tastes every inch of your exposed neck, and you feel it heat up to all new temporal heights as your fingers dare to venture between your sensitive folds. You intake sharply as you feel a distinguishable wetness dampen over your fingertips, and the sensitive skin reacts to the feeling of your sensual fingers running in stimulating circles. You quickly replace the image of your hand with the image of _his_ fingers through your mind's eye, and wonder if this would have been how it felt if Sans had taken things further in the shed… if he had dared to remove _more_ than your stockings… and if he had dared to feel more than the injured shape of your thigh…

You imagine his mouth near your ear, as it had been earlier that morning, but this time… you imagine him to say some things a little differently, with the same low tone he had used before,

" _Hey… do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this? Do you have any fucking idea… how long I've waited to touch you like this… to taste you like this… to feel your body against mine… do you know… how long I've waited… to see the face you make when you cum?"_

"Tell me, Sans…" You answer him through heavy breaths. And you imagine his voice as low as it can go when he replies,

" _Too… fucking… long."_

Sans rests his forehead against the wall as he can't take it any longer. The sound of your name on your breath was too… _too_ hot. The look on your face as your head leans aside, your heavy lids closing over your glazed eyes, your mouth hanging open in a perfect oval… it was everything he wanted to see. Now that he can see you clearly as you are, with his name fresh on your liquid lips, with your figure leaving barely an inch left for the imagination, with your slender fingers in the one place he wished he could be…

Sans can't resist anymore. He holds himself upright against the wall as his free hand reaches down the hem of his shorts, and shifts it lower as he reaches down for the base of his cock. He's already hard from the sight of you alone. And his movements almost seem to match yours as he pumps slowly with the sound of your name in between his heavy breaths.

You have no idea that he can see you at that moment. But still, you keep going with the vivid image of his figure pressing against your back, with the image of his tongue running lines over your neck, and with the image of his fingers forming circles between the folds of your most sensitive skin. And yet, the image alone was enough to send endorphins flaring like firecrackers in your head. You moan at the pleasurable feeling overcoming every part of you, and everything feels as if it's melting away. You feel hot, you feel overwhelmed with shuddering bouts of blissful pleasure running up and down every inch of you, and your wordless moaning builds into a sharper trail of breaths as you feel yourself heading higher and higher to the brink of pure ecstasy.

The look on your face sends Sans to the same place. The sight of your breasts, dripping with perspiration, lifting and falling from your heavy breaths, sends shivers down his skeleton towards the sensitive head of his erection. The sound of your garbled words, contorted with pleasure, encourages the adrenaline running deep within his bones, until he's practically crushing the wall beneath his hand from his trembling strength. He's shaking so much that he can barely stand, but he struggles to hold on as his vision blurs with overwhelming spurts of bliss, tempting him to simply close his eyes and take him above and beyond. But he doesn't want to miss a single moment as you throw your head back, mindlessly moaning loudly without a care, as your fingers suddenly hit a bout of nerves that sends a delicious shudder through your body, deeply licking every inch of your innards, and making your legs quiver beneath you. You're close now. You're close to the height. And you want to take it all the way.

As you almost stumble forward, you press your palm against the surface of the mirror, and bring your head up look at your reflection. Sweat is visibly dripping down your temples as your heavy-lidded gaze looks over your parted lips, deeply breathing in sharp intervals as if every breath is your last. And you vividly shape the image of Sans standing right behind you, looking over you, with his glaring blue eye full of dark animalistic desire, with his hand holding your waist, and the other burying deep beneath the material, mercilessly running the nubs of his fingers of the most sensitive tips of your clit.

Powerful bouts of pure unrelenting adrenaline run like shocks of lightning through your bloodstream, melting the air away and setting the atmosphere on fire. You feel an ethereal level of hot, as if your fingers could burn right through the panes of the mirror, and as if your feet could sink further into the ground. Your messy hair falls over your face, strands stick to your face as perspiration clings on to your skin, and you feel your teeth tighten into a sharp clench as you feel yourself reaching higher… and higher… further into bliss with Sans' name escapes your lips one final time…

"Sans, I… oh, _f-fuck…"_

All traces of coherent thought leave you completely as you're finally there. Your head spins uncontrollably as you feel your whole body shudder in pleasure, and your back arches involuntarily as you feel a sudden burst of ecstasy overwhelm all your senses. It feels like nothing in this world matters, other than the way you feel, and Sans…

Sans succumbs to you, in every sense of the word. He convulses with his hand firmly pressed against the wall until it creates a small indented crater within the plaster. His glowing blue iris spurts ferocious bouts of flames within his eye socket, his jaw clenches as he sucks the air between his teeth, and he sharply takes erratic intakes of breath as he rides through the harsh waves of pure euphoria within every one of his bones. He reaches the point of no return as he lets go, and releases himself into the ethereal height of ecstasy, until his legs tremble and give way from the strength of his climax. And he holds on to his last remaining strength to hold himself upright as he watches you stumble and fall against the stool, and you slowly come down from the high as your moaning fades into wordless breaths of satisfied sighs.

You finally free your hand from beneath the material of your panties and lean back against the vanity desk, and Sans intently watches the rise and fall of your breasts as you swipe your perspiring forehead with the back of your hand. You lay back with a small sultry smile on your lips, a trail of delicious drool running from the corner of your mouth, and a wayward hand resting against your stomach as your innards feel completely unhinged and sensitive. Your body almost glistens from the beads of sweat forming over your skin, running down your bare flesh and dripping off your sweltering limbs. You're spent. And even as you realise that Sans had been the main cause, you don't regret an ounce of it. If this is the price you pay for falling in deep, then you're ready to fully embrace it.

Meanwhile, Sans runs his hand over his perspiring skull and sighs. He's overwhelmed with gluttonous desire for you, and irreparable fear of you. It's almost too much, and it's not nearly enough. And finally, he manages to tear himself away from the hole in the plaster to slide down the wall as he gives in to his weakness. Despite his relaxed muscles, he feels all the more tense as his hurried flush flourishes over his face. He can't dispel the fact that he heard his name being called from your lips as you touched yourself in that way. He can't dismiss how insanely fucking _hot_ you looked as you came, as your mouth sounded out his name over and over again. You're an elusive human being that he can't place. There's no rhyme or reason why you're even here.

But neither of you question it for long. There's no point on dwelling on the past. What matters is here and now. And right now… you both wish that the thin wall between you would just fall away. Until there was just you and him.

…

…

Time passes by quickly, and you haven't been seen by the skeleton brothers throughout the day. The events of the day never once stray from Sans' mind as his gaze every so often turns to your bedroom door. It's still and it's silent. A little _too_ silent…

When Papyrus returns home in the evening, he knocks on the door to offer you a plate of spaghetti, lovingly made by him as always. But you refuse to eat. It's the first time you have declined to eat some of Papyrus' cooking, and this strikes as odd to both of the skeletons. Papyrus calls you from outside your bedroom door and asks worriedly if you're sick, and you call back that you're simply not hungry. You say this all the more distantly as you try to assure him that you're alright, and your voice seems to waver as you tell him that you're calling it an early night tonight. Papyrus doesn't object, but he skulks away with worry stricken all over his expression. And as he passes Sans in the hallway, Sans immediately picks up on this. He can read his brother like a book. But he doesn't delve further into the issue.

Night falls on the underground, and there is still no sign of you. Papyrus figures you must be asleep by now, and simply retires to bed with Sans promptly behind him. And Sabs lingers outside his bedroom to stare vacantly at your untouched door. There isn't a single noise coming from it, and it stands eerily quiet as the house settles down for the night. Papyrus catches a glimpse of his brother, and lays a comforting gloved hand on his shoulder.

"The human must be exhausted. She may need some time to get used to this place. Maybe it's a good idea to give her some space for now."

Sans can't find it in him to reject his advice. He loves him too much to do that. So, he simply nods and stretches on his toes to quickly give him a warm bear hug. Papyrus returns the gesture and pats his back supportively.

"You might be right, Paps. But then again, you're always right, aren'tcha?"

"Of course I am. Where would you be without me, brother?" His signature laugh rumbles quietly in his throat as he moves away from the embrace, and passes him one last side-glance before leaving to his bedroom, "Good night, Sans."

"Night, Paps. Sleep tight."

He retires to his own bedroom, and braces himself for the deadly quiet night to enfold as he drags his feet to his bed. The dark shadows of the night is cut through by the moonlight spilling in through the windows, and he slightly arches an eyebrow bone as he wonders if the moonlight had always been this bright in the underground. But he doesn't think too much on it, as he's suddenly interrupted by a curious noise.

Sans can't quite figure out what kind of sound it is, but he can hear it loud enough to trace the sound towards the wall separating his room from yours. The noise is muffled, but it's slightly distinguishable. He can only guess this to be clothes ruffling around and dropping to the ground. And he wonders if you're rifling through the suitcase of clothes again. However, he's too curious to know why you would be messing through them at this time of night, especially when you said to Papyrus that you would be sleeping by now.

Sans climbs on to his unkempt bed and hesitates before peering through the hole in the wall once again. He doesn't like disrespecting your privacy like this, but he also promised Undyne that he would keep a close eye on you for any suspicious activity. And this is as suspicious as it could get. And so, slowly, he presses his hands against the wall to steady himself, and leans forward to gaze intently through the crack in the wall.

Instantly, he silently gasps. His eye sockets widen and his pupil dissipate into the voids. And his hands clench into tight fists over the surface of the walls as he could feel his breath completely still.

On the other side of the wall, he sees you. For the first time since he's met you, he _really_ sees you.

You're bare. In every sense of the word. You're completely stripped down, no clothes to separate the air to your skin. No dress, no stockings, no underwear… nothing. You're leaning against the glass panes of the full length window. The softening moonlight rains down upon your figure as you light up like a lantern, accentuating the soft surface of your untouched skin, highlighting the contours of your hourglass figure, and revealing the small glistening streaks of tears running over your cheeks. Your gaze is so distant, vacantly staring into the abyss of the night outside the window, with one hand hid behind your back, and the other leaning idly against the glass panes.

Sans still can't feel himself breathing. He's only ever seen the full extent of a human in old paintings, and it feels exactly like he's staring at a masterpiece at that moment. You're a vision of artistic beauty – embodying the true emotional turmoil that every human possesses within them. There's great sadness and loneliness in your eyes. There's a longing within you that you haven't exposed to anyone, even to yourself. You're the personification of human conflict, constantly battling to acknowledge the hidden evil within you, but wanting so much to do good as you come to love the ones around you. You're the physical truth of the human condition, and you can't run or hide from it. Even if you wanted to.

 _The human heart is devious above all else; it is perverse – how can I even begin to understand it?_

Your eyes close as you slowly blink away the tears. The glass quietly squeaks as you slide your fingers down the pane of the window. And you sigh longingly as you realise…

… _I don't care why I'm here. I don't care if there's some hidden motive behind my existence. I don't care about any of it. I only care that I'm here now… with you… Sans. You're the only reason I'm here. Whether it's some emotional attachment or some petty infatuation that keeps me here, I don't care. I want to stay. I'll do anything to stay. I'll show you everything that I am, I'll strip away my mortal coil, and I'll show you the true extent of a human soul. I'll let you see it all. But… I swear to the gods… I won't ever let you see me cry._

Sans looks at you, not with lust, but with sympathy. He presses his hand against the wall as he had done before when you sat alone in the shed. And he wishes he could do more to help you. He wishes he could make this journey easier for you, but he simply doesn't know how. He doesn't know what it means to be human. He doesn't understand how someone can come to terms with being human. But he wants to let you know that he's here.

For the sake of the monster race, he wants you to do good. And for the sake of your soul… he just wants you to be happy.

…

…

…

* * *

 _Chapter Four End. Chapter Five coming up soon…_

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading, and thanks everyone for all these really lovely reviews! I never in my wildest dreams expected this kind of response, I'm always so happy whenever I receive a review about my story in my emails. I'm super grateful! So thanks everyone! You're the best! As always, let me know what you think of this chapter. I'll see you all again real soon. Cheers~!**


	5. Rain On Me

Chapter Five : _: Rain On Me_

…

The next morning comes without warning. Sans stares at the empty ceiling above his bed with his hand resting over his forehead. He isn't sure if he slept well or if he slept at all. He gradually sits up and lingers in silence for a moment. There aren't any sounds coming from anywhere in the house, everything is quiet and settled, beckoning a new day ahead for him. He rubs his sockets as he fights the restless urge to lay in bed for the rest of the day. Even if he did, he wouldn't catch a wink of sleep anyway. There's just too many thoughts running through his mind. He can't make sense of his days, ever since you fell into the underground. It's all a mad mess of events that he simply can't keep up with. It's getting exhausting.

 _Maybe this is what you meant… living your life like a dream. Now I know how you feel…_

San swivels on his bed and drags himself up. Then with a yawn, he shuffles his feet across the floorboards towards the door. He hopes that Papyrus is already awake, and if he'd be interested in going to Grillby's for breakfast this morning. It would make a nice change from his all-spaghetti diet. But as he swings open the door of his bedroom, he's suddenly met with the widened eyes of the fallen fugitive human. _You._ Wrapped in nothing but two fluffy towels over your hair and your torso. And Sans is immediately floored.

"Oh… um, morning… Sans." You say quietly as you try to shake away your surprise. You hoped you could sneak past his bedroom and into the bathroom without having to wake anyone up, but it seems that an interesting morning was inevitable in the skeleton home. Sans is stuck simply staring at you in unfathomable shock, before he blinks and regains his composure whilst you stroke a wayward strand of hair underneath your towel.

"Mornin', bud. Did you sleep well last night?" He desperately tries to keep his cool as he leans against the doorframe, "Gotta be a lot better than the shed floor, right?"

"I won't say no to a warm duvet and a soft mattress, I'll admit that." You smile as you feel your body heating up once again as Sans' gaze drops to your bare legs. Suddenly, you're incredibly self-conscious about the length of the towel, and you quietly worry if it's really covering the bottom half of you like you once thought. Your face flares into an incredible shade of red as you quickly step towards the bathroom, "Um, I'll talk to you later. I just have to clean up…"

"Hey, uh, actually I'm glad I caught you. I want to ask you something." Sans calls after you, and you instantly freeze on the spot. You turn a little over your shoulder to see how he stepped out of the doorframe with his hand stretched out. But he quickly pulls himself back as he awkwardly retreats and continues, "I was wondering… if you're getting bored with eating the same thing all the time, then maybe you… well, I'm actually really happy you enjoy my brother's cooking this much, so I don't mean to say you're _bored_ with it… but anyway, if you'd like to _take a break_ from eating so much spaghetti, then maybe… you'd like to… come to Grillby's for a bite to eat?"

You curl your lips into a gentle smile, and you feel humbled by his effort to be friendly. You grip tighter on to your towel as you nod,

"Sure, that sounds really nice. Just… give me a few minutes to prepare myself. I'll let you know when I'm ready to go, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Just say the word." Sans says with a cocked smile as you disappear into the bathroom, with one last eager side-glance at him before you leave. And immediately after you shut the door, Sans almost stumbles towards the railings of the balcony and throws his arms around it as his legs feel as if they completely turned jelly.

He holds his head in his hands as he presses his mouth into a tight thin line. He's never tried so hard to calm down so much in his life. Your presence alone shoots at his nerves, and catching you as you were so suddenly in the morning had completely knocked his composure all over the place. It took all the strength he had within him to stop the urge to drag his curious gaze along the contour of your figure, wrapped loosely with a towel. The sudden image of you from the night before promptly popped up in his head, and it was all he could think about as he spoke to you. The image of your bare frame clung to his memory and refused to leave. It was as if your fully exposed form had been permanently branded into his memory. And it was enough to tear down his composure in no time at all.

He feels perspiration on his forehead as he runs his hand over his skull, and he takes a deep breath as he shakily returns to his bedroom. He can hear you pacing around the bathroom as you make your way around. The sound of your footsteps pattering on the ground makes it sound as if you're in the same room as him. It makes Sans wonder how thin the walls between you really are. Papyrus obviously had to resize the bedrooms so that a small bathroom could fit in between, so he mustn't have put too much space between the plastered walls.

 _I bet it's as thin as paper…_

Then, an idea crosses his mind all of a sudden, and lingers there as he presses his hand against the wall. It feels incredibly hollow just by pushing against it slightly. He knew that with enough force, it could be easily damaged and indented. He could very easily put his arm right through it if he wanted. Again, the idea loudly runs past his mind as it grows all the more tempting, and his teeth bite into a ruthless grin. His pupils dissipate into the black voids of his sockets, and his blue glowing iris fades into existence as he slowly lifts a hand to the ceiling. He doesn't think twice once he summons a small bone attack in the air.

 _Just one tiny movement… just one… and it's done…_

This mantra is all he needs to tell himself before his wrist flicks to the direction of the wall, his eyes follow in anticipation as the bones fly across the room, and they effortlessly pierce through the plaster with a small thump. The sound it created wasn't enough to attract any suspicious attention. Sans' wicked smile grows wider as the crumbling pieces fall to the ground in an insignificant heap, and his slippers bury into it as he steps before the newly created hole indented into the wall. It's small enough to be disguised as a crack in the plaster, but it's just large enough to make out the majority of the room on the other side. And more importantly, it's wide enough to make out the person standing inside, completely oblivious to the perverse intentions of the sinner on the other side.

You pull the towel from over your head and let it fall over the side of the basin. Your hair unfurls in an unkempt mess around your face. Then, as you step up to the bathtub, and as you turn the faucet to bring the shower to life, you stretch your hand into the falling water and smile to yourself at the pleasant warmth. Sans presses his forehead to the plaster and steadies his hands against the wall. His tongue runs along the curve of his corrupted grin, and all sense of goodwill is completely lost on him. You're too much, you're addicting, every day is a new struggle to withstand the overwhelming power you hold over him. The lines are beginning to blur and it's difficult to tell right from wrong… your power is too strong to fight… so why… _why am I fighting so hard against this anymore?_

Finally, the towel wrapped around you falls away. And his clawed fingers crush the plaster beneath his tight grasp.

You step into the shower and sigh as you feel the warm water rain down over your head. Your hair flattens and sticks to your back like second skin as your hands slowly run over it. The soapy water runs down your body until your unscathed skin begins to shine. You can feel the dirt that clung to your skin wash away down the drain, you feel completely refreshed as if you've been reborn again, and you feel the remnants of the soap drip off every inch of you. Your arms, your stomach, your legs, every single part of you is restored to its former glory. And Sans can tell how much you enjoy the feeling as your mouth lets out a satisfied sigh every time you run your fingers over your frame.

The steam from the water rises up and makes the air incredibly warm. The smell of scented soap sprinkles the atmosphere with an alluring aroma that fills your senses. You're in paradise in your own home. And as you close your eyes with the water bouncing off your face, your hands stretch up to feel the streams of water pool in your palms and fall between your fingers. You mind begins to drift as your hands begins to wander. Slowly, and as if by accident, your thoughts are brought to _him_ once more…

You conjure the image of Sans just as you saw him earlier that morning, and you recall how his eyes dragged his gaze over you with a crude smile. You saw how he tried to hide this, but you're too observant of his movements. His face lit up with wordless desire, and you saw it deep within the darkened shadows of his sockets. You saw the way his shaken composure gave away how much he wanted your towel to dissipate, you saw how he picked the towel from your body with his eyes, and you were surprised as you found a perceptive gleam within them… as if he's already seen every bit of you… without you even knowing it…

And yet, the idea of Sans watching you like this… the idea of his lustful gaze looking over the curves of your figure… the idea of his watchful eyes studying how you touch yourself… _that idea turned you on beyond belief._

Sans suddenly takes a sharp intake of breath as your face lights up in a deepening blush, and your fingers run smoothly over your liquid skin from your exposed neck down towards your shoulder blades. A small moan escapes your lips as your hands slowly slide further down you torso, lightly moving the tips of your fingers over the skin between your breasts towards the curve of your navel. And your head tips back as water rushes down the shape of your face, and drips from your chin as your hand ventures down your torso to the most sensitive part of you.

Your fingers slip between the folds, and slowly move in delicious circles around your clit as the water rushes between them. And your head swims as you find your fingers slide easily with the soapy water. Your hips shudder as the warmth of the water rushes down your body just as the adrenaline rushes through your bloodstream, and a pressured pool of pure ethereal ecstasy begins to build in your abdomen. Your mouth hangs agape in silent pleasure as water falls away from your full lips, soundlessly calling out to the man that made you feel this way.

And he can't take much more of this. Sans wants the wall to completely disappear, he wants the lone obstacle to completely crumble away until there's only him and you, opposing each other like a western showdown. He wants his hands where your hands aimlessly wander. He wants his tongue against yours, battling for dominance, discovering how you taste, before he brings it between your legs, licking your folds, and discovering how you taste all over again. He wants all of this so much, to the point where the wall quietly creaks beneath the intense pressure of his hands pushing against it.

You fall back against the wall until you're sitting on the side of the tub with your legs resting apart. Your head leans back into the corner of the wall with the water hitting against your chest, and the speed of the jet feels as if it's piercing through your skin. You clench your teeth as you breathe in erratic intervals, almost as if you're enjoying how rough the water feels against you, and your fingers begin to speed up between your folds. And you wonder how Sans likes it… _soft and slow… or hard and dirty?_

You wonder what he would do if he could see you now, and you wonder what you could do for him. There's no doubt that you've found his attraction to you thoroughly entertaining, there's no doubt that you've become the sole objective of his desire, and you cruelly revel in the torturous game you've invented to tease him as often as possible… until you find yourself wondering just how far you could truly push it until he _loses his mind…_

The speed of the shower is giving you sadistic ideas. And as your heavy-lidded eyes flutter through your vision, blurring with intense pleasure deep within your core, your gaze catches an eyeful of the showerhead. There's a clasp at the base of it. And you smile wickedly. _It's detachable._

Sans is struggling to hold himself back as he sees you suddenly reach up to press down on the clasp with your thumb. His fists are trembling against the walls as you pull the showerhead from the clasp, and bring it closer to you until it hovers over your torso. The water spills over the skin between your breasts and creates a glistening stream flowing all the way down to your encompassed fingers, and your breath hitches in your throat as you feel the warmth of the water running over your lower lips, making you shiver. His eyes narrow as he wonders what you intend to do, and he feels himself easing away a little in slight relief. Then, his sockets widen all of a sudden as your gaze lifts vacantly to the empty space, and you drag your tongue slowly along your bottom lip before biting down on it, hard. You're preparing yourself. Sans wonders what for.

And he instantly regrets his curiosity as you reveal your intentions.

Suddenly, he tightens his jaw to stifle a sharp gasp. You bring the showerhead slowly over towards your navel, down further towards your lower lips, and as your fingers scopes your folds apart, the rushing shower of water rains down mercilessly against your sensitive skin. And immediately on impact, you involuntarily arch forward as you loudly let loose an elongated moan through your pouted lips. Your eyes roll back as the blissful bouts of intense pleasure overpowers all your senses, until your head spins into a spiral of clouded thoughts.

The sight of you like this deeply cuts Sans to the core. He feels sharp tremors take over every bone, weaken his ability to stand, and shorten his erratic breathing. His wayward tongue hangs low as drool crawls down his chin carelessly. His tight grip against the wall shakes aggresively as he almost pushes himself through the plaster entirely. And he feels instantly restrained as the result of his arousal pushes against the tight material of his shorts.

 _Fucking hell… again…_

Almost reluctantly, Sans tucks his thumb beneath the hem of his shorts and shifts it over his growing erection, and it illuminates into a flaring cyan as his increasing desire pulsates through his bones. His magic comes from such a rooted place within him that it feels as if the deeply-seated aching in his cock runs through every inch of his skeleton, and each breath sends abysmal bouts of pure euphoria over his bones like adrenaline. And the sight of you alone, the sight of your twisted smile as you've been overcome with ecstasy, is almost enough to push him completely over the edge. _Almost._

He draws his hand over the base of his cock, and pumps as a delicious thrill curls and shudders down his spine. He leans his forehead fiercely against the wall as his free hand unfurls against the plaster, and presses his middle finger hard against the ridge of the paint as if it was you. As your fingers moves the rushing water around your clit in a breath-taking motion, stimulating your skin as you become more and more sensitive to the liquid touch, you both imagine it is _his_ hands, skilfully bringing you to the height of paradise with the sound of his name on your breath.

"Sans, please…" you plead, voice like velvet. Sans lets out an animalistic growl in response, muffled by the desperate clench of his teeth as he tries not to be heard.

You imagine his hands, callous and skilled, as he feels for the shape of your entrance, hungrily burning the movements that made you shiver the most with pleasure into his memory. You tense as the harsh bouts of bliss pulsate harder and harder deep within your core, and you sharply suck the air between your teeth as you try to delay the sensations for as long as you can. But you can't last for much longer.

And Sans reaches the same height, speeding up his movement as he pumps in sync with your heavy breathing. Your whole body stiffens as you moan loudly, your legs brace for the unrelenting onslaught of shuddering, and they constrict in protest as you try once more to resist. The glowing cyan colours bursting within Sans' eye lights up like a roaring firecracker, and he can't hold back for much longer in turn. You're both lost and obliterated to the soaring and agonising perfection of paradise. And as you let loose an elongated moan, as you throw back your head as you give your body away to the skeleton man's magic hands, you swear you hear his voice cry out as you cum.

Sans gasps beyond ecstasy as he releases every bit of himself in an intensive wave of pure euphoria. He's gone, careening into an ethereal realm as you join him unknowingly on the other side of the wall. Everything you know about reality melts away around you as you blend in with the water. You feel like liquid, returning to the Earth in particles as nature claims your body, shattering into a million pieces. The reddish tinge blossoming over your cheekbones never falters on the harsh comedown, and you upturn the showerhead and aim the stream above your hair so that the water cools down the heat emanating from your head. The bathroom feels too much like a furnace.

Sans feels weak, as if he exerted all of his power in his final climax, and leans hopelessly against the wall as he attempts to catch his breath. He can't quite understand what it is about you that makes him cum. He wonders if it's the sound you make when you shape his name on your lips, or the movements of your wrists as your fingers explore the depths of your curiosity in the world, and in yourself. There's no one answer. There's dozens. There's too many to ignore, or resist any longer. And the more he wonders about this, the more he comes to realise…

 _You're not human. No, you're a fucking goddess._

He goes to slam his fist against the wall in frustration, but he stops himself as he fears of disturbing you. He lays his forehead against the plaster, torn between the urge to end your life, draped over with the desire to preserve it. He catches his tongue between his teeth as he steadily regains his composure to glance one final time through the crack in the wall. You're still laying on the side of the tub, lazily enjoying the slowing spurts of the water jet raining down on your form, completely limp and lifeless with satisfaction.

And suddenly, for a moment… Sans wonders why you still appear to be wearing your black banded jewellery wrapped around your forearm…

…

…

…

* * *

 _Chapter Five End. Chapter Six coming soon, as always..._

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for reading and thanks so much again for all the awesome reviews! You guys truly give me motivation to keep writing. You're all the best, I mean this from the bottom of my heart. Cheers everyone, pass over your thoughts on today's chapter, and I'll see you all real soon~!**


	6. Drunk Enough To Dance

Chapter Six :: _Drunk Enough To Dance_

* * *

…

Papyrus left early that morning for his usual mundane human-hunting duties, leaving Sans completely alone in the house with only you and his thoughts for company.

He waits patiently for you in the lounge. He's sitting nearly on the edge of the sofa with his thumbs fidgeting against each other. His head is ducked down with his vacant gaze staring distantly at the ground. He's consumed with thoughts of you. His skull is lightly tinged with deep cyan colours as his thoughts bring up the image of you over and over again. His imagination is relentless, and his memory is crystal clear. He swallows harshly as he feels his mouth run dry. It's been three times now that he's seen your bare flesh, accentuating his lust as your figure proves to be everything he imagined. It's been twice now that he's seen you caked in sweat, crying out his name as you deliver yourself to the gates of paradise with your liquid fingers. It's been too many times, and not enough times all at once.

Sans tries to mentally scold himself to not let himself go like that again. He lost control of his senses, he went against his better judgement and allowed you to overpower him until he was completely obliterated from the mere sight of you. He lost the game, he lost outright… but in turn, he found out that you had lost at your own game as well.

… _why else would you be calling out my name, and_ only _my name… when you touch yourself like that and make that face?_

Your face repeats like a broken record in his mind, singing the same old tune. He remembers it all so clearly – the sprinkled blood red colour rising to your cheeks as sweat runs down your temples… the messy spirals of your hair as it clings to your form… the shape of your mouth as you purse your lips, breathing in heavy sighs as you sound out the moans bubbling in your throat… and your eyes, always so heavy-lidded, spelling out the deeply-seated lust that you carry every time you look at him, and him alone…

Suddenly, the click on your bedroom door rips through the air like a loud echo, and Sans' head snaps up as his eyes draw to you walking casually along the floorboards. He withdraws his wanton tongue, dismisses his shameless thoughts and readily jumps to his feet. He can't see you fully until you reach the flight of stairs, and as you descend, Sans once again feels his mouth run dry…

It's the loose blue shirt you wore the night before. This time, it's buttoned halfway, creating a deep neckline over your cleavage, and the oversized material draping over your shoulders reveals a good portion of your torso. At first, his spiralling thoughts makes him believe that you wore nothing below the hem, as the image of you from the night before cemented torturously in his mind, until you bury your hand over your hair so that your shirt lifts higher over your thighs to reveal the denim shorts resting over your hips. Sans lets out an exhausted breath of relief as he internally yells at himself once more to get a grip.

You push up the sleeves of the shirt over to your elbows as you approach him with a carefree smile.

"Ready to go?" Your voice is calmer than you really are as you see how Sans' vacant gaze slowly returns the white pinpricks in his empty sockets. It's as if he's desperately trying to overcome the primal side of him, like the split personality of Jekyll and Hyde. And eventually, his rational side wins as his casual bright smile returns to his face.

"Yup, I'm ready. C'mon then… let's get off."

Your eyes widen suddenly at the phrasing of his words, and your heartbeat runs a mile a minute as he passes you a lazy wink before he turns on his heels towards the door. Then your breath is caught in your throat as you realise – he said it like that on purpose. You guess that he doesn't have a complete handle on his rational side just yet.

You smirk with interest as you follow after him. You find it'll be fun to find out the limits of his restraints, and you wonder just how interesting this morning will be. And you feel the remnants of your relief from the shower curl deliciously between your legs from the thought alone.

...

Sans holds the door open for you as you slowly enter Grillby's. It's slightly darkened with only a few wall-mounted lanterns giving light to the room, whilst the emanating light coming from the fiery barman behind the bar illuminates the far side of the room. The atmosphere is cosy and warm, contradicting the icy cold weather right outside, and there's an overwhelming sense of hospitality hanging in the air. It's almost as if you can already attribute the sensation of entering the bar to the feeling of returning back home.

But it doesn't last long as the monsters instantly meet your gaze with a cold fear in their eyes. It seems that the word has finally gone around that a human being is living amongst them, and it's spread like wildfire as sudden nervous chatters fill up the room. You shiver from the sudden hostility as you almost step back to retreat into yourself. You feel as if you've just walked into a trap with no escape, and you're cornered into the world of terrifying enemies who will not hesitate to tear your soul apart.

Suddenly, you feel slender fingers slide past the back of your neck, and you breathe steadily as you find Sans resting his hand over your shoulder. Almost instantly, you feel your nerves calming down, but only slightly. He can see how much distress you're in, and you see his patient smile light up his expression as he leads you towards the bar on the far side of the room. As you walk past the busy booths and crowded tables, you're met with curious eyes as they follow your every movement. It's as if you've been put on display for everyone to see, and your presence alone emanates an intimidating air, when in reality you're simply wracked with nerves.

As you slide on to a barstool, in between Sans and another worried looking monster, you slightly duck your head down as your shoulders rise, and you turn to Sans as you keep yourself close. You feel the safest when you're with him.

"You should relax a bit. If you show that you're nervous, you'll only put everyone else on edge." Sans says simply as he nonchalantly waves to the barman.

"That's… much easier said than done." You say as you somehow feel the eyeless fiery barman closely inspect you as he approaches, "Will anyone try to start a fight?"

"Only if you do."

The moment he says this, a small spark of glowing blue flames suddenly flickers in his socket as a small warning to you. But you fail to be intimidated as you lean forward to rest your chin in your hand, and you flash him a slightly shaken lewd smile as you begin to calm down.

"I'll make sure not to start any trouble." You say quietly, your eyes tracing the callous structure of his hands whilst he gestures to the barman to order some drinks. And your lips purse together in disdain, "We'll just have to see how good the food is here. If it's not up to the standards of your brother's cooking, then who knows how unpredictable my reactions will be…"

At that second, Sans ferociously turns himself to you as if he is more than ready to strike. You can tell he didn't appreciate that comment, at all. He's facing you head on as the white pupils in his eyes dissipate into the dark voids. His smile never falters, but you can see his clear anger flaring in the shadows of his eyes as he's almost looking down on you. You stare in wide-eyed shock as you momentarily forgot the serious nature of your infiltration to the underground. Funny, you find, that you easily let the fact that your human slip from your mind.

But, Sans eventually withdraws himself as he takes a step back on to his stool, and closes his eyes as he regains his composure. Then you suddenly hear him chuckling under his breath,

"I don't think you should set your standards so high. I mean, finding anything better than my brother's spaghetti is damn near _im-pasta-ble!"_

You stare blankly at him, and wince your eyes at the sheer dreadfulness of his joke. And after a few silent moments pass, Sans grabs the bottle of ketchup from the barman's hands and laughs to himself with a dismissive wave of his hand,

"Y'know, you're a real tough audience to please, pal."

"I wouldn't say that. Maybe it's just your horrendous timing." You say with a grateful wink to the barman as he passes you a glass of water, and you hover the drink next to your mouth as you subtly glance back to him through the corner of your heavily-lidded eye, "And I wouldn't at all say you have a hard time pleasing me, Sans…"

The sultry tone in your voice goes completely unnoticed as Sans casually shrugs his shoulders from beneath his large jacket, and his grip on the ketchup bottle tightens.

"Oh, trust me. I do. After all, you haven't laughed at a single one of my jokes thus far."

Your eyes widen as you begin to realise this yourself. Every bad pun that he's thrown at you, every joke that he's told to someone else with you nearby, you haven't managed to laugh even once… not even a pity smile. You wonder if it's because you didn't find the jokes very funny, or if the puns simply aren't your sense of humour, but slowly you begin to realise… you keep yourself at a very clear distance from him. Sans is down to Earth, he's so chilled out all the time, and when he's not being wound up by you, he's generally just a nice bloke all around. So… why haven't you been able to laugh at a single one of his jokes? Why haven't you at least flashed him a smile out of charity? Why are you keeping yourself so barricaded from his attempts at making you laugh?

Suddenly, a dreadful flush falls over you as you feel your heart plummet down to the deep depths of your stomach. You turn yourself to your glass of water and watch your reflection sadly stare back at you. Sans picks up your silence, and carefully looks at you with his observant gaze. He looks at you gently, and he sees the apparent deep hurt in your eyes. He doesn't want to push you, but he wants you to know… he's still here.

"Hey… it's no big deal if you don't laugh at my jokes, y'know. It's fine, really. Everyone has their own sense of humour." He says almost desperately as he attempts to reach out a hand to you, but he pauses as your gaze wanders off into a higher realm, "Don't beat yourself up about it. C'mon, don't make that face…"

"Sans…" you begin as your voice softens to a whisper. Sans has to shuffle a little closer to you in order to hear you more clearly. Then, the atmosphere around the both of you draws to a still, as if the chattering all around the room becomes muffled background noise, and the world melts away until there's only you and him sitting alone at the bar. And slowly, your far-off gaze lifts to his, and his sockets widens as he takes a slow intake of breath, "…why haven't you asked me… about my past?"

Sans blinks at you, as he expected something completely different from you. Knowing you, whatever you could suggest to him wouldn't be as innocent as you perceive yourself to be. There's a darkness in you that only Sans can see, there's an untapped evil within you that Sans wants to destroy, and amongst the mess of your complicated existence, there's an exciting side of you that he _wants_ more than anything else. You exude an elegance as you carry yourself with confidence and pride in your body, your eyes are constantly exploring the world as if there's not enough information for you to take in… and there's a deeply-seated desire that you withhold, something you don't want to admit to yourself… something to do with _him…_

He shakes his head as he focuses back to you. And he shrugs again with his usual carefree grin.

"Who am I to pry into your past? Like you said before – what's important is right here, right now."

"Well… I suppose that's true." You say with a calm smile, and your gaze lowers back to the gentle reflection in the water, "But wouldn't it be easier for you to tell what kind of person I am from my background? Wouldn't everything be settled quicker if you judged me by my past? If I have sinned, shouldn't I atone for them sooner rather than later?"

"That's not how I see it." Sans stares at his own drink in his hands as his tone of voice also becomes vacant, as if his words of wisdom are from his own personal experiences, "Whatever you did in the past should stay in the past. There's no use in dwelling on a life that you lost. To be honest, you've been given the greatest and rarest gift that anyone can receive – you've been given a second chance at life. All you have to do now is figure out what to do with it and how to handle the cards that you've been dealt. Play the game by the rules… or don't. It's all up to you."

You become silent for a moment as you take it all in. You know that he's right. You have been given a second chance. You have to decide what you want to do with this new life. You have to shoulder the burden of freedom under the constraints of society. You're a human in a monster world. No one's going to push you towards an answer, no one's going to guide you towards some prerequisite destiny, you're no emotionless robot that follows someone else's orders… you're an independent mind. You can do _whatever you want._

Sans knows this. Sans wants you to know this. You feel yourself breaking free of this blank template, and you feel your body warming to high temperatures as you feel your heart racing. And you quietly ask him one more question.

"Then, don't you ever wonder… why I don't want to find out about my past?" You ask him as your eyes never stray away from the glass of water between your palms, "Shouldn't it be within everyone's right to want to know about themselves? So don't you think it's a little odd… that I show no interest in my own background?"

Sans covers his mouth with his palms as his eyes follow the movements of your wrists as you pour the cooling water to your lips. For a moment, he's completely distracted by the accentuated bones in your fingers as you grip the glass… your knuckles have rosy highlights as the bones protrude beneath your soft skin… mirroring the way your fingers had once moved over your clit, skilfully bringing you pleasure as you reach the full extent of your climax… your beautiful hands, elegant and profound, wrapped perfectly around the cold glass as your eyes close to feel the refreshing icy water fall down your throat…

His pupils follow the slow trail of water running down your chin as he finally replies,

"Well… I'm not gonna lie, I have wondered why you don't seem to show an interest in your past." Sans says as he slowly tightens his grip around the ketchup bottle, and completely ignores the tiny spurts oozing from the nozzle, "It seems like a good place to start if you're searching for a purpose in life. So why not look to your roots? All the answers you're searching for might be right there. Maybe everything will make more sense once you learn more about where you come from. It's a plausible theory. So… why haven't you?"

You place the glass of water back down to the bar, and your fingers remain fastened around the cylinder as your eyes refuse to move away from it. Your hair falls over your face as it creates a shadow over your eyes, and your whole face is suddenly hidden as your expression is almost impossible to read. Then, your voice is deadpan, almost completely void of all emotion, as you finally reply.

"…what if I don't like the answers I find? What if I find out about my past, and I don't like what I see?" Your eyes eventually lift from the glass, and your dark expression is revealed in the softening light of the fire from the barman's form, and you turn your unyielding frown towards Sans with utter disdain in your voice, "I'd be forced to carry the burden for the rest of my life. Everything that I am now will be defined by what I did… what I used to be… don't you realise how much this absolutely _terrifies_ me?"

And that's it. Sans can see you clearly now. You've torn down the walls of your defence as your eyes reveal the deepening sadness that you hid behind them. Your fear, your lack of self-worth and understanding of the world, everything you withheld deep within you is bare for Sans to see in the broken expression of your face. Everything that you hoped to keep within you is suddenly out there in the open. You're willing to open up and share the troubles on your back to the one person that you wanted to keep your distance from. The one who wants you, the one who wants to kill you… _he's the only one I can talk to._

And Sans knows this. He's patient and understanding as he cautiously lays a caring hand over your shoulder. You slightly jump at the touch, and your eyes widen into glistening orbs as you try to fight back the overwhelming emotion building behind them. You clench your teeth as you bite at your feelings, forcing them to the back of your throat as you look into the depths of Sans' blackened voids. And he sympathetically curls his mouth into his usual carefree smile, reserved only for you, as he softly comforts you,

"Don't let the past define who you are. Focus on where you are now. You're amongst creatures who will come to care for you if you let them, you're in a world where unconditional love is given by the handful, and only you will have the power to take control of your life. Always remember this. It's _your_ life, no one else's. No one can tell you how to live it, not even me. It's your decision to be plagued with the errors of your past, as it's also your decision to live peacefully with the friends you make in the present. When it all comes down to it, it's all on you. But I'll tell you this – the latter is far less lonely."

You slowly take in everything he says, and you nod as you gradually realise that what he says reaches you on a completely new level. You quietly sniff, as if you're battling with yourself to keep from showing all your emotions, but as you let yourself enfold the feeling of comfort that his hand on your shoulder brings, you close your eyes and sigh with a small smile on your reddened face. You appreciate that he listens and understands you, he shows that he is willing to put your best interests first as you wander the path of self-discovery on you own, and he willingly lets you know that he's there for you in every sense of the word.

You place your hand over his, sliding your elongated fingers over his bony structure, and slowly sigh from the feel of his firm grasp over your shoulder. You hold him close to you, as if you don't want him to let go, and you genuinely and widely smile as the highlighted heat from your face fills the air with a pleasant warmth that is felt by the both of you. Sans smiles back as his fingers feels the temperature of your body seep into his bones.

"Thank you, Sans. I'll be honest… knowing that you're here to help me through it all makes this a whole lot easier to digest. I just hope I won't be a nuisance to you…"

"Oh, don't… if I ever thought that, do you think I'd ever be willing to take the responsibility of looking out for you? No, I promised to look out for you, not just for the sake of the underground, but for your sake as well. I want to make sure that you find your own happiness in life. Because, believe it or not… I kinda see pieces of myself in you…"

Your interest heightens all the more as he leaves it on that unusual note. You suddenly let go of his grip on your shoulder, and you lean closer to him from the bar stool as your curiosity shines bright in your glistening eyes.

"Oh? And what exactly do you mean by _that?"_

"I mean, well… the thing is, it's a little hard to explain…" he says bashfully. He's suddenly become shy as the blue tinge of his cheeks becomes apparent all the more, and he retreats back into his stool with the ketchup bottle tight in his grasp. However, you refuse to leave it at that and you lean even closer, until your entire figure is arched towards him with your suspecting eyes gazing over his flushed composure. Sans shakes his head as he finally gives in to you,

"Alright, well, what I mean to say is… we both have a method of keeping ourselves to ourselves. It's not easy for us to… express ourselves to others, because we worry too much about how others feel. We put the well-being of the ones we love before the well-being of ourselves, because… it's a little difficult to come to terms with our past. There's so much going on right now, that whatever happened before all this becomes irrelevant. Because regardless of our scars, what happens right here and right now becomes top priority. I guess… that's how I see it. I'm just… speaking loosely, here."

You blink slowly as you understand exactly what he means. And you lean closer until your lips are breaching the boundaries that you both silently set yourselves. Your hot breath grazes against the bone of his jawbone as your heavily-lidded eyes follows the faltering curve of his smile, and his eyes dare to gaze back at you as you lean your elbow against the bar with your unkempt hair tumbling over the shape of your face. And, ever-so slowly, the barstool creaks below you as your mouth slowly shapes the words that you speak,

"I know, Sans. I don't know much, but I know exactly what you mean. And you can't even… comprehend how grateful I am for your willingness to help me. It's more than I ever could have asked for. You are living proof that monsters don't deserve being locked away underground, especially whilst humans are celebrating their free-will above your heads. And I realise I am no exception."

You draw yourself back to your stool as your hair creates that sinister shadow over your expression once more. Sans looks to you in wonder as you suddenly become quiet, and the atmosphere continues to fall into an eerie silence as the muffled chatter continues on like a flat dial tone. In the corner of his eyes, Sans spies the barman keeping an eye out for you, and he grips on to the side of the bar as you nonchalantly stroke a wayward strand of hair behind your ear. Until you lift your gaze back to his with a large smile, carrying a distant sadness faintly hidden behind your eyes as you finally admit to him,

"I fell into this world because I tried to kill myself. That's my one remaining memory I have that I can claim my own. Everything before that is one huge blur."

You say this with absolutely no emotion, and it completely floors him. Sans feels completely frozen as he finally understands the infinite despair that you hold on your shoulders, despite the confidence that you exude. He wonders if the way you act is a direct response to the feeling of loneliness you felt before the inevitable drop into the underground. He wonders how you can deal with this lone memory fragment that you hold so closely to you. And he wonders…

"Is that why you don't want to know about your past?"

You nod in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Of course. I mean, if the only vice that connects me to this world is the feeling of wanting to die, then why would I want to know the reason for feeling this way? I… I don't want to know what pushed to me stand on the edge of oblivion. I don't want to know about the life I once had… if it means that the only escape was the release of death." You almost choke on your breath as you feel the emotion fill you up once again, and the memory of yourself on the cliff of Mount Ebott threatens to haunt you the more you think back to it. Suddenly, you feel your heart steadily on the tip of your tongue as you find words quickly tumble out of your mouth, "I… I'd much rather start anew. Even if I have to live in a world where monsters live in fear of me, even if my freedom is consistently restricted… all I want is to feel happy. And, y'know, even without memories to fall back on, having friends like Papyrus and Undyne… and friends like you, Sans, I already feel so much happier. And shouldn't that count for so much?"

"That's all we hope for." Sans tells you honestly as a friendly smile creeps upon his bony lips. And you grin back as the liberating feeling of voicing all of your bound concerns suddenly dissipates from your shoulders. Sans is so understanding, and so compassionate, you almost feel your heart bursting at the seams. You've never felt this way about someone before. You already feel so strongly for Papyrus as a close friend, you feel appreciative of someone so strong like Undyne, and you already feel a large connection to the underground as a whole… but to Sans… you feel something so much _deeper…_ you can't make sense of the true depths you feel for him, but you feel so incredibly strong for him… it's difficult to put it into words…

As you look into his careful eyes, heavily-lidded as you always are, you can evidentially see the intense emotion from within them. There's a connection that rings through the both of you, and you feel it pulsate and electrify a visible spark in the air. It makes itself known the longer you look at him. In his casual smile, in his empathetic gaze, everything… simply in the way that he leans towards you with interest and compassion, you can feel that this man is… someone truly _extraordinary_ to you.

And he can feel it just as strongly as you. He keeps hidden it to himself, but the more he leans across to you, the more he wants to _know_ you. You wants to feel you… he wants to make you safe in his arms, he wants to make you feel secure in his world… everything that he has, he wants to share with you and make you feel welcome… as long as you're happy, that's all that matters… as long as you're _loved…_

Then, suddenly, a strange noise instantly rips you both apart, and the moment materialises in the hot air that lingers over your heads. You suddenly recognise the heat filling up every inch of your figure as you lean back into your bar stool, and you completely dismiss it as you pay attention to the melodic sounds suddenly hitting you all at once. And your eyes fly open as you stare at Sans with incredible interest.

"What is this? I've never heard anything like this before…" You say in wonder. You lean back against the bar as your head slightly nods in sync with the tune, and your feet tap against the floorboards along with the melody.

"I guess this is technically you're first time listening to music, huh?" Sans says amusedly as he watches your expression suddenly light up with absolute wonderment, "You're pretty lucky. The jukebox at Grillby's rarely ever works. Better listen up and take advantage of it while you can. After all, music is considered to be the universal language. It doesn't matter if you're human or monster, anyone in the world can enjoy music. And, from the looks of you, it seems like you agree…"

You silently agree as the rhythm of the music is taking you hostage. Your body is suddenly becoming a slave to the rhythmic sensations shooting through every part of you. The sound is hypnotic, sending delicious thrills up and down your spine as your feet are compelled to tap along to the sound. You bite down on your bottom lip as you let yourself submit to the music carrying you along. You feel your hands lifting themselves through your hair as you feel the sounds dragging you along to a whole new world, transporting you to a realm you've never reached before. And Sans watches with absolute fascination as you become so submissive by the rhythmic sound of flamenco riffs and fast-paced guitars…

"I… um, I hope this isn't too forward, but… I kinda feel like my body is moving on it's own…"

"Oh, don't worry. That's completely normal. Dancing is the right reaction to good music." Sans says with a small laugh rumbling through his skeleton, and the sight of this doesn't help you at all as you feel warmer and warmer. And your fingers claw through the unkempt strands of hair falling over your face as Sans laughs all the more, "Hey, it doesn't matter what time of the day it is. If you feel like dancing, then you should absolutely go for it. No one's gonna stop you."

"But… won't I look kinda ridiculous?" You ask as your face fills up with a brightened shade of red all the way to your hairline.

"Like I said, you have to let yourself go. Seize the moment, control your own actions in life. If you wanna dance, the only person stopping you is _you."_

You nod in understanding. And, slowly, you rise from your bar stool as your vacant gaze falls distantly to the sounds flowing through every single segment of your figure. Sans watches as you wander to the jukebox just by the side of him, and you bend closer to the glass encompassing the variety of records at your disposal. Out of all of them, you choose the one that sounds the most appealing…

 _Down In Mexico… by The Coasters…_

And the instant that it plays, you feel your hipbones sway to the slow pitch of the song. The tenants of the bar watch as you give yourself away to the delicious rhythm taking over all of your senses. The melody is heavy, as if the slow drawls of your movements are controlled entirely by the gradual speed of the beat. Your mind clouds as the music takes over, and you've succumbed into the wills of a puppet as your body falls into the commands of the rhythm. The drums tell you when you move your feet, the rough tones of the lead singer guides the gentle swing of your waist as you move yourself back and forth like a slow-moving pendulum, and your wrists direct the liquid movement of your hands as they explore the curves of your body at the command of the music.

And it takes everything within Sans to keep himself cemented to the barstool.

As he watches you dance beside the jukebox, your presence becomes the life and soul of the room. The tenants watch you with interest, until a few spectators gradually come to cheer you on and dance along beside you. Sans wasn't lying when he said that music is the universal language. The only time that the monsters of the underground feel safe enough to interact with you is the moment when you give yourself away to the overwhelming powers of music. And although they dance alongside you, despite having company as you move your body to the flowing tunes, Sans notices how you stay within your own world, completely yielding to the sensual onslaught of slow-sounding music filling up the air with it's tempting presence.

And immediately, it reminds him of the time you stood in front of your full lengths mirrors. It reminds him of the time you sat beneath the showerhead as you perished beneath the aggressive stream of water raining down on your most sensitive skin. Everything about you, all the slow movements you make, the way your fingers reach along the luscious curves of your figure, the way your wrists accentuate the elongated bone beneath your untouched skin… it all brings up one distinctive thought in his mind:

 _You're so…_ _fucking… attractive…_

…

…

The morning speeds on until Sans is simply comfortable with staying at the bar. The bottle of ketchup remains forgotten in his hand, and his watchful gaze follows your every movement as you remain adamant on exploring every kind of music genre available to you. And the day goes by as you select through the wide variety of music at your disposal in the jukebox, and Sans only stands by as he simply enjoys laying around lazily at the bar to watch you dance. You're like his personal entertainment for the day, and you're more than happy to provide. The citizens of Snowdin wave in and out of the bar as they see you wildly let loose beside the jukebox, completely giving in to the overwhelming sensations that each tune emanates to you. If it's a slow-moving ballad, your waist swings side to side as your hands glide up and down your torso as if you've never known what it means to be deeply touched…

Then, you find a completely different song that contradicts everything you've ever heard:

 _Born Slippy… by Underworld…_

The song is starts slow, until it gradually pumps into incredibly fast-paced and energetic rhythm, and you feel the urge to whip your hair around as if you're in the midst of a heavy metal concert. You let your hands guide your movements as your body mercilessly follows the melody.

And everyone who enters the bar watches you intently, cheering you on, inviting you to join their own insane dance routine as they themselves succumb into submissive slaves to the tunes. The day carries on like this as you simply enjoy yourself, laughing loudly at the wild movements your body makes, and the overwhelming friendliness of the locals who are brave enough to join in. It's a concert that you created for yourselves, and it's a display that Sans chooses to spectate as you become the front and centre of your own stage. You don't mind at all. You find that you've already made a name for yourself in town as the dancing nymph; completely consumed by the music taking over every inch of your body.

Music is your master. You can't claim anything as your own whilst you give yourself to the erotic sensations of the ethereal music piloting the movements of your limbs. Everyone sees it in the way you move, everyone knows it in the way you let your tongue hang out the corner of your mouth as you give away everything you are… to the sensual tune sounding out of the jukebox, claiming your body for its own… falling under the trance of the melody without a care in the world…

The sun eventually fades away from the windows, and the light from the wall-mounted lamps illuminates the room by the tiny flames within. The locals have pumped you with food and alcohol in order to keep you going, and you beg your body to keep up with the energy that the music exudes. Your breathing becomes heavy with constant movement, your muscles feel tensed from the consistent exercise, and everything within your core cries out for a break. So, finally, after hours of dancing along to the tunes that the jukebox provides, you collapse against the bar stool besides the skeleton man. He's consumed with the same amount of alcohol as you, and in synchronicity, both of your heads spin out of control and into oblivion. Your field of vision is completely blurred as you lean clumsily against the bar.

The darkness from outside spills through the windows, and the brightness of the flames from the wall-mounted lamps glows upon your sweaty skin. It takes you a moment to realise where you are before your heavy head turns toward the skeleton who collapses in a dizzy heap beside you. He drags his heavy-lidded gaze along the contours of your worn out body, and the tiny pupils in his eyes seem to twirl into dizzy spells from the mere sight of you. He silently feels the breath in his throat being drawn out as he watches the way you heavily sigh with exhaustion. He rests his weighty head against the bar as he drinks you in, following the small traces of perspiration crawl over your untouched skin, and he resists the urge to let his hungry tongue fall out of his drooling mouth.

You take one look at him before you decide indefinitely: _he's drunk as hell!_ And in response, you struggle to carry your own intoxicated form from the bar stool and on to the floorboards beneath your unbalanced feet. With amazing effort, you slide your hands beneath his elbows as you grasp on to his arms and pull him towards you.

"Come on now. It's time to go home, love." You say as his body seems to swing from the bar stool and fall against you. It takes a few seconds before you fully realise that the ribs of his skeleton beneath the material of his clothes is pressing against yours, and you blink slowly as you come to acknowledge just how close he is from your figure. But somehow, through the haze of your intoxicated state, you let it slide as you grab hold of his bony arm and let it hang over your shoulders for support. You wave goodbye to your new friends from the bar as you head towards the door, and drag Sans' limp body out into the cold night air that prickles every inch of your skin.

The orange rays of the lamps scatter through the windows and glisten on to the heaps of snow sprinkled on to the cold hard ground beneath your feet. And you drag yourself along with the skeleton man in your firm grip by the side of you. His mouth is drooling as he slips in and out of unconsciousness, and you laugh quietly to yourself as you find that he must be a total lazy drunk. You hope that you have enough strength within you to drag him across the way and into his bed. You can tell from his exhausted expression that he's crying out for some rest.

You heave him across the town square as you squint your eyes through the darkness and your dizzying drunken spells. The underground is eerily quiet at this time of night, and the snow sparkles from the faint moonlight stuck at the far end of the sky. It's difficult to make your way around, but you can slightly make out the skeleton home in the distance. You wrap your arms around Sans' torso as you lightly shake him back to reality.

"We're almost home now. Don't worry, I'll make sure that you get to your bed alright."

He stirs through his faded thoughts as he lets himself easily fall against you, as if he's personally enjoying the feeling of your closeness to him. And with a small murmur, his voice slurs quietly, consumed with lust,

"…come to bed with me…"

You feel the tips of your ears burning brightly in response, and your grip on him tightens as your heart quickens as fast as it can go. All of your senses are completely clouded as your thoughts are now dominated by that one mumbled suggestion. There's nothing stopping you from internally scolding your temptations to take things further than you've ever known. There's no rational part of you screaming out to resist all the deeply-seated desires pushing towards the surface. There's only you and him… standing so close together in the snow, darkness draping over your figures, as the lone flaring spurts of glowing blue flames illuminates in short intervals within his eye. And you smirk as you reply with a slur,

"I know that look." You say softly as you lean closer, until your lips are inches away from his, with the stench of alcohol lingering on your breath, "What're you giving me that look for, hm?"

"I'm thinking…" he says, just as slowly and as softly as you do.

"What're you thinking about, _skeleton man?"_ your term of endearment drawls slowly out of your mouth, and creates a crude shiver throughout his bones in response.

"I'm thinking about the way you dance…"

You speculate for a moment if your drunken state had created a brief lapse in your hearing, and you blink in heavy intervals as you slowly wonder what he means.

"The way I dance? Oh, so you… _like_ the way I dance?"

"Mhm… I really like it…" he says dreamily as his arm around you shifts comfortably over your back. Then he settles his heavy head against your shoulder and seems to drift off as he lays against you, "…the way you _move…_ you're so refined… you can make every little movement seem graceful and unique… I just love watching you dance…"

You feel a growing warmth clasp over your heart as he says this. His voice doesn't hide his admiration for you, and he doesn't shy away as he gradually closes his eyes to simply give in to the feel of you beside him. His praise burns a fire in your chest, and encourages you to gently shift him from your shoulder to face him towards you. As you hold his arms in your hands, as he slightly wobbles on his unsteady feet, you look at him with such determination as your voice becomes quiet, and as sultry as ever,

"Then, come dance with me, Sans. Like you said before, it doesn't matter what time of the day it is, if you feel like dancing then you should do it."

He winces in puzzlement before you slowly glide your hands over his forearms to lace your fingers between his. A small scoping tinge of blue flourishes over his face as he feels your palms tighten against his, and before he can even begin to protest, you laugh whole-heartedly as you swing him aside and step clumsily around him in a total drunken tango.

"No, no I can't… I can't dance." Sans laughs alongside you as he lets you spin him through the snow, and he tries to resist as he's suddenly tripping over his feet. He desperately grabs a tight hold of your fingers as he desperately clings to his remaining balance, and cries through his hysterical fit of laughter, "Stop, please, I-I ca… I can't… I dance like a horse!"

You instantly stop moving altogether as you stare at him in absolute astonishment.

"Like a horse?"

"Yeah. Because horses have _two left feet."_ Sans giggles like a madman as you only narrow your eyes at him. And as your lips pout in a completely unamused manner, Sans points a finger accusingly to you, "You see? You don't laugh at my jokes."

Again, he's right. You sigh heavily as you keep your hands loosely folded around his. Your sultry thoughts rip through the intoxicated fog clouding your mind, and you pay close attention to the gentle hold he has around you. The lids of your eyes become heavier and heavier, and your skin flares into a pleasant heat as your unstable form urges you to fall closer towards him.

A small gasp is heard from his mouth as you almost collapse against him. Your head lingers close to his as your forehead almost leans against his. His double vision clears enough to make out your expression – your lips hang agape as you softly pant from being so close to him, your cheeks are brightly flushed with intense colour as he feels the heat emanating against his bones, and your _eyes… your eyes are muggy with intense desire…_

He refuses to move at all as you inch your hands away from his to rest against his chest. Your palms can feel his temperature seep into your skin, and your slurred thoughts wonder for a moment how he can even form a sense of heat. But you don't wonder for too long as your moistened breath grazes against the side of his blazing skull, and you whisper suggestively,

"I'm not going to laugh until you dance with me."

You feel his smile widen as his grip on your shoulders becomes incredibly loose. Then, with gradual movement, you feel his curious fingers explore the shape of your figure as he drags his bony fingertips over the contours of your form, until he rests his hands against his waist. You clench your teeth at this feeling, as if the magic that his fingers exudes creates small pleasing tingles against your skin. You think back to the moment in the shed where he simply pressed his hands against your thigh, and you remember how much his magic affected you even then. His touch is branded on your skin, and it craves more of it as your shirt dulls the feeling between the skin over your hips against his calloused palms. You want to feel him. You want him to feel you. You want to embrace every little feeling coursing through your figure as he discovers the shape of your body. And you let him know that as you shuffle forward against him. Your ribs rest against his, your breasts press against the thick material of his shirt, and your hands wrap around the back of his thin neck. You can tell he likes it from the deepening curl of his sinister smile, and the glaring glint in his glowing cyan eye.

Suddenly, he pulls you back as he picks you up and spins you around. You shout out in surprise as you're suddenly airborne, and you laugh against him as he wobbles side to side unsteadily in a poor attempt to dance with you in his arms. You press your face against the side of his skull as you try to stifle your laughter, and your arms cling around his shoulders as you desperately hold on to him for dear life. Your heartbeat races as you're thrown through the air with his arms tightly clasped around your waist, and in a complete drunken stupor, Sans feels his strength waning as he leans back and stumbles further down the town square.

Suddenly, you feel his unstable feet kick backwards until he's navigating you both to the largest pile of snow nearby. You catch a glimpse of the two mail boxes beside the skeleton homes before you feel yourself slipping away from his embrace, and you fall in a collapsed heap in the snow against the side of the house. The entire area is shrouded over with darkened shadows, but you can make out Sans' surprised expression as he leans over you in worry. You try to shake away the spells of intoxication as you find your back pressed against the side of the house, your bare legs digging into piles of snow tinging ice against your skin, and your widened eyes staring back at his. And you feel your heartbeat almost halt altogether as you realise the position you're in.

Sans has you pinned. As your hair is pushed forward, sticking to the perspiration crawling over your flushed face, your back is pressed against the wooden panels of the house with Sans leaning entirely over you. His eyes are shimmering intensely as he slowly realises that he accidentally fell on top of you with his hands pinning you against the wall by the sides of your head. His knees bury into the snow beneath you as your legs parted to give him room in front of you. And your heads are only mere inches away as your synchronised breathing grazes against each other's faces. An evident blush forms over his face as his flustered eyes dart in every other direction, as long as they're not at you, and his voice slightly shakes as he says,

"I guess dancing really is a _two-step process."_ You don't laugh. You gaze at him until he's forced to look back at you with the same lustful intent flaring in your eyes. He feels himself slipping as you give in to the heated atmosphere enfolding the scene, and his voice becomes breathy, "I thought you said you'd laugh at my jokes if I danced with you?"

You slowly shake your head as you lift your hand to his face. Your fingers feel the flushed heat emanating from his skull, and can almost match the temperature to your own. You feel your breathing become slow and gradual as you bring yourself closer and closer to his mouth. His smile almost shakes with desire as his eyes become completely blank with dark shadows fading over his white pupils, giving away to the uncontrollable spurts of blue flames from his left eye. Neither of you say a thing after this. Something in the air audibly snaps as everything has suddenly built up to this. You completely give in to the way this feels, as he does the same. The drunken state of the both of you make this easier to digest, as you both recognise the suggestive tone lingering in the air. And finally… you both want to _act_ on it.

Your hands gently move over to his skull, carefully holding his face to you as you bring him closer… so close, until the unkempt strands of your hair brushes over his bone… and your voice is barely a whisper as your liquid lips slowly shape your words,

"…Sans… touch me…"

Almost immediately, he feels a sharp shudder running down his spine, and he doesn't think twice before his arms bend by your sides, and he brings himself so close to the point where you can almost feel the teeth of his smile brush against your blushing cheek. Your command runs wild in his clouded mind, and he doesn't pretend that he hasn't wanted this for so long. He lets his body move on his own as he brings his slender fingers to the sharp contour of your jawline. He grazes his fingertips over the shape, and you feel almost dizzy in response. You can feel that magic he withholds within every inch of his form, and you can feel it seep into your skin by the mere touch of his hands. You rest your head softly against the palm of his hand, and you sigh at the secure feeling this brings.

However… _he doesn't want to stop there._

Suddenly, through the blur of your drunken vision, you can make out the softening glow of his elongated tongue inching through the slit of his wide smile. Your breath hitches as you realise just how much you want this tongue to touch you. You brace yourself for the onslaught of delicious sensations overriding your form as you feel his fingers brush past your ear, collecting a fistful of your hair between his fingers, as he gently pulls your head to the side so that your neck is fully exposed to him. And you gasp sharply and audibly as you feel the liquid surface of his tongue draw a line over your flesh. Your teeth dig into your lip as you close your eyes, and you can feel the hunger deep within the movements he makes. He gradually drags his tongue over your skin, and you realise he's slowly taking his time with you. He wants to feel you as much as he can, for as long as you can, and the in-depth need that he's carried for as long as he's known you slowly surfaces in the stagnant movements of his tongue.

You lowly moan as you feel the sluggish trail of saliva falling over the tip of his tongue down the nape of your neck, and your hands fiercely grasp hold of his shoulders. Your fingertips dig in to his bones as his hands move from the tangled mess of your hair down towards the shape of your collarbone, and you brace yourself once again for whatever he's planning. It doesn't take you long to quickly figure out exactly what he wants as his curious fingers don't rest there. And your thighs tense up from the overwhelming pool of intense pleasure taking over you as you follow the path of his fingers, moving lower and lower down your figure as he digs his hands beneath the material of your shirt.

He pushes your collar to the side as his skilful hands flick the buttons away, and your flesh becomes all the more exposed as his intensive predatory gaze holds you in place like stone. Your eyes widen slightly as you wonder if he's really daring to go even further. But even so, you don't want him to stop. Your drunken state has allowed you to come undone, and loosen your wound up tensions as you feel like shattered pieces of your former self beneath his touch. Your eyes cry out for him to continue, you want him to take you completely, and you let him know this as you shuffle forward, until his hesitating hand is plunging deeper beneath your shirt, just short of the shape of your breasts. And his eyes, buried beneath his heavy-lids, flare with burning desire as he doesn't hesitate a second longer.

You arch your back involuntarily as you feel his divinely magical fingertips brush over your naked skin, and he slowly moves them further to lovingly hold your breasts beneath his palms. You sigh as he doesn't stop moving his hands, and your tongue falls wantonly just as his does from the thrilling sensations of his movements. He holds you like you're fragile, then he presses his bony fingertips into your sensitive skin when he wants to hear you response with a breathy sigh. From his touch alone, your body… your soul… you are his by command. He plays you like an instrument, and he knows all the right notes to play as he moves exactly how you like it. He works to make you feel exactly how he feels when he tastes your skin on his tongue. And you gasp even more sharply as you feel his fingers overcome with growing desire as he desperately digs in to you, and he claims you for his own as he bites the most receptive area of your neck with his teeth.

 _Oh… f-fuck…_

His animalistic needs urges his fingers to push your clothes completely aside as the path of his hands brushes further down your torso. You wonder through the haze of your thoughts as he brings himself away from you for a moment to look deep into your eyes. You can see in his smile that he's enjoying every moment of this. You can see in the darkened depths of his sockets that he wants _more_ of this. And your eyes widen all the more as you finally feel the intentions of his wandering hands at the hem of your shorts. At that moment, you feel as if your head bursts into flames from the thought alone.

But you don't reject him. Instead, you lean your head back as a greedy smile curls up the corner of your lips. You want him to know that you like this. You want him to see that despite everything that's happened so far, this is the one thing you have been desperately waiting for. All the suggestions, all the thick bouts of tension laid over the both of you has led to this. The game only gets more exciting from here. And you clench your fingers over his shoulders as you urge him to continue. He keeps a hold of your steady gaze as a devilish shadow falls over his eyes, until the curve of his corrupted grin is all that's left as you feel the button of your shorts expertly being undone with a flick of his wrist.

And almost immediately, your voice is lost to the air as you feel the blunt ends of his fingers slowly plunge into the depths of your shorts, running confidently and achingly slow over your sensitive lower lips. Everything around you is intensely hot as you feel the shuddering spells of ecstasy rip through your drunken form. You feel alive, as if you're connected to the earth by the sensual rhythm of his fingers moving circles around your sex. And he can see it clearly in your eyes as they roll back in overpowering pleasure. Every part of you comes to life as you shiver beneath his touch, and it's all the more fierce and powerful than you ever imagined it to be. You've given yourself away to him entirely as you move your hips along to the gradual movements of his fingers.

And in return, you see the overwhelming lust contorting his expression as he gazes back at you. He doesn't hide how he likes the fact that you've become so submissive beneath the simplistic touch of his hands, and shows you that he loves how responsive you are as he presses his thumb harshly against your clit. It acts as a switch as the intensive waves of pleasure pulls together deep within your core, and you feel wetter as he touches you in a familiar way. And, suddenly, as he manages to find a collective of sensitive nerves beneath his magical fingers, a quickening shock of violent lightening rings deep within your bones.

 _Oh, fucking yes!_

These areyour only thoughts as he brings you closer and closer, higher and higher, towards the existential heights of pure ecstasy taking over every inch of your body. You feel it especially within the depths of your abdomen, building into intensive bouts of euphoria shattering every single inch of your form. It's as if your body is falling away into atoms, melting into the liquid snow beneath you. You wonder how he knows just how to touch you in the right ways, and how he knows the correct motions that brings you to the blissful paradise you reached in the shower and in front of the full length mirrors…

But you don't wonder for too long as you see the look in his eyes. He's completely unhinged as he buries his face into your hair, pressing the whole of his skeleton against yours as you wrap your arms around him to bring him closer to you. And you feel your shaken voice breathe in heavier sighs as you try your hardest to moan beneath his touch. Finally, your shocked eyes widen as your moan drawls out in shuddering bouts as you feel the hardened pressure of his cock lean against you, even as the movements of his fingers become erratic between your folds. Through the fog of his intoxication, Sans groans against your ear, and his voice sounds low and full of unrelenting desire as he begs you,

"Say my name… I wanna hear you say it…"

You're on the edge of insanity as your fingers claw over the bones of his shoulders, and you garble the sound of his name as you're pushed further and further to the absolute height of paradise.

"Sa-ahhhns~!" You drawl out your voice as you choke on a sharp gasp. You feel his low moan in response as his erection digs further against you. But he doesn't pull his hand away from your clit as his gradual movements speed up against the pulsating sensations beneath his fingers. You can feel it more intensely now, you can feel the otherworldly vibrations ringing through every muscle of your body, setting the blood running through your veins on fire, and setting your heart alight as you cling desperately on to him with the sound of his name barely escaping your lips.

"I wanna hear you call out to me, kid… 'cause when I see you like this, I wanna know that I made you feel this way… the face you're making right now… oh Christ, kid…"

He can only just withhold how much he loves to see you overcome with desire like this. He moans lowly in your ear every time you clench your muscles around his hand, he grips his teeth together as he gasps and shudders against you every time you respond deliciously to the slow movements he makes. And you aren't afraid to show him how sweet it feels every time he dares to explore the liquid shape of your sex as your hips slowly glide along to his touch. You're so close now… he's bringing you closer… higher… so much higher… _fuck, oh fuck… f-fuuuuck…_

Heaven. You reach the pearly gates as the intense waves of pure Heaven pulsates within your core, bringing you to the blissful paradise that clouds your drunken mind all the more as you give yourself entirely to the man who brought you there. And he watches your expression in awe. His eyes are wide and intrusive, blinking in slow intervals as he watches every second of your transportation into the overpowering world of pure paradise. He presses down against your clit as he elongates your stay, and your voice lets out an inaudible sound as you arch your form against him, your mouth hanging open as drool falls carelessly down your chin, your heavy-lids fluttering as you feel the endorphins create an explosion of unadulterated ecstasy over every part of you… you hold your breath as your body transcends it's corporeal form… and you're high…

"You're… you're no human…" Sans manages to breathe.

Finally, you very slowly come back down. You reluctantly sigh as the feeling eventually fades, and you feel as if another piece of yourself is ripped apart as he finally withdraws his fingers from beneath your shorts. You can feel him slightly trembling over you as he holds in the urge to let go. Everything between your legs becomes incredibly sensitive from the after effects of your climax, and it cries out for more. You want to help him release his pent up frustration, and you want him to feel exactly how you feel when he touches you so intently. Your heavy eyes adjusts to the darkness as you feel Sans almost hesitantly take himself away from you. The both of you don't want this to end. The both of you want to take this further… and further still as your flushed face radiates from the come down of your powerful climax.

You try to reach out your shaken hand as you long to feel him. You attempt to hold him closer to you… you want more than anything to press his skeleton against you as he releases everything he carries inside him… you want him to feel _exactly_ how you felt when you made you cum…

But your eyes fly open in fright as a sudden voice sharply calls through the heated air,

"Sans! Human! I can hear you out there! Come inside before you catch a cold!" Papyrus impatiently shouts in fury from the doorframe.

Instantly, you feel a wash of dread take over you as he realise how you both look at that moment. Sans is draped over your entire figure, your hands are almost reaching up to him with lust flourishing into a blush over your faces, and your clothes are hanging loosely over your body as your skin is almost completely exposed to the faint moonlight hanging over you. Thankfully, Papyrus called from the doorframe, and didn't bother to round the corner of the house to see you both hidden beneath the shadows of the evening. You're completely flustered as you desperately fasten the buttons of your shorts and your shirt, and you comb the mess of your hair with your fingers as you try to breathe steadily once again. It's made difficult through the blur of your drunken state, and you wonder why Sans only shuffles back to slightly adjust the jacket hanging loosely over his shoulders with a carefree smirk plastered over his face.

 _My god… how is he so calm about this?_

Sans steadies himself as he stumbles back to his feet, and nonchalantly holds out a hold for you to hold. You sit against the side of the house with an arched eyebrow, and the remnants of your blush remain as you clearly notice the knowing intent of his smile,

"Relax, alright? Like I said before, if you show that you're nervous, you'll only put everyone else on edge." He says as you hesitantly slide your fingers across his palm, and he quickly pulls you up from the ground with a free-spirited grin brightening his expression, "Stay by my side, and you'll be fine. I promise."

Then, you notice in the slight golden light spilling through the windows of the skeleton home that the remaining blue-tinged blush formed over his face is still lightly lingering as your fingers slowly pull apart from his hand. You resist the urge to smirk as you find that he's definitely just as affected as you, no matter how hard he tries to hide it.

Sans leads you to the door of the house and confidentially strolls inside as if the drunken spells wasn't taking command of his movements at all. But you can tell in the slight unsteady steps he makes that he's fighting everything he has within him to reveal just how loose he really is. You stifle a small laugh as you drag your heavy form against the doorframe.

"Have you two been out all day drinking at Grillby's?" Papyrus calls irritably from the kitchen, and Sans only shrugs in return as he comes to stand beside him. Papyrus folds his arms in a huff as he turns away from him, "You should have let me know you'd be home late. I was starting to worry that I might not get my bedtime story tonight."

"Sorry, Paps. Our new pal wanted to teach me how to dance." He smirks as he quickly looks back at you with a quick wink. You can only blush back as you fall against the arm of the sofa beside you.

"Sans, since when has a lazy bones like you ever been interested in dancing?"

"I've always wanted to learn, but I had no _body_ to dance with."

Papyrus lets out an elongated sigh of exasperation as he storms past Sans in an extended sulk. Sans almost snorts as he laughs at his own genius joke, and quickly turns towards you to catch a glimpse of your reaction. But his smile soon falters away as he immediately notices how you had finally given into exhaustion as you collapsed against the surface of the sofa. Papyrus slams the door of his bedroom shut as he barricades himself away from anymore of Sans' puns, and leaves him completely alone with you in the lounge. He remains completely obliterated to the sight of your lethargic form laying in a defeated heap across the pillows.

Sans steps unsteadily through to the lounge as he leans against the wall, and watches you silently from across the room as he crosses his arms. You're breathing soundly now as your hair spans over the pillows in an unkempt mess around your face. A small trail of drool falls from your plump lips, and your hands fall almost lifelessly over the pillows as your drunken state pulls you deeper into unconsciousness. You're gone from reality, and you're drifting into the world of dreams as a small smile curls your lips as the remaining thrill of your climax licks at your innards in your sleep.

Sans glances at his own hands. Somehow, they feel empty. The heat of your skin lingers over his fingers as he slowly blinks through the haze of his intoxication, and he quickly picks up on your scent remaining prominent over his bones. A sharp shudder rings through his skeleton as he remembers how intense that single moment felt to him when he could finally feel you beneath his digits, and he remembers exactly how much he wanted to continue… to feel every part of you… with every part of _him…_

He pushes himself from the wall as his heavy head leads him up the stairway towards his room. And he passes you one final side-glance from the balcony before he disappears into the sanctuary of his bedroom with the crystal clear image of your face twisted with ethereal pleasure cemented in his mind for the rest of the night.

And you sleep with a satisfied sigh upon your pouted lips as you refuse to move away from the sofa. Your skin still feels so sensitive to touch, your temperature still feels incredibly high from the intensive climax encompassing your figure, and your neck still burns from the accentuated caress of his tongue branded over your neck. And you can still feel the warm liquid of his saliva draw an incredible sensual trail over your fiery skin as your dreams carry you away from the waking world.

Even through the clouded mist of your drunken dreams, you can still make out the lustful gaze scorching in his eyes as he holds you in his arms.

And you smile.

…

…

…

* * *

 _Chapter Six End. Chapter Seven coming soon, as always…_

* * *

 **Thank you so much again for all the amazing reviews and feedback! I appreciate every one of them! I truly do! I never fail to smile whenever I see a review pop up in my emails. So I hope you like this steamy chapter, please leave me a note to let me know what you thought of it, and I'll see you all again real soon~!**


	7. A Lonely Part Wants Her

Chapter Seven :: _A Lonely Part Wants Her  
_

* * *

…

You dream about a light. Through the blur of your long lashes, you can barely make out the squared pattern of a dank ceiling above your head, resembling the interior of a worn-down warehouse or a decaying surgical room. The LED light is directly above your field of vision, claiming your attention, and occasionally obstructed by the flies erratically buzzing around the bulb. And whilst your heavy mind focuses on this small detail, your thoughts spew a single reaction – _gross…_

The sound of muffled voices fill the air. They sound monotonous, concentrated, almost completely devoid of emotion. It takes you a moment to recognise them as human. And this alone shakes you up. _They're definitely human… humans… I'm in the human world._

A sense of overwhelming fear takes you. But you're comatose. You're completely numb. You can't find feeling anywhere in your body, except for the burning sensation pulsating deeply within your chest. You want to move your arms, but you can't. You want to roll your head to the side, but you can't. You want to move your eyes, but your gaze is focused on the light. You try to speak, but your lips remain frozen. You try to shout for help, you try to scream as loud as you can, as hard as you can… but you _just can't._

The flies spin around your head mockingly. The intense heat in your heart flows to your veins, and it soars like wildfire throughout your bloodstream. And you can feel your body almost light up like a firework as your entire figure feels like a furnace. You're paralyzed in your own body, forced to endure the scorching barrage of fire setting your mortal coil alight. And the involuntary twitch of your fingers brings silence to the room. Whoever's in the room with you notices your activity.

Until a sudden sporadic movement shuffles around within earshot.

"… _insertion successful…"_

"… _experiment appears responsive…"_

"… _maintain correct morphine intake…"_

"… _initiate next phase…"_

You feel a faint pressure down in the depths of your chest, as if gravity is pressing you down to the flat surface beneath your body. And your eyes fly open as you can vaguely sense something actively moving within your chest cavity. It feels _very_ wrong. You don't like this feeling at all. There's something straining at your muscles, something tightening around your innards… something… crawling…

"… _quickly now… we don't have much time…"_

Your body reacts to the invasion in your heart. Your mouth stretches wide as you silently scream. Your hands tense into claws by your sides as you drag your fingernails across the metallic surface beneath you. And your vision violently shakes as your fear constricts your breathing. _I… I can't breathe… stop… please, s-stop…_

"… _attach the catalyst…"_

"… _hurry, come on, we can't afford to slow down now…"_

A pressure wraps around your arm. And almost instantly, the high temperature flooding through your bloodstream begins to slowly cool down. Suddenly, you feel cold. It's a strange feeling… you can feel sharp stabs of ice tinge against your skin, but you don't react negatively to it. You don't shiver at all. You simply feel numb. You feel nothing. Except for the excruciating growth creeping its way across your innards, attaching itself to your organs, and wrapping itself around your throat. You still can't breathe… you can't move, you can't scream, you can't breathe… _help… h-help me…_

Then, the room is coated in red. The sound of an alarm breaches through the air, and the collective of humans lose their nerve. They're shouting at each other, they're arguing and lashing out, almost like they're dogs cornered into a cage. And amongst the chaotic clash of alarms and voices, you manage to piece it all together as the light begins to fade away into darkness.

"… _we're too late…"_

"… _this world…"_

"… _is about…"_

"… _to reset."_

…

…

…

You wake up to a light. As you shoot upright on the sofa, your eyes adjust to the brightness of the glaring television screen by the side of you. You find yourself in the lounge of the skeleton brothers' home, and you take the largest and deepest breath of your life. Slowly, as you're dragged back to reality, you take your heavy head into your hands and monitor the fast pace of your heartbeat thrashing against your chest. The deep pressure isn't there anymore, and you feel nothing digging around in the depths of your centre. You steady your breathing as you realise that it's all just a dream… _it's just a dream, calm down… it's only a dream…_

… _it's only…_

… _no…_

… _no, that's wrong…_

… _it's not just a dream… it's…_

Your hands grab a fistful of your hair as you suddenly feel your breathing become more erratic. You remember how loud the various sounds were all around you, and you remember how vivid the gruesome sensations were throughout your body. It was all too intense, it was all much too detailed… it was all too _real…_

… _no! I don't want to remember… I don't want to remember any of it… stop it! Leave me alone! Leave me…_

"Hey, are you alright over there?" You hear a familiar voice rip you away from your frantic thoughts. And you immediately release your hair from your grip as you look up to see _him_ standing in the doorframe of the kitchen.

"Sans…" You breathe out, almost in relief. He catches on to your affectionate tone, and his eyes fly open in surprise before he turns himself away in an almost bashful manner. But you're too overjoyed to see him at that moment to comment. Nothing could have comforted you more after a nightmare like that than seeing him there with you.

Sans struggles to keep you within his eyesight as he runs a nervous hand over his skull, and his voice is tinged with worry,

"You, uh… you looked a little distressed there, buddy. Are you sure you're okay?"

The evident concern in his expression was enough to bring a touched smile to your face. And you wave your hands nonchalantly as you assure him,

"I'm fine. I had a little nightmare, that's all. It's nothing major. Really, I'm fine." You try not to show just how much this dream has truly disturbed you, and you hope Sans doesn't pick up on this. You sweat as his observant eyes study you for a moment before he lazily accepts your answer, and before long, his trademark smile brightens up his expression.

"I'm glad to hear that. I was kinda expecting you to wake up with a hangover, to be honest. But it seems like you can handle your drink well, huh?"

Almost immediately, the memories of the night before flood through your mind. Your eyes widen as far as they can go as your face fills up with blood, and you feel yourself grow hotter and hotter as the remnants of the night between your legs remind you of that wonderful climax you experienced beneath his fingers. Sans notices how you suddenly tense your thighs as you squeeze your legs together, and his innocent smile curls more into a mischievous grin. You glance down to see how your shirt has creased in a way that reveals more of your chest, and you instantly remember the piercing feeling of his digits lightly grazing over your exposed flesh as he had brushed your collar aside. You hold your breath for a moment as you remember exactly how good it felt. He knew exactly how to touch you in all the right ways. He handled you as if your skin was precious porcelain, worshipping every inch of you beneath his magical palms, and it was exactly how you imagined it to be… it was even _better_ than you imagined…

You shift uncomfortably on the sofa. The memories alone are enough to turn you on. And he can clearly see how much you enjoyed it in your flushed expression. But Sans tries his absolute best to dismiss it for now as he leans against the kitchen doorframe,

"Anyway… I need to pick something up from Undyne's place, and I was hoping to catch her before she goes on duty with Papyrus later on. I don't really want to leave you here on your own, so I was wondering if you'd… wanna take a walk with me through Waterfall."

You smile sweetly regardless of your flushed expression and nod, careful not to show how enthusiastic you really are about this. Whilst he anxiously rubs the back of his head, his smile never fades as you reply,

"Sure, that sounds fun. I, um… I could really use some fresh air right now, to be honest. Just let me clean myself up first, okay?"

Sans intently watches after you as you rise from the sofa, stretch your arms to the skies, and lowly moan as your muscles pleasantly unhinge throughout your tensed form. It takes him a moment to tear his absent-minded gaze from you to even reply,

"Yeah, sure, that's… yeah." He shakes away his wayward thoughts as you catch your bottom lip between your teeth, and you stifle your quiet laughter as you ascend the staircase. But you're stopped mid-way as Sans jumps back from the doorframe to call after you, "Hey… y'know, I hope you don't mind if we take the long route to Undyne's place. I was kinda hoping that we'd take this chance to, uh, to talk about some things…"

You blink slowly as your ears burn intently from the implications of this. There are a lot of things that you and Sans need to talk about. There's so many things that have been left solely to speculation. But even though it's difficult to figure out exactly what Sans means by this, you find yourself only nodding submissively in response with a blank smile.

"That seems fair. I… I'm looking forward to it. I'll see you soon, o-okay?" You say honestly as you disappear up the stairs and behind the bathroom door. You don't look back as you click the door shut.

Sans once again falls back against the doorframe of the kitchen to collect himself. His nerves are so easily shot around you, especially after the events of the night before. It took a lot of strength to go on exactly as normal. Then as soon as you left, he lets down his guard and doesn't pretend that everything that happened the night before hadn't at all affected him. Far from it. In fact, he can still feel the softness of your skin against the bones of his fingers. He can still recall the way he could easily make you respond to every small movement that he made. He remembers every single detail… he remembers every single moment of your climax as you shuddered deliciously beneath him… and he remembers how much he wanted even more of you…

 _Once isn't enough._ He clenches his teeth as he regards everything about you to heroin. One taste of you is all that's needed before he's hopelessly addicted. And now, nothing is the same again. Not after that one singular moment he shared with you. It's getting too much to bare… too much to _resist…_

Sans sighs to himself as he rests his head against the doorframe. And his gaze wanders over to the sofa you slept on. Already, the room looks completely empty without you in it. And in his chest, Sans feels an emptiness from within without your presence to fill it.

And he doesn't even attempt to mask his longing to see you again.

…

…

You're walking down the paths of the waterfall with Sans by your side. The sky is a beautiful shade of dark blue colours, ascending into icy morning colours amongst the horizon. The stars blink to life as you strain your neck to watch them wink back at you. And you smile as you delight in the simplicity of its beauty.

Sans points out a cliff in the distance, where the stream runs towards its edge and spills down into the rivers of Snowdin Town. Then he turns to you with a relaxed smile.

"Is it alright if we stop here for a moment?"

You nod your head as your eyes freeze towards the horizon.

"Of course. Look at the view from here... it's breath-taking."

Sans laughs to himself, as he's so used to seeing the scenery every day from his posts. But he doesn't stop you from enjoying every single moment of it. Your eyes glaze over the rows of pine trees surrounding the town, speckled with small inclinations of light here and there. And you sink to the side of the cliff with your legs hanging over the edge, and you nudge yourself forward as you try to look farther over the horizon line. Sans parks beside you, and lays down with his hands resting behind his head. When you glance back at him, you stifle a small laugh as you see his eyes close and drift away from the waking world.

But you soon disturb his snooze as you suddenly catch the faint light in the sky, spreading its faded sunrays across the plains of the underground, and Sans opens an eye to answer your unspoken question,

"We didn't always have sunlight, y'know. It's the underground. There's no source of sunlight beneath the Earth, and only cracks in the mountains could shed small slithers of light down here. The core takes care of generating electricity to light up our homes, so we're not completely coated in darkness. But if you go far enough through the caverns, it can get kinda pitch black here." Then Sans' gaze wanders up towards the uneven light source in the sky, and his smile stiffens as his blank stare turns sinister, "…however, this is new."

You catch on to his emotionless tone, completely void of feeling, and you reluctantly dare to ask the one question that plagues you.

"Sans… was this light here before you found me?"

"No." He rigidly shakes his head, and another layer of thick tension is laid in the atmosphere as he lowers his voice to a whole new threatening tone, _"This appeared at the_ _ **exact same time**_ _I found you."_

You're stiff. Your eyes widen as far as they can go, and you're stricken into near silence. You have no idea how to respond to this, or how to feel about this, but as your eyes focus directly at the misty light in the sky, thinly covered over by a cloudy mist crawling slowly over it, you instantly recognise the ferocious wind in your memory skimming past your figure as you stood on the edge of the mountain… your vision could barely look past the whirling fog of the snowstorm… as you're about to plunge into the dark depths of the abyss…

"I know what that is." You quietly say as you feel almost cemented in the memory of your past, "That's the hole where I fell in. That's how I entered the underground and landed in Snowdin. All the way up there is the very peak of Mount Ebott. It's where I… it's where… I…" You slowly look down at your healed leg, and remember how much pain you were in once you woke up. You measure the distance of the light source in the sky towards the town beneath the cliffs, and you suppress a sharp gasp, "I… I can't believe I survived such an amazing fall."

Sans laughs quietly beside you, and a distant smile returns to his expression.

"Humans are… always so determined to live." Sans says vacantly, and you notice how he speaks so coldly with his eyes closed, as if he's reluctant to even admit this aloud, "No matter what happens, if a human has the slimmest chance of life, a human will find a way to cling on. No matter the cost. No matter the consequences. Regardless of anyone else's life, if a human's will is strong enough, they will find a way to survive."

You turn to face Sans, and you observe how he closes his eyes to delve into profound thought. And for a moment, you wonder how deeply scarred he is to come to these conclusions. You feel your sympathetic heart tighten in your chest, and you resist the urge to reach out a comforting hand to hold out to his whitened face. The scars run so far, and you feel so helpless by only staying beside him. You want to help him more. You want to _do_ more for him… your fingers twitch beside you as you're tempted to hold him close… your heavy eyes fill with compassion as you look down at his broken expression… _Sans…_

Then, you stop. You begin to wonder how he's even able to come to these conclusions in the first place. Until, the answer hits you like a train.

"So you've met other humans before me?" You ask with sudden interest, but you're only met with a shrug. You're not satisfied with that answer at all. You quickly shuffle closer as your face leans down towards him, and you square your curious gaze at his dark voids as he finally opens his eyes, "You sound like you're very familiar with the nature of human beings. Have you met others like me before?"

"Heh. None like _you._ " He says with a cheeky grin, and you swallow a harsh gulp. Then a small spurt of glowing blue flames flares quickly in his eye, and he almost snarls as he replies, "But I'm very familiar with one human in particular."

"Ah, I see. One human, huh? I think I'm beginning to piece things together now. I'm actually willing to bet that I know just who you're talking about." You say with a smug smile.

But you're instantly caught off-guard as Sans' flaring blue eye sharply strains towards you with an intimidating glare. The sudden change in his expression almost makes you jump out of your skin, and his voice is as low and terrifyingly aggressive as ever when he questions,

" _What do you mean by that?"_

"Uh, w-well… when we first met, you said that you weren't expecting me. You said… 'you're not the kid'. And you looked very surprised when you did." Your eyes glisten with intrigue as you try your best not to be swayed by his threatening stare, and you try not to inadvertently provoke him further as you gently ask, "Is this kid the human you know so well?"

Sans is silent for a moment as he closes his eyes, most likely to divert his attention away from you to calm himself down. But as he eventually replies, you detect a layer of sadness tinged in his voice,

"…yeah. You're right. I'm actually kinda shocked you still remember that. Good memory." His praise doesn't shake your interest away from the initial conversation, and as he realises this, Sans sighs with exasperation. Then, slowly, he pushes himself from the ground to lean back on his elbows, and his distant gaze follows the horizon. Hesitantly, he finally admits everything to you.

"…before you entered this world, there was a human child who fell into the underground. At first, the child befriended us, led us to freedom on the surface, and loved us all. We had such a happy life… but this human child carried a _power…_ the power to turn back time. And they used this power to rewind time over and over again, until life became a monotonous pendulum swinging back and forth through the same old story. Soon, our lives became a novelty, and the same peaceful ending wore thin on the human. Eventually, they became bored of it. And that's when… they began _experimenting…"_

You wince your eyes at the possible inclinations, and you hold your breath as you see the light fade from his eyes. Those dark voids in his sockets are terrifying, and full of pent-up pain as he continues,

"They killed us. Sometimes only a small amount of us perished, but then the human started to intentionally target a select few… and eventually, it was _all_ of us. I've seen my friends die, I've seen my brother reduced to dust, and myself… I've felt the sharp blade of a knife cut through my soul until it bled."

"Sans…" Your voice trembles as you bite back the emotion. You can't imagine the mental trauma he's been through. You can't even begin to wrap your head around how crippling this must be to live through. And you feel your heart sink lower and lower in your chest as you can't bear to see his anguish hinted in his vacant expression. He hides his pain as much as possible, but you can detect it as his voice becomes quieter and quieter, cloaked in agony,

"Our universe became stuck in an endless loop. We were forced to endure the same routine time and time again. The human abused their powers of setting back time, testing all the possible outcomes of our world like some kind of _sick game_. And they were able to do this so easily, because everyone was completely oblivious to this even happening. As time reset, so are our memories. I'm the only one exempt from this because I can travel through pockets of time and space. But I can only do so much… I'm barely able to catch up to the human's time skips before it even happens. So I'm actually… kinda helpless…"

You catch a glimpse of his hands slightly trembling against the ground as he lowers his gaze, casting a shadow over his darkened sockets as if he's trying his absolute best to avoid looking at you. He doesn't want to reveal anything deeper to you as his true feelings begin to surface, but he finds his words tumbling out his mouth before he can even stop himself,

"But it's not like I can afford to give up entirely. I'm the only one who has a chance to make a difference, I'm the only one who can do something of worth… but I don't want to be the only one anymore. The pressure of trying to protect everything I know… everyone I love… it's worn me down too much. I'm so… so tired…"

You can see the deepening shadows under his sockets, brought on by a long line of scars and loneliness. You remain motionless and silent as you let him open up to you, and you lean close as you let him know that you're willing to listen. Quietly, you wonder if this explains why he's the way he is. He's lazy because he's letting the time tear away at him, he appears to be the easy-going type because he's simply given up on trying... now he's lost hope. He doesn't care what happens anymore. And this rips at your heart as you grasp a hold of your chest. You want to comfort him, you want to let him know that you're there for him, you want to do everything within your power to bring an end to his suffering…

"But you should know… you're a different kind of human." Sans suddenly tells you as he brings you out of your sullen thoughts, and your surprise purses your lips into an oval as you notice how his wide smile has returned, "The kid plays around with the universe like a toy. They're so familiar with how the world works that they don't even pretend to act surprised when they encounter something new anymore. Whereas you… you're completely different. Everything about this world captivates you. So there's no way you've ever rewound time before. You're discovering everything for the first time, and it's… simply amazing to watch. And pretty damn comforting too. It's like you're more interested in immersing yourself in the world rather than manipulating it."

"I guess, uh, that is true. I'd much rather go along with the flow. I'm not very interested in taking control of anything, much less an entire universe." You say absent-mindedly, as if you're dumb-founded by the fact that you've only just realised this yourself. Then, your heart sinks further as you wonder aloud, "But… does this mean I'm some kind of time anomaly, piercing through this endless loop in place of the human child? What kind of consequences have I made by interfering with the timeline? And… does this mean that I've broken the loop indefinitely?"

"We can only hope." Sans says sincerely, and lays back down with his hands behind his head.

You both rest for a moment as you let the silence sink in. There are so many questions left in the air that neither of you can answer. There are so many questions you don't dare to think about any further, until one remains prominent in your mind. _If I possess a similar power to manipulate time… will I be tempted do the exact same thing as the kid? Would I kill…? I mean, if I could reset everything back to how it was before, then would it even matter…?_

You shake these dark human thoughts from your mind as you glance at Sans by your side. You don't want to cause any more pain. He's suffered for too long, you can see it in the way he speaks about his past and his experiences with the kid… he's had enough. You can see it in the way he looks at you. He's torn by the overwhelming attraction to you, and the terrifying potential threat you withhold over the world. He wants to believe in you… and he _wants_ you… but there's always an underlying danger that he can't ignore. And he can't _resist._

"Hey… don't think too much about it, alright?" Sans says aloud, and you snap your attention back to him as he locks you into his flustered gaze, "I'll admit… I'm kinda at a loss myself. I've been stuck in this loop for so long, it feels strange to be faced with something completely new… with _someone_ I've never met before. It's actually… a little exciting, huh?"

You feel your blood run hot as you nod in compliance. You're beginning to understand where Sans' desire is rooted, and you file this bit of information for later. And as much as you want to take advantage of this, as you notice the familiar cyan-coloured flush spread over his face with his half-lidded eyes pulling his smile into a knowing grin, it takes every ounce of your strength to curb the conversation along… without wanting to lean any closer to his lewd expression… and explore the curve of that sinister smile with your mouth…

"I, uh… I suppose it is… exciting, in a way…" You nervously comb your fingers through your hair as you desperately ignore the growing heat between your legs, and your breathing becomes hollow as you fight through your wayward thoughts, "But it's… also a little scary. I mean, who knows what kind of damage I'm doing just by existing here?"

Sans slowly pushes himself from the ground and leans back with his hands supporting him. He's so close that you can feel his gentle breathing brush past your bare skin, and the heat from his skeleton emanates like a furnace once you take notice of the curl in his smile. You can see the desire in his confident smirk, you can see the lust in his heavy eyes as he gazes intensely over the contours of your form, and you feel a shiver course through you as he fixes you in place. And as he inches closer to you, the perspiration builds over his skull and the tip of his wanton tongue makes a small appearance between his teeth, curved into a predatory grin. You can barely form a coherent thought in your mind as you attempt to continue,

"…I, um… don't, Sans, I… f-fuck…" You can't continue. Suddenly, you drop your head into your hands as you completely give in to him, and you pour out your heart as you feel the insane amount of heat from your blush pierce the palms of your hands, "I… I had a horrible memory return to me last night! It wasn't a nightmare like I told you! I'm sorry!"

Sans quickly snaps out of his trance-like stare, and his eyes widen. And you peer through your fingers as you finally feel the atmosphere calm down a little more. It was getting too heated for your liking. And Sans looks at you quizzically as you remove your hands from your face, with a small frown straining your lips.

"I'm sorry I lied. To be honest, I wanted to keep this to myself because… I'm having a hard time trying to accept my past. Like I said before, it's scary to find out what pushed me to the edge of attempted suicide. But I guess it's inevitable…" You shuffle to the peak of the cliff and cast your distant gaze to the horizon, and you sigh as you feel Sans' patient gaze beside you. It's comforting, and it's enough to finally be truthful to him, and to you, "…I remember being experimented on by humans. I remember my body being played with like some toy, and the feeling of being completely manipulated by someone else without any power to stop it… kinda like how the kid messed around with the universe. I wonder if I managed to escape… and the only way to stop the pain I experienced was in death… I wonder… I wonder if that's really the case…"

You fall into deep silence as your voice trails away into the wind. As vacant as your gaze is, the sorrow in your eyes is clear for anyone to see. Your fingers grip tightly over the edge of the cliff, as if you're grasping desperately on to your own life, and you feel a gaping void in your chest as a creeping melancholy takes hold of your heart. You feel used, you feel rejected from the world you were born into… and the loneliness takes you hostage as you wonder why you were cast away by your own race… _why… what was the purpose of the experiment… why was I subjected to that torture… why would someone_ do _that to me… oh, god…_

Suddenly, you feel a warm hand brush against your shoulder. And your surprised eyes turn to Sans, before he completely encompasses you in his arms to hold you close.

"S… Sans?!" You breathe unsteadily in complete shock at his outburst, and your face is completely plastered over with a deepening blush all the way up to your hairline.

Then, as you hear no response, you slowly feel your shoulders fall as you gradually begin to realise… _he's trembling._

You sigh as you gently pat your hand over his back, and you strain a smile in an attempt to comfort him, but your voice is slightly shaken as you desperately try to calm him down.

"C'mon now, it wasn't your fault. There's nothing either of us can do about it anyway. What's done is done. Like you said, it's best just not to think too much about it. So… let's just not think about it anymore, okay?" You hear no reply once again, and the way he clings to you feels as if he doesn't wants to let you go. You begin to worry as your voice strains from your throat, "…Sans?"

You suddenly feel his arms tighten around you as he buries his skull into your hair. You can feel the slight tremors from his shivers against your skin, and you recognise the uneven intervals of his unsteady breathing graze against your ear. He's completely lost in the urge to comfort you in his reckless embrace. And you can't find it within you to refuse. Slowly and hesitantly, you snake your arms across his back, and firmly grip on to his clothes as you pull him closer against you. Then, you quietly sigh. Having Sans so close to you, burying you deep within his embrace, silently caring for you… it was more than you can ever ask for at that moment.

The growing intensity of your desire deeply rooted between your legs has almost completely dissipated. All that matters, all that you want right now, is for him to be there for you. And in return, you fasten your grip as you quietly show him that you're there for him too. You never thought that such a simple gesture could fill you with an overwhelming sense of happiness. In his arms, you feel contented. You feel whole, as if the void in your chest is filled completely with his presence. And you feel like you're home. In his arms is where you belong. Nowhere else in the world needs you more than right there, with him.

You nudge your face against his neck and nuzzle there for a little while. Your fingers curl like claws into his back as you find yourself needing him more and more. And you can feel the bluntness of his fingertips grabbing a firm hold of you, as if he can't bear to let you go. It's hopeless now, you're glued. And the way he holds you touches your heart like you've never felt before. You've never felt this feeling of being wanted so desperately before. _It's nice._

"Heh… sorry about this…" Sans finally says, his voice quiet and gentle, and his hold on you never falters as he continues, "…I don't really know… what came over me just now. But I hope it's alright… if we can stay like this for a little while longer…"

You nod your head against him, brushing the tip of your nose against his neck, and as you hear a sharp intake of breath as you do this, you smile to yourself as you softly reply.

"It's alright. I think… this is what I needed… what we _both_ needed…" A small laugh rumbles from your throat as you decide to be truthful, "Besides, if you hadn't done it first, I would have hugged you like this eventually."

You feel a smile lift on his features as he nuzzles closer to your ear, and you feel a deep sigh graze across the nape of your neck as he gives in to the comforting feeling of having you encased in his arms. And the feeling is entirely mutual.

The sounds of the running water passing through the waterfall is all that fills the air after you both give in to the peaceful atmosphere shrouding over you. The world seems to have stopped turning, and time seems endless with Sans cloaked over you in a protective embrace. You somehow don't notice the smile on your face, and you wonder how long you must have been grinning for. But you don't wonder for too long as you feel all your senses relax as you rest against him. This is completely different to how you felt before. Now, everything seems calmer, and the sizzling excitement between the two of you has died down into serene sense of comfort.

And even so, you can still feel the high temperature of your intense blush covering your face, as well as the fast beating of your heart in your chest as you openly let his arms cage you. Even something as small as a tender hug is greatly affecting you… and you wonder why…

Eventually, you reluctantly break apart as the moment passes. You flash Sans a grateful smile as you press a wayward hand to your burning cheek, and he grins in return. You notice a small blush of his own lingering beneath his sockets, but he acts cool as he lifts himself back to his feet, and holds out his hand for you to hold.

"I think it's best we get going, or we might miss Undyne."

You try to ignore the sudden hike of your heartbeat as you slip your fingers across his palm. He pulls you up, somewhat forcefully, as you stagger forward unsteadily and knock against him slightly. You swallow as you notice how close you both are, and in synchronicity, you both take an unbalanced step back as you awkwardly try to keep at a distance. And as your clouded thoughts slowly clear, you spend the rest of the walk through waterfall with your fingers gripping over your chest, trying to make sense of this growing feeling taking hold of your heart…

…

…

"Oh hey, Sans. What you're after is just 'round the back. It's huge so you won't miss it." Undyne says as she points her thumb to the side of her house.

As Sans leaves you at the doorstep of Undyne's home, you can slightly make out the cheerful sounds of a skeleton whistling in the distance. You withhold a small laugh as you press your lips together into a tight line, but the corners of your mouth curl into an amused grin that Undyne instantly notices. She crosses her arms as she casually leans against the doorframe.

"You two are getting along well, aren't you?" She simply states. Her bluntness catches you off-guard as you bite down on your bottom lip, and you wave a dismissive hand at her in denial.

"N… no, we're not that close…"

Undyne rolls her eyes impatiently as she arches an eyebrow.

"Hey, like I told you before, I'm not going to get in the way of whatever's going on here. I'm just stating the obvious." She tells you indifferently. You nervously run a hand through your hair as you feel Undyne's intense glare burn into you, despite how impassive she sounds as she continues, "So anyway, I wanna know something… how's he been?"

You stare at her blankly for a moment, and you blink in surprise when you suddenly catch on.

"Oh, you mean Sans? He's… he's good. He seems… chill."

You're caught off-guard once again as you're suddenly met with a roaring bout of laughter from Undyne, and she grins widely as she shakes her head at you and wipes an escaping tear from her eye.

"Are you kidding? I've never seen him so shaken up with nerves before! You got a real talent for cluelessness if you haven't noticed this yet." You slowly blink as you realise this to be true. You figured that your presence in the underground would be unsettling enough, especially as human beings are known for their destructive nature, but you assumed that Sans composes himself fairly well given the circumstances. But as Undyne calms down from her laughing fit, she turns back to you with a large toothy smile, "Oh c'mon, have you really never noticed? He's on edge all the damn time! It's as if he's waiting for something _horrible_ to happen at any given moment."

"H-How do you figure this?"

"I've known Sans long enough by now. He's a hard to read guy, but I take pride in my observation skills… most of the time. But I can tell when he's distressed. He can't pull the wool over my eyes, no matter how hard he tries. And I can tell he's pretty damn anxious right now."

Your response to this… completely shocks you. As she talks about him so well, you feel a slight jab of jealousy ring through your chest. And before you find the will-power to stop yourself, you impulsively ask her,

"Are you guys… in a relationship?"

Again, Undyne bursts out into an incredibly loud bout of laughter as she doubles forward to clutch at her sides. Tears are streaking down her face as you quickly feel stupid for even asking such a question, and you feel a white hot flush of embarrassment scorch your face. However, you still find yourself on edge as you patiently wait for an answer, and you pout at your lack of self-control. _Why do I even care about this?_

"Oh… oh god, no! You totally misunderstood me. We're just good friends, that's all. I've known Sans for a while now, but I'm _really_ not interested in his… uh, type…" As she says this, you feel a substantial level of relief lift your heart in your chest, but you completely dismiss the feeling as you shake your wavering thoughts away. And as she comes down from her laughing fit, she heavily sighs with an uncontrollable smile pinning her lips into her trademark grin, and she casually comments, "If you really wanna know, I'm more interested in the nerdy type. There's this one girl right now that I… um, well anyway, I've said more than enough about this. The point is that there's nothing going on between me and Sans… so you don't have to worry about that, huh?"

Undyne can see right through you as she raises her eyebrows suggestively. And as much as you want to deny it from Undyne, you're having a hard enough time trying to deny your feelings from _yourself._ You feel a whole new wave of heat fill up your face as you desperately try to calm down your fast-paced heartbeat, but as much as you try to suppress it, you feel another sharp hike in your heartbeat as you suddenly see Sans round the corner of Undyne's house with a hefty box in his arms. Despite the incredible size of it, he seems to carry it as if it weighs the same as a feather. Your mouth hangs agape, you barely conceal how impressed you are by this, and Sans flashes you a confident grin as he holds it up in the air… with one hand.

"Yeah, this is no big deal. Although, I never used to be so good at lifting weights… but hey, I _picked it up_ eventually."

You're too much in awe of the effortless way he balances the large box on one finger to notice his joke. Your eyes simply sparkle in astonishment as Sans flaunts his absurd power by passing the box from each of his hands in a swift juggle.

"Sans, you're awesome…" You gasp as your fixed gaze focuses on the box, and every time you take a sharp intake of breath in amazement, Sans feels his pride swelling and his proud grin widening. But it doesn't take long for Undyne to interrupt as she rolls her eyes again and calls from the side-lines,

"Man, I didn't give you my record player so you could show off to the human. Can't you find better ways to flirt with her without potentially breaking my stuff?"

As soon as she says this, Sans immediately jolts in surprise and his entire skull flares into a deep cyan blush as his eyes fly open in chagrin. Then, the box clumsily slips from his fingers, and he comically stumbles around as he desperately tries to cling on to the box. As he finds his balance on his feet and presses the box in a tight grip to his chest, he stares daggers at Undyne as she grins mischievously in reply.

"What's a record player?" You ask obliviously with a tilt of your head. Sans lets out an audible sigh of relief, and his embarrassment quickly dissipates as he places the box to the ground and shifts the lid from the top. You peer inside, and your curious eyes trace the flat circular surface beneath a long and winding needle, with peculiar dials lined alongside it. You blink quizzically at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Record players are exactly that – they play records. In layman's terms, this machine can play music, just like the juke box at Grillby's." He explains as he watches your expression suddenly light up with excitement, and he laughs whole-heartedly at your reaction, "I called up Undyne earlier to ask if we could borrow it for a while. After seeing you respond to the juke box yesterday, I thought maybe this would be something you'd like."

"Of course! Sans, this is so thoughtful, I…" Then, your enthusiasm immediately disappears, and you become hesitant as a sudden thought crosses your mind. Slowly, you turn over your shoulder with a shaky smile, "Um, Undyne, are you sure it's alright if we take this?"

"Sure it is! Knock yourself out, punk!" She says aggressively through her eager grin, and you can barely contain your excitement. But as Undyne continues, you pick up an underlying incentive that weighs a sudden heavy atmosphere over the scene, "As long as it makes you happy, take whatever you need, _human._ I'll do whatever it takes to keep you happy, for the sake of the underground, for the safety of our people…"

You slowly press your lips together in a tight line as you understand exactly what this means. So, as you cautiously approach her, fidgeting nervously with your fingers as you do, your voice softens into a sincere plea,

"Look, Undyne… I appreciate the gesture, but I can't accept this if you're only trying to keep me satisfied. I don't want to forge relationships stapled by fear. That's not what I want my life to become, where people are too afraid to be _real_ with me."

Undyne's eye widens as she seems to be completely surprised by your reaction. It takes her a minute to fully absorb your words, and as she concludes just how genuine you appear to be, Undyne rests her hands on her hips as she lowly chuckles to herself.

"Y'know, I'm starting to like you a lot more, punk." She smiles as big as ever, and the gruff strain of her voice lowers into a softness that you've never heard before, "Alright, then please accept this gift as a symbol that solidifies our friendship, not out of obligation, but simply on the grounds that I want to."

You feel your heart lifting all the more with happiness, and you match the incredibly large shape of her smile with yours. You're almost moved to tears as you glance back at Sans, offering a supportive thumbs up to you in response, and you turn back to Undyne with a loud and cheerful reply,

"Thanks, Undyne. Really, this means a lot to me."

"Yeah, yeah. Now get outta here before I start puking. This sappy shit is ruining my macho reputation."

With that, you return to Sans' side as he picks up the box and gives Undyne a casual wave over his shoulder.

"See ya, Undyne. I'll let my brother know you're waiting for him."

You wave a goodbye as she gives a heartfelt wave in return, erratically shaking her muscular arm as she gives her all into a passionate send-off. _It's so like her._ And the image of her giant toothy grin is the last thing you see before a sudden shadow envelops your vision. You blink twice as you wonder if the lights have suddenly gone out, and you panic for a moment as you wonder if you've suddenly gone completely blind. But as you feel a familiar callous hand brush past yours, slowly encasing his rigid fingers over your palm, you immediately feel yourself being pulled along from the darkness into a burst of light, as if you have practically walked through a lightning strike. It takes you a moment to recognise where you've been thrown into, and your eyes struggle to adjust to the surroundings.

And as you recognise the worn-down sofa you slept on overnight, you quickly realise you've let Sans lead you though a short cut that enters the skeleton home. Your jaw drops in shock, and you stare after him as he rests the record player on the table beside his pet rock. And you can barely find words as your eyes dart around in every direction.

"Wait, how did we… what the hell just happened? How are we already back home?"

"Don't tell me… you already forgot that I have the amazing capability of travelling through pockets of time and space? How did that manage to slip through your memory? Don't you remember how awesome I can be?" He laughs as he leans back against the table by his elbows, and he quickly squares his eyes to you with a smirk you recognise. And immediately, you know exactly what's coming, "Heh, I've got no right to judge. I once knew a joke about amnesia… but _I forgot how it goes."_

Suddenly, the pressure is on you for a response. You silently panic as your lips purse into a quivering pout, and your eyes stretch wide as you stare back in alarm. You aren't amused at all, the joke doesn't suit your tastes one bit, and the time creeping onwards emphasizes how much of a _killjoy_ you really are. In a desperate attempt to prove this wrong, you try to force a smile on your lips, but the shape you make feels completely alien to you. The perspiration falls all the more over your temples as you know that you're not selling it. Even you don't believe the sincerity of the smile you make, and you're left in anticipation as you anxiously wait to see if Sans bought it…

But as he quietly lifts himself away from the table, you can't read his blank expression as he wanders closer to you, and you're completely startled as he suddenly lifts his arms to the air, and firmly takes a hold of your face beneath his warm palms. Then, he grabs the skin of your cheekbones between his thumbs and his fingers, and pinches your cheeks and pulls your mouth into an awkward grin. You freeze in place as Sans' empty eyes lock you into stone. And his typical grin curls in the corners into the sinister smirk you know so well.

"No cheating. I can see right through that fake smile, and those are just as bad as no smiles at all." His voice comes out like a growl, and you feel an unexpected shiver ring through you at the sound. And you gulp as Sans inches closer to you, until the curve of his mouth is dangerously on the edge of yours, "But don't worry, I haven't given up on you yet. I'm going to make you laugh one way or another. And I believe I can do it… after all, it's all about catching you in the right mood…"

He releases you at last, and you stumble forward as he quickly moves away. Your mind is erased, enslaved by the branded graze of his breath fresh across your skin, and you feel the heat fill up your face as you stare vacantly ahead in a near drunken stupor. As you gaze back over your shoulder, you see him collapse against the back of the sofa as he sighs in exhaustion, and you note the lingering grin on his face as he averts his eyes from you. You wonder what he might be thinking about… you wonder if his thoughts went dark as he held you so easily in his hands, knowing that you were reduced to nothing under his touch… and you wonder what exactly he means by _setting the right mood…_

But you don't wonder for too long as you press your attention to the record player. And you feel his scorching gaze return to you as you bend over the player, rifling through the piles of records lethargically, knowing full well that Sans' vulture-like eyes follow the voluptuous curve of your hips as you swing your body to the beat of the rhythm.

Once again, you're captivated by music. And once again, he watches how you move, all whilst he takes a firm grip of the sofa… to hold himself back.

…

…

Papyrus had left for Undyne's training once again, leaving you alone with the lazy skeleton man. Sans, sinking into the sofa as he naps on and off all throughout the morning, but always waking up to the image of your moving figure beside the active record player. It's been nonstop all morning as you discover new genres, new voices, and new instruments for the first time over and over again. When it's an energetic tune, you can't help but move wildly along to the song, running your hands through your dirty hair and raining streams of perspiration down every inch of your form. When it's a slow-moving tune, your body becomes liquid, and languid, swaying your hips in gradual motions and accentuating your contours in almost agonising movements.

And Sans silently spectates from the side-lines with no intention to intervene. Far from it, he enjoys every single moment of this. It's different from yesterday – there's no monsters joining in and introducing themselves to you, there's no restrictions in space as you take advantage of the open environment all around you. There's only you and the music.

However, this feels incredibly different to you for a completely different reason. As you give your body and soul away to the music, you're unable to fully lose yourself just as you did yesterday… because of _him._ This time, you _know_ he's watching you intently. You know he likes the way you move. He admitted this himself last night. _"I just love watching you dance."_ You remember the affectionate tone he used as he said this, and his voice is burned forever in your memory as it lights an intense fire deeply within your core. You like the affect you have on him. And you like the affect he has on you as his eyes carefully observes the motions you make. There's a small spark of voyeurism rooted inside you. And only Sans is able to bring this out of you, especially since you feel a subtle smile pull at your lips every time you catch a glimpse of his observant eyes fixated on your body. _Oh honey… if you want me so bad, then why don't you do something about it?_

You realise you're going to have to push the boundaries all the more. Many ideas come to mind when you think of creative ways to do this, and you like every single one that crosses your mind. But as your hipbones sway, and your hands claw through the mess of your hair, you realise that one particular idea stays prominent above all the rest. Once again, a cruel smile appears on your features. And a delicious curl forms deep within your abdomen as the thought alone urges your liquid tongue to hungrily run along the shape of your mouth.

You flick the needle away from the record, and an audible scratch plunges the air into silence. Sans pulls his laidback gaze away from the distance and rests on you, and you see his sockets only slightly widen as you peer over your risen shoulders, coated in a thick layer of perspiration, and your heavily-lidded eyes are consumed with an insatiable lust that drops your mouth into a panting oval. The sight of you hot and bothered like that freezes Sans into place, stripped of his ability to move, and you smirk as you notice. Then you turn to rest your hand on your waist, and the curvaceous shape of your hips accentuate your full-bodied figure, glowing in sweat, and poised with grace.

"Y'know, I feel like I'm being selfish right now. I'm dancing by myself over here, and I don't even realise that I'm ignoring you while I'm having all the fun." You fan yourself gently as your sultry eyes never once wavers away from Sans' intoxicated gaze, and you attempt to sound completely innocent as you ask, "Are you sure this is alright?"

"Hey. _Mi casa es tu casa, amigo."_ You don't pretend that his perfected accent doesn't send chills down your spine, and you clutch your hand over your chest in an attempt to calm your heartbeat, "Do whatever you want, this is your home now."

"That's very kind." You say sincerely, and you push yourself away from the table to casually stroll across the lounge to stop right in front of him. And you wipe your forehead with the back of your hand as you flash him a passing glance beneath the heaviness of your lids, "Then… I hope you don't mind if I repay you for your kindness…"

Sans' mouth quickly runs dry as you say this.

"That… depends." A visible drop of sweat creeps down his skull as his suspicious gaze squares at you, despite his unshaken grin, "How exactly do you plan on repaying me?"

"A dance." You suddenly bend forward until you're practically leaning over him with your hands resting against the sofa, and your arms cage him from beneath you as he anxiously sinks lower into the pillows, "You said you like to watch me dance, no? I've prepared a dance routine specifically for you, and I think you might enjoy it… if you'll let me."

"…o-okay, s-sure…" He barely manages to breathe a reply as your hair rains down and frames the shape of your face, and you smile in satisfaction as you eventually push yourself away from him. You hear him swallow a slow gulp as he sits back up, and a gradual exhale passes through his teeth as he finally regains control of his breathing once again. And a wicked smirk darkens your expression as the thought crosses your mind – _if this alone leaves you breathless, then what will happen after what I'm about to do…?_

"Excuse me a moment, will you? I'm a little sweaty, so I'm just going to change out of these dirty clothes real quick. I won't take long..."You tell him slowly, before you bite down on your lip in excitement, and as you ascend up the staircase, you feel your plan flawlessly coming together. You glance back once more from the balcony to catch a glimpse of Sans' curious eyes following you into your bedroom. And as an audible click is heard like an echo around the house the moment you shut your bedroom door, Sans rests his head in his hand as he feels the intense heat from his face tinge the base of his clammy palms.

It's true, he knows it, that he can't take his eyes off you whilst you're caught in your own world of music. It's become a horrible habit now. He's watched every part of you fall to pieces through the cracks of his walls, he's observed the elegant way you move from the bar at Grillby's, and it's the same again from the comfort of his own home. He has a responsibility to watch over you, but at this point it's becoming more and more of an excuse. There's a clear underlying intent that he withholds so intensely, and he can't make sense of it because there's just something about you that's too irresistibly alluring to ignore. He doesn't know how much longer he can keep it to himself as the overwhelming urges grow more and more every day. He's getting to know you as a person, he's noticing your flaws and your weaknesses and accepting them openly as a friend, and he's enjoying all that you are and more as the days go by… he can't deny it. He's getting in deep.

And he wonders how much more of this he can endure before he simply lets loose everything he withholds…

Your bedroom door clicks once more, and you slip out with your expression hidden beneath a pitch black trilby hat casting a shadow over your eyes. Your body is covered with an oversized shirt, sleeves pushed past your elbows, buttons fastened above your cleavage, and tightened beneath the collar is a low-hanging tie loosely draping down your torso. And your legs are completely bare, shimmering with the remnants of perspiration crawling in trails over your skin. You barely make a sound as your naked feet pace across the balcony towards the stairs. Sans follows you closely as you descend the staircase, and you flicker a quick passing glance as you casually walk by towards the record player. And the silence is finally broken as you carefully place the chosen record in place, and gently sink the needle into it. Your cautious eyes follow the record as it begins to spin, and the needle cascades across the surface as the music brings you to life.

 _After Dark... by Tito and Tarantula…_

Immediately as the strums of the guitar introduces you to the ethereal world, you let the sounds carry the slow swing of your hips as you dip your toes into the cooling waters of the music. You want to get a feel of the rhythmic melody as it wraps around you, holds you in bondage, and commands your movements as you're overcome with the euphoric sensations it brings you. And you're able to lose yourself further as Sans' piercing gaze burns a candid trail along the contours of your body. He loosens you, he unhinges you, and you feel yourself shatter into liquid as your heated blood runs deliciously to the surface of your skin. You're glowing with lust. Your eyes tell it as you turn away from the player, towards the sofa with the captivated skeleton rooted in, and you glide confidently and smoothly across the floor towards him. You hear an incredibly audible gulp escape from his mouth as you finally reveal your heavy-lidded eyes blazing underneath the shadows of your hat, and you secure his gaze as he stares in awe-stricken shock.

The sweat builds over his skull as the evident blue tinge of his fiery flush accumulates across his face. The white pinpricks of his eyes are intensely shimmering from the sight of you, his sockets are as wide as they can go as he watches in anticipation, and his smile is nowhere to be seen. He's already on the edge of his seat, mouth hanging agape in shock and desire, and the power you hold over him… it adds gas to the fire burning ferociously within the depths of your core. _And I haven't even started…_

As you approach him, your steps become slow and fearless. Your wayward hand reaches out, extending your elongated fingers, and you lightly run your digits across his knees towards the material of his shorts. Immediately, you feel a slight jolt beneath your touch, as you see from his expression that he's instantly reminded of the first time you met… under the sentry post… your curious fingers explored every inch of his bone… towards the most _sensitive_ part of his form…

But your hands inch over towards the hem of his shirt, running gently over the bones of his torso as you feel him slightly trembling beneath your assertive movements. You lean closer and closer, your mouth a hair's breadth away from his, until you tuck your head beside his, brushing the heated skin of your cheekbones against his. You bury your hands against his shoulder blades as your lips hover to the side of his head, and the words you shape with your mouth gently graze the bone of his skull as you whisper,

"Let's play a game." Sans takes an unsteady intake of breath at the feeling of your moistened breath brushing over his skull, "If you manage to keep your hands to yourself during the dance, you win. But, if you touch me… if I feel your hands grab _any_ part of my body… I win. So… _do you wanna do it?"_

You can already feel the presence of Sans' hands hovering dangerously close to your swinging hips, and the sight of his extreme frustration in his eyes brings a devilish smile to your lips. But despite this, he manages to slightly nod his head in compliance as he's completely overwhelmed with your presence alone. He's stricken into silence as he struggles to withdraw his lingering hands to his sides, and you feel the small trembles beneath your fingers slowly intensify as you gently caress his burning cheekbone with your knuckles. And you quietly praise him for his self-control as you push yourself back to your feet, and finally lift your fingers away from his form. You hear a hefty breath of relief pass through his teeth as your distance makes it easier to restrain his urges.

 _But Sans… you have no idea what I have planned for you…_

You wait for the cues of the music to control your feet as you swiftly turn around, and the slow careening melody guides you as you sink to the ground in a sensual swaying motion. You push your knees apart as you rise and fall teasingly against the ground, until you finally lift yourself back to your feet as your hand smooths over the back of your thigh, tucking your thumb beneath the hem of your shirt as you gently lift up further up your body. Then, you glance over your shoulder with your lips shaped into a liquid pout, as you watch his reaction to the instance you show him your naked behind from beneath the material. You see his shoulders rise as he struggles to keep his hands balled into fists by his sides, and you spare him the torture as you suddenly drop the shirt and let it drape loosely over your skin once more. He exhales heavily as he silently thanks you for your mercy.

The song careens into a faster paced rhythm, and you turn to face him again as you let your head swing in synchronicity with your hips, until the speed of the song forces you to swipe the hat away from your head. Suddenly, you let loose a wild array of hair swinging in dirty curls around your perspiring face. The hat is thrown off to the side, your hair sticks to your skin like a second coat, and your darkened eyes are curtained by the unkempt strands clinging to your face. You can almost hear Sans audibly cry out from the sight, and he stifles a moan by clenching his jaw and desperately sucks the air between his teeth in order to control himself.

The music becomes fiercer, and so do you. You quickly stretch your hands into claws as you dig your fingertips into the knot of your tie, and you relentlessly stretch it against your neck. Your sultry eyes keep him in sight as you quickly swipe the tie from beneath the collar, wrap the material around your knuckles in a tight knot, and viciously whip it away as if you're breaking free from your restraints. You crack the tie in a fierce whip by his side and he jolts in surprise, and the excitement of the sound courses like a shock of ecstasy across his bones. Again, he digs his fingers deeper into the sofa as he struggles to internally battle all of his urges.

Then, you press your foot against the side of the sofa as you lean closer, wrapping the length of the tie behind his head like a harness, and you gently pull him towards you. Sans feels feather-like beneath your strength as his widened eyes falls into a half-lidded gaze in fixation, and you tease the closeness of your mouth next to his as you purposely purse your lips to lightly graze against the curve of his shaken smile. And just as you're mere inches away from pressing against him, just as the slight appearance of your tongue dares to run along the shape of his mouth… you slip the tie away from his head, and mercilessly push him back against the sofa by your foot.

Sans gasps in torture as he's thrown back against the pillows, perspiration falling like streams over his skull, and he watches through the slits of his heavy eyes as you trail your hands over the voluptuous curves of your body, grazing your fingertips over your skin of your neck, and further through the unkempt mess of your hair falling over your wicked expression. You feel yourself falling alongside the overpowering music as your mind clouds over with pleasure. And as you lift your hands higher and higher, twisting your wrists along to the gentle beat, your shirt lifts higher over your shoulders, smoothing over the skin of your thighs… until… _until…_

"No… n-no _fucking_ way…" Sans whispers to himself as he pushes his hands ferociously into the pillows, desperate to hold himself back, begging and pleading to repress every urge in his being to relentlessly throw himself to your mercy.

For as soon as your shirt lifted past your hipbones, the hem of the material revealed what lay underneath… _nothing._ You're wearing nothing underneath. As you sway your hips along to the music, the naked image of your sex appears in a tantalising pendulum, teasing him with the knowledge that there's nothing covering the sensitive skin where his fingers had been the night before. He can still smell the scent lingering on his callous fingertips.

You slowly turn around to face away from him, step forward as your feet position directly next to his, and the sway of your hips lowers towards the empty space of the sofa between his legs. The white pinpricks in his eyes are completely lost in the darkened voids of his sockets as he concentrates all of his energy into digging the balls of his fists against the sofa. And he trembles almost violently as you rest your behind between his legs, and gradually lean back until your head reclines against the broadness of his shoulder. Your entire figure is laying over his, pressing the bones of your hips across his thighs and running your hands over the side of his skull, teasing and caressing the temperature of his blush. You hear his teeth viciously grind in his mouth as you move your leg into the air, and position it down to rest on the outside of his leg, trapping it between your thighs. His unsteady breathing becomes all the more erratic as he can feel the folds of your bare lower lips press against the callous structure of his femur, and your hips move once again as you continue to let the music completely control you.

Your hands search for his, resting your fingers over his knuckles as he continues to dig his fists into the sofa, and you push yourself over the firmness of his bone. And in the corner of your eyes, you make out his contorted expression as his tongue suddenly hangs wantonly out between his teeth. The drool falls over his chin as he trembles through his desperate struggle to keep sane, and his shivers sends carnivorous shocks through your sex as he inadvertently stimulates your sensitive skin.

"Ahhhn~!" You let loose a suppressed moan as the shock of a thrill courses through your blood, and you grind harder against his leg. A sudden spurt of cyan flames erupts from his eye at the sound. He wants to hear it again. His predatory instincts force him to shift his leg from beneath you, and the hardness of his bone presses pleasurably against your clit. You sharply intake your breath as you close your eyes, and your mouth hangs open into a perfect oval. _Oh god, that feels good…_

You feel yourself slipping, and he shifts his leg again and again, in sync with the rhythm of the music, and you bite down on your lip as a flash of heat builds deeply within your abdomen. San shudders uncontrollably and his tongue carelessly hangs lower from the feeling of a liquid path melting over his legs from beneath you. He can barely keep himself from forming rational thoughts as he's reduced to a carnivorous mess, taking an insane amount of pleasure from helping you reach the potential climax forging deep within your innards. And your last reminaing strain of sanity cries out you,

 _He's winning…_ _you can't let him… win…_

Suddenly, you tighten your grasp around his fists as you relentlessly lace your fingers between his. And slowly, you guide his hands towards your body and press his fingers against the thin material of your shirt. You gasp at the touch, slightly numbed through the material, but still effective in its own right. Sans can barely find his voice within his throat as he withdraws his tongue and breathes in heavy intervals,

"I thought… you said… _no_ touching…"

You match his smirk as you gradually guide his palms further down your body, curling his fingers over you're the rise and fall of your breasts, and your reply is barely a whisper as you tighten his grasp around you.

"This rule is exempt… if I'm the one in control."

Sans exhales heavily as he doesn't question this. His mind is too far gone, his sense is overcome by the softness of your breasts beneath his palms, and his face heats up fiercely as the bluntness of his fingertips dig gently into your sensitive skin. You sharply inhale in response, letting him know that you enjoy it when he touches you there, until you push his embrace further down the contours of your figure, and he's left resting his palms against your hipbones.

Swiftly, you turn yourself within his grasp, facing him head on as your feather-like touch holds the shape of his skulls in your palms. You bring your head to level with yours, and you gaze deeply within his empty heavy sockets as the intensely burning blue iris in his eye captures you in place. You sit in his lap, your navel pressing against his torso, and the entrance of your sex hovers dangerously over the growing erection straining against his shorts. A fire burns brightly in your eyes as this is the moment you've been waiting for. As he holds your waist tenderly beneath his palms, as you keep his piercing gaze locked into yours to distract him for the moment, your hand slithers towards the nape of his neck and wraps around the back of his skull, whilst the other hand ventures down his torso… lightly grazing your knuckles against the ridges of his ribs through his shirt… until your fingers pinch at the hem of his shorts…

Sans' eyes fly open. You smile wider as you notice he's finally caught on to your intentions. You no longer feel his hot breath brushing against your skin, and you wonder if he's stopped breathing. His trembling completely halts. His entire body is stiffened, like the calm before the storm. And you sensually catch your lips between your teeth to cross your tongue along its curve, wetting your mouth in anticipation for the next move. Sans is hard as stone, unmoving as a statue, and his eyes remain widened in shock… _and unrelenting predatory desire…_

The song carries you along as you smooth the hem of his shorts down past his waist, and he slowly shifts to allow you to pull it further over his pulsating erection. The glowing cyan colour of his cock strikes you first, until you fearlessly encircle your careful hand over the base, and slowly caress him in synchronicity to the music. And the instant he feels you, an inescapable moan passes from the depths of his throat. It sounds like a growl, and you like how it sounds. He's melting beneath your touch, he's given himself up to you without question, and the power you have over him sends pleasing shocks of confidence in the movements of your liquid fingers.

You grin as you watch his face completely twisted in ecstasy, and his usual carefree smirk is contorted into a crooked smile, torn between the overwhelming pleasure and relief taking his expression hostage, and he pants heavily in correspondence with your thrusts. It takes a lot of strength within you to keep your distance from his tongue, carelessly hanging out his mouth invitingly for you to capture. You pump harder and faster as you struggle to withhold yourself, and you feel his fingers suddenly dig deep into your waist. You gasp sharply from the pain this brings, but it coincides with the intense desire running deep within your core, and the pain rings fluidly through your veins in a euphoric sensation.

It's almost as if this feeling alone flicks a switch in you. And as you let go of your senses, you pass Sans one more knowing glance as he's barely able to look at you through his rolling eyes. He notices a certain gleam in your heavy eyes as your fingers uncurl from his cock, and you release your hold of his skull as you gradually glide further down his torso with your eyes lowered beneath you. And instantly, Sans recognises this look. He recognises the path you take as you kneel off the sofa, he knows the trail of your hands as they slide down his torso, and he can barely function a coherent thought as he realises _exactly_ what you're trying to do… and a sharp and slick shudder licks at his bones at the thought alone.

"You ca… ahh… you can't be real…" His voice is throaty, strained with insatiable lust.

Your mouth is wet as your tongue runs along it, your eyes are hungry as you glance at his cock trembling beneath your gaze, and you smile as his sex quivers, tormented with desire, so you end his suffering as you graze the base of your tongue along the length of his cock, until it passes through your fluid lips in agonisingly slow motions. And you suppress the urge to smile as you hear an incredibly low moan sound from the depths of his throat, and a deeply-seated rumble sizzing through his bones as you hold on to him.

His hands suddenly run through your hair, the callous structure of his bones feels like bliss amongst the mess, and you pace a little faster alongside the heavy beat of the music thickly laying in the atmosphere. It acts as the perfect guide as you feel his shudders coarse against you, and you know he's pushed to the absolute edge of insanity as he's simply dissolved in pleasure.

You absorb him as you feel his grip on your hair tightening, and you like how incredibly raw this feels as you hear his garbled moan pass his shaken smile as he cascades into a climax, releasing everything from within him and into you. The song breaches into a high energy finish that seems to harmonise with his entry into paradise. And everything is Heaven. You feel an overwhelming sense of satisfaction as your lips release him mercilessly, and the strength of your desire in your abdomen cries out for attention as you glance at the face he makes as he cums. Twisted and contorted, eyes rolling back, and his wanton tongue laying in a defeated state through the corner of his mouth.

And finally on the harsh come down, Sans relaxes against the pillows as his entire form shatters into atoms, and closes his eyes as the feeling intensifies upon his senses. His hands remain in tight fists in your hair he murmurs, tenderly,

"You're a goddess… a goddess…"

As incredibly heated as this was, you feel an overwhelming glow tighten around your heart as he says this. The moment he smiles at you with satisfaction and passion was the moment you felt your heartbeat stop. You live for this moment. It feels as if your bodies and soul coincide as one, and this connection feels almost unearthly, and powerful. You've never experienced anything like this before. You've never felt this sense of belonging to someone before… _Sans, don't you feel this too?_

You shake away this growing feeling clinging to your heart as you slip through his grasp. You feel a small remaining shiver between your legs as you brush past his form, leaning gently against him as you suddenly catch him off-guard as you lovingly press your lips against the warmth of his cheekbone. As his eyes quickly widen in surprise, you simply lean back with an affectionate drawl in your voice as you whisper,

"That's for last night."

You push yourself away to straighten your creased shirt. Then, you calmly leave him to draw back his senses as you ascend the staircase, and you glance back at Sans one final time with a compassionate gaze in your eyes before you disappear into the bathroom. And Sans is left to steady his heavy breathing. It takes a few moments to return to reality as his blunt fingertips brush over the wetness of your lingering kiss. Slowly, he goes over every single detail of your dance through his mind as his bones feel like jelly against the pillows. The remnants of his heated flush remain prominent over his face, and he wipes away the sticky drool trailing lines over his chin with his thumb. As he acknowledges how easy it was for you to completely subdue him, a sudden thought crosses his wayward mind,

 _I guess I lose…_

And his trademark grin returns to his features as the record scratches to a stop.

…

…

…

* * *

 _Chapter Seven End. Chapter Eight cumming soon…_

* * *

 **Thank you so much everyone for reading this LONG chapter! Special thanks to Sharon Stone from the movie 'Basic Instinct' for the inspiration of the final scene, couldn't have done it without you! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please let me know what you thought of this latest chapter in a review! I appreciate every single feedback I get. Cheers so much everyone, and I'll see you soon~!**


	8. In Bloom

Chapter Eight :: _In Bloom_

…

Again, you dream about a light. But this time, it's not a glaring LED ceiling light like before. It's… different. You find it difficult to explain… but as you adjust your eyes, you discover that you're staring at a cluster of sun-soaked sparks, twisting into a spiralling vortex and stretching out into space. It's as if you're watching the beginning of the universe unfold before your eyes, and the beautiful array of luminous colours paint the backdrop beneath it all. You stretch out your hand as your fingers gently caress a glowing speck as it passes you, and it phases through your skin as if you are incorporeal.

You feel your body floating in empty space, drifting slowly across the plains, and lifting through the air as if you weigh nothing at all. You're surrounded by the galaxy, in awe of the breath-taking scenery. It's like they're tiny fireflies coiling around your form, expanding towards the distant horizon with their warm colours, and then multiplying in smaller clusters like the flickering embers of a fire. And as more of them surface, as more of them phase through your skin, you begin to feel as if your body is lifting higher… and higher… and higher…

You recognise this feeling. It's ethereal. It's… it's Sans. It's exactly how you feel when Sans is touching you. It's exactly how you feel when Sans grazes his breath over your skin. It's the overwhelming pleasure you experience when Sans strokes his tongue across your neck, devouring you slowly, tasting every inch of your jaw to your collarbone in slow and ardent trails. You feel delirious. The feeling is growing in your chest, erupting into an otherworldly heat deep within you. You hang your mouth agape, gently in-taking a slow breath of air as the feeling takes hold of your entire form, and it flourishes intensely… swelling inside you… until you can't withhold it any longer.

You feel as if you've been trapped within your body all this time, and you've finally burst at the seams. You feel exactly like you're coming, but this climax… it's extraordinary. It's as if you've _literally_ shattered into atoms, and you're slowly materialising into small pieces alongside the sun-soaked fragments moving through you. It's… difficult to even comprehend. You feel as if you're merging into the universe, and you've finally escaped your mortal coil to become one with everything in existence. You're returning to the moment before you were born, your state of being before you manifested into a body. It's indescribable. It's beautiful. It's… it's…

 _It's pulling you apart._

Every part of your form is stretching across the plains, brutally yanking your limbs into tiny splinters. The air begins to vibrate, violently shaking you into shreds, and a harsh sound suddenly rips through the atmosphere. It's a demonic voice, riding the waves of the vibrations as it echoes across the plateau, haunting your form as it slowly dissipates.

"… _ **you're… going to… destroy… everything…"**_

A lightning shock pierces through your chest, suddenly catching the remnants of your body as if you're hanging from a spike. Your heart plunges as you feel as if you're no longer drifting, and you abruptly fall through the air like a stone in water. Helpless and afraid, you silently scream into the emptiness, and the embers of light viciously follow after you as they flare into terrifying surges of blazing fire. And as you quickly descend into oblivion, gradually numbing into nothingness as you fracture into an explosion of molecules, your vision breaks apart as the echoes taunt you one final time.

"… _ **you're… going… to… die…"**_

…

…

…

Your eyes fly open as you feel yourself piecing back together. You're staring at the blank ceiling of your bedroom, stretching awkwardly across your dampened bed, and you wince in disgust as you realise you're lying in a pool of your own cold sweat. You sit up, wiping the perspiration from your forehead, and regulate your heavy breathing. The dream you just experienced was too… unnatural. You're daunted by the fact that it felt less like a dream, and more like… another _realm._ It was like a glimpse into a vague premonition, or a hint into some vital truth that you've kept hidden… a buried secret… threatening to surface once again…

You shake your head at the impossibility. It was just another bad dream. You chant this to yourself like a mantra. _It was nothing but a nightmare._ But still, you can't help but feel unnerved. Although you're certain it wasn't a memory, you can't shake the inescapable fact that it felt _very_ real. You recall the physical weight of your body slowly shattering into fragments, you remember how it felt like ecstasy before it quickly shifted into an overwhelming sense of dread, and the echoing voice… that voice…

You hold your hand over your mouth as you suddenly feel nauseous. That voice possessed an air of unspeakable evil, as if it had crawled up from the depths of Hell itself to specifically invade your dream and terrorise you. The fear it invoked within you turned over your stomach and runs your mouth dry. As you swallow a hard gulp, you swivel from your bed and unsteadily lift yourself up. _I need water…_

You quickly glance at yourself in the mirrors as you walk by them, and smooth out the damp linen nightdress that clings to your perspiring skin. You head towards the staircase, carefully sneaking by the bedroom doors of the skeleton brothers as to not wake them up, and your vision adjusts to the darkness shrouding the kitchen before you enter. The sink is too high up to reach, but you don't let that stop you. Carefully, you lift yourself up to the basin, and push all of your upper body strength into your hands as you shift your torso to lean into the sink. Your legs dangle off the side as you awkwardly switch on the faucet, and cautiously aim the water stream into your mouth.

You feel a little silly, but the water is too refreshing to care too much…

"Y'know there's a bottle of water in the fridge if you're thirsty, buddy." A familiar voice sounds. You catch a glimpse of the skeleton wearing his thin white shirt and boxer shorts, and you splutter in utter surprise.

"Sans?!"

"Hey, don't stop on my account. Personally, I'm enjoying the view…"

As he comments, you turn over your shoulder to follow his fixated gaze, and you feel as if your entire body lights on fire as you find his eyes looking up between your legs. You suddenly realise how exposed you really are from such a height with such a small linen nightdress on, and you silently praise your common sense for at least putting on panties underneath. As you press your lips together into a jagged line, you sheepishly find ground on the counter beside you, and perch over the edge as you wipe the liquid remnants of water from around your mouth with your fingertips. Sans follows your movement, and a small gleam of blue flames flicker within his darkened socket. You suppress a smirk as you notice.

 _My dance must have been extraordinary if he's getting excited over the little things I do…_

But the white pinpricks in his eyes return as he gathers his senses, and suddenly his usual grin brightens up his face as he comments,

"So it's late at night, you're sneaking around the house, and normally I'd find this pretty damn suspicious behaviour… but now I'm smart enough to know that you wouldn't be up to no good unless I was around. I know just how much you like to torment me." As he narrows his eyes, you try to conceal a less-than-innocent smile by biting down on your lower lip, but he laughs as he clearly notices the uncontrollable curls in the corners of your lips. You couldn't have looked any more guilty if you tried. But soon, his approach grows softer as his smile appears gentle, "So, I gotta ask because… y'know, I do feel like I have a responsibility to look after you… uh, are you alright?"

You suddenly feel anxious. You're too hesitant to let him in. You're too afraid of what he might think of you if you do. And you try to hide your panic as you wave a dismissive hand at him. With a shaken smile, you attempt to divert his attention,

"S-Sans, I'm actually impressed. You're so vigilant! I haven't been awake for very long, and you've already managed to corner me. But I've figured out your secret, though. You don't ever sleep, do you?"

Your sarcastic smile fades away as you notice how unamused he is. Your heart sinks – he can see right through you. And as his gaze hardens, so does his cold voice.

"Don't change the subject." His tone was commanding, but caring, as he gently urges you, "C'mon, tell me what's up."

"Um, well… I, uh…" You try to keep up a cheery smile to mask your nerves, but your voice comes out fast and wavering as if you're breathless, and your eyes dart in every other direction except at him. You can't handle the way he looks so preciously to you at that moment. "I… um, o-okay… I admit, I'm a little… a little shaken up, but it's fine! Really, it was just a stupid nightmare… it's nothing. It's nothing…"

"Was it another memory?" Sans patiently pushes, and you slowly shake your head.

"No, it was just a nightmare with really weird imagery. I don't know if it means anything, but… it felt like I _should_ know what it means. And I just… god, I really don't know. I'm probably just worrying over nothing. But still, I can't help but wonder… there was a voice… and there's something so haunting about the voice I heard…"

Sans watches you intently as your words trail away into the night air, and your eyes become distant as the voice you heard from your dream repeats over and over in your memory. You recall the terrifying distortion sound surrounding it, as if it was speaking to you through a broken phone connection, almost certainly like it was reaching out to you from a completely different world. You sigh with exasperation. And once Sans picks up on your frustration, a silly grin breaks out over his face.

"How'd you know that voice wasn't mine? I could be keeping an eye on you in a _lot_ of different ways, y'know. Explains why I never seem to sleep, huh?"

"Oh, shut up!" You smirk sarcastically as you playfully kick your legs to him. He laughs as he steps aside out of range, and grins in relief to finally see you smiling again. Curiously though, you catch his attention as your smile becomes softer, and a small heated flush flourishes over your cheekbones. Suddenly you can't bear to face him as you admit, "I… I know it wasn't you, Sans. I'd know if it was. You're just too kind. You wouldn't give me nightmares…"

Caught off-guard by this sincere confession, Sans turns to solid stone as he feels the flustering warmth of his blush accumulating over his face. Once his wayward thoughts piece back together, he bashfully rubs the back of his skull as a genuine smile pulls on his mouth. And as the two of you let the moment settle, it takes a few more moments before you can finally manage to look each other in the eyes again. Sans looks at you warmly, and asks,

"Is… there anything I can do to help you?" He grins all the more as your eyebrows rise, "Hey, just trying to keep up my reputation. What did you say I was… _noble_ and _kind?_ Those were your words, not mine."

"You don't need to prove to me how kind you are. I know." You say sincerely. Then, as you shift up the counter and lean against the wall, you brush a wayward hand through the tangled mess of your hair as your heavy-lidded gaze locks him in sight, and your voice on your breath is barely audible, "But if you really want to show me just how kind you are… will you be with me for a little while? I don't think I'll be able to sleep right now."

Sans loudly swallows, but he happily obliges as he steps closer, leaning casually against the stove beside you with a carefree grin plastered over his blue-tinged face.

"Sure. I'm here for you if you need me."

You're not satisfied with the distance. Slowly, you lean forward with your hands holding the edge of the counter, and you push yourself to inch closer to his stiffened form. As you draw nearer, you notice how Sans can barely manage to act cool and unaffected by you, but you can see it in the way the perspiration builds over his temples, you see it in the deepening blush over his cheeks, and the shimmering white pinpricks in his sockets as he struggles to maintain his sanity. You decide to really push his limits as an affectionate tone drawls out your voice,

"Sans... I need you." He halts after a sharp intake of breath sounds between his teeth. You see his smile disappear. His hands flinch at his sides. Then, your hand hovers near his heated face, and the tenderness in your touch as you gently caress your fingertips over his jawline is extended to the tenderness in your voice, "Can you stay with me tonight, please?"

Suddenly, in a shocking instant, you're thrown backwards against the wall as you feel your hands being shackled by bony fingers firmly coiling around your wrists, and you gasp in utter surprise as your eyes fly open at the sudden outburst. Your clouded vision barely reveals the shadowed voids in his sockets staring ferociously back at you, and the careless trails of drool melting over his chin in wanton desire. You can barely keep track of the fast pace of your heartbeat, thumping viciously against your chest as you find yourself caged beneath Sans' form, imprisoning you against the wall with his body precariously leaning over the counter.

You pushed him far enough now. He's barely able to control himself any longer. And your breath is heavy and shaken as you completely succumb to him.

"Is that all you want me to do tonight?" He asks lowly, like a shredded growl from his throat.

"I want what you want." You whisper submissively, and you already feel the fiery heat deep within your core at the sight of his crooked smile, even as you slowly shape the words on your breath with your liquid lips, "Tell me… what _do_ you want?"

He inches closer, barely a hair's breadth away from grazing his teeth over your panting mouth, and as the flare of his blue iris bursts to life in his eye, a sharp rush surges through every inch of your form as Sans' reply sounds low, and dark with crazed desire,

"…I want to taste you."

You exhale harshly. _God, yes!_

Almost immediately, your mind spins into a frenzied fog as you see his elongated tongue finally make an appearance, and he drags it in agonisingly slow paces from your chin, following the contours of your jawline, along the gentle curve of your face. You audibly gasp, responding to the way this feels. You squeeze your thighs together as you attempt to calm down the intense bouts of ecstasy swelling deep within your core already. But as Sans brings his mouth right against your ear, burying his face in the unkempt mess of your hair, you feel an impossibly strong shudder licking your innards as his voice comes out raw, and merciless,

"You… drive me fucking insane. Do you have _any_ idea what you _do_ to me? God, you're so… you're so _fucking_ hot… I want you so bad, all the time… I've never felt this damn _savage_ before… oh god, the things you do to me… and it never stops… it never stops…"

His voice is like velvet. Every word, every syllable hits your ears in the right ways. You try to suppress a low moan, but it's unrelenting as it forcefully passes your oval lips, and you give in to way he makes you feel. It's getting too much. You just want him right here, _right now._

And although you're pinned down by his strength, you find that you don't mind it at all. He's dominated you so easily, he's taking control by his voice alone, and for the first time since you met… the game is forgotten. The line you refused to cross has thinned over time, until it's barely a visible thread anymore. All the playful flirting, the sexually charged tension and the teases, it's all lead up to this. There's no reason to hold yourself back anymore. You can't remember the limits you set, or if there were any limits in the first place, you only remember that you _wanted_ him… and that he wants you, just as much…

His hands uncurl from your wrists, and gently stroke over your arms as they sink down to your shoulders. His wandering tongue gradually trails a path along your jawline towards your lips, and he hesitates there for a moment as he realises he may be going too far. Caught in a daze, your hands drop down to rest against the back of his head, and you forcefully pull him towards you. Without any cause to wait, you relentlessly press your lips to his mouth, capturing him in a deep kiss fuelled by a ruthless desire to taste his tongue with yours. His sockets quickly widen by the outburst, but as he gently cups the shape of your face beneath his palms, he doesn't spend a second longer to hesitate, and hungrily enters your mouth.

He intensely explores you, his motions growing quicker and quicker as he's swept along by the heated atmosphere. His mind spirals into euphoria as this kiss feels every bit as amazing as he imagined it'd be. As your plump lips move over his mouth, passionately expressing your deeply-seated desires through every gradual shape you make over his bone, Sans can barely find the right words to describe the feeling… your lips are so soft and warm… and so liquid… _it's… it's hard to describe the feeling…_

As you reluctantly break apart, a trail of saliva connects the tip of your tongues, until it begrudgingly snaps and separates. Sans stares down at you, and his cyan iris fiercely erupts into a sharp array of flames as he's completely stricken into a silence. Your lids are as heavy as your breathing, your skin is glowing with heat and sweat, and your full lips are wet and parted… begging for more. He's frozen into a state of perpetual lust, and you feel it in his trembling fingers gently shaping the sides of your face. And you feel it too as the swollen heaviness aches for attention between your legs. Unable to ignore it any longer, you slowly dig your fingers into the loose material of his shirt and grab a fistful to pull him closer. Then, your voice sounds as sultry as it's ever been as you quietly ask,

"Do you _really_ want to taste me?"

"God, I do." He confirms mid-trance. And with that, your knowing smirk returns as large and as wicked as ever.

"Then… _do it."_

Sans has to withdraw himself back to restart his good senses, as those two words alone were spoken with such a sharpness, it was as if you spat bullets from your mouth. And whilst he reels from the overwhelming effects of your voice alone, you shift below him, and slowly stretch your legs to spread your knees apart like a budding flower. He squares his eyes quizzically at you for an intensely long moment…

But as you lift your silken nightdress further up your thighs, and further over your waist, Sans completely stiffens. His skull runs into a deep ocean-coloured flush as he finally catches on. You smoothly tuck your thumb beneath the sodden hem of your panties, inch it slowly down your pointed hipbone, and catch his vacant gaze with your lustful eyes.

"I want you to make me forget my nightmare, Sans. I want you to make me forget everything." You tell him fervently as you hear his warm breath quickening, grazing your flushed skin as his trembling fingers reveal how truly fired up he is. And it excites you just as much to notice the appearance of his wanton tongue hanging carelessly between his teeth in anticipation, "I… _really_ want you, too. And your tongue… _fuck_ , Sans, you don't know how badly I want your tongue inside me. So… please… make me cum until I forget my name."

Something snaps within him then. Sans eagerly crashes his mouth against your lips almost as a way of saying 'thank you'. The air is charging with intense heat surrounding the both of you, sizzling with excitement as the moment takes you hostage. There's no lines to be crossed, there's no boundaries to be made, there's only you and him… and the uncontrollable attraction that has rooted and grown relentlessly from the moment you met.

His fingers lightly move from your jaw towards the wild mess of your hair, and he viciously pulls at the strands as your head is thrown back, exposing the untouched flesh of your neck. You gasp from the way he fiercely handles you, knowing now that he's not willing to hold himself back anymore, and you stifle a deep-throated moan as you feel his mouth brushing over your warm skin. He ventures for the most sensitive part of you, and as he presses the curve of his mouth over the corner connecting your neck to your shoulder, he hears a soft sigh escape past your lips at the feeling. _There._

Without mercy, Sans parts his teeth, runs his tongue over your flesh as small crackling shudders set your skin on fire, and as his mouth works to make you as responsive and sensitive as possible, kissing and sucking at your neck like a vampire… suddenly, you gasp as he bites down to claim you. In that instant, a sharp moan bursts from your throat, and your eyes roll back as your vision blurs entirely. You're far gone from that one move alone, until you're ripped back to reality as a sudden panic overrides your senses, and a worrying thought passes through you:

 _Oh shit… did Papyrus hear me?_

Sans must have thought the same thing as he aimlessly reaches his hand to your face, and gently slips his digits past your lips. Your voice is muffled as you close your eyes, catch his fingers between your teeth, and give yourself up to the euphoric sensations of his deep kiss, sucking and biting in slow and deliberate intervals over your neck. _That's going to bruise in the morning._ A tight curling sensation ignites deep within your abdomen as the idea of Sans marking you in this way fuels your carnal desires. Once again, you're far, far gone.

As Sans has his fill of your neck, he makes to fulfil his promise to you, catches your half-lidded gaze with his before you release his fingers from your lips… and he passes a look your way that describes just how much he wants this all over his expression, before he moves to slowly travel further down your torso.

You swallow a harsh gulp as you attempt to prepare yourself. But you find that you can never maintain full control of yourself when you're completely succumbed to Sans in every way. You can never curb the fast pace of your heartbeat as your excitement grows wild, and you can never wane the intense heat of your blush as perspiration falls in streams over your glowing skin. You'll never be able to take control of yourself again. He has you wrapped around his finger. You don't mind too much.

Sans carefully slips off the counter top, holding your waist as he pulls you forward to the edge, and grasps a hold of the hem of your panties before slowly inching it past your thighs in incredibly slow intervals. The slow pace of this drives you insane. You press your lips into a tight line as you suppress your enthusiasm, and you press them tighter as Sans pulls the remainder of the material from the balls of your feet and flicks them away as if he barely regarded its presence in the first place. You find that you don't feel too self-conscious about how exposed you are now, as it seems Sans brings out the deeply-hidden voyeuristic side of you. It helps that the kitchen is shrouded in near darkness, and the only light emanating from anywhere is the luminescent cyan glow of his tongue as he drags it tenderly over your inner thigh. You shiver at the feeling, and you desperately clasp your index finger between your teeth to keep yourself quiet.

And although you can barely see past the misty sheen of ecstasy blurring your vision, you can make out Sans' expression as he teases his mouth near your entrance. Small trails of liquid melts down your inner thigh, and he takes his time polishing them off with his tongue. You breathe heavily outward, feeling your fluids mix with his as they run down your legs, and you feel it sizzling a path over your heated skin. It makes you sigh. But, before you can close your eyes and lose yourself to the way this feels, you notice how his mouth pouts over you, shaping into an oval as he lovingly presses himself to your thighs. And you swear you can feel your face reach burning temperatures as you realise he's kissing you, softly… and then, _passionately._

Your heart swells. You feel like you're his alone as his hands hold your waist in a loose embrace, and you watch his eyes close as he slips away from reality until there's only you in his arms. He brushes his mouth over your flesh, as if your skin is precious glass, and he praises your form as his kiss deepens into a trail of gentle bites, bruising you softly to mark where he's been. Sans is just as far gone as you. The world around you both has dissipated into nothingness, and everything he wants right now is laying in a defeated mess beneath his fingertips. He opens his eyes and looks at you from under his heavy lids, and the burning cyan in his iris flares as bright as his flourishing flush over his face when he catches a glimpse of you… gazing back in anticipation as your legs inch further apart... your moistened lips part as you're too breathless to coerce him… but you know exactly what to say regardless…

"… _Sans…"_

With his name hanging heavily in the air, in an instant, the piercing gleam in his fiery iris bursts with uncontrollable desire, and he leans closer to you. His hands clasp you from behind as he pulls you even closer, and his mouth disappears into you as he drags the length of his tongue over your entrance. Immediately, a curling thrill churns in your centre, and you feel wild endorphins erupt like firecrackers to your head. He slowly laps his tongue over your sex, exploring the shape of your sensitive skin as you fall deeper into the overpowering euphoric sensations claiming every inch of your body. He digs the blunt ends of his fingertips into your skin, forcing his mouth to press deeper inside you, and it's almost too much to bear. _Almost._

Then, he pushes into the most responsive part of you, and an elongated moan bubbles from your throat. Sans notices this in an instant, knowing exactly how the sounds of your pleasure hit all the right notes in him, and he concentrates all of his motions to this new discovery. The red hot surges in your abdomen fiercely call out in response, and builds higher and higher into blissful paradise as you recognise exactly what Sans has found – his tongue swirls over your clit, lapping quicker and quicker as he hungrily devours you as the moans on your breath stretch out, almost as if he's playing you like an instrument. It's becoming nearly impossible now to suppress the sounds you make as you run your fingers over his heated skull, and tenderly hold him to you as you're barely able to shape his name on your gasping breath.

Suddenly, something begins to stir in his movements. You're reminded of his fingers pressing against your injured leg from the shed, and you remember exactly how his magic felt as it sank into your skin from his palms. You recognise this same feeling spreading from the warmth of his mouth, and the desperate grasp of his fingers digging into your skin. And… and then… _oh, oh f… f-fuck…_

Sans almost stiffens in shock as you let out a loud and garbled moan, and you shudder beneath him in ethereal pleasure. You feel as if you're absorbing his magic, and it flows through your bloodstream in an electrifying surge of ecstasy. It's almost too much to take in at once. You close your eyes and silently call out his name once again. And the sight of your expression twisted in absolute euphoria prompts him to move faster and faster in crazed excitement, until you're shaking all around him. He's on the edge of insanity, savagely devouring you as he's completely consumed with his lust. His tongue laps at your clit, his mouth shapes over it to absorb you intensely, and he stimulates a powerful bout of nerves that sends a staggering shock deep inside your core. _Fuck, I can't… I can't take it… I… I ca-ahhh…_

Your mind blanks. You can't withhold it any longer. A sudden burst of ecstasy overwhelms your senses, and a liquid warmth wraps over your body as paradise claims you. Sans watches you intently as you give in to the intense climax sending you to a whole new world, and he doesn't stop tasting you as he attempts to prolong your orgasm for as long as it takes. And your grip on his skull tenses as you claw your fingers deep into his bone. He sharply buries his face into you and returns the gesture as he drags his digits over your skin, leaving delicious reddening lines over your flushing skin. You feel your muscles unhinging and relaxing as you cum. Tears threaten to escape your eyes from the sheer intensity of your climax, and your back arches involuntarily against him.

And reluctantly, your high begins to wear away as your blurred vision clears at last. You unfurl your claw from the nape of his neck, and you gently caress your knuckles over the bumps of his spine as you lean forward. You feel the remnants of his perspiration running down his bone, and you smile in satisfaction as your voice comes out in a quiet murmur, filled with gratitude and compassion, but shaken from the comedown,

"Thank you… I c-can't believe I could feel like this… Sans, th-thank you…"

Sans releases you at last, licking at the remaining liquids oozing from your sex, and pulls back with a deeply flushed grin. He wipes away the lingering dribbles over his chin as he bears his toothy smile to you, with a touch of loving tenderness gleaming in his fading blue iris. He hangs his arms loosely around your waist as he leans forward, brushing his mouth past your ears as he cheerfully whispers,

"…you taste so good, kid."

You feel your blush flaring up once again as you bring your arms to drape over his shoulders, and you smile as his comments affects you more than you thought it would. A small jolting shudder forms at your entrance, reminding you that Sans has been there and shot you towards the gates of paradise, and you sigh as you realise only he is able to do this to you. You feel an overwhelming sense of comfort just by leaning against him like this, you feel staggering bouts of happiness take hold of you as the white pinpricks in his eyes shimmer with tenderness, and it prompts you to speak openly as if your true feelings are bursting at the seams.

"I, um… I really feel so much safer being here with you…"

Sans picks up on your inclination, and squares his eyes at you as he anxiously asks,

"Are you sure you're going to be alright being alone for the rest of the night?"

Reluctantly, you shake your head as you slightly hang your head in shame.

"No, I… I don't think I could handle that. As nice as… _this_ was, I still feel a little uneasy about being alone."

"Come sleep with me." Sans says bluntly. Your eyes fly open at the way he worded this, and at the surprising passionate inflection of his voice, and his face burns into an intense shade of blue as he realises exactly how that sounded. As he waves his hands at you in a total flustered state, he gently assures you, "W-wait, I didn't… uh, it's not how it sounds. I mean you can come sleep in my bed. No funny business, I promise. I'll stay with you as long as you need me to be. Alright?"

You smile softly at his offer, and you lightly stroke the back of your fingers over his warm cheekbone in gratitude. You see the slight cyan tinge in his face glow a little brighter at the feel of you, and you nod in joyful compliance.

"Sans… you're too kind to me."

…

…

You enter Sans' bedroom, and it's just as messy as you imagined it would be for a lazy person like him. You lethargically pass him by as he scrambles to pick up his dirty laundry piled in discarded heaps around the floor.

"Sorry about the mess. I don't really have a lot of visitors come in here, so…"

His voice trails away into the air as he drag your feet towards the mattress. The mess goes completely unnoticed as your tired state finally catches up to you, and you collapse face first against the bed and bundle beneath the covers. Sans has to blink twice first before he realises just how exhausted you really are, and simply drops the laundry in one pile as he hovers near you. You look up at him with a guilty smile plastered over your face, and Sans crosses his arms as his eyebrow raises to the ceiling.

"So, are you gonna make any room for me? Or are you casting me out to sleep on the cold, hard ground?"

You flash him a wicked smile as the thought tempts you to tease that idea, but you behave yourself and shuffle back against the wall as you swiftly hold the covers up for him to shamble underneath. You smile even wider as you feel the intense heat emanating from his form immediately as he shuffles inside, and you don't shy away from him as you move closer to his skeleton with your hands gently pressing against his torso. You feel him stiffen against you, as you realise he's surprised by your constant straight-forwardness, but he quickly gives in as he slips his callous hands over your waist and holds you close.

You had no idea that this simple gesture would provide so much comfort to you. You slowly realise that it's Sans, and Sans alone who could make you feel this secure. You nuzzle your head beneath his jaw, softly grazing your steady breath over his shoulder blade as his form heats up all the more from the feel of you. It takes a moment to let the moment truly settle in, and the silent air folds over you as the excitement from earlier sizzles and fades away. Instead, it's replaced by something completely different. And once again, your overwhelming emotions urges you to be honest with him as your voice comes out as a muted whisper,

"This is exactly what I need right now. Sans, I… I can't tell you how much this really means to me. Words can't do it justice." You exhale slowly, content in his arms, and you close your eyes as you feel as if you belong there, "This is all I want. I don't care about anything else. I don't care that I'm a human and you're… not. I don't care about what I am, I don't care about what my expectations are, I don't care about my future or my past… I don't care about any of it. I just… I care about you. I just want to stay here, with you…"

Sans remains silent for a moment, blankly staring into the darkness as his fingers twitch over your waist. You can feel his internal battle flaring within him again, and you hate that you're causing him so much conflict and suffering. You tighten your hold on him, silently wishing that you could do more to help him, but your eyes fly open as you suddenly feel his gentle hands smoothing over your hair, softly stroking you in tender caresses as his voice hardens with sincerity,

"I'll protect you. Human or not, it's irrelevant. Whatever happens, I'll make sure to keep you safe."

You almost choke on your emotion as it bubbles in your throat. _That means so much to me._ And you can't stop yourself from speaking honestly now.

"Sans… I'm so afraid…"

He continues to stroke your hair as he notices your voice wavering.

"What're you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of myself." You tell him as you desperately fight back the emotion threatening to escape into liquid in the corner of your eyes, "When I'm with you, all my fears go away. But when I'm alone… I'm so afraid all the time. I'm afraid of what I might be capable of. I'm afraid that I might hurt someone. I don't know who I am, or what I am, and this constant state of uncertainty is like torture. My dreams are terrifying, and I'm afraid of what goes on in my own head. I don't… I don't know, I just… I'm just so afraid all the time…"

"I'm not afraid of you." Sans tells you without an ounce of hesitation.

You lean back to look up at him with wide eyes, and your watery eyes capture his warm gaze. You're confused for the moment, as you've always known that your presence must be terrifying to be around. You're not like these monsters, you're something completely unknown and dangerous to everyone and everything in the underground. _How can you not be afraid of me?_

Then, as he keeps you locked in his confident gaze, you're stunned into silence as he finally admits,

"I've changed my mind about you. I know now… you're no threat. You're a person. You're just as confused and flawed as the rest of us. Just like me. You're nothing to be afraid of. You're just… human."

With that said, you feel your heart lift higher in your chest. This is the first time you've been assured that you're not dangerous, by anyone. Sans, the first monster you've met with hostility, has finally assured you that you're anything but. And this fact fills you with a large sense of overwhelming relief. It feels as if a hefty weight has finally been lifted away from your shoulders. Your face glows with a deepening blush as you find yourself staring in awe at the skeleton man. And he only grins back with his usual carefree smile that you've grown so accustomed to. His smile is like the feeling you get when you return home after a long journey. His arms are the home you've made for yourself. And right here, right now, there's nowhere else you'd rather be.

You pull yourself closer to his chest. That thick tension from earlier dissipates into something gentle, something less raw, and something more comforting and calm. Your heartbeat races just as much, but you feel good in a whole new way. And as you give in to the ease of his hands combing through your hair, his body caging around you in a protective embrace… you begin to realise the feeling swelling so intensely in your heart…

…as love.

…

…

…

* * *

Chapter Eight End. Chapter Nine on the way…

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please drop me a review, let me know what you thought of this latest chapter, I love reading each and every one of your feedback! Cheers everyone, and I'll see you soon!**

 **One last note – I have TUMBLR! My username is OurLadyGrem, I post Undertale/Undertail art and inspiration as well as information and previews to upcoming chapters. If you have Tumblr and you enjoy Wicked Game, you might like my blog! Thanks for the kind support, hoping to see you soon across the internet!**


	9. The Beginning Of Us

Chapter Nine :: _The Beginning Of Us_

* * *

…

Love makes us vulnerable. That's the conclusion you come to when you dream that night.

You dream of your skeleton man, floating in a dark abyss with his expression shrouded in the shadows. You suspect that he's smiling, just as he always does. But your attention isn't brought to his face – you look down to his hands, trace the callous structure of his fingers as he unfurls a bright glowing light balled into his palms. It's tinged with red, creating a sinister lighting over your bodies even as the darkened emptiness looms overhead. And whilst you focus closer on the ball of light, you notice it begin to take shape.

And you feel your mouth drop open in shock – it takes the form of a small heart, dripping with transparent ooze over his palms, crawling through the gaps of his fingers. You choke. And as you grasp at your chest to feel for your heartbeat, you gasp in terror as you feel a gaping hole between your breasts. Your fingers slip through the empty space, and you shudder with disgust. _This doesn't feel good._ Then, you follow the string of unknown liquid connecting from the hole in your chest to the heart-shaped sculpture melting in his hands. And almost immediately, it finally makes sense.

 _My… my soul… Sans, you're… you're holding my soul…_

A wash of dread envelopes you. And you're terrified. You don't know what this means, but as you stare wide-eyed at the gentle curve of his fingers, and as he tenderly holds your soul in his grasp, you begin to wonder if you're willing to risk it all. Your soul looks so beaten and broken, it's a fragile thing and it's out of your hands… into his. _Can I trust him?_

The shadows lift from his face to reveal a part of his trademark grin, his teeth glistening beneath the sheen of the reddening glow of your soul. His smile is so ingrained into your subconscious, you feel as if you're staring at the real thing. It feels comforting, you feel secure in his hands, and your shoulders fall in relief as you finally begin to feel safe. It's Sans, after all, and he's done nothing so far to purposely hurt you. And it shows in the way he carefully handles your soul in his hands. He's someone you've grown to believe in, he's someone who cares about you as you do in turn… he's someone you've grown to have deep feelings for…

 _Maybe… this is alright… maybe, I can let myself really love him…_

But nothing could scatter caution better than love.

Your unease rises as you notice the icy blue luminescence of his iris pierce through the shadows. Your heart-shaped soul sinks into his grasp, absorbing the cyan glow from his fingers as all traces of blood-soaked colours dissipate from its form. You watch in horror as your soul is completely frozen over, coated in the same cold pigment of his glowing blue eye, and his fixated gaze on you hardens into a sinister emotionless stare. Then, as his hands suddenly grasps a tight hold around your soul, his maddening grin never falters as his voice rips through the small space between you, the freezing temperature of his breath grazing your skin,

" _You're blue now…"_

His fingers tighten around your soul, and you feel a sudden sharp pain ring through your form in response. You double forward, clutching in agony as your chest cries out in searing pain. You gasp in shock, desperately staring through the misty blur of your agony as you search for answers in his emotionless grin. There's nothing there you recognise. You don't see an ounce of compassion in his eyes, and there's no empathy in his aggressive smile. He looks at you as if you're his plaything, and he takes pleasure in your writhing pain as he digs his claws further into your soul. You yell, as loud and as hard as you can, but your dream has stripped your voice away from you. Your lungs feel airless, as if you're wheezing your last breath. But despite this, you use the final lingering slither of breath to whisper,

"…why?"

This version of Sans turns his head, as if he's disinterested in explaining anything. But as he notices the tortured expression of your face, he clicks his tongue impatiently and nonchalantly rolls your soul between his thumb and his fingers, as if it was practically a toy to be played with.

" _You think I'm actually gonna reciprocate your feelings for me after what you've done?"_

You winch in pain, but the confusion in your gaze is too prominent for him not to notice. Then he rolls his patronizing eyes.

" _Face the facts, kid. You're a human. You're not like us. Nah, you'll never be like us. No matter what, you can't escape what you are. You'll never hide from the truth. And the truth is, kid… you're just a parasite."_

His words cut you like a knife. You fall to your knees as your trembling hands desperately clasp over the hole in your chest, as if the pain is too much to bear. And it's made worse by the ruthless unfeeling tone of his voice as he continues to speak to you, as if he barely acknowledges that he's hurting you at all,

" _So you think you have any right to infiltrate our world, and then attach yourself to us like we're some kind of safety blanket? Wake up. You're a nuclear bomb. I'm only keeping you happy so you don't set off. Because if I turn my back, even for a minute, then…_ _ **you're… going… to destroy… everything…"**_

There it is again. That same chilling echo from your previous nightmare, and it wraps around his voice and chills you to the core. It's practically demonic, as if the fear that it invokes in you is enough to drive you to the brink of insanity. And your fear heightens to terrifying levels as he suddenly takes a quick step forward, holding your gaze in his hardened stare, mercilessly trapping you to look deep into his dead eyes as if you're caught staring into the bottomless sockets of a corpse. It's the first time you've ever been terrified of him.

" _Human. Your race trapped us down here. You're the reason we can't leave. Don't pretend that you didn't play some part in this. Deep down, you know this is true. So you think you have the right to care about us when your very own existence is a crime? Don't you even realise that your human blood contributed to our suffering? And you think you can love us… hell, you think you can love_ _ **me**_ _… knowing that you're responsible for trapping us all underground? Heh. You're some kinda freak, aren'tcha?"_

His amused grin curls at the corners, almost in a totally perverse manner. It's terrifying and intimidating, and you feel hopeless as he slowly caresses your cheekbone and captures your face in his tight grasp. You shiver in response. He knows you fall to pieces in his hands. He has such a powerful hold on you at this point that you can't deny it. And you can see in his lewd smile that he knows he can make this work to his advantage.

" _It's alright. Because y'know… there's a way to atone for your sins. It's pretty simple, really. The solution to our freedom… is this."_

He idly holds up your soul between his fingers like a playing card. Your eyes widen in terror as you pick up on his hints. _Sacrifice your soul._ It's true, you can free everyone in the underground, you can end everyone's suffering by laying your life down to their king, Asgore, and lead everyone out of the darkness by your noble sacrifice. You're the key to unlocking their freedom. You've known about this for a while, but you haven't actually thought anything of it… until now. And with this reality lingering in the air, with your soul blinking suggestively at you within his grasp, Sans then steps back with his carefree shrug that you know so well, and says with a casual smirk,

" _Hey, I'm not telling you to do anything. I mean, who'm I to judge what you do with your life? I'm just throwing it out there. You do whatever you wanna do. The choice will always be yours."_

Your soul floats impossibly before your eyes. It's finally out of his grasp, and you feel a painful release unwrap from around your body. Your soul is frozen and beaten down. And you're left with the significant decision on what to do with it. You're left with two options. One: you can take the plunge, and risk hurting yourself by giving it over to Sans. He may break it and brutalise it, he might not, all whilst you condemn everyone around you to a life with no future aboveground. Or option two: hand it over to their king, sacrifice your soul and revolutionise the monster race to a peaceful life that they've always wanted. And this includes Sans. You swallow hard. The heaviness of your decision sinks over your shoulders as you suddenly notice your soul break, like a crack in ice. You have no idea what to do…

Then, as your body suddenly begins to feel more solid, and Sans' figure begins to disappear into the dark shadows, you catch a glimpse of his sly smile before you return to reality. Finally, before he's swallowed by the darkness, he calls after you one last time,

" _See you on the other side, kid."_

…

…

You wake in a cold sweat. You find yourself locked into an awkward position - your right arm feels numb as it dangles carelessly out of the bed, and your foot is coloured slightly purple from the cold as it peeks from beneath the blankets. You must have been tossing and turning a lot that night.

As you slowly sit up, you hold your heavy head in your hand and sigh. You wipe perspiration built over your forehead and swivel to the side of the bed. But you hesitate. There's no energy left in your legs to pull yourself up. A heavy weight is laying over your shoulders, and the remnants of your dream relentlessly reminds you of all your worries. It's as if the longer you've spent in the underground, building deeper connections with the monsters that reside here, you slowly begin to realise the true significance of your presence. You're starting to notice how serious your situation is, and how in deep you are getting. And the evidence is right there with Sans.

You glance back, catching a glance of his figure lying motionlessly beside you, and you slowly sigh… conflicted over the overwhelming happiness you feel waking up next to him.

You've broken the boundaries. There's no turning back now. Once you let yourself slip, you find yourself losing total control. You've attached yourself to him, relied on his comfort and security in his arms in order to survive, and you've readily opened your heart to him on more than one occasion. The game you once played has become so much more than that. You can't pinpoint when it started to go array, and you wonder if you even had control of the situation in the first place… but either way, it doesn't matter now. It's too late and this is where it's come to. With open arms, you've run to his side like a helpless child. With an open heart, you've let him in without question. With no regards of the consequences, you find yourself falling… _very_ seriously…

Your head falls into your palms, then regret slowly sets in as you clench your trembling teeth. Through the maddening mess of your mind, a shaken thought sounds the loudest:

… _what am I doing?_

But through your melancholy, you feel the blankets shuffle from beside you, and you recognise a weighty shift on the bed.

"Hey, you're gonna get cold if you stay like that, y'know." Sans quietly calls out to you, and you find yourself suddenly smiling. You swallow nervously as you try to steady your growing feelings, but you can't hold them back for long as you recognise the affectionate tone in his voice, "I'm just sayin', because… uh, you aren't wearing a whole lot there. And look, you're shivering. Come back under the covers, I'll warm you up."

Whilst you hesitate, you're completely unaware of how Sans has brushed aside his sleepy spells to trace the contours of your figure with his eyes. For a moment, he's completely taken aback simply by the way your hair parts over the nape of your neck, revealing the unscathed skin underneath the morning light. It takes a second to fully gather his thoughts, and to finally shake his thoughts away by the simplistic sight of you. It's hard to put it into words, but as he continues to look at your fatigued form, plainly sitting beneath the sun-kissed rays of morning light, it's as if he could happily watch you there for the rest of the day.

That's when it struck. Something about this morning feels different. There's a dazed sheen in his eyes that makes everything look completely different in every way. His room feels somewhere new, somewhere totally alien. It's as if the world he was in wasn't truly real without your astounding presence to bring it all to its authentic light.

Now he understands the way you see things. Everything is interesting, new and exciting. All because of you. _How… is this possible? And… why…?_

He's thrown out of his deep thoughts as you turn your head, revealing your bright unshaken smile. And you surprise him with your sudden cheery mood,

"It's alright. I feel fine, really. Anyway it's about that time we get out of bed. C'mon lazy bones, time to get up!"

Sans quickly grins in response, relieved to see how much happier you seem to be compared to the night before. And he protests by grabbing a handful of the blankets as he shuffles further inside. His smile widens as he stubbornly makes himself comfortable in bed, closes his eyes as he pretends to snooze, and quietly laughs as he hears you sigh with total exasperation. You cross your arms over your chest as you shake your head. _What am I gonna do with you?_

But you find that you can't stay mad at him for too long. As he silently protests, your eyes start to glaze over. Then you slowly blink a few times as your thoughts slip away once again. The way he's bundled himself into the blankets, burying his head into the comfortable pillows and smiling widely at your reaction… you can't help but find this a little bit cute. Your risen shoulders slightly fall away, and you feel an overwhelming calmness just by looking at him. But despite this, your heartbeat hikes excitedly in your chest. And before you know it, you're moving without thinking…

"Thanks for worrying about me, Sans…" You say with a whisper as you lean your hands into the bed, slowly bend down… and impulsively press your pouted lips to his cheekbone.

It takes almost a full minute to truly realise what you've just done. And in turn, it takes just as long for Sans to truly acknowledge it too. Your eyes fly open as they match his widened sockets, staring blankly in utter surprise as the air intensely burns all around you. You're flustered as you pull yourself back, quickly holding your fiery face in your hands as you try to internally calm down your racing heartbeat. It's drumming so loudly in your ears that it's drowning out your rational state of mind. And as you notice Sans gradually push away the blankets, finally sitting upright in bed with a vacant expression, the colour flourishing over his face glows a deep cyan as he looks almost frozen by that one kiss alone.

Out of everything that has happened, that one single instance has affected the both of you the most.

You desperately try to regain your composure by pushing yourself off the bed, creating a clear distance between the two of you, and awkwardly straighten your nightdress. Your voice wavers nervously,

"So, um… wh-what'd you have planned for today? I d-don't really have anything planned, so… I was w-wondering if you could show me around the underground a little more…"

Sans lazily pushes himself to the side of his bed, leaving his blankets in a complete mess off to the side, and his observant gaze never falters away from you. The slow trail of sweat falls from your temples as you notice. He hasn't once ceased looking at you. And you wonder why you've captured his interest so much this morning. Then, he rubs the back of his neck as he levels with you.

"Actually, I hope you don't mind this, but… I've been meaning to stop by a certain place for a while now. It wasn't until lately that I realised it's been a long time since I've last seen her. I, ah… I don't want her to feel lonely. I kinda have a feeling she doesn't get a whole lot of visitors, y'see." You catch on to his empathetic gaze as he glances vacantly out the window, watching the dimly-lit skies shine through the panes and soak your skin in its warmth. Again, a particular glaze polishes over the white pinpricks in his eyes as he turns back to you, and his voice softens along with his casual smile, "I hope you understand. I mean… it's not like I wanna leave you alone. Actually, to tell you the truth… I really don't want to leave you…"

The phrasing of his words drives a harsh thrill through your heart. You avoid his perceptive gaze for a moment as you calm yourself down, and you bashfully thread your fingers through your hair as you feel your breathing become hard and heavy. It's completely unlike you to be this insanely affected. It's as if you somehow feel several years younger. After a brief moment of happiness from his confession, you internally scold yourself for losing control again. _Shit… this schoolgirl infatuation is getting out of hand…_

"Don't worry about me, Sans. Do what you have to do. I understand." You tell him passively as your muddled thoughts calm down, and your heart slowly begins to sink to your stomach. Although Sans mentioned visiting a woman you don't know, it's strange that you don't feel that same stab of jealousy you experienced with Undyne. And you begin to wonder to yourself… _maybe it's because I know how this woman feels… I don't like the feeling of being alone either…_

Once you collect yourself and feel your breathing return to normal, you force yourself to smile as brightly as you can. You don't want him to catch on to how unsteady he makes you feel.

"I guess this gives me the opportunity to wander the underground by myself, huh? That… actually sounds really exciting." You say with an eager smile.

Then, as you recognise the shadows beneath his sockets deepen, you realise how uneasy he still feels about you. Once again, you find it so strange how easy it is for you to forget that you're human. A horrible piercing twinge in your chest reminds you of everything you dreamed about that night, and a wave of self-loathing threatens to weigh down your shoulders. The version of Sans you dreamt about appears like a hallucination, and his demonic voice mercilessly rips through your ears,

" _Your race trapped us down here... you're the reason we can't leave... you're just a parasite… a parasite…"_

You wave your hand dismissively in the air as if you're warding away your demons, and you turn back to the real Sans, isolated on his bed. You sigh as you work to move past your own personal troubles, and one look at his melancholic expression is all it takes to get the words tumbling out of your mouth.

"Hey, listen… you don't have to worry about keeping a close eye on me, okay?" You say gently as his eyes wander up to yours. Then you bear your teeth into a wide grin as you assure him, "I promise I'll behave. Like you said last night, I'm only up to no good when you're around. It's no fun when I can't tease you. So go do what you have to do. I'll be a good girl and wait for when you get back."

The relief in his eyes is incredibly clear to see as his face finally lights up.

"Alright, I'll trust you this one time." He sounds through his wide grin as he pushes himself from the bed and aims to grab his thick jacket hanging idly off the side of the dresser, whilst you roll your eyes in mock annoyance. But as he shrugs himself into his jacket, he buries the serious expression on his face behind the thick ruffles of his hood. Even so, you make out a sincere reply from under his breath, "Thank you for this. You… made this so much easier to do. You are… so much different than I thought you'd be..."

The genuine relief in his voice suddenly catches you off-guard. You know the seriousness of your human presence in the underground, your terrifying threat hangs over the lives of every individual you know, so every once in a while it slips your mind that your intent for peace is everything that Sans has asked for. It's everything that he's been wishing for. He acts lazy and careless, but he's not completely numbed to the circumstances he's forced to live through. You can see it in the way his hands can tremble at random intervals, the scars over his bones run deep… deeper than you can possibly imagine. He's a broken man. He's a victim of a human child with the infinite power to rewind time, tormenting and terrorising every aspect of his life… until _you_ came along.

You haven't hurt anyone so far. You haven't acted out any malicious intent, and it doesn't seem like you want to. Not yet, anyway. But for now, he's simply grateful that you've resisted the temptation. And that alone accounts for so much in his broken life…

You can't stand it any longer. Slowly, you approach the skeleton man. And without a word, you wrap your arms around his shoulders and embrace him gently. It takes a moment for Sans to get over the initial shock, as you feel him stiffen like a board in your grasp, before he finally relaxes against you and silently lets you hold him tight. Neither of you say a word for a few minutes. Neither of you want to disturb the silence. It's as if you want to take all of his sorrows and shoulder all of his burdens, and he feels this in your affectionate embrace. His breathing sounds a little unsteady as you squeeze him tighter.

You wonder if he's had any kind of support like this in all of his life. There's so much you don't know about him, and there's so much you want to ask him… but even though you're left in the dark, you cast aside your curiosity as you hold him close. For a while, you refuse to let him go. You just want to be there for him, offer to be his pillar of his support, be anything he needs you to be to subdue his suffering… _because you feel as though you're part of the cause._

But as you finally break apart, you hold his shoulders loosely in your hands as you're surprised to see a small shaky smile on his face. You sigh gratefully, knowing now that he might have really needed that. And it's true. To him, it feels as if he's been shackled by an overbearing weight for so long, and even as you barely grasp a hold of him like this, then the chains that held him down has suddenly been unlinked. Despite everything, regardless of what you are, with you holding him like this, all of his past anxieties and worries seem to completely dissipate. Everything seems to make sense. And everything finally seems bearable.

Sans almost laughs to himself. _Funny how it's come to this, despite everything that's happened… that's the real joke._

"So, I'll see you later then, yeah?" You try not to sound too anxious, or too happy when he nods in reply.

"Sure. I'll ask Grillby to warm up the fryer. I want to see your reaction to his hot dogs, they're absolutely divine. He puts on the ketchup just the way I like them, so I gotta give my _condiments_ to the chef." You smirk with an eyebrow raised up high, and he laughs as he casually turns to head for the door, "I made you smile. I guess that means I'm finally getting through to you, huh?"

Then, as he exits the room to leave you to your thoughts, you silently wonder if he's right…

…

…

Later on in the day, you exit your bedroom washed and dressed for the day in a casual dress, similar to the clothes you fell to the underground in, and your usual black jewellery wrapped tightly around your arm. The bangle feels as if it's attached on to you like second skin, and you've become far too accustomed to the look of it to ever think about taking it off. And as you cross the balcony towards the staircase, you suddenly bump into Papyrus as he coincidently exits his bedroom at the same time. His face lights up immediately after spotting you, and his contagious smile lifts your lonely spirits instantly.

"Human! I'm glad I caught you! I've been having some troubling thoughts lately. I feel like I've been neglecting our friendship, and I have unfairly abandoned you with Sans while I go off to train with Undyne by myself. I apologise, human. I don't want you to think that I am a bad friend…"

"What? Oh no, of course I don't think that." You say affectionately as your heart feels as if it's bursting at the seams. _Papyrus is too adorable_. "You've been there for me from the very beginning. You've cooked me food, looked out for me, and accepted me so easily into your home. I'm the luckiest lady in the world to have a great friend like you."

As you say this, you recognise the familiar uplifted gleam in his eyes return in his sockets, and his trademark smile returns as his chest bulges with pride.

"Nyeh heh. You're right there, human. I am pretty great. And, although it seems rather impossible right now, I strive to be an even greater friend to you. So I've been meaning to ask…" Papyrus clears his throat as he prepares his voice for his loud proclamation, "Human! I would like it very much if you could hang out with me and Undyne this afternoon! She is coming over in a short while to give me cooking lessons, so this is the perfect opportunity for you to get to know Undyne a little better! I know we can all become great friends together! And nothing's brought us closer together than our cooking lessons… even if they have ended in disaster from time to time."

"Papyrus… what do you mean by that?" You ask suspiciously as you catch on to the sudden nervous waver of his voice. He replies a little sheepishly as he rubs his gloved hand over his skull.

"W-Well, we may have overdone it a little in our last cooking lesson. We were cooking so hard that her, um, her stove caught on fire. I guess some stoves just aren't cut out for greatness. Th-the house is fine, thankfully, but we'll have to use our kitchen until Dr. Alphys can come over to fix it."

"That's really nice of you to invite me, Papyrus, but… um, can we skip cooking lessons for today?" You ask him nervously as you're too terrified of the idea of another fire breaking out in their own home. You try to mask your anxiety with another suggestion, "So, how about showing me around the underground instead? I know it'd give Sans some piece of mind if I was under your supervision. And it might even impress Undyne so much that she'll let you into the Royal Guard."

It doesn't take much more to convince him otherwise from then on. And before you know it, you're suddenly whisked out of the house with Papyrus keeping you in close proximity of his vigilant gaze. You desperately stifle a laugh all the way.

…

…

It's been an all-around enjoyable afternoon as Undyne readily takes you under her wing, even if it's just to keep an eye on you whilst Sans isn't around. But despite this, it's been interesting to spend some more time with Papyrus and Undyne. By the way they act together, you can tell they've been good friends for a while now. They act really close by the way Undyne regularly rubs her knuckles over his head in a relentless noogie, and by the way Papyrus teases her about her clearly apparent crush on Dr. Alphys. Even so, they don't at all let you feel left out. They share their thoughts on life and their stories of the underground in such an open and friendly manner, it feels as if you've been friends with them for as they as they have. That lingering tug of loneliness is barely noticeable as you realise… you're really having a good time with them.

And at the same time, you can't ignore the nagging thought in your mind that you're causing these people to suffer. The dream from last night begs to be recognised, but you refuse to give in. You won't let it ruin your perfect day.

Later on, Papyrus and Undyne lead you to a shop on the outskirts of Snowdin Town. The bunny-like shop vendor looks very friendly and calm, and her welcoming smile puts you at ease very quickly. It seems that the citizens of the underground have warmed up to you in no time. It's relieving beyond belief.

"Three cinnamon buns, please." Papyrus asks her whilst holding up his hand, unaware that the three fingers he's holding up are buried deep in his boxing glove. You bite down on your lip to suppress your laughter. Then he turns to you with an enthusiastic smile, "You gotta try the food at this shop, human. It's approved by master chef Papyrus, so you know it's good."

"Thanks for the compliment, _master chef_." The shop vendor laughs aloud as she passes you each a steamy bun, and you grab it hesitantly by the napkin as you feel the heat mercilessly tinge your fingertips. _Hot._ "Sorry, traveller. The pastry here has to be cooked extra hot otherwise the cold temperature will cool it right down. Give it a moment to settle and tell me what you think."

You're filled with determination as you bite down heavily on the hot cinnamon bun, and your face lights up as the delicious flavours explode like fireworks over your tongue. Papyrus shares the same look as you, as if he's experiencing divinity, and Undyne savagely rips through her bun in no time at all.

"This is amazing…" You exhale as your glistening eyes stare in wide-eyed awe at the vendor.

"Thank you. Really, that means a lot, especially from a new face like yours." She says with a happy sigh. Then, her softened gaze peers over to her pastries, and her voice suddenly becomes surprisingly distant, "Cooking is one of the things that keeps me going. As long as I have a reason for getting up in the morning, then I know I can grit my teeth and face the day. It keeps me sane, y'know?"

"Me too! I completely agree!" Papyrus suddenly chimes in, whilst Undyne nods her head in understanding.

You pass a look between all three monsters, and the bun nearly slips through your fingers as you suddenly focus on the silence befallen on them all. On the surface, they look like they're simply enjoying a steamy pastry, but you instantly notice the underlying sadness of this statement, and it almost pains you to ask further.

"Why is that?"

The shop vendor leans forward, rests over the stall and supports herself by her crossed arms, then squares her gentle eyes at you as she reluctantly comes clean.

"Well… I'm not gonna lie, it can get a little claustrophobic down here from time to time. It's not really possible to travel very far down here, so our limitations can feel a little… restricting."

"I understand that feeling all too well." Papyrus nods his head in agreement as he crosses his arms in deep thought. But his optimistic attitude can't be knocked down for too long as his arms suddenly unfurl to rest against his hips, and his chest puffs out with confidence as he tries to reassure the vendor, "But don't you worry, ma'am! The Royal Guard are working hard towards our freedom! One day we will get out of here and realise our dreams aboveground. I can feel it in my bones, nyeh heh!"

A tightening grasps at your heart, and you feel an unpleasant tugging deep within your chest as you hear this. And although you dread the answer, you reluctantly ask them with a quietened voice,

"Is this… how _everyone_ in the underground feels?"

"It's hard to find a monster down here who doesn't want to be freed, honestly." Undyne tells you solemnly, and her eyes lower to yours as her tone of voice suddenly grows very serious, as if she's been hesitant to tell you this for a while now, "There are echo flowers scattered around the marshes of the waterfall, and each one of them holds a precious wish from every single monster who passes through. Every day, I hear the hopes and dreams of my people… whispering for their freedom all in unison. It's almost as if… I can hear all their hearts beating as one. This is what I'm fighting for. This is what keeps me going. I want to help make those dreams come true. And I will stop at nothing to do it."

Your eyes feel glassy. It feels awful to be potentially responsible for trapping all these beautiful creatures underground, and it feels even worse to see how much they all wish for their freedom… that you're depriving them of. Suddenly, the harsh demonic echo in your ears whispers over your shoulders,

"Y _ou know how to atone… you know how you can give them their freedom…"_

You clench your hand over your chest, grasping a fistful of your clothes as if you're desperately holding on to your soul. You swallow as you hesitantly wonder – _could I really give up my soul… for their freedom?_

Undyne instantly catches on to your torn expression, and you're quickly ripped away from your deep thoughts as you suddenly feel her hand ruffle through your hair. You shout out in surprise as you feel her overwhelming strength kneading over your head, and through the unkempt mess of your hair, you can make out her large toothy grin.

"Hey, don't give me that look. We'll find a way out of here someday. And when we do, then we won't even need your soul to pass through the barrier." She says in an attempt to assure you, but you don't feel much better. As your crestfallen expression barely changes, she sweats as she tries again, "C'mon now, stop giving me those sad eyes. Honestly, we'll find another way. I'm sure of it. And… I believe in Sans' gut feeling in keeping you around. You're not like other humans. We want you to come with us and share in our freedom. You must have hopes and dreams just as much as the rest of us, right? I think that's what Sans believes too."

You vacantly blink at her for a moment. It's only just dawned on you that you haven't got any hopes or dreams of your own. You've been aimlessly wandering around and carelessly going with the flow this whole time. It makes you stop and think. _What… are my hopes and dreams?_ For some reason, the only thought that really stands out to you… is Sans.

"Hmph. My brother… he's a bit of an enigma. But he's mostly just lazy. He sleeps on the job and naps all the time. Really, I've never met someone as unmotivated as him." Papyrus sighs with exasperation as he shakes his head, but he reluctantly crosses his arms as he's willing to give him his dues, "But I have to admit, I'm proud of Sans for standing up for you, human. I'm glad even he knows that you're a person just like anyone around here, and you have the right to be given a second chance at life."

Undyne immediately looks uneasy as she remembers the confrontation she had with Sans and Papyrus over you. And she looks all the more tense as she runs her hand through her tight ponytail, almost as if she's unwilling to admit this,

"You have a good point there, Papyrus. But I wish it was easy as that. I mean, truthfully, ending the lives of human beings is always hard… but the thought that keeps me going is knowing that these souls are another step further towards a bright new future for us. Every soul is in honour of our freedom. And I won't let their sacrifices go to waste."

As soon as she finishes on that sombre note, you can't bear to hear another word of this.

"Excuse me… I, um… I just need to… be alone for a while…" You say quietly as you hold your palm over your mouth, almost as if you're about to throw up. The queasiness causes you to wobble away from the shop, and pace quickly through the town as you hear Papyrus' worried voice call after you.

But as your paces start to speed up, and you're walking faster and faster through the snow across town, you hear Papyrus' protests get quieter and quieter in the distance. And you squeeze your eyes shut as you push through the misty fog that connects the town to the waterfall, and you stumble onwards into the unknown.

…

…

You wander the dark and lonely paths of the waterfall, and a heavy sadness lays mercilessly over your heart. Undyne's voice replays over and over in your mind as it emphasises how much you're setting everyone back. As much as Undyne tried to comfort you, everything she brought up only made your worries and fears all the more real and terrifying. You know you're the final piece that brings together the whole grand plan, you know that your soul is all that's needed to break down the barriers towards freedom aboveground… but it's at the cost of your _life_. You have no idea how you can handle dealing with something like this.

The situation is worsened as you stagger through the darkened areas of the waterfall highlighted only by the fading glow of the echo flowers scattered across the marshes. As you walk past each one, you can hear the haunting whispers of every monster who has passed through. The voices blend together, but the theme remains the same: freedom. The echoes sound like distant ghosts, and it tortures you all the more as louder voices overlap each other in a desperate competition for your attention. It feels as if the whole of the underground is begging you to help them. And you want to. With all your heart, you want to help these kind souls… but you don't know if you're willing to pay the price…

 _I'm sorry… everyone, I'm so sorry…_

You enter a small cavern, curved into a secluded marsh far away from any signs of life. The ceiling drips with moisture to the large clear waters pooling at your feet, and you drag yourself closer to the largest pool on the far side of the cavern. The water is clear, like silver ooze, emphasising the pure nature of the underground as a whole. You stare at your shimmering reflection beneath you, and you fall to your knees as you wince at yourself. And you frown. There's nothing about you that you like. Your human skin, your human hands, your human legs… you feel ugly in every sense of the word. You wish you could shed away your human form, tear away everything you've come to know about yourself… and start again as something new. Something unhuman.

But you're left mercilessly staring at your mortal eyes, blank with no love for yourself. And your hopeless gaze follows the gentle ripples of the water as your thoughts drift alongside them.

 _My only dream… is for everyone in the underground to be happy…_

You're lost in your own sorrow, but it ends abruptly as you suddenly hear the gentle sound of footprints in the distance. Quickly, you stagger to your feet as you turn over your shoulder like a frightened animal. Your nerves are shot and your confidence is gone. And you find yourself looking helplessly into the startled sockets of the skeleton man you've come to know so well.

"Hey." Sans tentatively calls from the far side of the marsh, and he cautiously approaches you with concern written all over his expression, "I met up with Papyrus in town just now. He told me he's been searching for you everywhere. Did something happen? He's pretty worried about you."

You find yourself having a hard time looking at him in the eyes. You dart your gaze everywhere as you desperately rub your glassy eyes with your wrists, and you try not to audibly sniff as you force a shaken smile for him.

"I just, um… I-I only wanted to be alone for a little while. It's n-nothing that Papyrus said, I swear. I should apologise for worrying him when I see him. But really, I'm a-alright… I just gotta… get my head together…"

He takes very anxious steps towards you, and you can tell he's being extremely patient with his movements. He's forcing himself to slow down and keep it to a steady pace as to not startle you. It harshly tugs at your heartstrings. Sans can easily read you now, and he can see through your attempts to keep a steady composure. As much as you want to hide your pain, he can easily see through any guises you put on. You wonder when was the moment that you that you managed to get this close with him. You wonder how you can easily let down your walls with him and no one else. You wonder… _how can you know me better than myself?_

He's in front of you now. With his hands buried deep within his pockets, he keeps his glazed eyes on you. He turns you to stone under his gentle gaze. You're completely vulnerable now, and your smile falters into a naked frown as you don't have the strength anymore to keep it going. He doesn't push you, and he doesn't turn you away. He waits for you, keeping up his compassionate grin as his eyebrow bones furrow into a concerned gaze just for you. It makes you choke. You've never seen him so worried.

 _Sans… you must really care about me… just like… just like I do for you…_

"I've finally made up my mind." You tell him suddenly and bluntly, and his head snaps up to attention as he takes a moment to fully realise what you mean. Suddenly, a thick layer of tension drags on in the silence between you, and you abruptly end it all as you sincerely tell him the truth, "I'm… not going to hurt you, Sans. I'm not going to hurt anyone."

The sockets of his eyes slowly grow wider and wider as this slowly sinks in. His grin gradually falls away, and his mouth slightly drops open as he deeply inhales a shocked gasp. He wasn't expecting this all of a sudden. He wasn't certain if he was expecting this conclusion at all. And now that he's finally faced with reality of this, Sans can barely believe this to be real. He's left simply staring at you, stricken of comprehensible thought, and for a moment, a horrible wave of doubt washes over him as he's almost certain that this can't be true.

"Is… this your final decision?" He asks with a nervous cough, desperate to hide how truly floored he is behind his casual smile. But you can see through it. You can tell he's thrown completely off-guard. And you assure him one final time with a hand placed over your heart.

"Yes. This is really how I feel." You tell him softly, and he's almost frozen with disbelief. And as you continue to speak, you choke on your emotion, "I can't do it, Sans. I can't ever bring myself to hurt anyone. And I don't understand how anyone can be capable of it. I just can't understand. You're all such compassionate creatures. I haven't been living here long, and already… I feel like you all love me very much. You accept me as I am, despite being human. And it kills me inside to see you all have such amazing dreams of freedom. It's so extraordinary. It's made me want to help you… I, um… I want to do everything I can to help your hopes and dreams come true. Sans, I promise you now, I won't ever let myself hurt anyone in the underground. I… won't ever let myself hurt _you_ too. You all mean so much to me. And I can't stand seeing you all suffer down here. I hope… I hope I can help you in some way… I hope I can find a way to free you all, so you can all be happy, just as you've made me."

Sans is stunned into silence. As you bear your heart out to him, as your voice grows hoarse and throaty as you try to reign in your overwhelming emotions, you dig your fingers further into your clothes as you clasp a tight hold of your chest. Your heartbeat is running a mile a minute with no sign of ever slowing down. And you almost can't bring yourself to turn your gaze back to him as you're afraid of what his reaction might be…

But, as you finally gather enough confidence, your head slowly turns towards him… and suddenly, you're shocked into stone.

Sans begins to laugh. He laughs quietly at first until it gradually grows into uncontrollable hysterics, all whilst he holds his head with his trembling hand. And in the corner of his sockets, you manage to catch a glimpse of small tears forming into tiny streams over his cheekbones. You can't find the strength to move. You didn't expect this kind of reaction at all. But you can see the true extent of his overwhelming relief and happiness in the strain of his smile. His joyous tears run past his grin like a mixture of torn emotions. It's at this moment that you truly realise just how much he was holding in his breath, and how long he's been able to do it for. He hoped and hoped so much that you wouldn't repeat the actions of the previous human who caught this universe in an endless loop of torture and pain. Now that you've finally made your decision, it's as if he can finally breathe again.

And between his happy sobs, he breathes the words,

"…thank you… _thank you_ …"

You can't take the raw emotion in his voice then. You've never seen someone break down into tears of joy, or rather, you've never seen _Sans_ cry at all before. He's so consumed by tragic relief… it's too much… you can't watch him suffer any longer… and suddenly, you find yourself rushing towards him, until your arms tightly clamp around his shoulders as you hold him close once again.

You embrace him similarly to how you did that same morning, except this was brought on by a desperate and passionate impulse to never let him ago again. Everything now is so much different to what you once knew. Now the mere sight of his broken expression tears you up inside. And it hurts you just as much knowing you're unable to help him. All you can do right now is hold him to you as tight as you can, burying your face against the warmth of his neck, and tenderly grasp the back of his skull in your affectionate embrace. You hear a sudden sharp intake of breath from his mouth as you pull him towards you, and tightly seize his whole form into your loving arms. And before you know it, more heartfelt words come falling out your mouth, grazing your breathless voice over the bony curve of his neck,

"I couldn't have come to this decision without you, Sans. I couldn't hurt you… knowing now how much you mean to me… knowing how much I never want to cause you pain. You've been through enough. You've been through too much. I just want you to be happy, Sans. Please… let me know how to make you happy…"

You're interrupted by the sudden blunt force of his fingers digging into your back, and you gasp in shock as you feel his desperate hands clinging on to you for dear life. He holds you back, pressing his face into your neck as he silently sobs against you. Calmly, you stroke the back of his head as you feel your shoulder absorbing the tears falling from his eyes. Even if it helps him just a little bit, you want to hold on to him for as long as you can until he lets it all out. You want to do everything you can to help this fractured man. And you want to do everything you can to ease the pain he's endured for so long, even if it's as simple as holding him close like this.

You feel the gentle waves of the marsh licking against the soles of your shoes, loosening your feet's grip on the ground as your fingers tremble over his bone. His tears eventually dry up, and he's resigned to simply keeping himself close in your arms. Your presence is too comforting. He feels serene, and finally at peace as the weight of his worries finally lift away. He rests his heavy head against your shoulder, succumbing to the way he perfectly fits against your neck. And his mouth lingers so close to the heat of your skin. For a moment, his eyes glaze over as his thoughts fade into a misty abyss. That fiery tension that lingers over the both of you is still apparent, it still electrifies the heavy atmosphere with an exciting charge that pulls you to one another. But something else lies beneath all that… something significantly strong… something powerful…

But, before either of you can even begin to wonder what this is, your foot finally falls through the corroding edges of the pool beside you, and you suddenly trip backwards as you shout in surprise, dragging Sans down with you. Sans yells over you as he's yanked forward, forced to endure a face full of water as you both sink helplessly into the pool, before desperately floundering to find air. You're both surfacing at a near distance from each other, gasping for breath. As you push back the hair clinging in a mess to your face, you hear Sans spluttering and coughing as he spits out the water he accidentally swallowed. For a moment, you're in such a state of disbelief that this just happened, you're stricken into a shocked silence as you stand motionless in dumbfounded surprise. Your only coherent thoughts are how grateful you are that the marshy water is clean and crystal clear.

You both stand in the shoulder-length pool, shaking away the water dripping from your faces as you finally lock eyes and catch yourselves in a startled gaze. And before he even realises, Sans falls back on his usual type of response,

"Well… I guess that's one way to get me to fall for you…"

Your eyes widen all the more. This joke has taken you by complete surprise, in every sense of the word. Although you feel your heartbeat racing as fast as you've ever felt it, a sudden uncontrollable smile pulls at your lips. And then, before you know…

…you're laughing.

Sans is once again stunned into silence. But you don't notice as you're too focused on this reaction. You can't stop yourself from laughing harder and harder, as if he had just told you the funniest joke you've ever heard. You fall back, letting yourself float against the calming waters as your sides hurt from your loud laughter, until it brings tears to your eyes. And Sans watches you in a complete state of disbelief.

"You're laughing…" He says aloud, making it easier to accept. His grin is as wide as it can possibly go as he slowly wades through the water to point his bony finger at your hysterical expression, "You're laughing! Finally… I made you laugh!"

You can't stop. This is an incredible feeling, as if you've only just discovered how laughing feels. There's a sudden burst of happiness bubbling within you that you can't contain any longer, and you're broken down into hysterics as it finally comes out all at once at last. You're relieved, as you once believed that you were completely unable to laugh at any of his jokes, and you wondered if this was because there may have been something wrong about you… but now that you've discovered that you can… you start to feel more _human_. You feel so much more alive. All because of him and his awful jokes. The fact makes you sigh, and smile.

In the midst of this funny turn, a sudden devilish idea plays into your mind. For a moment, you pass him a quick knowing smirk, before you swipe the surface of the water at him. Sans gasps and stumbles backwards as you splash him, and you break once again into a boisterous bout of laughter. Suddenly, you manage to catch a glimpse of his glowing blue iris glaring mischievously back at you, before he retaliates with swipe of his own across the surface to push a large wave of water over you.

"Ahh! Sans, stop! You're getting me soaked!" You giggle as you shake drops of water from your face.

"Hey, I ain't the one who started this war!" He grins as he keeps splashing you over and over again. You laugh harder as you try to shield yourself under your arms, and you try your best to splash back desperately in defence. You do a sloppy job as you're stumbling around, grabbing a hold of your sides as you feel as if you've laughed so much that it hurts.

You're both a crazed mess of hysterics as you maddeningly splash the marsh at each other. You feel like a child at a playground, completely letting loose by playing this up more and more as you give in to the way this feels. You can't remember the last time you simply went with the flow and enjoyed the moment. And with Sans, you've never felt so amazingly happy. Somehow, he's ripped away the barriers as you set up for yourself, and you've finally come alive in his presence. He's making you truly feel human.

And he's making you fall for him deeply.

Eventually, he stops mercilessly splashing you as he's backed you up against the corner of the marsh. You're coming down slowly from the high of a laughing fit as you press your back to the wall, sodden strands of hair curling in a mess over your flushed face, and your entire figure is lit up into an ethereal luminescent glow from the rippling surface of the water. Then, your glassy eyes lock to him under your usual heavy-lids. He's almost frozen into place by the look of you then, dripping defencelessly in silver water, and with a genuine smile so big, it's as if he's looking at you for the first time. And the impact this has on him is _flooring_.

"You… have the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard." He tells you honestly, and he shocks himself by how easily he can admit this.

Meanwhile, you feel your breath being drawn out of your throat as you gasp, completely startled. Immediately, your heart audibly beats in your ears as your face lights up like a furnace. Your smile softens, almost as if you truly can't take the way he's looking at you now, and your voice becomes barely a whisper,

"You really think that?"

He nods as he slowly approaches you, easily wading through the water as if it isn't even there. He's stolen your gaze as he quietly leans his hands against the wall by either side of your head, caging your form against his. And you feel his breath on you as he gently leans closer, keeping his affectionate eyes locked into yours, even as he tenderly replies,

"I really think you do." The callous structure of his fingers slowly graze over your cheekbone as his eyes follow his movement, enjoying every second of your soft skin on his fingertips, and his voice lowers as deep as you've ever heard it to be, "You are… the most beautiful person I've ever met."

Never have you heard him speak with such a serious tone in all the time that you've known him. This tugs at every heartstring you have, setting your heart alight as if it's more than ready to burst from out of your chest. And that's it, you know it for definite this time. You're completely hopeless when it comes to Sans. With just a few words, you feel as if everything is alright. With just the simple touch of his hand, you're immediately defeated. There's no winning this game anymore. You've lost time and time again. But you don't mind all that much. If the price of losing is the way that he makes you feel in his arms, the way he looks at you so tenderly now, then you will gladly wave a white flag without question.

Your hands pierce through the water as you gently hold his face in your palms. You see in his eyes that he will never see you as this ugly human caricature that you've believed yourself to be for so long. Sans doesn't see an ounce of ugliness in you, in every sense of the word. You're human… _but so what?_ He sees so much more in you. He has accepted every flaw, and he has faith that you are a person worthy to be spared. You're a human who is worthy to be wanted, and loved. You see this in the dark abyss of his sockets, shimmering in the white pinpricks of his eyes, buried beneath his heavy-lidded gaze. And you pull yourself to him as you gently whisper,

"…Sans… kiss me, please…"

He hears you, and obliges.

You pull together like magnets, and you close your eyes as your lips press over his mouth. Even though at this point you've both done so much more than this, even though you've both gone so much farther and heavier than this, nothing has made a bigger impact than the deep kiss you share with him now. It's as if the world has fallen away from beneath you, the water has dissipated in the air, and the only thing that matters is this simple action, locking you together in silent agreement that everything has changed. Nothing feels as heavy and as powerful as this. As you hold him gently between your palms, pressing him closer and deeper to you as you part your lips, you sigh with overwhelming happiness as you slowly move over his mouth with yours, completely drinking him in.

As he gently pushes against you in response, you know now that he feels just the same. You find yourself leaning back against the wall as he suddenly leads the way, almost as if he's quickly able to let loose everything he's held back for so long. He's wanted you for so long. Now the line has finally been crossed, and he's finally able to show you exactly what he's been waiting for. And it takes all the strength within you to stop your eyes from flying open in surprise as his kiss paces from slow and gradual, to passionate and desperate. You're sinking further into the water, almost as if you're melting, and he grabs a firm hold of your shoulders to pull you closer to him. You can tell in the way his hands claw over your skin that he has no intention of letting you go any time soon. And you don't want him to.

He swallows you whole. His hand snakes away from your shoulder to bury deep into your hair, pushing you against his mouth as he guides your lips apart, suddenly filling you completely with his tongue. He hungrily discovers you as your mind spins out of control and into the unknown. You feel your hands falling away from his face, trembling from the way you succumb entirely to his lead, until you're simply balancing yourself over his shoulders. He kisses like he's waited for this from the very beginning. You wonder if this is true. You wonder if you've been waiting for this too. But no coherent thought is found as he seizes you completely to his will.

He urgently tugs your hair back, throwing your head back as your lips relentlessly break away from his. You gasp as you breathlessly plead for more, but you're quickly stifled into silence as he grazes his mouth past your jawline, moving lightly over the skin of your neck, until he bites a responsive area of your neck that forces a moan past your lips. Your fingers dig into the bones of his shoulders as he moves his mouth over you, biting and sucking at that one receptive spot on your neck that drives you insane. Your toes curl into the waterbed and your eyes flutter at the feeling. He's captured you so easily with this kiss, and you want this feeling to last for as long as it can. But, after an elongated amount of time he spent kissing you there, he gradually moves away as he glances at the mark he's made on your body, and stares at the physical proof that he's finally scathed your untouched skin… just as he's always wanted. He sharply sucks air in through his teeth.

 _You turn me on so much, kid._

He leans forward to press his mouth against the base of your ear, catching the edge of your lobe between his teeth as his wandering fingers gradually wade through the water and slide down the curve of your body. Your lips pout into a liquid oval as you close your eyes, recognising that familiar heaviness building deep within your core from the feel of him alone. However, you've never felt it form this way before… it's so much more… _powerful_ …

He lets loose a throaty groan against your ear as he slips his digits past the hem of your dress, and slowly pushes his hands up your thighs as your skirt drifts higher in the water. You can tell in the raw tone of his voice that he's lost all traces of his good senses. He's wants this so much, it's as if the movements he makes are completely mindless as his hand dives mercilessly deeper into your panties. And the warmth building deep in your core cries out for attention, setting your skin on fire as your eyes widen in surprise at the sheer strength of it. For a second, you hesitate as you wonder what's wrong with your body, and you're speechless before you can protest,

"Um, Sans…" But before you can say anymore, a sudden unrelenting force is pushed between your folds, moving expertly over your clit just the way he knows you like it. And almost instantly, a sharp and intensive bout of pleasure pierces through every inch of your body as you tremble beneath his fingers, "Oh… ohh… _ohhhh_ …!"

The silver water makes his fingers slippery and fast, penetrating through your folds without difficulty and massaging your sex as you uncontrollably arch yourself further forward. You feel your entire figure lighting on fire as the incredible strength of your core is pulsating harder and harder, threatening to take you to all new ethereal levels you've never experienced before. He can see the torment in your expression as he presses his mouth to your ear, burying his face into your hair as his voice rips through his throat like a low growl,

"Cum for me, kid. C'mon, don't hold back." His movements become less teasing and agonisingly slow, and they gradually pace faster and faster into the perfect stimulus. You feel your heart pumping with fiery blood as you quietly plead for mercy in silent whispers.

 _It's too much… it's too much… oh god, Sans…_

"Do it, let go. I wanna see that face again…"

And as if by command, the muscles in your thighs tighten as you feel the heaviness in your core suddenly burst into an intense explosion of euphoria. Your sweat blends in with the water as they fly off your quivering body. You claw your fingertips over the back of his shoulders as you tremble against him, riding the waves of your climax amongst the rapid waves of the water colliding against you. Your head is careening into the unknown as a loud moan escapes your lips, audibly calling out his name amongst the garbled sounds you create. And during your visit to Heaven's gates, you gaze at him through the slits of your heavy lids, and you manage to breathe out a coherent plea,

"…cum for me too…"

His fingers slip out of you. He looks at you quizzically, drunk with lust and passion as he lets you control him now. Your sex is sensitive, still licked with insatiable pleasures as the water flows through you, and you want him to release you. As you suddenly hold him close in your arms, you want for that delicious ache in your belly that reminds you that he's been there.

You dive your hand deep into the waters, hooking the hem of his shorts with your fingers before pushing them slowly past his hipbone. As you do this, you keep his eyes locked on to yours as you both share that same lustful gaze that motivates you to act harder and stronger than ever before. Just as his wanton tongue appears by magic, his cock acts the same, and the surface of the water begins to light up from the candescent shine of his erection. The cyan-coloured blush illuminates over his face, but he's too intoxicated by you to be shy. He doesn't hide that he's wanted this just as long as you have. And he doesn't waste a second longer wondering how it's come to this. He skims his hands over your thigh as he gently lifts you higher against the wall. You keep his heavy gaze in your sights as you're imprisoned against the wall of the marsh, clutching on to his shoulders as you stretch your knees apart, opening up to him like a budding flower. And his hands float beneath you as you're held at an agonisingly close distance from him. He stares at you, desire written in his eyes, temptation pulling you closer like magnets…

Then, he slowly enters you.

Your oval mouth grows larger as you silently intake a sharp breath of air. You hear him similarly gasp in pleasure. You feel as if you've been filled up, another part of you has connected to your body and now you're finally whole. And… _fuck, it feels so good…_

He buries his face against the base of your neck, catching the skin of your shoulder between his teeth as he groans and slowly grinds within you. And you find the marshy water makes it easier to move against him like a slow-paced pendulum. Neither of you find it necessary to rush. Every small thrust, every tiny jab he makes within you is met with a powerful response deep in your abdomen. Every inch of your skin feels as if it's lit up like fireworks, the blood running through your veins sizzle across your bones in an intense explosion, flaring within your innards like a blazing inferno. Your claw-like fingers draw lines over the back of his skull, his hands grab a tight hold of your thighs, and you stifle the urge to scream as the head of his erection suddenly hits a bundle of nerves deep within you.

"O-Oh fuck…" You breathe out as you desperately grasp on to him. Your sex is as sensitive as you've ever felt it before, and it's driving you crazy. Your contorted expression is barely hidden beneath the unkempt curls of your sodden hair as a visible strand is caught in the corner of your lips. And when San lovingly strokes it away by his fingers, gently cradling the shape of your face within his searing hands, your heavily-lidded gaze glazes over with lust as you beg him through your clenched teeth, "…Sans… harder…"

This command alone makes him snap. He obediently succumbs to your will as his thrusts gradually speed up, faster and faster, filling you more and more as you feel his length graze the sensitive nerves within your core. You've never experienced something as powerful and as intense as this as he pushes into you, faster, harder… losing all sense of himself in you as his tongue hangs carelessly out his mouth, just the way you like it… and the sight of his contorted expression, burning bright with a cyan flush setting his face alight like a lantern, sends you careening over the edge…

"I'm… I'm close. Sans… o-oh…" Your voice is lost to the darkness.

"Say that again." He orders, pushing himself mercilessly into you until the feelings stirring deep within your centre spiral deliciously between your legs. And he can barely take looking at your submissive expression - drool trailing indiscreetly down your chin and your eyes rolling back in pleasure. His raw voice is draped with uncontrollable lust as he grips a hold of your waist in his impossibly strong arms, "You m-make my n-name sound… like _velvet_."

You grasp a tight hold of him, your nails digging into his bone as you leave visible reddening lines over his skeleton. Your sharp gasp synchronise with his harsh thrusts, and in between the delicious rhythm of his movements, you try your best to make sense of your spiralling thoughts to call out to him.

"S… ahhh…"

You're almost completely gone. You can feel the climax coming, reaching to its absolute limits, and Sans feels the pulsating urge to release himself shooting through his cock. It's impossible now. He can't hold himself back any longer, not when he can feel you tighten around him in all the right ways. Slowly, he cups your face in the palm of his hand as he forces you to look directly at him. In his sockets, there is unfathomable desire. In his eyes, there's a passion to love you as tenderly as possible. You can feel it in his affectionate hands, holding you like you were porcelain. And the feeling of being wanted by him finally tips you over the edge.

"Cum with me, beautiful girl." Sans' last words to you before you're far… _far_ gone…

He releases everything he's held back from you all this time. He relentlessly fills you up as you feel your climax quivering torturously over his cock. You feel the waves of the water crashing against the both of you as the fast-paced thrusts push them back and forth against your forms, until you both stiffen and give in to the intensive release of your orgasms. The sheer power of your climax is like nothing you've ever experienced before. You're careening through euphoric plains of being, as if you've shed away your human skin and fracture into millions of pieces against him, blending in with the water as you melt into liquid. And as your mind spins alongside his, you wonder what has been so different from all those other times…

A small cyan light burns from within his chest, just as a blood-soaked light glows from within yours. Through the misty haze of your orgasm, you can see it clearly now. As your bodies connect, so do your souls. It's as if both of your forms have collided together, experiencing the ethereal feeling of sharing one existence. And you breathe deeply as if it's your last breath - you're spiritually connected as you cum.

And Sans doesn't let you go as you collapse against him. Your arms fall limply over his shoulders, and his hands catch you into a loving embrace. His form is warm, wet and comforting. You press your lips against the bone of his neck, smiling as you feel his skeleton heating up in response, and you delight in the synchronised pace of your heavy breathing. You're both spent. You're both yearning for more. It's too little and too much all at once. And as you affectionately hold him close to your trembling body, eventually feeling his length dissipate from deep inside you… you smile wide as you hear a small thump of a heartbeat pulse within his chest.

You've made up your mind indefinitely now. _I'm in love with you, Sans._ Nothing will ever be able to change this immovable fact, even if you tried.

…

…

As you emerge from the waters of the marsh, you feel an unsteady loss of balance in your legs. You sigh in satisfaction as you feel drained in all the right ways. Sans catches a glimpse of you gazing in a dazed state of mind to the darkness, and he quietly laughs as he watches you smile to yourself. He doesn't pester you with questions as he's simply happy seeing you smile like that, completely unprovoked and natural in your own satisfaction. But still, he grins as he likes to think that he played some part in it.

There's no doubt in your mind that he's the main reason for your happiness right now. You feel completely vulnerable in his gaze, hopeless in his embrace, and you know for sure that there isn't anything you wouldn't do to make him feel as happy as he's made you. The twitching remnants of your climax agrees with you between you legs, and your face burns bright from the memory of what just happened. It's replaying over and over again in your mind. You didn't expect this to happen, and you certainly didn't expect it would feel this way… but as your body tenses from the aftermath of a mind-blowing orgasm, you realise that it's as intense as it was because he wasn't just _fucking_ you… it was so much more than that. You bite down on your lip, your glazed eyes stares vacantly to the darkness as your wayward thoughts wonder – _were we making love?_

He's wandered farther away across the marsh when you suddenly hear a voice pierce through your deep thoughts, and call out to you.

Every inch of you freezes in shock as your eyes widen in alert. The cavern is empty and isolated, far away from civilization as you know it. Through the darkened corners of the marshy plains, you can only make out the puddles in the ground, reflecting the gentle swaying echo flowers and the image of Sans whistling light-heartedly from the distance. There's no one else here. It's impossible that someone could have called out your name…

"… _ **go… to des… everyone…"**_

You hear it again. The voice sounds terrifying and familiar. And it sounds like the haunting echo of a ghost's whisper… coming from directly behind you.

You clench your teeth to keep them from chattering as you slowly turn your head, and your heartbeat is the only sound you can hear in your ears, until you grasp an eyeful of a lone echo flower located a few paces behind you. You can't feel yourself breathing at all. _This is impossible._ Your thoughts run rampant in fright as you don't even dare to blink away from it. _No one else was here… how can that echo flower be talking?_

A red hot flush runs over your face as you wonder if someone has been here all along. Perhaps it was monster hiding without you noticing, perversely watching the both of you from the shadows. In any case, your curiosity is heightened all the more as you draw yourself closer to the flower. For some reason that you can't place, you somehow recognise the tone of this voice… and the irreparable fear that it invokes in you every time you hear it…

 _No… no, it can't be…_

You lean forward, bracing yourself for the truth. But nothing could have prepared you for the stomach-churning sound of the demonic voice that whispers back to you,

"… _ **you're going to destroy everything…"**_

You jump back, shouting in shock, as you quickly stumble backwards into Sans' arms as if he immediately teleported to your side the moment he heard you scream. Immediately, you don't feel as frightened anymore as he holds you close. But you feel your heart still racing from the shock of that very same voice you heard from your dream.

"What happened?" Sans asks with his eyebrow bones knitted up in worry. His grip on you tightens as he lets you know that he wants to protect you. And you feel your heart hike up your throat… but not from the fear.

"I thought I heard something from that echo flower, but… I don't know, I must be losing my mind…"

Without questioning you any further, Sans moves from your side and goes to lean closer to the same echo flower that whispered to you. Anxiously, you wait from the side-lines as your nerves feel completely shot, and you squeeze your hands together over your chest as if in prayer. Then, you clench your hands harder as Sans turns back to you, his expression warped with confusion.

"I don't hear anything. This echo flower is completely silent."

You stare at him in wide-eyed shock. You swear that you heard this flower speaking to you, especially in that same voice from your dream. The demonic tone of the voice is burned clearly in your mind, so you would recognise it in an instance in any given setting.

"But… it really did speak to me…" You say aloud in disbelief.

Sans cautiously approaches you, hesitant to take your shoulders into his caring hands as he looks to you with all the patience in the world.

"What exactly did you hear? It can't have been pleasant if it made you scream like that, huh?"

You shake your head. You don't want him to start thinking that you're truly losing your mind, and you don't want to start believing that either. You tell yourself over and over again that your dream is exactly that – _just a dream_. And you force a cheerful smile as you reassure him,

"It doesn't matter. I'm sure I'm just imagining things." You wave a dismissive hand at him, despite how he's still looking suspiciously at you as you do. As you nervously laugh under his quizzical gaze, you wipe down your sodden clothes and quickly divert the conversation, "Um, let's get out of here and go home, okay? I wanna get out of these wet clothes as soon as possible…"

Then, Sans forcefully shoves his hands into his pockets as his gaze immediately turns away from you, as if to distract himself all of a sudden. Before you ask, you notice a deeply cyan-coloured flush over his face as the white pinpricks in his sockets dissipate into the dark voids.

"You gotta start being careful about what you say around me, kid. You don't wanna put any ideas into my head." Sans says lowly with a perverted grin.

And despite the apparent blush flourishing over your heated face, you laugh as you hold your arms to keep yourself back in turn. You can tell he was only half-joking just now. And this immediately put you on edge. The fatigue in your legs reminds you that it can only take a small joke like that to send a delicious shiver to your core, internally begging for a second round.

But as you both head for the cavern exit, an overwhelming wave of dread hangs over you and refuses to leave. You glance back over your shoulder to stare at that lone echo flower, sitting in dead silence in the darkness…

…and you could have sworn for a moment that the petals were a piercing shade of yellow.

…

…

…

* * *

 _Chapter Nine End. Chapter Ten coming soon…_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! I apologise for the two week hiatus, I've been pretty busy with work lately. And I wanted to make sure that I absolutely nailed this chapter! I know a lot of you have been waiting for this moment, so I hope I've done a satisfactory job! Please let me know in your reviews, I'd love to hear from you all as always! Much love, and I'll see you all soon~!**


	10. A Savage Jealousy

Chapter Ten :: _A Savage Jealousy_

…

Walking through the open space of the Waterfall gives you time to talk. And throughout the entire way, Sans tells you about anything and everything.

With your lost memory, there is so much you want to know about the world, there is so much that you don't understand. So you ask him everything. You ask Sans about the tiniest of events – from the way a snowflake falls to the ground, to the lengths of the river rushing into winding streams throughout the underground. And you hang on to Sans' every word as he explains them all in great detail. Your eyes barely blink as you're simply entranced by the way the world truly works. And as he talks, you slowly gasp in reply,

"Our world is so beautiful."

"You're probably right…" He masks the melancholy in his voice.

But still, Sans doesn't mind explaining it all to you. He's amazed by the fact that this is the most he's ever talked in a long time. He's so used to silently spectating the world crumbling around him, bending completely to the will of the human before you. He was used to being powerless, as the human had completely stripped away his will to speak out for help. He resorted to vaguely hinting his real thoughts in passing comments, but no one would one knew these were cries for help. No one knew these were small attempts to reach out to someone… anyone… about the endless loop they were all trapped in. No one knew. No one understood. So, he spoke less and less freely, until he barely spoke at all.

But not with you.

 _It's been a long road_.

He looks back at everything you've both been through. At first, he was threatened by you. You're a new human to deal with, you're an older woman unlike anyone he's ever known before, and the unknown danger you presented was crushing, terrifying. But as time wore on, Sans' lack of self-control clouded his better judgement… until he eventually gave in to his primal urges. But unknowingly, he soon realised the inevitable truth – you're just as lost and broken as he is. You shed away from your threatening shell, and he sees you for what you are underneath. Now he knows for sure – there's no real reason to keep fighting you. He knows that'll get you both nowhere.

 _Besides, where we're at now just feels… natural._

You smile patiently at him as he takes a breath from talking. It's been so long since he's had a chance to talk this much, it almost makes him forget how easily exhausting it is. When he yawns, you hear a small crack between his joints as he stretches, and in the corner of your eye, you notice the direction of his arm stretching out towards you. He attempts to put his arm around your waist, but every time he does, you somehow manage to catch him in the act. You almost feel guilty for your perfect timing. And when your surprised gaze meets up with his, Sans shyly pulls himself back and quickly shoves his hands back into his pockets. You laugh quietly, noticing how he awkwardly avoids meeting your eyes by darting the white pinpricks in his sockets anywhere else. His face is thoroughly flushed with cyan colours highlighting his cheekbones.

How strange that he has no problem fucking you, but he's too shy to hold you.

 _Why are you so flustered around me so suddenly?_

"Hey Sans, I have a question for you."

"What's that?" He runs his hand over his perspiring skull as his eyes refuse to meet yours.

"How did you find me? I mean, I ran really far through the caverns into the most isolated parts of the waterfall, but it didn't take you long to locate me at all. You got hidden cameras all over the place or something?"

"I don't, but I know someone who does." He laughs nonchalantly, and your eyes widen in surprise. _That was meant to be a joke._ And he shrugs as his laidback smile returns, "Anyway, I don't need surveillance to find my way around here. I know the underground like the back of my hand. And you remember how I get around, don'tcha?"

"You mean when you screw with the universe and jump through pockets of time and space?"

"Heh. I guess that's one way of putting it." His grin widens, amused by your phrasing, until you see that familiar cyan gleam in his eyes that makes his smile appear more sinister. And his voice lowers as you stare slack-jawed into his empty sockets, "But, y'know, the universe isn't the only mysterious anomaly I like to screw."

You almost choke. Thrown completely off-guard by that spontaneous comment, Sans quietly laughs at your flustered reaction as you unsteadily stumble forward. He saunters confidently ahead through the darkened paths of the waterfall as you linger behind in an attempt to gather together your distorted thoughts. And as you calm your racing heartbeat, you realise that he easily affects you just as much as you affect him. Clasping a tight hold of your chest, your fingers graze your hot skin as you suddenly notice how much you're burning up. You sigh with a crooked smile.

 _Mysterious, huh? Is that what you really think of me…_

He stops in his tracks to look over his shoulder to you. And it's almost as if he reads your mind as he winks with a toothy grin, sending your heart into a racing frenzy without warning. You feel as if your entire head is about to go up in flames. And a groaning hitch between your legs begs for attention. _Oh God… you're so hot…_

He adjusts his jacket over his shoulders, almost in a cocky manner. He knows what he's doing to you. He knows he has you wrapped around his finger. He's playing with you, and you're letting him get to you so easily. As you brush back wayward strands of hair behind your ear, you clear your throat and slowly regain self-control once again.

"Y-You're a funny guy, Sans." You tell him, desperately trying to appear as if you're not at all interested in the boyish curve of his smile… his slender fingers grasping a hold of his hood, snugly wrapping around the back of his neck… and the tip of his tongue edging under his fang, with his cyan drool crawling over the corner of his mouth…

 _Fuck! I have to keep focus!_

"Hey, I finally made you laugh. I must be funny if I managed to do that at least." His smile has an air of arrogance that you hate to love.

"You're a man of many talents, I've noticed." You cross your arms as you walk to his side, straightening your back as you square your suspicious gaze to his widened sockets, "Undyne warned me that you're one of the most powerful monsters in the entire underground. But to be perfectly honest, I'm not all that convinced…"

"Really? And what will it take for you to believe me?"

He dares to lean closer to you as you match his knowing smirk with your own. And suddenly, you're at a stand-off. You feel yourself trembling slightly beneath his dominant stare, but you remain firm, unshaken from his gaze. In the corner of your eye, you can see beads of sweat rolling down his temples as he tries to keep himself together as well. It's all a matter of who will snap first, and you're determined to not let it be you.

 _But… if I can push it just a little further… I know I'll win for sure…_

Suddenly, your eyes dart off to the side as something quickly catches your interest. In the distance, you can make out something moving in your path. It takes you a moment to figure out exactly what it is, and you squint your eyes to sharpen your vision as you're confused on what it is. But after a second of speculation, you trace their silhouette and you're almost speechless by the sight. You've never seen a creature quite like him before. With a flowing mane breezing past his beefy neck, there's a smug grin on his snout as he flexes his large muscles on his arms and splashes the water beneath him with his long fin. And when Sans follows your gaze, you notice his smile suddenly fall away. _He must know him._

"Now there's a powerful looking guy if I ever saw one." You point discreetly to the direction of the monster sitting at the mouth of a small waterfall up ahead. Sans glances one last time at the figure splashing playfully in the watery cavern, and lifts an unamused eyebrow bone to you.

"You're kidding, right? Aaron? Powerful?" His sarcasm falls on deaf ears as you still don't look convinced. And you bite back your laughter as he looks almost bewildered at your reaction, "Really? You honestly believe that guy looks stronger than I do?"

"Well I'm having a harder time thinking otherwise. I don't mean to sound nasty, but… he seems a little more _equipped_ than you." Sans' eyes widen when you instantly step closer to him, and without warning, you confidently glide your hand over the material of his jacket as you feel for his skeleton underneath. Even through the thick material of his clothes, you can feel the intense heat radiating from his form as your fingers slide over him. And your voice becomes all the more teasing as you tilt your head towards his height, slowly shaping the words on your mouth, inches from his, "C'mon Sans, what am I supposed to think? You're all bones and no muscles."

"You want me to prove to you how strong I can be?" He asks you with a low growl.

 _Was that a challenge?_

"Hm, well. There's only one way to settle this…" Your voice is barely audible on your breath as he feels the warmth of your skin grazing against his bones. He swallows hard.

But you're both interrupted suddenly by the sound of confident shuffling by the sides of you. And your smile curls into a devilish smirk as your sultry eyes meet up with the muscular monster, crookedly grinning to Sans in an awkward position to fully show off and stretch his muscles. You finally step away from Sans as you pass a look between the two men, and you notice that one seems happy to see them, but the other doesn't look happy _at all._

"Hi Sans. It's been a while since you've visited Waterfall, hasn't it?" Aaron casually greets him whilst dramatically shaking the dripping water from his mane. And although Sans has his trademark carefree grin plastered on his face, Aaron is completely oblivious to the hostile undertones beneath his smile. You can see it in the way his mouth is slightly straining, and the way his eyebrow twitches with annoyance. And you silently clap your hands over your mouth to hide your amused grin.

 _This is going to be interesting…_

"I've been around. Just nowhere near you." Sans replies sardonically. Aaron laughs, still completely under the impression that he's joking as always, and playfully nudges Sans' arm with his elbow. But Sans remains static, almost as if he hasn't been touched at all. You know Sans is strong and he can take harder hits than that… but you want to see how far this goes.

Then, as Aaron turns his way to you, his warped smirk grows disturbingly wider.

"Oh… hello, gorgeous." His voice drawls out the term of endearment, and it makes your skin crawl. You're surprised that he's taken to you so quickly. But you try your best to appear level-headed, and not completely repulsed, as you comb your fingers through your hair.

"Pleasure to meet you, Aaron."

"Pleasure's all mine, babe." He winks.

 _Babe? Ugh._

And when your eyes quickly flicker to the side, you suddenly notice how the white pinpricks in Sans' sockets has disappeared completely, and he's desperately struggling to keep up his casual smile. There's a suspicious shadow overlaying his skull, encasing his empty expression in darkness, and you quietly gasp as you recognise this look. _He's not happy. He's not happy at all._

You step away from him, and you feel his burning gaze follow you as you slowly approach Aaron with a fake grin lighting up your features. You see Sans' fingers twitch by his sides, almost as if he's aching to pull you back, but he balls his hands into fists as your bubbly voice is laid on thick,

"Your muscles are huge, Aaron! You must be pretty strong, huh?"

"You don't get a twelve-pack like this on anyone else. Here, doll. Check it out."

Aaron confidently poses until his muscles are practically bulging, and his sly grin widens all the more as your mouth drops open, dramatically gasping in fake awe. He takes this reaction well and puts on an encore. He poses again, and you clap in praise as you imitate the best and brightest laugh that you can. Your flirting is paying off as every new pose that he comes up with becomes an excuse to inch himself closer to you. You try your hardest to keep up your phony personality. It's difficult to do, and for a moment you wonder if Sans can see through you, but in the farthest reaches of your vision… you can see his hands are almost shaking.

He's fiercely pushing his fingers into his palms, and his knuckles prominently flare a searing milky white colour over them. He's trying not to let this bother him more than it _really_ is. He's forcing himself back just so he doesn't give into the urge to pounce forward protectively. And by the way the darkening shadows cast over his eyes, you know now that he's on the very edge of doing just that.

"Actually, we should really get moving…" He says monotonously, then barely even regards Aaron as he turns his piercing gaze to you, and flashes a quickening spurt of blue flames from his left socket. He's more than bothered by this point. He's _livid_.

"Not so soon, please! I haven't even begun showing your gorgeous friend here the true extent of my muscles. There's so much I have to offer. We're gonna need more time to get acquainted… you get what I'm saying, Sans?"

He knows exactly what Aaron is saying. And Sans isn't pleased about it in the slightest.

Then, it's as if the next few moments are in slow motion. You're momentarily distracted by the entertaining sight of Sans' flaring cyan eye, displaying a fierce and frightening barrage of flames spurting in angry intervals from his enraged expression. You've never seen him so silent, so full of raw anger, that you can almost feel the electrifying heat radiating from his skeleton. And suddenly, in the corner of your vision, you notice Aaron's arm stretching out. You're instantly frozen as you recognise this move in a matter of seconds. It's exactly what Sans had tried to do earlier. You're as stiff as a board. _He's putting his arm around me…_

Before you even have any time to react, you quickly feel the firm grip of a bony hand suddenly snatch your wrist away from you. You shout in utter surprise as you're thrown forward, ripped completely away from Aaron's side before his muscular arm could claim your shoulders, and you stumble helplessly against Sans as he desperately pulls you to him. The strength in his grasp makes you gasp. And you fall against him in a bewildered state as you feel his protective arm hold you close at the waist.

Immediately, you feel your head burn up from the sudden contact. Although you wanted this to happen right from the start, and this is exactly how you expected him to react… you never expected him to act so… _possessive_. He holds on to you so desperately that you feel your heart beating fast at the back of your throat. You swallow it back down as you grip on to the back of his jacket, and you try your best to calm down your blush flourishing over your face. It's more difficult than ever before.

"Yeah… sorry, Aaron. We really gotta get goin'. My brother's waiting for us, y'see. Talk to you some other time, alright?" Sans hurriedly calls back to him over his shoulder, and withdraws a laugh as he catches the sight of Aaron's slack-jawed expression, frozen in mid-pose.

You turn over to wave at the poor monster left in the dust. Aaron watches after you as you both walk down the path of the waterfall. He's in a state of constant bewilderment as you wink in mock reply, and you draw closer to Sans. He avoids looking you straight in the eyes as the burning blush broadens over his bones. You wonder if he's only just realised what he's done, but still he refuses to let you go. What's done is done, there's no denying the inescapable truth. He's revealed how much that stunt of yours truly bothered him. He's shown in the way he clasps his arm around you that he wants you near him… and no one else.

 _He's jealous. He doesn't want anyone else make a move on me, except him._

The fact makes you smile. And suddenly, you swivel in his grasp as you capture his skull beneath your palms, forcing him to finally look at you. You search curiously in his sockets, staring intensely at his shimmering white pinpricks as he arches an eyebrow to you in reply.

"What are you doing?"

"Just checking your eye colour." You say as you lean forward, your thumbs slowly caressing his warm cheekbones, and you sigh in mock exasperation, "Hm, and all this time I thought your eye was blue. I guess not."

"But they are…"

"Don't lie, Sans." A large smile breaks out over your face, and you bare your teeth into a mischievous grin as you take hold of his shoulders, "Be honest with me now. You're really a green-eyed monster, aren't you?"

Sans finally catches on. His hand falls loosely around your waist as a slight annoyed smile strains on his mouth. And he lethargically wipes away small beads of sweat from his temples as he shakes his head at you.

"Heh. If that's your idea of a joke, then I'd say leave the funny business to me from now on." He holds you beneath his hardened stare as he heavily sighs, "You got a real sick sense of humour, y'know that?"

"Aw, but look at your face! You're such a sourpuss. Although I have to admit, you look so cute when you pout like that." You tease him more and more as he purses his mouth to the side, and you can see that he's trying his best not to give in to the urge to laugh. He doesn't know whether to take it as an insult or a compliment, and the fact that you leave him guessing is driving him crazy. But he digs his fingers back over your waist as he's enjoying the way you make him feel. He's almost at the point of total insanity around you, and yet he's absurdly happy all the same. And he realises this even further as you lovingly trace the curve of his jawbone with the tip of your wandering fingers, and you tell him honestly, "Anyway, there really isn't any need for you to be jealous. I have my hands full with you. Just you. No one else."

The sincerity of your voice isn't lost on him. Sans is almost stricken into silence for a moment. And as a searing cyan flush sweeps over his burning face once more, he grins again as he replies just as honestly,

"I hope it stays that way."

…

…

It isn't until the entrance of Snowdin town that you finally break apart from Sans' side. His arm quickly falls away and buries his hand deep within his pocket as he notices a familiar skeleton running around the outside of the shed you were once locked up in. It doesn't take long until Papyrus catches you approaching from the distance, and your heart flips when you see his face immediately light up the moment he sees you. He's like a puppy dog, greeting his master after a long time apart.

Papyrus quickly bounds over, rummaging through the thick snow beneath his feet as his arms spread wide open. And before you know it, you're suddenly encased in his tight embrace and picked up from the ground. You had no idea that he's just about as strong as his brother, and you feel your ribs crushing beneath his incredibly welcoming bear hug. It's sweet and painful all at the same time.

"Human, I've been looking everywhere for you! Undyne left for her Royal Guard duties, but she told me she'd be on the lookout for you! But I never would have expected my brother out of all people to have found you quite as quickly. Sans, this is truly a miracle!"

"Your human-hunting techniques must be rubbing off on me, Paps." Sans tells him with a casual smile and a shrug.

Then, as he finally releases you and plants you back to the ground, and as you feel the air return to your lungs at last, Papyrus keeps his steady gloved hands over your shoulders as he looks to you with all the worry in the world in his eyes.

"Are you alright now, human? You left in such a hurry, I was afraid that I may have said something that might have upset you…"

"No, Papyrus! Of course not, sweetie. It had nothing to do with you. It was all me. I had… some things I had to deal with by myself for a little while. But trust me, I'm fine. Thank you for worrying about me though, that was… _really_ sweet of you." You tell him honestly as you lightly touch your fingers over his glove, pressing gently through the material to find his hand underneath. He breathes out in relief, happy to know that you're safe, and his spirits are immediately lifted in no time at all.

"I do my best to be the greatest friend a person can have! And to prove this, I have already provided music and refreshments in celebration of your safe return home! Come on human, let's leave our troubles behind us with a delicious serving of my famous spaghetti, nyeh heh!"

"That sounds divine, Papyrus." You say, completely enchanted by his overwhelming cheerfulness, drowning out San's voice as he lingers behind.

"Hey, uh… I know you like Papyrus' cooking, and it's really great that you do, but I was… kinda hoping you'd wanna grab a hotdog from Grillby's instead?" He shrugs his shoulders as he tries not to seem too bothered either way. "You remember when I told you this morning about trying it out? Thought it'd be fun to know what you thought of them, that's all."

You slap your hand to your forehead as the memory suddenly comes flooding back to you.

"Oh, that's right! You mentioned something about trying Grillby's cooking! But… can we save it for another time, please? I really feel that I need to make it up to Papyrus for making him worry earlier."

"No, uh, that's cool. I understand." He plays it off as if he's not all that disappointed, but you're not convinced at all. He suddenly shrinks into his jacket as he pulls the hood further up his skull, hiding his expression away from you. But you can see it. And it makes you cautious.

As a matter of fact, you notice that he hasn't been entirely himself on the way back from the waterfall. He's bounced from being entirely too talkative to suddenly silent, shutting himself away and becoming isolated into his own thoughts. He's been as flirty as ever before, and then without warning, the next minute he'd be too flustered to even look your way. It's as if he's battling with himself, and he's constantly torn between wanting to know you less and wanting to know you more. But he's so closely tempted to giving into the latter. He's hanging by a thin thread now. And as he draws you closer, he becomes all the more distant. And it's becoming harder and harder for you to read him.

 _What's bothering you, Sans? What's really stopping you from opening up to me?_

He follows you inside his home as Papyrus bounds towards the record player. He struggles with handling the vinyls, and he tries his best not to let them slip between his gloved hands. As you see him desperately juggling through a few, you quickly come to his side and catch a vinyl before it crashes to the ground. Papyrus passes you a grateful smile, and you grin just as widely in return. He watches you intently as you personally show him how to carefully place a vinyl on the needle of the record player, and you laugh because of the sparkle in his childlike eyes coming to life.

"It's sweet…"

"What was that, human?" Papyrus questions you as you quickly realise you spoke aloud.

"Sorry, I was just thinking… you're a very sweet person, Papyrus." You tell him truthfully as you decide to be honest, "You worry about me, you've taken me in… I've never really known what it's like to be cared for like this. It's… actually a really nice feeling. That's why I think you're an incredibly sweet person."

"Human, if you keep this up, you're going to make me catch tears in my eyes!" He laughs with a small wobble in his voice, and you soon realise that he's only half-serious. He pats your back, lingering his gloved hand over your shoulders as he resists the urge to hug you all over again, but you lean forward all of a sudden to embrace him first. He's immediately caught off-guard as you're suddenly the first one to initiate it, but he continues to pat your back anyway with a large happy smile.

And on the border of your vision, your eyes widen at the sight of Sans leaning against the entrance of the home, his expression completely hidden in the shadows, and his fingers digging ferociously into the doorframe.

…

A fun tune plays from the record player. _Katrina and The Waves._ It's a bouncy tune that you can't help but dance along to. Whilst Papyrus busies himself with the cooking spaghetti over the stove, you move from in between the kitchen and the lounge as you let the rhythm of the song guide your feet. Once again, you're lost in your own world of music.

Meanwhile, Sans plants himself to the sofa, all whilst his eyes are glued on you. He's watching you like a hawk, never once looking away from you. At first, you wonder if this is purely because of the fact that he likes to watch you dance. This is strangely reminiscent to the time you practically gave him a lap dance right where he's sitting, and you wonder if that's what he's thinking about that right now. Admittedly, you find yourself thinking about it more and more as you dance. The memory of the way he makes you feel when he watches you this intensely is branded in your mind. It makes your heart pump harder. Your voyeuristic personality is aching to be released. But you resist the temptation as you peer across the kitchen towards Papyrus, cooking up a storm.

However, as time goes on, you notice something is off. Sans keeps you in his sights, and you can definitely recognise the small beads of perspiration glistening over his skull, but there's something different about the way he watches you. It's not like before. It's like he's studying the way you move, and every now and again he'd wince his sockets as he tries to observe you closely. It's almost as if he's keeping you under severe surveillance. And you swallow hard.

 _This is a little alarming._

Suddenly, you're thrown out of your deep thoughts as Papyrus bursts into the lounge with his apron coating over his armour, and a spatula in his hands as he uses it as a microphone. He blasts a tune alongside the music, and you hold desperately on to the table to keep yourself from falling over in laughter. Papyrus warbles an incoherent tune whilst you struggle back to your feet, stifling bubbles of laughing fits as you do, and quickly continue to dance along to his back-up singing. You're having a great time with him, and your mouth almost aches from the strain of smiling so much, despite the apparent gloomy cloud hanging over Sans and his vigilant gaze. Even so, you flick your eyes to him every now and again as you dance beside Papyrus, cautious of his mood swings, but also getting swept along more and more to Papyrus' song.

However, you don't realise that this is _exactly_ what is aggravating him.

As you let loose to the music as you usually do, you don't realise exactly how you dance when you're in a world of your own. When you dance, you're confident in your body and in the way you move. Your hands go wild, exploring every contour of your figure and shaking every curve of your body in perfect rhythm. Whilst Papyrus stamps around as if he has two left feet, you subconsciously inch yourself by him, directing his hands as you teach him how to move along to the music. You take his gloved hands and hold them to the air, then you twirl beneath them before you take steps into his arms, bumping your shoulder to his chest as his hands remain clutched over yours. And although you're both laughing like two goofy kids, Sans is _far_ from finding this funny.

His mind is running rampant. He knows what your dancing does to him, and the lap dance you did for him is still very clear in his mind, so that alone is putting a strain on his urges. You might as well be dancing just as seductively right in his face. But it's made all the more worse knowing that you're dancing so provocatively with someone else. He buries his head in his hands for a moment as he attempts to mentally calm himself down. _When did I get so immature? This is ridiculous. I don't have any claim on her like that…_

Although you regard Papyrus more as a kid brother than anything else, and the way you're both dancing together is completely innocent in your eyes, it's entirely different in Sans' perspective. That's why he keeps you so watchful of your movements. That's why he's studying you so intensely. He wants to know if you're dancing like this with Papyrus on purpose. He wants to know if all that you've done with Sans so far has meant nothing to you. _All the playful flirting, the teases and the actions… were they all just part of your game?_ He's blinded by envy as he wants to know it all. He can't fully understand why he wants to know so much, but every part of him desperately wants to know if you've become bored of him, and now you're looking for someone else to play your game with.

The thought grows like a virus. Then, his paranoia seems to slow down time. Suddenly, your movements are gradually slow and sensual in his eyes, and you're teasing your body to Papyrus just as you had done with Sans. You're swinging your hips on purpose, showing off your curvaceous body, and passing him knowing looks through your heavy-lidded eyes that practically scream 'fuck me'. Your laughter sounds distorted in his ears, making him believe that you're mocking him.

 _You are, aren't you? You're messing me around… you think I'm expendable, right? You're just like the human before you… you're all the same… you're just using me for your own sick kicks, I'm nothing more than a pawn in your games…_

… _only this time… this hurts so much more._

You stumble around loosely in Papyrus' arms as he laughs at the awkward dance moves you show him. And as he's taken your attention away from Sans, you feel a sudden presence appear and loom right behind you. For a second, you feel your heart spike up your throat in fright, before you quickly feel a familiar firm grip take a strong hold of your wrist. And before you can shout in protest, Sans suddenly pulls you towards him as you're left helplessly stumbling against him, and you find yourself falling over his torso with your arm fallen limp in his grasp.

"Excuse us for a minute, Paps. I gotta talk to the human real quick." Sans tells him with a cheerful smile, but you both clearly see through it. His grin is barely visible, and he's too crazed with jealousy to put up a front. And before you know it, he's forcefully leading you towards the staircase and up to the balcony.

"Wait, brother! What do you mean? What's going on?" Papyrus lingers behind you both as you're too dumbstruck for words. But you're also too curious to stop this. You let Sans take you along the balcony, silently watching his blank expression from the side as you pass the bathroom, stride past his bedroom, and head straight towards your room without any explanation. His movements are swift as he almost throws you inside, and clicks the door shut as he steps inside, locking Papyrus out on the balcony. You finally attempt the speak up,

"Sans, wh-"

He slams his hand past your head, his palm crashing against the door.

"You really have _no idea_ what you're doing to me, do you?"

You're stricken into silence. You lean back against the door as he leans his arm close to your hair, and his face is shrouded in darkness. You can't read him at all. And you struggle to find your voice again as your wide eyes search for any signs of life in his.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sans…"

He falls silent for a moment, until the only sounds come from Papyrus pacing around worriedly behind the door. Sans is unnaturally still as his empty sockets hold you in place, and you feel a cold bead of sweat crawling down the small of your back. Then, his voice is low and gruff, as if it's been shredded through his throat,

"Dammit… I don't understand why I'm acting like this. I'm glad that you and Papyrus are getting along so well, I truly am… it's just that… I… I need some assurance." His arm bends, slowly closing the gap between your lips from his, until his mouth is barely a hair's breadth away from yours. And you feel your skin immediately heat up like a furnace as his breath grazes against it, "I just… I need some assurance that you won't do all the things you do with me… with anyone else. Please."

You're stiff. You see exactly how much he needs to hear this in his eyes now. The white pinpricks in his sockets finally appear once again, and they strain to hold you steady in his desperate gaze. _He really wants to hear this._ It's almost as if all the air in your lungs has left you completely then. You don't even have enough air to gasp. And as you ignore the fast pace of your heartbeat, you bring your careful hands to cradle his skull in your palms as you tell him, sincerely,

"I told you. I won't do this with anyone else. Ever. I don't see myself doing this with anyone else… other than you."

He clenches his teeth, relief flashing in his eyes, before he suddenly collapses and falls forward, his cheekbone lightly grazes against yours as he buries his face in your hair. He leans his hands against the door on each side of you, barely holding himself back to keep a distance from you as his fingers tremble against the wooden frames. He's really struggling to hold himself back any longer. He's hopelessly latching on to the last thread of sanity he has as he pleads in your ear,

"Hey… be mine tonight, okay?"

You take a sharp intake of breath as his fingers move to your waist, lightly moving over your skin as he slips his hand beneath your dress, and his fingertips feel like searing hot pokers as he edges towards the hem of your panties. Hooking his fingers over the material, and grasping a hold of your shoulder with his other hand, you feel a slither of his tongue against the base of your ear as he whispers, "I want you, kid. You got no idea how badly I want you. Be mine tonight. Please…"

Before you can even think of protesting, you suddenly feel two fingers pushing aside the material of your panties, and stroke over the folds of your sex. You silently gasp, your eyes lowering as your mouth hangs open, submitting to the way his electric fingers feel on you. The moment he touches you, your mind completely clouds over. He switches you on so easily, it's as if he knows exactly how to please you with every touch he makes. Then, as you catch his shoulders for support in your claw-like hands, a single spurt of bright blue flames erupts from his socket as he slips a finger inside you. Immediately, your eyes fly open as you're about to shout in surprise…

…but you quickly stifle it as you suddenly hear a knock on the door.

"Brother! Human! Are you two alright in there? You're both acting very strange tonight. Is there something I should be aware of?"

As Sans moves his hand from your shoulder to your mouth, he silences you as he brings his face right up to yours, displaying a wicked grin as he whispers,

"Go on. Tell him we're just talking."

You furrow your eyebrows, silently scrutinising him as you bury your hands deep into his shoulders.

 _Are you insane? How can I possibly talk to him when you're practically finger-fucking me?_

A powerful curl erupts from your abdomen then. You bite down on the base of his bony thumb as you suppress a moan bubbling in your throat. And you realise that voyeuristic side of you is breaking free. It's absolutely crazy, dangerous and absurd to let this go on any further… but you had no idea that being literally inches away from being caught is such a _massive_ turn on. You feel wet between your legs, liquid warmth running over his hands and slowly melting paths down your thighs. Your head is spinning, completely overcome with the feel of him. You can barely form a coherent thought, but as Sans removes his hand away from your lips, you keep your eyes locked on San. It's always as if you're caught in a trance as you call out,

"It's… it's a-alright, Papyrus… ahhhn…"

"Are you sure? You sound unwell, human."

You're about to reply, but you're quickly interrupted by another finger slipping in to you, pushing fast and deep between the lips of your sex until you're completely consumed by him.

You dive forward, burying your face into Sans' shoulder as you desperately muffle your moans into him. You know Papyrus must be merely inches away from the door, and if it isn't for the fact that you're basically leaning against it, Papyrus could open the door at any point. This makes his persistent strokes into your sex all the more powerful until you can barely take it any longer. It's becoming more and more difficult to even stand on two legs, and you're hopelessly grasping on to Sans' shoulders entirely for support. There's a strong build-up within the depths of your core as his fingers makes you convulse in pleasure, and his thumb stretches out to stroke over to the hood of your clit, and searches for the sensitive nub aching to be touched. Immediately, he finds it, sending harsher shuddering spasms over every inch of your form.

And through each shudder, you try once more to call out to him.

"N-No, really, I'm f-feeling fine! Sans and I n-need some t-time to talk… th-that's a… ahhh… ah-ahhh…"

It's no use. Sans twists his fingers inside you, and immediately a powerful bout of pure euphoria claims you. Sans watches you with a wicked grin, the curl of his smile growing wider every time the muscles of your sex tighten around him. With his free hand, he laces his fingers through the threads of your hair and wraps the strands around his digits, then pulls your head back to expose your neck to his mouth. His tongue makes its debut, and welcomes the feel of your skin as he licks the length of your neck from your collarbone to your jawline. You try to catch your breath, but you're too overcome with pleasure to think straight. His saliva crawls from the tip of his tongue and melts a delicious path down your hot skin towards your breasts, rising and falling with heavy breaths. And he bites down at the most sensitive part of your neck as he plunges his fingers deeper and deeper into your sex, thrusting harder and faster until your legs are shaking. You plead to him under your breath.

"Sa… Sans, I can't… I can't take this… I have to… to…"

"You want me? No one else?" He asks you, and you're too dizzy with desire to think of anything else. You want him more than you've ever wanted him before, and you're practically bucking your hips over his hand to urge him deeper within you. You lock eyes with him, your heavy-lidded eyes filled with lust, mixed with ferocious anger as he stares back with a devilish look expressing his extreme pleasure in tormenting you like this. And despite this, you reluctantly beg for more,

"Yes… I want you… please…"

You hear Papyrus pacing some more from right behind the door, and you're clenching your teeth as much as you can as the drive to suppress your moans is wearing incredibly thin. He can see your tortured look, succumbing to the heat flaring deep in the centre of you, and it's pulsating, edging higher and higher towards euphoria. And you release a series of garbled words as he presses his thumb over a bundle of nerves on your clit.

"Let go, kid. C'mon. I want you to finish over my fingers with my name on your breath. I wanna hear you say my name…"

"Sans…" The first wave of ecstasy licks at your sex.

"Say it again."

"Sa… ah… Sans…" Two waves of ecstasy pulsate deep within your core as his fingers touch upon more nerves, sending your heart racing to speeds you never experienced before.

"I trust that you're treating the human well in there, Sans. So I will leave you both to go at it." Papyrus calls to you from the distance, but his voice sounds muffled. You're too busy concentrating on Sans' magic fingers to pay attention.

And he squares his hardened eyes to you, eruptions of blue flames spurting from his eye socket, and digs his fingers deeper and harder into your flesh as he whispers through his gritted teeth,

"Say it. One. More. Time."

"Sa… ahhhhnnnn~!"

Finally, you burst.

An explosion of Heaven seizes your body, and your muscles tighten and convulse over his hands as you're careening into euphoric heights of pure ecstasy. Your mouth hangs open into an oval, your heavy-lidded eyes blurring from the sheer strength of this climax. You feel warm liquid running down your legs, sizzling over your warm skin as every inch of you feels as if it's shattered to millions of tiny atoms. You're in a consistent state of bliss, with Sans drooling at the sight of the face you make as you cum. He looks forward to it every time. And you can tell, as the edge of his erection strains against his shorts and buries into your side.

But you have no interest in returning the favour.

As you slowly come down from your ethereal high, and as the energy finally returns to your legs, you shake away the last remnants of your orgasm as you wobble and fall backwards against the door. Sans pulls his hand out of you, grinning ear to ear with equal satisfaction as he idly licks at the liquid covering his fingertips. And he laughs cheerfully as he notices the pissed off look in your eyes.

"Heh. Sorry about that. I guess I kinda got carried away, huh?"

" _Kind of?"_ You stare at him incredulously, and wipe the perspiration from your forehead with the back of your hand. "Sans, you dragged me away from Papyrus because you got jealous of me dancing with him! And you made me cum when I was literally _inches_ away from him!"

"I know. Got you really turned on, didn't it?" You're stricken into silence, unable to find the right words to counter him. As much as you want to disagree… you know that you'd only be lying to yourself. And his mischievous smile grows larger as he notices. "Deny it all you want, bud, but you looked really damn eager to let me finish you off. Gotta hand it to you, you're a lot bolder than you look. You got me hard just to see you cum."

A wild blush flourishes over your face. And in a sudden burst of frustration, you quickly throw his arms away from you and push him aside. His strength makes him feel like a brick wall, and you only manage to bump past him by your shoulder as you push away from the door towards the full length window. You lean against the frame of the window as your gaze grows distant towards the horizon outside, staring ahead at the fading light in the sky as the evening looms overhead.

That's when Sans hesitates. He realises that he may have overreacted just now, and as hot as this was, he knows it was unprovoked and selfish of him. His eyes glaze, feeling regretful over what he'd done, and cautiously approaches you without a word. You feel him lingering there, but your gaze remains locked on the fading afternoon outside, and you lifelessly lean your hands over the window panes in silent melancholy.

Then, you feel his arms snaking over your waist. He's surprisingly warm, and the length of his arms fit perfectly around you. It makes your heart skip a beat. And as your hands fall away from the window panes, they rest lovingly over his, and you know you can't stay angry at him for too long. You're in too deep to hold any grudges. You're in too deep to see anything awful in his character. He's got you too in deep. And you sigh, submitting to the way you feel in his arms, giving in completely to the way he presses you close to him, coating his entire body over your back with his breath grazing over your ear. You hear him inhaling, and he catches the scent of your hair in loving appreciation of you. Again, you sigh, but happily this time. _I'm so stupid to_ be _so hopelessly in love with you, Sans._

"I'm sorry." He tells you, his voice softened and sincere, "I was out of line. I'll try to act less crazy around you from now on. But I don't know how long I'll be able to keep it up. You're so _intoxicating…_ it's maddening. I'm going crazy over you, I know I am."

"There's nothing wrong with being a little crazy... every now and again." You tell him gently, trailing your wandering hands over his arms as you pull him forward to hold you tighter. "If this is what it means to be crazy, I don't ever want to be sane."

He laughs, then lazily leans his head over your shoulder, and playfully comments,

"Wow. That was kinda corny."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"What? Does my smile _denture_ ego?"

You snort. And suddenly, you burst into a loud fit of laughter as you lean back against him. He laughs along with you, keeping his hands loosely wrapped around your waist as he buries his face against the back of your shoulder. Then, when your laughter calms down, and as a comfortable silence lays a heavy atmosphere over the both of you, suddenly you almost jump out of your skin as you feel Sans' mouth press affectionately against the base of your ear. He kisses you so slow, it's agonising. It makes your heart crash against your chest, and your breathing hitch in your throat. And yet, it's strangely comforting all at the same time. You're in a peaceful state of mind, giving yourself completely to the man capturing you in his arms, by his words, by his skilful fingers… by everything he is.

Your eyes glaze over once more. Your mind wanders, and the burning question on the tip of your tongue threatens to be said…

… _Sans, what are we? What can we be? Is there any chance of us?_

But you're terrified of the answer. You don't dare to ask, so you convince yourself that this alone is enough for you. _Whatever it is we're doing now… this is fine._ So instead, you sigh hopelessly as you turn over your shoulder to tease him further,

"So, are you satisfied now? Can I go dance without being thrown into a room at the mercy of your libido?"

Sans glances aside for a moment, as if he's seriously considering this, before he lets you go with his usual carefree smile and shrug.

"Sure. And I think with the way I acted, I feel like I need to make up to Papyrus now. I'd better prepare myself for a hefty serving of cold spaghetti."

You tilt your head in confusion, and cross your arms with a quizzical look on your face.

"What are you talking about? Papyrus never serves his food cold."

Then, Sans stops. At first, he thinks you're still joking, but the way you look has no trace of humour in it. You're serious. And Sans squares his eyes at you, his voice barely holding back his suspicion,

"He always serves his spaghetti cold. Are you telling me you've never noticed?"

"I… don't really notice when anything is cold. I can't feel the temperature of the snow or Papyrus' food. It's always kind of mild to me." The tone of his voice throws you off guard, and suddenly you feel frightened of yourself. You dare to ask, "Isn't this normal?"

 _Not for a human, no._

On instinct, your hand wanders to the black jewellery wrapped around your arm. Your fingers idly trace the pattern, swirling elegantly over your porcelain skin. You've never once taken it off the entire time you've been underground. You've never once questioned what it is or why it's there. And you stare back at Sans for any kind of answers, but he only looks back at you with the exact same confusion stricken over his face. Your heart plunges to your stomach. _What kind of human am I?_

You desperately try to shake away the nerves as you brush past him, commenting quickly that they'd best return to Papyrus before he begins to worry all the more, but Sans remains frozen. You linger in the bedroom doorframe, waiting for some kind of response from him, but he's too wracked in deep thought to reply. Slowly, you swallow hard as you wonder what this could mean.

Because for the first time, you wonder… if you're even human at all…

…

…

…

* * *

 _Chapter Ten End. Chapter Eleven coming soon…_

* * *

 **Thanks everyone for reading this chapter! I apologise again for the update taking longer than usual, I'm still busy with my job. I'll try my best to update more often! Everything about the main protagonist will be explained in time. I'm pretty strict when it comes to the pacing of my stories. I hope you guys don't mind waiting a little longer! So let me know what you thought of this chapter in the reviews, and please leave me a message! I read and love every single one! Cheers everyone, and see you~!**


	11. Save Them

Chapter Eleven :: _Save Them_

…

It's been a week of living together with the skeleton brothers. And during this course, you notice that you've been growing slightly distant from Sans.

 _Intimately, at least._

It's been strange. Sans has been acting far more differently than before. Instead of acting as a lover, or even an enemy, you've been getting to know him more as a friend. A really _good_ friend. You've never known what it's like to have someone to talk to and rely on before. It's strange, but it feels good. And alongside Papyrus and Undyne, you've begun to hang out with them on a regular basis like old friends. Thinking about it now, you realise how truly amazing it's been to finally feel as if you've successfully integrated into the underground. You feel as if you've lived here for years, and everyone knows your name. The underground has become a place you call home, and where you are now feels natural and comfortable. You sigh in happiness, grateful that the locals have accepted you so easily.

But every second of every day, there's something nagging you at the very back of your mind. _This isn't enough._ This thought grows more and more as time passes by. And as it does, you wonder if Sans feels it too.

Sometimes you'd catch him glancing at you, and he'd find you doing the same. You look at each other completely unprovoked, just for the sake of wanting to see each other. And you can't deny it – there's electricity alive in the air. The memories of your times together spring up and spin in your minds, reminding you of the intense spark that flares every time you lock eyes. The memory of his burning hands bringing you to the epitome of ecstasy is branded on your skin, and the length of your neck tingles with the image of his tongue grazing along it, making you feel sensitive all over. You respond to him in every sense of the word. And the feeling is entirely mutual. He remembers how your dancing drives him crazy, and he remembers as your face contorts in ecstasy when you climax makes him feel insane.

But even so, neither of you act on your primal side. It's as if you're both afraid of what might happen after you do. And you wonder once again… _if this carries on, what will happen? Do we even stand a chance of being together, or will we just crash and burn?_

You wonder this as you're spending a dark afternoon cleaning up the piles of mislaid vinyls from the lounge floor. Since the town has heard of your dancing hobby, many locals have been donating their music collection. And from the mass influx of donations, you're slowly becoming a true collector of music. It's building a sense of purpose in you. And you're all the more anxious as it's also making you feel more human.

"Look at you, kid. You could start a DJ career out of all that." Sans comments as he descends the staircase, and you immediately brighten up as soon as you see him.

"Yeah, wow. I'm a little overwhelmed. There's so much music here, and so many genres too! I don't even know where to begin."

Sans strides over to pick up the first vinyl he sees, and grins from ear to ear once he recognises a famous old Austrian musician.

"Well if I had to choose where to start, then I'd personally choose this guy. Y'know classical music is better than _Mozart_ forms."

You resist the urge to throw the sofa pillow at him as you laugh. And you walk over to dramatically snatch away the vinyl from his hands, squaring your eyes and teasing him back,

"Mozart must be rolling in his grave to hear his name used in terrible jokes like that. I feel bad for the poor guy."

"Nah, you shouldn't. Besides, they say old musicians never die. They're just _disconcerted."_

You struggle to stifle your laughter, and you roll your eyes with a groan. With your finger waggling in his face, you scold him with a teasing smile,

"If you make one more bad pun like that, I'm going to drown you out by loudly playing some tunes. And I'm not putting on that classical music either."

"Aw, give it a chance, huh? Don't hate on classical music. People who do have my _symphony._ "

"That's it. That was your third strike. I'm putting on some music so I can't listen to any more of you!" You throw your hands up in the air in surrender as Sans laughs hard, loving every minute of your overreaction to his jokes. And as you turn on your heels to head towards the record player, Sans leans against the banister of the staircase and idly watches you for a moment.

Despite how calm and relaxed you both are around each other now, there are definitely strange points where he would take a step back and _really_ look at you. There's something about you he can't figure out, and there's something about you that makes you so damn interesting to watch. He wonders if it's maybe because of the way you move as you pick up a vinyl, emanating your masked elegance from a flick of your wrist. Maybe it's the way your heavy eyes concentrate and scan every record, as if you're fascinated by every single one you come across. Or maybe it's the way your oversized shirt falls down your arm, revealing your bare shoulder from beneath.

 _Maybe… it's just everything._

He's never known what it's like to just stand back, look at someone, and really _see_ them. It's exciting and magical all at the same time. He could stand there and watch you like that for a long time.

Meanwhile, you can feel his scorching eyes follow your every movement. And you feel immediately hot in response. You can see deep in the centre of his left socket, there's a white hot spurt of cyan flames itching to burst free, just by watching you. Your fingers tremble as you try to drop the needle of the record player on the spinning vinyl, but it scratches along the surface because of how nervous he makes you feel. Your heart rate skyrockets all the more as Sans notices you struggling. And without any warning, he's suddenly standing right behind of you with his helpful hands stretched out, gently taking your fingers through his as he guides you to drop the needle correctly.

"Your hands are shaking too much…"

"Are they?" You feign ignorance, but your voice is so quiet that it's barely a whisper. He can see right through you. _I'm too affected by you to fake it now._

A soft guitar riff starts. _Before The Beginning. John Frusciante._ Your heartbeat is sounding like an excited drumbeat in your ears. And before you let yourself get too carried away, you try to swiftly get past him by stepping aside. But your foot catches the rim of a misplaced vinyl record, and it slips beneath your toes. Suddenly, you're flying towards the floor, and you instinctively grab a handful of Sans' shirt. Your strength is too much, and you're pulling him down with you. You're both shouting in surprise as you fall backwards, crashing amongst the heap of boxes beneath the table. And when you open your eyes, it's as if you're completely lost for words.

The electricity burns wildly in the atmosphere as you find yourself suddenly lying on the ground, with Sans lying on top of you.

Sans holds his hands out, propping himself up by his arms as he leans over you with his face literally inches away from yours. His eyes are about as wide as yours, and he's just as surprised as you are to suddenly find yourselves so dangerously close to each other. Your head lights up like fireworks, and his blush burns bright over his bones. Your hair lays in an unkempt mess, framing your heated face as you're frozen in shock. And your lips part in shock as you're gasping with your last breath. His mouth is practically on the edge of yours, begging to be kissed.

With his hands caging you like this, the urge to lean upwards and press your lips to his almost overwhelms you. Every part of you is pleading with you to do it. Every inch of you wants to be touched by him. And you can see in his conflicted expression that he's so tempted to do this. His eyes are wide and easy to read. His shaken smile is occupied with the brush of your lips, ever-so-slightly grazing his as you breathe deeply against him. His perspiration crawls down his heated skull, highlights of cyan colours tinge his cheeks as his eyes shimmer with insatiable desire. His eyes are near to closing, his fingers itch to feel you, and they slowly move to thread through your hair. _It's soft._

You're so caught up in the heat of the moment that your head starts to spin wildly out of control. You've forgotten everything that's kept you apart from him. All that's important right then and there is that he wants you. His palm reaches over to the shape of your face to hold you gently, and softly strokes his thumb over your cheekbone. His callous fingers feel so safe and familiar to you, it's almost a comfort when he holds you like this. And you slowly close your eyes as you feel his lips gradually press down against you, almost as if it's the most natural thing in the world. His kiss is agonisingly slow, soft and sensual. And you kiss back just as slowly, as if you're yielding entirely to him. He controls you now. Yet he feels as if you control him just as much.

He pulls back, his eyes are slits as he looks at your flushed face. You look unsatisfied, as if this kiss wasn't nearly enough. Your lips pout, and your heavy lids barely cover the lustful glaze in your eyes as you silently beg for more

And so, without another moment to spare, Sans dives forward to kiss you again, only this time he's more demanding, and he kisses you like he needs you. He's desperate as he moves his lips over yours, and intakes sharp breaths in uneven intervals as if you're taking the last of his breath away with every kiss. He holds your face in his hand as he pulls you towards him, and holds on to you for as long as he can. It's been an entire week since he last felt the warmth of your lips on his, the feel of your skin on his hands, and your liquids dripping over his fingers as you climaxed from his skilful touch. _It's been too long… please… I want to feel you again._ His desperation to experience all of this again is shown through the harshness of his kiss. He wants you just as much as you want him. And you're so tempted… to go further… _and further_ …

 _But… but I can't… I can't let this go on anymore… I'm sorry, Sans…_

You gently press your hand to his shoulder, and reluctantly guide him away from you. A string of saliva connects your tongues together, before it finally snaps apart as you turn away to shuffle from beneath him. Sans watches you helplessly as you push yourself from the floor, and you try your best to ignore his wanting gaze, his bated breath, and his inviting arms as you straighten your oversized shirt. It takes a few moments to calm down your racing heartbeat and cool down the burning temperature building deep within your abdomen. And when you do, you turn back to Sans with a half-smile.

"Um, you want to take a trip to Grillby's? I hear Undyne and Papyrus are over there playing a game of poker. Might be fun, right?"

Sans sits up with a discoloured blue-tinged blush flourishing above his flustered smile. He's too caught up in you to the point that he doesn't question you further, and he simply nods in complete and total compliance.

…

…

"I'm stuck in a real bind here… I don't know what I'm going to do with Sans, I really don't. There's so much I want to say to him, there's so much I want to do _with_ him, sometimes I'm so close to just turning off my brain and giving in to him. But I… ugh, I know I can't. I won't allow myself to do it. Why? Because somewhere in the back of my mind, there's something that mercilessly reminds me that I'm human. And that changes everything! I don't understand what being a human means, I don't even understand myself most of the time… but I feel like just being a part of the human race makes me responsible for all the suffering in the underground. If it wasn't for humans, then you'd all be living free above ground, living all your dreams and living happily. Instead of being stuck down here like caged animals. It's… it's upsetting to see. And I feel like… it's all my fault… it's my fault…"

You clear your throat, choking back the emotions in your throat, before continuing.

"So… this is why I stop myself before I get too carried away with him. It's… really difficult. Like earlier today, we… um, we kissed. Under a table. And it felt like it was the most natural thing in the world. I just… I didn't want it to end. I really didn't. I wanted to stay like that for as long as I could, with him. But as long as I'm in this human body, I can't allow myself do that to him. I just can't do it. So… as much as it hurts me to do it… I'm going to keep my distance from him now. As much as I… as much as I love him, I can't ever be with him. That's all there is to it."

Grillby silently hands you a soft drink, with a strong hint of alcohol mixed in it. As you've lamented all your thoughts to him, knowing by now that he's a good man who can keep a secret, he looks through his thick glass lenses in sympathy as he leaves the drink on the bar for you. But you reach into your pockets as you protest.

"Here, I'll pay for this. It's the least I can do after you listened to me talk so much…"

Immediately, Grillby leans over the bar and places his burning hot hand over yours. He pushes your hand away as he shakes his head, and you figure out he's refusing any payment you give him. With a grateful smile, you take the cold drink between your hands, and thank him.

Then, you look over your shoulder towards the busy room behind you. At a round table in the distance, you can make out Sans sitting between two large royal guards dressed in their chunky black armour. The only difference you can make between them are the rabbit ears on one and the dragon fins on the other. And on the other side of the table, there's Undyne concentrating hard on the hand of cards in her grasp. You strain your ears, and you can make out their voices.

"…looks like another straight flush. I win again." Sans announces with a smug grin as he lays down his cards to the table.

The royal guards fold their cards and groan as they finally give up. Meanwhile, Undyne looks in disbelief at her cards, and slams them down on the table as she screams in frustration.

"Naaaargh! Are you fuckin' kidding me? That's the fifth time you've won! That's it, Sans! I'm not playing this fuckin' game with you ever again!" She yells as she dramatically flips the table aside and sends the packs of cards flying with the royal guards jumping and stumbling back in surprise. Meanwhile, Sans remains completely static on his chair with an unshaken smile, and comments sardonically,

"Alright, Undyne. Same time next week for the next game?"

She grumbles under her breath, and silently seethes to herself as she reluctantly nods and crosses her arms in a huff. Then, as Grillby interrupts the conversation by angrily pointing to the mess she created, Sans leaves the scene whilst Undyne cleans up the broken table under the watchful eyes of the pissed off barman. You greet Sans with an amused smile as he takes the stool beside you,

"Undyne's a pretty sore loser, huh?"

"Don't worry about it. She's just feeling a little _discarded_." He grins widely as he waits for another one of your overreactions, but he's surprised when you only giggle quietly and squeeze the drink in your hands. He notices immediately that your mind is clearly on other things, and he shrugs patiently, "So, I noticed you were having a chat with our buddy Grillby for a while there. Didn't seem like it was light conversation either. What's on your mind, eh? You wanna talk to me about it?"

 _Oh God… there's so much I want to say to you…_

You're silent, and your eyes glaze over at your rippling reflection in your drink. For a moment, you're completely overwhelmed by the urge to be completely honest with him. You want to tell him everything that's on your mind, you want to open up to him and tell him how much he really means to you. But… you refuse. You know you can't let yourself do that to him. Instead, your mind wanders to something that you've been aching to ask about for a while now, and you decide that now might be the perfect time…

"Actually, there's someone I've wanted to know about for a while… if you're willing to tell me." You look up from your drink, your eyes are hardened as you ask, "Who's that woman in the ruins? You sometimes disappear at strange times in the day to meet her. What's the story there?"

Sans blinks in surprise. _This is sorta out of nowhere._ But he doesn't think too much about it, and he awkwardly scratches his skull as he begins to explain.

"Well, there's not much to say, really. She's an old friendly lady who keeps to herself. We met one day when I was practising knock knock jokes on this huge door in the ruins. She lives behind that door, but it's sealed shut on our side. I'm sure if she wanted to leave, she would've by now. But she seems pretty adamant about staying in there. I don't ask her too much about it. I just keep her company by telling her jokes. She's a great audience. And, man, she's got some great one-liners that'll have you in stitches! She's got such a great sense of humour. I'm sure you two would get along great, if you ever meet her."

"Can I?" You ask enthusiastically. Sans' eyes widen as you ask, completely surprised by your request, and you squeeze the drink tighter between your hands as your voice becomes a little quieter, "You said she gets lonely, right? I'd like to meet her and keep her company too. If that's alright with you."

"Sure, I guess. I'm sure she'd love to meet someone new." He pushes himself off the barstool, and his cheerful grin grows wide as he holds out a hand for you, "Alright, if you're up for it, let's go now. I'm sure with a bit of luck, we'll go by that place where Papyrus and I make snowmen. My brother makes these really cool sculptures, you have to see-"

"Sans!" Papyrus immediately shouts as he suddenly crashes through the bar window, much to Grillby's silent dismay, "I heard you call out my name! Are you telling the human about my amazing snowman-making skills? Because if so, believe everything that he is saying, human. I have mastered the craft of capturing my own likeness in snow sculptures, just as I have mastered many other crafts of this calibre! Come on, I'll help you to make your own snowman as great as mine!"

Just as quickly as he arrived, Papyrus jumps back through the broken window and speeds into the cold air. Grillby doesn't know where to direct his fury as his head quickly switches back and forth from Undyne's mess to the broken glass left behind from Papyrus. And Sans stifles his laughter as he turns back to you.

"So are you coming?" Sans asks as he points nonchalantly to the shattered window. You blink in hesitation, doubting that you have the energy to keep up with these skeleton brothers for much longer. And with one last longing look at Grillby's trashed interior, you reply with a sigh,

"Alright, but I'm taking the door way out."

…

…

You arrive at the bridge where you first met Sans. The snow mound that you fell on top of has melted away, and the paths look practically untouched. It wasn't too long ago when you first fell into this world, but it seems like it was over a lifetime ago. And you finally realise that the moment you woke up here until now is _everything_ you know. Aside from a few strange memories of a distorted past, this life is all that you have. As you stare vacantly at the snowy ground where the snow pile once was, you feel as if you're visiting your old birthplace. It's where everything began.

You look over your shoulder, peering to the skeleton brothers in the background. Papyrus is working hard on his sculpture whilst Sans takes a nap at his sentry station, completely oblivious to Papyrus' lecture about how Sans' lumps of snow are looking surprisingly better than usual. _Sans' sculpture certainly is… something_. He's dotted the eyes of the lump with red marker and drawn a crudely large smile on the surface. And you commend him for at least making the effort for that little touch.

But then your eyes wander down the long stretch of path in the opposite direction. Sans has told you to follow it until you reach the end, and that's where the door is located. You're filled with determination to finally meet this mysterious woman. And before you know it, your legs move before you tell them to, and you're suddenly wandering down the snowy paths with nervous bated breath. You look back over your shoulder every now and again and catch a glimpse of the brothers far off in the distance, until they disappear into the thickening fog. That's when you knew for sure – you're alone.

Eventually, you reach the end of the road. And Sans was right. You stand before a large door ingrained into the walls of the ruins. It looks impossible to open, but you recall being told that it can only be opened from the inside. Its sheer size is intimidating enough, and your fist lingers in the air before bringing it forward to knock against the door. And after swallowing all your nerves, you finally manage to knock hard and loud. _Four knocks. That should be enough._

After a few minutes of total silence, you begin to wonder if she's going to answer at all. When it seems like she isn't, you frown. Disappointed, you slowly turn with your head hanging down in dismay… until you suddenly hear a distinct shuffling noise sounding from behind the door. You freeze in terror for a moment, before you hear a friendly voice call out to you.

"That was too many knocks, my dear. It's tradition to start a joke with only two."

 _That… wasn't exactly the kind of response I was expecting._

Against your better judgement, you act before you think, and you knock twice on the door with a blank state of mind.

 _Knock. Knock._

"Who's there?"

Suddenly the pressure's on. You're in the presence of another comedian, and you want to make a damn good first impression. But unfortunately for you, humour isn't exactly your strongest suit. You find yourself more nervous than you've ever felt before. It's as if you're standing in front of a crowd of millions instead of one voice behind a door. Your words are lost in your throat, and you sound incredibly hoarse as you finally speak up, saying the first thing that comes to mind,

"Uh… it's, uh… it's the d-doorbell repair man…"

There's a long pause between the two of you, and you feel as if your entire head is coloured as red as beetroot. _Shit, I've messed it all up already._ But before you could even think of turning on your heels and bailing out, you suddenly hear a roaring fit of laughter sound from behind the door. Your eyes widen at the sheer volume. She has a loud distinctive laugh that makes you realise just how much of a sense of humour this woman has. It's contagious, as you suddenly find yourself giggling alongside her. Now you know what Sans meant by his description of her. And, _thank goodness_ , you didn't completely blow your first impression to her.

"Well, my child, that was certainly unexpected." She says as she slowly comes down from her laughing fit, and clears her throat before formally greeting you, "My apologies. I was expecting another dear friend of mine. He and I are quite fond of our knock knock jokes, and this greeting has become sort of a tradition of ours now. But your response was very good too! I am very impressed."

"Oh! Thank you so much!" You tell her bashfully, and you feel your face flush with colour once again. You wonder if you'll ever get used to the over-friendliness of each and every monster you meet, and your heart already grows fond of her. Which begs the question why she won't leave the confines of her own cell. Slowly, you approach the door, with the burning question on the edge of your tongue, "Um, I was wondering… would you like to come out of the ruins and meet us? Sans is just a little up ahead, I'm sure he'd love to see you. And so would I! I know we've just met, but I've heard so many good things about you. It'd be great if I could become friends with you too. So… will you come into the underground?"

There's an awkward pause between the two of you. You can tell you've definitely touched a nerve by asking that question, but you're too curious on finding out the answer to be courteous. You don't even realise just how much you want to know the answer as you subconsciously stand only a few inches away from the door, with your ear close to pressing against it. You hear the woman shifting uncomfortably on the other side, before she finally replies with a waver in her voice,

"My child, you sound very kind. But as much as I would have loved to meet the both of you, I… I cannot leave this place. I am sorry."

"But you can open the door from the inside, yes?" You press her forward, a little more hurriedly this time, and she sounds all the more reluctant as she replies.

"Yes. I can open this door. But I refuse to come out. I apologise profusely, dear. But… this is the choice that I have made."

Suddenly, you find your hands shaking by your sides. Your heart plummets in your chest as your wide eyes stare in desperation at the locked door. _She's… she's really not willing to come out?_ You don't understand this at all. Instinctively, you spin a delusion in your mind that she's simply too afraid to leave her home. You wish with all your heart that you could break the door down and set her free. You wish with everything that you have that you could do something to change her mind. With a mad smile, your irrationality enslaves you as you press your hands against the door, pushing hard against it as you bargain and plead with everything you have.

"Hey, c'mon, it's really not bad in the underground, y'know. I swear it's true. Everyone here is so nice and welcoming, so you wouldn't have a hard time fitting in at all. You won't be lonely out here. You'll have so many friends to keep you company all the time! And I know this might sound a little crazy because we just met, but believe me, I know all of this from first-hand experience! If… if you just give this place a chance, you'll change your mind about it, you'll see! Just… c'mon, come out of there… please… please give the underground a chance…"

Your voice trails away as you don't fully understand why this is upsetting you so much. It's almost as if you're seeing the true face of what the underground has done to creatures like her. This woman you've met is the result of all the atrocities the humans have made by casting all the monsters down here, forcing them to live a life in a cage. So far you've met creatures who are truly happy down here, and you've met the majority that simply work with what little they have to keep going. But now you've met someone unlike anyone you've met before. You've finally met someone who truly cannot stand living down here any longer. It's broken your heart to a million pieces. And you slide helplessly down the door as she replies,

"I apologise if I am disappointing you."

You're frustrated and confused as your head hangs low, and your hands are balled into fists against the tightly shut door.

"…why won't you come out?"

"I have my… reasons. But I am more than prepared to accept loneliness than to suffer a life out there."

"Why? What is it about this place that makes you hate it so much?" You suddenly realise that you're pushing the envelope too far by raising your voice and prying too much into this stranger's life, and you anxiously take a step back as your voice wobbles with reeling emotions, "I only ask because… I don't understand this. I don't understand it at all. I can't imagine someone suffering so badly in a friendly place like this. I'm sorry if I'm acting childish and stubborn, but… please, tell me. Help me understand."

The woman sighs heavily. She's still reluctant to say anything further, but you figure she must have noticed how upset you're getting over this. _I have my reasons too._ So, with a hefty exhale of breath, she dons a stern tone of voice as she explains.

"I cannot allow myself to disclose my identity. But I will tell you this. I have a history I wish to leave behind me. My past is riddled with bloodshed and heartbreak. I have lived through so many battles, so many wars, and it has worn down this silly old lady to the point of reclusion. My child, I am very tired. So this is the life I have prepared to accept. In order to distance myself from the evil rooted in the underground, I will not come out. I hope that this information is enough for you to understand."

… _it's enough._

You take in everything that she has told you, and you feel as if your heart has fallen to the very dark depths of your being. This friendly old woman who has a laugh as big as her heart has had to go through so much in her life… because of the humans. They were the ones plunging their world into war and destruction, they're the ones who forced the monsters into lives in reclusion, and the horrors that this poor woman must have endured… it's all getting too much to take in. And she wouldn't have had this kind of life… _if it wasn't for me._

 _I'm a fallen human, a trespasser in this world, foolishly giving in to a peaceful life when there are downtrodden creatures like this woman suffering from the atrocities by my blood race. And my past… I can't remember my past, but I must have contributed in some way. I'm human, after all. I must have been part of it all. I must have. I… must be at fault too. It's my fault, it's all my fault. I hate this… I hate what I am… I… maybe I…_

… _maybe I can change it all._

You want to help this woman in the ruins. You want to help Undyne and Grillby and Papyrus. You want to help everyone you know in the underground. _God, I want to help you, Sans_. And you know just how to do it. You know _exactly_ what you must do to set them all free. You're more determined than ever before as you finally make up your mind.

 _My human soul. This is the key to unlocking the barrier. And it will lead them all to freedom._

"Are you still there?" She calls out to you, her voice is very uneasy as she notices how quiet you've suddenly become. And it's almost as if you crawl up the door as your claw-like hands guide you back to your feet. Then, your voice is hard and stern, emotionless and broken, as you ask,

"Would you be happier… if everyone was living above ground?"

You hear a small sharp intake of breath, as if she wasn't expecting that kind of answer from you.

"Well, um, I suppose it is everyone's dream to be free of this place. And… yes, I admit it. I would like it too."

"So it's your dream too, huh?" You almost choke back a sarcastic laugh, as if you should be surprise about this. But really, you're far from it. Instead, what she tells you next surprises you the most.

"To be perfectly honest, my biggest dream is for humans and monsters to live free and peacefully alongside each other. I want no more hatred to drive a wedge between us. I want no more war to drive us apart like this. I would like it very much… if we could all live together as one world. That's my dream."

Your heart swells as she opens up hers to you. Everything that she's said, everything that she's experienced and everything she wants… this only cements your motivation even further into stone. Even with your life on the line, this adds more fuel to the fire as your burning determination flares deep in your soul. And you nod against the door, a small smile on your face as you choke back the tears, and you tell her with all the confidence in the world,

"Yeah. That's my dream too. More than anything, I want us to live side by side together in peace. And I promise you, I will make this come true. No matter the cost."

Suddenly, you push away from the door as you catapult into a running start. Your feet dig through the untouched snow over the pathways, and the woman doesn't call after you. She can hear the heavy footsteps crunching through the snow, growing quieter as you march onwards. By the way you are striding away, your fast paced steps are rushed and quick, as if you're walking with a true sense of purpose. And you feel like you are. Now that you're sure about what you're going to do with your soul, you feel as if you have a duty to fulfil. You're a military woman on a mission, and nothing can sway you from your primary objective. _Nothing._

But you burst through the fog all too soon. As the misty air clears away, your eyes grow wide in shock as you immediately see the skeleton brothers both working on a sculpture in between the two they had already made. Even Sans seems lively as he gently pats down various areas of the sculpture. You feel as if you can't move when you notice exactly what they're working on, and you feel as if you've turned into a statue yourself. And as Sans finally looks away from his work, he suddenly catches a glimpse of you and his smile immediately brightens. Your heart soars, and he walks over with his trademark grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Heya. How'd it go with the old lady?" He asks you lazily, and you try your best to snap yourself out of your thoughts to reply.

"She's… just as kind as every monster I've met down here."

Sans laughs happily, and gives you a friendly pat on the shoulder as he appreciates the compliment. But he has no idea how deep that comment truly ran. Then, his eyes flicker over to the sculptures, as if he can barely contain his enthusiasm.

"C'mon, we got something to show you."

With his arm gently laid over your shoulders, he guides you closer to the small sculpture sitting in between Papyrus' impressive lookalike snowman and Sans' smaller lump of snow, with a large smiley face crudely drawn over the top with red marker. The sculpture in between these two is a jagged snowman lookalike of you. It has parts where it looks exactly like you, due to Papyrus' impressive skill in sculpting, and lumpier parts where you can tell Sans had tried his best to do a good job as well. It's a perfect and imperfect gift to you. And upon seeing it closer, you realise how much love and effort they put into this gift to you, and you feel tears sting the corners of your eyes, threatening to break free into streams. Desperately, you try to hide your emotions by clapping your hands over your face, and your quiet sobbing is masked by wobbly laughter. And Sans can barely contain his uncontrollable smile.

"Nice work, Papyrus. I can always count on your handiwork to make up for the parts that I butchered." Sans compliments his brother and gives him a small and playful punch on the arm.

"Of course, brother. Aren't I always picking up the slack for the both of us?" He replies with his chest puffed out in pride, before he lands an accidental punch against Sans' back in a heavy-handed pat on the back. Sans almost bowls over in surprise, and Papyrus apologises profusely until Sans bursts out into a wild array of messy laughter.

As the two brothers have fun in the background, their voices become muffled as you're too preoccupied by the snowman version of yourself, staring back at you with its lifeless eyes. There's a small smile sculpted on to its face, and you trace the curve of its lips with the numbed ends of your fingertips. _Isn't snow supposed to be cold? Why can't I feel it?_

Then, your curious fingers wander to its rounded chest, and your hand digs into it mercilessly. You're clasping a large clump of snow in your palm, and you remove it from the sculpture almost as if you were taking away its heart-shaped soul. And you stare vacantly as the pile of snow dripping through your fingertips as it disintegrates into slush.

But you continue to tightly hold on to it. The snow barely bites at your fingers, and it looks incredibly insignificant in your grasp. _Strange… it feels… like it's equivalent to my own soul._ _I might as well be holding on that right now_. Even so, knowing that it's safely encased deep within your being is enough to move you forward. You know what you want to do with it. You're prepared with your life to hand it over to Asgore. You're willing to give up everything you know, everything you are, for the sake of the ones that helped you shape it all. In a way, you believe that your soul belongs to the creatures of the underground more than it does to you. In a way, you believe that you'll be providing a service for them. You only wish you could have done this sooner.

 _I want to do this more than anything else. For the sake of everyone I love… Papyrus… Undyne… everyone… and especially you, Sans… I want to do this all for you. I want you all to be happy… and free._

And slowly, the snow melts away in the palm of your hands… into a small puddle of water.

…

…

The day goes by in a blur. You spend the evening staying close by the skeleton brothers, doing whatever they want to do. Even as they suggest rifling through more of your vinyl records, you refuse and tell them to do whatever they liked, and you would be more than happy to join in. Surprisingly, Papyrus chooses to spend the night watching a television show starring his favourite celebrity, Mettaton. So all three of you share the couch, with Papyrus sitting happily on the edge of his seat between you and Sans. This is fine, it's even fun at times, until the evening steadily goes on… and on… and on…

Before you know it, the evening drags on until very late at night, and Papyrus calls it a day once the programme ends. And suddenly, you panic. The day has gone too quickly, and you thought you had more time to spend it with him and Sans. Although you enjoyed spending every minute simply being by their side, it wasn't nearly enough time. You aren't prepared for goodbyes just yet. _I'm… I'm not ready for this!_

When Papyrus goes to the television set to turn it off, you quickly shuffle across the couch to grab hold of the sleeve of Sans' jacket. He's just about to stand up, but he's immediately halted as he feels you tugging on the edge of his clothes, and his eyes widen in surprise. Instantly, he's frozen, giving all of his attention to your terrified gaze. You try to mask the fear in your voice as you smile up to him, trying your best to appear as if nothing is wrong,

"Hey, um… I know this is going to sound strange, but… would you mind if you sleep in my bed tonight?"

Sans is incredibly tempted to ask why, but he doesn't have it in him to refuse this request. Slowly, he nods his head, and a small tinge of a cyan blush flourishes over his skull.

"Sure, if you want me to…"

Your smile widens, and you breathe out a sigh of relief. He immediately picks up on this, and as you seem to stay unusually close by his side as you ascend the stairs, he wonders why you seem like you can't stand to be far away from him for too long. Until he finally notices how truly shaken up you are. Sans pauses on the top step, and he's about to turn and ask you about it, but as Papyrus goes to open his bedroom door, you quickly stride past Sans with your arms spread out wide. Before he can even react, you're suddenly hugging Papyrus with all of your remaining strength, and your eyes are tightly squeezed shut. He feels large in your arms, his broad shoulders take up most of your embrace, and he feels so warm too.

Papyrus passes Sans a surprised look, but Sans appears just as shocked and confused as him. Hesitantly, he takes your shoulders into his gloved hands and patiently holds on to you. He's anxious at first, until he can faintly hear a silent sob sound from your lips. With your face buried into his armour, you tell him sincerely,

"I, uh… I just wanted to say goodnight. That's all. And… and I want to thank you for all that you've done for me. You're such a good person, Papyrus. I couldn't have asked for a better friend. Please never change for anyone. Please."

Papyrus smiles widely, and doesn't waste time to encase you in his trademark bear hug.

"Human, what did I tell you about making me catch tears in my eyes?" He laughs as he picks you up from the ground and squeezes you tight. You giggle as you desperately hold on to him for dear life, and after a few moments, he places your feet back to the ground as you finally slip away from his arms. And with one last longing look, he gives you a quick pat on the shoulder before he turns to his room, with his large goofy smile that you've grown to love. "Goodnight. And sleep well."

"You too, honey. Goodnight."

You wave with a smile, desperately masking the sadness behind it, and your eyes intensely follow him as he finally disappears into his room. And as the door clicks shut, you feel your heart ache a little bit more. The reality of your decision is beginning to hit you hard in the face… and it's absolutely terrifying.

Then, before Sans can intercept, you hide your blank expression as you hurriedly head towards your bedroom with Sans in tow. When you rush inside, you linger in the middle of the room, completely and utterly lost. Whilst you have your back to him, Sans watches you worriedly, shuts the bedroom door, and slowly approaches you with anxious steps.

"What was that about just now?" Sans asks you gently. Suddenly you feel your breathing become heavy and unsteady, and you clasp your hand over your mouth as you feel your lips trembling with emotion.

 _I can't let him see me like this… I can't…_

You keep your back to him as you try desperately to hide your broken expression, but you can feel Sans' worried gaze follow you as you head towards the edge of your bed. He tries to reach out to you again, and his concern is barely masked in his voice as he calls out to you,

"You're being unusually quiet now, buddy. I know you, and this is not like you at all. If there's something on your mind, you know you can tell me, right?"

You sink down to the bed, holding your face in your hands as you double forward, and you try your hardest not to let your true feelings show. It becomes harder and harder when you hear Sans' feet step up to you, and he lingers overhead like a protective guardian angel with his hands loosely holding your arms. He lets you know that he's here, and you stifle a small sob.

"C'mon, you can tell me. You can speak to me about anything and I'll listen, I hope you know that by now. I want you to be honest with me, y'know. Be honest with me… the way I am with you." He's hesitant as his worry begins to shine through all the more, and his voice becomes hurried as his tight fingers clasp on to you, "I'll show you that I'm honest with you, alright? Because I want you to believe me when I say that I am. And right now… you're acting as if you're leaving to go somewhere… am I wrong?"

Suddenly, Sans almost jumps in complete surprise as he feels your arms slide around his waist. You shuffle to the very edge of the bed, desperately burying your hidden expression on your face into his torso, and you hold on to him as tight as you possibly can. Sans can feel the way your fingers are trembling against him through the material of his clothes, and he can see just how vulnerable you are right now. He's never seen you so broken like this before, and he intakes a sharp breath as he can barely take seeing you like this, but he remains strong for the both of you as he brings his gentle hand to softly stroke through your hair. The messy strands tangle through his fingertips, and it's an immediate comfort. Already you can feel your breathing even out, and you gratefully squeeze him tighter.

"It's okay… it's okay…" He whispers to you over and over, and cradles your head in his hands as he continues to stroke your hair. He doesn't want to push you if you don't feel like talking about it. He doesn't want to make you do anything you don't want to do. And knowing this alone brings small tears in your eyes.

All of a sudden, you pull him forwards, snatching him away from the ground and invite him to lay beside you on your bed. You don't even pull the covers over the both of you as you're too afraid to unfasten your arms from around him. And it shows as his wide eyes never falter away from you. He can tell you're desperate to keep him close as much as you can, for as long as you can. He can tell in the way your hands are shivering that you're afraid… but of what he's completely clueless.

He has no idea that the fear is slowly sinking in. You're giving up your human soul to Asgore. You're setting the entire monster race free. You are _sacrificing your life_ for the sake of everyone you love. And you realise now… that you will never be able to see them again.

Sans boldly brings up his bony hand, and pushes a wayward strand of hair clinging to your sodden face. Finally, your eyes blink open, and you realise just how much you've been crying. You internally scold yourself for doing something you promised yourself you would never do. _I never wanted him to see me like this. I never wanted Sans to see me cry…_

But your fears of him looking straight through you quickly dissipate when you see… he looks at you anyway. He _really_ looks at you. His tender fingertips trace the trails of tears running over your warm cheeks, speckled with light tinges of a blush as he touches you softly like this. He holds the shape of your face against his callous palm, caressing the last of your tears away with strokes of his thumb, and he holds you so tenderly as if you are precious porcelain. Immediately you feel better. Even in the face of total self-destruction, Sans finds a way to make you feel loved. He lights the fire within you to keep going. You're doing this for him, for everyone you love… you're doing this to save them all.

"Hey, you wanna hear some jokes? If you want some cheering up, I got a ton that might tickle your funny bones."

You shuffle forward as you nuzzle your head beneath his jawbone, and you sigh against him as you feel his arms wrap around your waist to pull you closer to him.

"Tell me every joke you know." You order him with a smile, and he stiffens in shock against you.

"Really? You're putting me under a lot of pressure, y'know. But I'll give it a try. For you." He affectionately runs the nubs of his fingertips up and down your spine, idly taking in the shape of you as his mind attempts to concentrate on his arsenal of jokes. But he's having a harder time when you're wrapped up so lovingly in his arms, it's almost as if he doesn't want to think about anything else. But through his clouded thoughts, he thinks of the first one that pops into his mind, "Uh, w-well, I'd tell you a chemistry joke, but… I probably won't get a _reaction._ "

"Hah! You did this time." You laugh as you bury your uncontrollable smile into his neck, and he feels warmer and warmer as you do. With your lips brushing so close to the base of his neck, it almost feels as if you're practically kissing him there. And you can see visible beads of perspiration run down his skull as you try your best to keep your eyes open. You want to stay awake for as long as you can with him, with the feel of his protective arms holding you close like this.

"Alright, alright, I can think of a better one. Have you ever heard of the joke about an airplane?" When you slowly shake your head, your hair softly brushing over his jaw as you do, his grin grows wider as he replies, "You haven't? Well, it would go over your head anyway."

He tells one after the other, and you laugh to every single one. He loves hearing your reply to each one, and the sound of your laughter somehow hits his ear in all the right ways. And even as you gently begin to drift off to sleep, he doesn't want to stop telling you more and more jokes. And as much as you want to stay awake from every one he makes, Sans assures you with an affectionate smile,

"It's alright if you fall asleep. I'll make sure to keep telling jokes, until they're all you'll be dreaming about. Heh. I'd tell you a joke about sleeping, but I'm afraid you might get _tired_ of them."

Sans waits for a reaction from you, but he's left with the quiet sound of your gentle breathing as you finally drift to sleep. Even as your hands are locked firmly around his waist, you still manage to fall asleep in his arms, with your face pressing against the base of his neck. The feel of your gentle breathing against his bones is soothing, and he wonders if it's because the edges of your lips softly graze against him with every breath that you take. Even so, he cradles your head into his hand as he pulls you close against him, and he holds you tight as he wants to keep you there for as long as possible. You fit so perfectly in his hands, he feels so happy to simply be with you like this, and he never wants to let you go. Even as you dream, he hopes that you'll feel better now that you're resting in his arms.

He has no idea… it works. You dream of yourself, sitting on the edge of Mount Ebott. You've escaped the underground, and you've managed to come out to the surface alive. The snowstorm has lifted, and the sunset towards the horizon paints the sky with a beautiful array of warm colours overhead. Beside you, Sans sits close with a genuine soft smile aimed directly at you. The way he looks at you then… is everything you ever wanted. It's exactly how you look at him. With all the feelings you hold for him in your heart, you look at him like you love him dearly. You dream that he does the same.

And as the sun fades beneath the horizon line, Sans' fingers lace between yours, and you're encased in the evening darkness with his hand holding yours. With tears in your eyes… you wish with everything you have that this was real…

…

…

…

* * *

 _Chapter Eleven End. Chapter Twelve coming soon…_

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I'm glad this didn't take two weeks to update this time! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review, drop me a message or follow me on Tumblr! Cheers again for reading and supporting me, and see you all soon~!**


End file.
